


A new start.

by Diorionn



Series: Family doesn't end in blood. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Caring Dean Winchester, Depressed Lucifer (Supernatural), Eventual Happy Ending, Insecure Lucifer, Knotting, Luci has been hurt in the past, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Papa Lucifer, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, and he's going to keep going, but he's strong, but then I'll change the tags, smut.. lots of smut., unless I get really sad and want you to all be sad too, warnings are for the past and won't be graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 102,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Lucifer has been alone a long time, and things have never been easy, but then what do you expect when you present Omega far too young and dare to walk the streets alone... But Luci is a survivor and with Jack to raise, he doesn't have the time or luxury to wallow in his woes.Dean has dedicated the last 18 years of his life to raising his little brother Sam, now he's gone to Stanford, and Dean needs someone else to fuss over.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Thank you for stumbling upon my story, I hope you enjoy, but before we go on, I've got a bit of house cleaning to do!  
> 1) This is unbeated, so feel free to point out mistakes (I'm dyslexic so I rely on spell check to fix my spellings, but I sometimes choose the wrong words, so if it doesn't make sense, feel free to point it out!)  
> 2) I'm English and as such I struggle with american vocabulary (for example pants are underwear, so I don't know why you all put belts on them!)  
> 3) This is going to be long... but I don't really know how long. A lot is already written in a notebook and just needs to be typed up, but that's a matter of time and energy...  
> 4) So this will vary as well between fluffy chapters, angsty chapters and pure smut, likely depending on my mood.  
> 5) I don't know what I'm supposed to warn for/tag so ummm, if you see something I need to add gimme a shout? 
> 
> I think that covers all the bases.. enjoy? I hope?

October 4th

Dean had known he would miss Sam when he was gone, but he hadn’t realised it would be this much. His kid brother was off learning how to be a lawyer, (“It’s only pre-law Dee, there’s still a long way to go.”) with a scholarship to Stanford, (“They’re only paying my fees because we’re poor Dee. I still have to pay my rent and books and everything else.”). Sam had needed to be at school September 20th, so Dean had booked time off work and they made a trip of it. The three day drive took a week instead, with stops along the way. A final night in Palo Alto had seen Sam settled into his new dorm room and then it was the 3 day drive home, only this time he was alone. 

He had called Sam every day so far, just to check up on him, was he settled, had he eaten, make sure you find a pretty omega to spend time with, and don’t study too hard. He could tell Sam was getting annoyed, but he was hiding it well. Mostly. 

Even so, the flat felt far too big, the previously cramped conditions now feeling empty. Since Sam had left, Dean had moved off the sofa and into the small bedroom. The bed was much more comfortable then the lumpy soda, but still it didn’t feel right. There was no more fighting for the hot water and no one telling him to eat a salad. There was no “Jerk” over breakfast and no puppy eyes over the remote control. Dean was finally free to act like the bachelor alpha he was, and all he wanted was Sam back under his feet.

What Dean really needed, was a distraction. He had gone around to Bobby’s in the end, lamenting Sam’s departure over beer to the gruff sympathy of the grouchy old alpha. In the end Bobby had recommended a diner in town, ‘Hell’s pit stop’ owned by an alpha called Asmodeus. The owner gave Bobby the creeps, and most of the food was revolting, but the pie’s were heavenly. And if Dean couldn’t have his Sammy back, well then pie was the next best option. 

So the very next day found Dean strolling into a fairly standard diner and finding a quiet booth in the corner to settle in. A bored looking alpha in a strangely neat suit came over to take his order of a coffee and a slice of apple pie. It seemed to take forever before the man returned with the cup of black coffee and a bored “Pie will be out in a minute.” Dean gave his thanks and settled back in the old nylon booth. He was content to people watch while he waited for his mind-blowing pie to arrive. 

His interest picked up when he noticed a young blond man emerge from the employee section, if the slender body and narrow waist were anything to go by, the kid was an omega, and a pretty one at that. Between the soft cloud of golden hair, bright blue eyes and kissable soft lips, Dean may well have just found the distraction he had been looking for after all. 

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer splashed the icy cold water on his face. At best he hated his omega status, but on days like this, hate was not a strong enough word. He was hot all over, everything ached, covered in sweat and his slick was leaking at a frankly horrifying rate. Or at least it would be if the plug shoved up his ass wasn’t holding it all in. 

Lucifer sighed, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and staring at his flushed face in the cracked and tarnished mirror. Between the bright red cheeks, the wide blown pupils and the sheen of sweat, it would be obvious to everyone he was currently in heat. At least the copious amounts of scent blockers he used helped to mute the smell while the plug in his ass helped to keep his pants clean. The silicon also provided a bit of relief for the empty feeling that could only be cured by an alpha’s knot. 

He dragged his soaked t-shirt off, scrubbing roughly at sweaty skin before he applied a fresh layer of blockers and grabbed a clean t-shirt to wear. Just because he was in heat didn’t mean he could miss work; that was a luxury for wealthy omegas mated to successful alphas. The only positive about his heat was the lack of appetite, handy since he couldn’t afford food at the moment anyway. 

There was a soft knock on the door accompanied by a slow southern drawl, “Come now little devil, I don’t pay you to hide in bathrooms. Don’t make me dock you another hour of wagers little boy.”

Lucifer shivered in fear. It didn’t matter how soft the words were spoke, the alpha always gave him the creeps. He also knew it wasn’t an idle threat. Asmodeus had always been fast to dock his pay. 30 seconds late to his 9:00am shift? That’s an hour’s pay. His breaks throughout the day totaled even a second over the allowed hour? That’s another hour’s pay. And everything was a break. Going to the bathroom, having a glass of water (that will be a dollar thank you), talking to a customer, all of it was a break. 

“I’ll be out in a moment,” He called back through the door. 

“See that you are boy.”

Lucifer released a quiet sigh. He couldn’t afford to hide here any longer, so he used his already ruined shirt to wipe his wet face and took a quick piss before leaving the bathroom. He took an extra 30 seconds to shove his old shirt in his locker as he passed and making sure his apron was in place, time to get back to work. 

The diner was heaving with the usual lunch time rush; Drexel was on holiday at the moment, which only left Lucifer, Harrington and Sierra. All three of the others were alphas, and Lucifer hated them all. Or at least he hated Harrington and Sierra who were always touching him. He merely disliked Drexel who would laugh but not touch. Not that any of them ever did any work; apparently, waiting tables was below an alpha’s pay grade. He headed to the kitchen area behind the counter to see what needed doing. 

“Apple pie for table 8, pretty boy.”

Lucifer tensed as the voice whispered in his ear while hands slid around his waist from behind. The omega could tell by the smell of burnt toast and scrambled eggs that it was Harrington. It was hard to tell if it was the disgusting scent the alpha had or the hands touching his belly and chest, and pinching at tender nipples that made his stomach roil and nausea rise. Harrington pulled away with a nasally laugh and a smack to the omega’s ass. 

Swallowing his bile, Lucifer was careful not to outwardly react to the groping. He had learnt the hard way that a reaction only made things worse. It also had the negative effect of drawing Asmodeus’ attention, and of course ‘flirting with the alpha workers’ was a double offence, not only was HE not working, but he was stopping the others working as well. As if Lucifer WANTED any of the disgusting older men to touch him. 

He could feel Harrington’s hungry gaze like a physical weight on his back as he walked away, grabbing a clean plate down and dishing a slice of pie on it. Even though he tried not to listen, he could hear Sierra sniggering as he informed Harrington “That omega whore is gasping for you, look at him.” The alpha’s loved to taunt him, safe in the knowledge he couldn’t afford to quit his job and Asmodeus was never going to fire them. 

Table 8 it turned out was occupied by a young alpha and Lucifer deflated a little more at the sight. An alpha most likely meant flirting and groping and an ‘offer he can’t refuse’ or a ‘night he will never forget’. He was tired, lonely and horny, but more than anything else, he just wanted someone to look after him for once. Someone to actually care about him, not just use him as a fuck-toy and throw him away after, is that really too much to ask? 

He can’t help but size the alpha up as he approaches. Bright green eyes shine above sharp cheekbones decorated with a sprinkle of freckles. His sandy blond hair is carefully styled to look as though he just rolled out of bed. He wore a red flannel shirt over what looked like a led zeppelin tee and there was a leather jacket on the bench next to him. All of that served to make him quite possible the hottest alpha Lucifer had ever laid eyes on. 

Against his better judgement, he takes a deep breath, rolling the scent over the sensitive receptors in the roof of his mouth. He immediately regrets the action as a wave of desire rolls over him. The alpha smells divine! It’s a scent of soft leather and warm whiskey by an open fire. It’s safety and it’s warmth, combined with the notes of healthy alpha. 

Red heat crawls up Lucifer’s neck and over his cheeks as he clenches tight around the plug in his ass to stop the sudden wave of slick from escaping. There is nothing he can do about the way his cock twitches and fills in the soft panties he was wearing under his pants. He desperately hopes the blockers will cover the smell of arousal. It’s bad enough he wants nothing more than to sweep the table clear and just present for the alpha’s pleasure, but it would be unbearable for the alpha to know it!

He placed the pie on the table with a shy glance at the alpha, which was instantly met with an easy grin. “Thanks” the alpha hummed softly as he immediately bent forward to inhale the scent of pie. He paused, gaze flicking to Lucifer still standing by the table. “Holy shit you smell fantastic!” 

The alpha leaned closer to Lucifer, this time deliberately scenting him rather than picking the aroma by accident. His eyes brighten as he flares a brilliant emerald green, his scent now gaining the musky strain of arousal. Both are a strong indication of interest, and confirmation that the scent blockers just aren’t up to dealing with Lucifer’s current state. “Oh... Umm... Thank you” He muttered, at this point his face must be almost purple with the amount of blood infusing his cheeks. He quickly fumbled the check onto the table next to the pie and began backing away. “Enjoy your pie.” 

He turned sharply, trying to ignore the wet feeling between his legs and the way his sensitive nipples were rubbing on his shirt sending little sparks straight to his aching cock. He had barely passed two tables before someone was getting his attention, ordering a refill of coffee and some fries. 

It was easy to forget about the alpha after that, the lunch rush demanding his attention and Lucifer was rushed off his feet taking orders, fetching drinks and delivering food. Harrington manned the kitchen even though he couldn’t cook, producing the awful greasy food, while Sierra took the counter and prepared the drinks. The 15 tables were for Lucifer to look after, and all of them were full for lunch. Lucifer was also the one who made the pies first thing in the morning, in between delivering the breakfast service. It was almost half an hour later when Lucifer turned to answer a summons only to find himself face to face with the gorgeous alpha. Once again the blood rushed to his already hot face and the arousal which had never disappeared, but just settled down to a bearable level came back full force. “Yes? Can I get you something else alpha?”

“You mean other than your phone number?” The alpha asked with a grin, wriggling his eyebrows.

Lucifer couldn’t help but roll his eyes, his mouth twitching up in a smile despite himself, “I’m working alpha.”

“What time does your shift finish? I would be a terrible alpha if I didn’t at least offer to help an omega in heat.” The easy grin was still there, but it was now softened by a look of concerned sincerity. It was almost as though the alpha was offering out of concern for Lucifer, and not just a desire to fuck an omega in heat. “I bet you haven’t eaten anything yet today, have you?”

Lucifer’s chest felt tight, he couldn’t decide if he was flattered by the offer or embarrassed by his body’s very obvious reaction to it. He could feel the wetness spreading under his ass, a sure sign his slick had finally built up enough to escape around the plug. The front of his panties were also damp and slightly sticky with the pre-cum seeping into them. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes flicked away shyly. On the one hand, the alpha was very attractive, smelt great and appeared sincere in his desire to look after Lucifer, but on the other hand, no alpha was ever as nice as they first seemed, and he was almost certainly only after a quick knotting and then he would be on his way again. It was an easy choice to make in the end, a heat with an alpha was always easier than a heat alone, and an omega like him could only get an alpha like that while in heat, so why not take advantage of the opportunity. It’s not like he can be around Jack at the moment anyway. “I finish at six, but there are things I have to take care of first...” 

The alpha’s face light up and some of the tension left his shoulders as though he hadn’t really believed that Lucifer would say yes to him until that moment. “Great, I’ll pick you up at 7, drop me a text.” The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s hot cheek before passing him a folded dollar bill. “I’ll see you tonight gorgeous.” The alpha winked as he grabbed his jacket of the seat and walked off whistling. He had slightly bowed legs which gave him a swagger when he walked, it shouldn’t be as sexy as it was. Lucifer whimpered softly as he watched the alpha leave, the urge to follow and just rub himself all over that lovely scent was almost unbearable. 

“Pretty boy, I’m not paying you to flirt with the costumers. You want to whore yourself out, you do it on your time, not mine.” The words were drawled in their smooth southern accent directly into Lucifer’s ear. Now that the delicious scent of the young alpha had passed, he could detect the smoky tobacco and fire scent with its undertones of sulphur that indicated Asmodeus was near. 

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, a shiver running down his spine. He hadn’t noticed the old alpha, but as usual, the alpha saw all. 

“Get out. You are no use to me dripping slick on the floor like a common whore. And if you think I am paying you for wasting my time...” He laughed low and mean as he walked away, sharing an amused smile with Sierra and Harrington who had been watching gleefully. They jumped at the sudden attention and returned to work, but they didn’t bother to hide their smirks. 

Lucifer watched the old alpha in his awful white suit and greying hair walk away. His body going cold all over as his eyes began to burn and he swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat. The heightened emotional state was yet another thing he hated about being omega and his heats in particular. But at the same time, he had done the hard work for the lunch shift, the tables were all finishing up now, and the only thing left to do would be collect the tabs and bust the tables. All those tips Lucifer had just earned would go to Harrington and Sierra, simply by virtue of the fact they were there to collect them. The disappointment combined with the shame of his public dismissal was enough to bring anyone to tears. 

He shoved the note into his apron pocket and carefully avoided making eye contact with any of the remaining costumers as he made his way quickly to the employee room out the back. Asmodeus had made his position clear and there was no point in arguing with it now.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. A night to remember.

Lucifer had made good use of his afternoon off, chosen or not. The first thing he had done upon getting home was to strip his clothes off and throw himself into his bed. The plug was removed and seconds later, he was fucking himself on his favourite vibrator. He didn’t even have time to touch his cock before he was coming all over himself. His breath was heaving in rough pants as his mind painted an image of bright green eyes and freckles looking down on him, teasing lips lifted in that easy grin at how quick the omega came undone. Not that the alpha was done there. 

Lucifer traced his fingers over his chest, just brushing against his achingly tender nipples. In his mind’s eye it was his alpha’s lips and tongue, gently teasing him. He threw his head back, clenching tight on the silicone in his ass, as he whined. His cock hadn’t gone down despite the orgasm minutes earlier. One hand stayed tweaking his nipples, alternating from one to the other, while the over hand drifted down, ghosting over his cock, tugging slightly on his balls before sliding between his legs to once again grip the base of his toy. His knees tugged up and spread wider, giving his imaginary alpha more space to move. He set a brutal rhythm with the dildo, hips bucking back to meet the vibrator as he tugged and pinched a nipple. Needy pleas fell from his lips interspersed by moans and wails. He normally had to bite a pillow or shirt to keep himself quiet, but with Jack still in day-care, he didn’t need to worry for once. 

It didn’t take much longer before he was cumming for the second time, crying for an alpha whose name he didn’t even know. He sagged into the bedding, utterly exhausted. His breath slowly calming down as his cock finally began to soften. He left the toy in, but turned the vibrations off, his mind’s eye painting a picture of strong alpha arms cradling him close and dry alpha lips brushing kisses to his face. He wanted nothing more than to relax in the post coital glow and take a nap, but if he wanted to enjoy a guilt free time with the alpha later, he still had plenty of chores to get done first. 

He allowed himself to relax for 10 minutes before his need to do things won out. He pulled the vibrator free and slipped his plug back in before getting up and padding naked to the bathroom. He rinsed himself quickly in the shower, the cold water helping to cool his blood and wake him up. He put on a clean pair of panties before finding his battered old cell phone in his pant’s pocket. The first person he called was Kelly, a kind young beta girl who lived on the floor below. She worked as a PA for the mayor, a mated alpha she also happened to be having an affair with. She had accepted that they couldn’t have children together, and so Jack was the next best thing. She looked after him on Saturdays when Lucifer had work, and would also take him for the 3 or 4 days when his heat was really bad. 

Sometimes it made Lucifer uncomfortable how close they seemed to be, he was pretty sure Kelly liked to pretend Jack was her own child, but at the same time, it was free child-care and gave Jack consistency. Both things the young and permanently broke omega needed for his son. 

The second call was to Jack’s day-care to let them know Kelly would be looking after him for the next few days. That done he grabbed the travel bag he used for his son and began packing what he would need. Five clean outfits, a pair of fresh PJs, 4 pairs of socks, half a dozen pairs of clean underwear, his slippers, Gabriel (a stuffed bear wearing a white robe with a pair of fluffy gold wings, a golden halo and a little trumpet), the fleecy blue blanket and 4 dry-night pull-ups. Jack was potty trained of course, but like most four year olds, he occasionally forgot to go toilet, and wasn’t always dry through the night either. 

Once the bag was packed and waiting by the door he focused on preparing some meals, the trade off he had with Kelly. He nibbled on a couple slices of apple as he worked. He wasn’t really hungry but Lucifer knew he needed to eat. A weird quirk of biology meant that a heat burnt a lot of calories, while simultaneously making the needy omegas not want to eat. As a result, omegas often lost weight during their heats, which for most wasn’t a problem as they ate more in the build up, but Lucifer couldn’t afford to pre-eat, so if he didn’t consume at least a little food during his heat it would lead to sometimes dangerous energy dips and expensive trips to the ER.

He packed a couple of Tupperware’s in a bag for Kelly and Jack and a couple for the freezer. Some snacks went into the bag as well as cereal for breakfast before the second bag joined the first by the front door. He would drop it in front of Kelly’s apartment later. 

Chores done he retrieved the check the alpha had slipped him with the 20 dollar bill. He felt a little guilty for stealing the money, but Asmodeus deserved it really. The back of the check had the name Dean and a phone number scrawled on it. He carefully typed his address in a text to the alpha, hesitated for several minutes before finally hitting send. He followed that by a text to Raffy to see how she is doing. He had only just hit send when he phone began to ring in his hand, unknown number lighting up the little screen. 

It turned out Dean was every bit as sweet and charming on the phone as he had been in person. Everything was Lucifer’s choice, from being picked up to meeting the alpha somewhere, dinner at a restaurant or a take-away at home (either way Dean is paying), or the alpha can cook one of his two meals (spaghetti and meatballs or cheese burgers). Eventually they agreed that Dean would pick Lucifer up and take him back to his place for a meal of pizza (something the omega hadn’t eaten in years), followed by ice-cream. There would also be plenty of apple slices and raisins, Lucifer’s preferred heat-snack. Dean had also made clear several times that he didn’t expect sex. If all Lucifer wanted was someone to cuddle with and feed him, then Dean was more than happy to provide that. 

That’s how Lucifer now came to be pacing back and forth along the short corridor between his bedroom and his front room, waiting for the alpha’s call saying he was downstairs. The endless pacing took him past the mirror in his hallway once more and he paused to make sure he still looked okay. After hanging up on the alpha he had taken a short nap followed by a longer shower including some more self-love before the long process of not only making himself presentable, but attractive to the alpha had begun. 

He had skipped the scent-blockers, they probably wouldn’t last long anyway if earlier today had been any indication. Instead he had slid his light blue plug (slightly bigger than the one he had been wearing most of the day) in, pulled his favourite pair of ice-blue silk panties with the silver lace trim over the top, careful to ensure the elastic at the top was snug over his cock to help control it when he got too turned on. He had chosen his newest pair of black jeans to go on over the top, they only had the beginning of a hole on the right knee, unlike the rest he owned, they also helped to show off his long slender legs and tight ass. On his top half he slipped the worn t-shirt that had been a present from his big brother when he presented. It was black with a white pentagram on it; a hole in the left armpit showing the age, but it was also soft and thin through years of wear and reminded Lucifer of the life he had lost. A pair of old converses went over slightly holey black socks to complete the look. 

He had also found the mascara Raffy had given him almost 2 years ago when he ran away from home, the make-up making his already long eyelashes look even longer. It also drew attention to his blue eyes and their blown black pupils over his flushed cheeks. The final touch was his carefully styled ‘bed-head’ leaving him looking about as good as he was ever going to manage to look. 

His phone buzzed in his hand and a quick glance showed it was a message from the alpha. _Downstairs, Gorgeous._

A pleased flush spread up his cheeks, half surprised the alpha had come and this wasn’t all an elaborate trick on him. He picked up the two bags to drop off on the way and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Dean was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against a glossy black Impala. He was frowning slightly at his phone while he waited, giving Lucifer a chance to check him out. He looked much the same as earlier, long legs in tight faded jeans were tucked into old army boots. A different flannel shirt was buttoned up under the open leather jacket. Lucifer had a strong urge to run his fingers through that carefully styled hair and press his nose against the long neck. Warmth ran down his spine and he muttered a thanks to which ever deity had inspired him to up the size of his plug as already he felt his hole get wet. He took a deep breath and walked to the alpha. “Hi.”

Dean looked up a smile lighting his face which quickly dropped into a frown. “Shit, you didn’t bring a jacket? Come here!” He hadn’t even finished talking before he had already removed the jacket and was wrapping it around the omega’s shaking shoulders. Heat or no heat, October in Sioux Falls was not the right time to be walking around in just a t-shirt. 

“It’s okay, we are driving anyway right?”

“Yeah but even so, your heat weakens your immune system. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Lucifer blushed deeper, biting his bottom lip as he allowed himself to be looked after. He inhaled deeply as the alpha’s delicious scent enveloped him from the old leather jacket, while he was ushered into the front seat of the beautiful car. 

It took about 10 minutes in the car, during which time, Lucifer learnt that Dean was 22, a mechanic and had a little brother, Sam, who had just started at Stanford. Dean was so proud of his brother he positively glowed with it. Lucifer in turn shared that he was 19, had 3 brothers, one big and two younger, none of whom he had seen in almost 5 years now and a foster sister he hadn’t seen in 2 years, but texted almost every day. He didn’t go into details though; he also didn’t mention his son. He wasn’t ashamed of Jack, but years of experience told him there was only 2 reactions to finding out he was an unmated omega parent at such a young age, disgust and pity. He wanted neither from the alpha, so he didn’t share. 

Dean’s apartment was small but clean. There was clutter and things everywhere, stacks of books lined the wall on either side of a flat screen TV and a small two person table with miss-matched chairs was pushed against a wall under the window. The table was already laid and Dean had grabbed the pizza on his way to pick Lucifer up. The alpha kicked his shoes off as he came in; balancing the boxes on one hand as he grinned at the omega, “Make yourself comfortable, what would you like to drink? I have fruit juice, beer, and soda? There might even be a bottle of wine lurking in a cupboard somewhere here!” As he talked he placed the pizza boxes on the windowsill next to the table and moved over to the kitchen area separated from the rest of the room by a breakfast bar. 

Lucifer’s stomach rumbled loudly as the smell of hot vegetable pizza and garlic knots wafted over him. He followed the alpha’s example, slipping his shoes off and putting Dean’s jacket, with no small amount of regret, on the hook by the door. “Soda is fine, please.” He replied softly. Now that he was really here, he was feeling more nervous. Alphas rarely took him home with them, and when they did, it didn’t usually involve food until after the sex. If he was completely honest, he had no idea what was happening to him right now. He hovered awkwardly by the front door, arms hugging himself tightly as he tried to decide what to do. 

Dean came back holding a pair of soda cans chilled from the fridge. He carried them both to the table and flashed an easy smile to Lucifer. “Come on sweetheart, no need to be shy Luci. Can I call you Luci?” 

Lucifer flushed lightly and nodded his head, no one gave him nicknames, unless you included ‘little devil’ and ‘little boy’ from Asmodeus and “omega whore” from everyone else. But more than that, ‘Luci’ was the nickname Michael had given him as a child. He carefully sat down in the chair that Dean had held out for him, his gaze sliding along strong hands to wide shoulders and his thoughts immediately short circuiting to his earlier fantasies of calloused hands running over his thighs and laughing lips pressing kisses to his sensitive nipples. Dean looked up startled and Lucifer realised in embarrassment that he had just moaned out loud. He clenched tight around the plug in his hole as a small trickle of slick slipped out. He was glad he was already sitting down, as he felt the seat of his pants getting wet. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Lucifer gasped, covering his face with both hands. 

Dean snickered, sitting down opposite Luci and opening the vegetable pizza, slipping a couple slices on the omega’s plate, before grabbing a couple slices of the meat one for himself. “Don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, I’ll take it as a compliment, you want a garlic knot?” He offered the box of knots to the blushing omega. 

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair, his nipples ached, his cock throbbed, and he couldn’t help but to clench rhythmically around the plug in his sensitive hole. “I’m sorry, I really am. God I’m such a whore.” He muttered the last bit miserably. A part of him was already convinced Dean would realise what a mistake he had made and kick him out of the house any moment from now. After all, no self respecting alpha would want an omega slut like him. 

He jumped as calloused hands cupped his hot cheeks and gently lifted his face until he could meet the tender green gaze. “Please don’t call yourself that. I don’t think you are a whore and it’s hardly strange for an omega in heat to be aroused and distracted is it? In fact, most omegas aren’t able to get out of bed while in heat, and yet you managed to go to work.” 

Either the alpha moved a lot quicker then Lucifer had expected, or he had been beating himself up for longer then he realised, as Dean was currently crouching in front of his chair so he could look into the blue eyes. His soothing scent enveloped Lucifer once more, the aroma of old leather and warm whiskey by the fire. The tones of healthy alpha were still there, as was the musk of arousal, but now it was joined with the emotional overtones of concern and upset. When the alpha said he didn’t want Luci to call himself a whore, he meant it, and his scent showed that. 

Lucifer nodded again, looking down to avoid the calm eyes. He heard the alpha sigh before slightly dry lips were brushing his forehead, and rough thumbs rubbed his cheekbones before withdrawing. “Come on, you need to eat.” 

Lucifer licked his lips and nodded, turning back to face the table. Part of him wishes Dean had kissed him, while the other half is glad he hadn’t. He swallowed hard and picked up a garlic knot to nibble on. The sudden dark twist to his thoughts had gone a long way to reducing his arousal, bringing it back down to a more manageable level, but now his insides were all twisted. He really hated his heats.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean sat back in his chair, watching the younger man across from him. Everything had been going great until Dean, like an idiot, had laughed at him! Now the fertile aroma of omega in heat has faded to the background under the rising bitter tang of sadness and distress. Even the natural scent of crisp apples and cinnamon was drowning under the bitterness. Dean didn’t know what to do, how to get the evening back on track. He had been looking for some easy fun, a distraction from the loneliness and missing his brother, he wasn’t prepared for the confusing jump in emotions.

“Okay, I’m beginning to realise the whole table date thing was a mistake. Sammy is always saying I should eat at the table not on the sofa like an animal, but I’m calling bull on that one.” Dean announced, grabbing both plates and getting to his feet. The bitterness in the omega’s scent spiked before dipping again as he continued, moving towards the sofa. “Do you mind bringing the drinks? We are going to find a movie to watch and eat pizza on the sofa with our hands like it’s designed to be eaten.”

He didn’t wait for a response, just plonked the plates on the table and grabbed the remote. A moment later the blond appeared next to him, a can in each hand and hovering next to Dean. 

“What sort of movies do you like? I mostly watch horror and monster movies, so there are a lot of those. We also have a weird amount of Rom-Coms. Sammy swears blind he doesn’t watch them, but I have no idea how else “10 things I hate about you” got in my collection.” 

Dean side-eyed the omega, (who had put the drinks down and was now perching awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, back straight and hands fisted on his thighs, for all the world like a child in a classroom), as he babbled. He was trying to up the mood in the room, but he didn’t know Luci well enough for it to be an easy task. However if the small hint of a smile tugging at the corner of pink lips combined with the fading bitterness is anything to go by, his inane chatter is working. 

“I don’t really get to watch movies or TV. You can choose alpha, I doubt I would have seen it either way.” 

“Alright, well I guess someone should make use of Heath Ledger.” Dean flashed a grin and used the remote to navigate to his movie collection, selecting 10 things and pressing play. He passed Lucifer his plate of food before picking up his own and relaxing back as the movie began to play. It was unusual for a Rom-com as instead of a classic love story between the dashing alpha and the beautiful omega, the main characters are both Beta’s. 

Lucifer had accepted his plate back, the smell of fertile and aroused omega beginning to rise again as he curled his legs onto the sofa, resting his plate on his bent knees and going back to nibbling his garlic knot. Dean hid a grin behind his pizza, pleased he had managed to sooth the distress away again. 

Dean stroked his hand slowly up and down Luci’s left arm. The food was long gone and they were now cuddled on the sofa. Dean had one arm around Lucifer’s back, while Lucifer rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, occasionally lifting his nose to the scent glands there and taking a deep breath. The joint scents of arousal had been steadily rising and Dean had been hard in his pants for a while now, but he wanted to let the omega make the first move. In their society it was far too easy for an alpha to take advantage, particularly when the omega is in heat. 

Lucifer shifted next to him, wriggling as he turned to look at Dean, pupils blown, almost obscuring the blue iris entirely, “Alpha, is there ice-cream? You promised me pudding too.” His cheeks were flushed and there was sweat on his brow and dampening his hair as he looked at Dean shyly. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I totally forgot. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I have vanilla, cookie dough and chocolate brownie.” Dean was up and already heading for the freezer even as he asked. 

“The cookie dough maybe? Share it with me?”

Dean grabbed the tub and two spoons before returning to Luci. He had shifted and twisted around to watch Dean and was now biting at his lower lip, wide eyes focused on the alpha’s crotch and the not very subtle bulge in his jeans. The smell of slick and horny omega intensified and Dean couldn’t help but breath deep, pushing the scent into the receptors in the roof of his mouth. He groaned softly as he resettled on the sofa. “God you smell good sweetheart!” 

Lucifer flushed even deeper, licking his lips while his eyes remained focused on Dean’s lap. After several seconds of holding the spoon for the omega to take with no response Dean gave up, opening the tub and scooping a spoonful. He lifted the spoon to the now shiny pink lips and grinned as the omega jumped in surprise, startled blue eyes making contact with green. At some point Luci had started flaring, a sure sign of where his thoughts had just wondered off too. He kept eye contact even as he leaned forward, lips parting slightly to let the spoon in and tongue curling to get the ice cream off. 

Dean couldn’t help but groan again as he watched, his brain more than happy to mentally replace the spoon with something else. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had tried to give the omega time and space, but he was beginning to think Luci wouldn’t be making the first move and so if Dean wanted anything to happen, it had to be him to do it. It seemed that while the alpha had been debating how best to make a move, Lucifer took matters into his own hands and simply leaned close, lips pressing together and the slightly chilled tongue asking for entry with delicate licks. Dean was happy to oblige, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. The hand not holding the ice-cream tub came moving to stroke down a slender side and squeeze a bony hip. 

A few seconds later and Lucifer was shifting to straddle Dean’s thighs, one hand reaching to card through the alpha’s sandy hair while the other rescued the spoon from where Dean had pressed it to his hip. They continued on in this new position, sharing spoonfuls of ice-cream and long kisses between soft moans and panting breaths. They managed to eat almost half the 500ml tub before the rocking hips became more insistent and the time between mouthfuls got longer and longer. 

Eventually the tub was abandoned somewhere in favour of Dean sliding both hands down tight Jeans to massage at the muscle underneath. By this stage, both of their pants were ruined, the slick leaking from the omega having already soaked through his jeans and gone on to Deans. The alpha himself was so hard in his own pants, he was pretty sure his knot was beginning to swell and if they didn’t move on soon, he was going to embarrass himself pretty badly. 

Lucifer had both his hands under Dean’s shirt, sharp nails digging crescents into the meat of his shoulders. His lips were pressed to his throat, sucking the intoxicating scent straight from the source in-between breathless whimpers of, “Alpha, please, alpha more. Want it, please alpha.”

Dean groaned again, hands sliding free and instead gripping both thighs as he stood up, taking the omega with him. “Okay sweetheart, okay Luci. Come on.” 

Lucifer wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips, hooking his ankles together to keep himself there as Dean easily carried the slimmer omega to the single bedroom and gently lowered him to the bed. “Can I undress you? Please, I want to see you.” Dean murmured between butterfly kisses to red cheeks and a sweaty brow. 

Lucifer nodded frantically, hands slipping down Dean’s back and tugging at his shirt “Yes, alpha, Dean, please, want to see you too.”

Dean pushed up, kneeling on the end of the bed between the omega’s spread legs, his feet still hooked behind Dean’s back, as he quickly tugged his buttons undone, the flannel discarded to one side and a few seconds later, the undershirt was tossed over a shoulder to be lost somewhere in the room. Lucifer moaned beneath him, legs slipping free as he wriggled back further onto the bed. 

Now free of his own shirts, Dean immediately set about removing the t-shirt from the other man, stopping to lick and kiss along his sides, over his belly. He paused when he got to the smooth pectorals with their dark swollen nipples. He glanced up, looking at the blond on his back in the bed, the t-shirt was crumpled in his armpits and his hands were splayed to either side, fists tight in the bedding as he bit his lip to keep the noises down. 

“Let me hear you Luci. Please, I need to know that you’re enjoying yourself.” He asked softly before leaning back down to first lick and then suck on the right nipple. The reaction was instantaneous as Lucifer arched his back, crying out. One hand let go of the sheets to instead fist in Dean’s hair, holding his mouth to his chest as he shuddered. 

Dean couldn’t help but to moan around and the nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bud, giving one last kiss before pulling off with a wet sound as he moved to press kisses across the smooth and hairless chest until he reached the other nipple. He let his teeth catch ever so slightly on the soft skin before he fastened his lips over the second nipple, swirling his tongue around it for a second before biting just enough to hurt and giving a small tug. Lucifer screamed. His whole body arched off the bed and then was wrecked with shudders before he collapsed back onto the covers, body going limp, hands resting loosely by his heaving sides.

Dean sat back, studying the dazed omega in awe. It was common for an omega to have more sensitive nipples then an alpha or a beta, it was even common for them to be more sensitive during a heat then out of it, but in all Dean’s years of experiences, (which wasn’t insignificant despite Sammy always underfoot), he had never seen someone come so quickly from so little stimulation. Even if you include the kissing and mild humping on the sofa, that’s still only about half an hour of fairly limited touching. 

“Fuck! That is hottest thing I have ever seen.” He kept his hands on the trembling hips, hands rubbing soothing circles as the omega calmed down, blinking at him slowly. It was clear his mind still hadn’t caught up with what had happened. In fact, Dean could see the second he realised as a look for utter mortification and horror spread across the flushed and sweaty face. A second later and Lucifer was pushing away and scrambling backwards. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry alpha, I didn’t mean to!” His beautiful blue eyes had lost their flare and were instead filling with tears as he struggled to control his breathing. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s fine. You look stunning when you come and I can’t wait to make it happen again. It’s okay Luci, I’ve got you.” Dean reached forwards, caressing a damp cheek and making eye contact with the frightened omega. He didn’t know what had happened in the past to make Luci react like that, but he was sure as hell going to make things better. When the blond didn’t pull away from him, he moved closer, pressing a kiss to his lips before spreading them over his whole face, cheeks, chin, eyes and nose. 

“You, your not mad?” Lucifer whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as his face tipped back giving Dean more access. 

“Mad? Sweetheart firstly as I said, that was so hot I almost popped a knot in my pants like a teenager. Secondly, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll have come so many times these sheets are never coming clean.”

A few minutes later, filled with plenty of gentle touches and soft kisses, and the omega was calm and relaxed once more. Dean had finally managed to remove Lucifer’s shirt and pants, leaving him in just his panties, while Dean himself was now completely naked. Lucifer was once again on his back, this time with his hands above his head holding onto the head board while Dean was on his stomach between spread legs, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. 

Dean thought the panties had once been an icy blue, and if he had to make a guess, they probably matched beautiful blue eyes, but it was hard to tell at this point. Between the copious amounts of pre-cum and the recent orgasm the front was now a dark blue, while the rest of the panties had been utterly soaked through by the slick that had coated ass and thighs. There was already a wet patch under the omega’s hips and Dean couldn’t wait to get his mouth on the sweet scent. But for now he was content to lick and suck on the soft silk and hard cock. The bitter musk of cum had his cock throbbing and he could feel the thighs either side of him trembling, muscles tensing and then relaxing, but Lucifer was mostly quiet, just soft hitches of breath and little gasps to indicate he was enjoying this. 

“God I could stay here all night. You taste every bit as good as you smell. I can’t wait until I reach you sweet little hole. Bet your all loose and open for me, desperate for my knot.” Dean moaned as he nipped the sensitive seam between thigh and hip. 

Lucifer whined above him, “Please, Dean, want it. Want you, please!”

Deans hands slid up and over the shaking thighs, fingers hooking the lace and elastic as he sucked a series of marks down inner thighs. Gentle tugs pulled the fabric down, following the line of his bites until he sat back and slid them the rest of the way off. The followed the rest of the clothing over a shoulder and somewhere onto the floor to be worried about later. Dean sat back, simply admiring the beautiful body in front of him for a moment. The flushed red cock dribbling onto the soft flat belly, the heaving chest with it’s dark nipples, the spread legs with their blossoming decorations and the wet hole, the base of a plug just peaking out.

“Beautiful. So fucking beautiful.”

He sighed softly, leaning forwards again to share a slow surprisingly sweet kiss with the omega. “I wish I could take the time to worship you like you deserve, but I think if you want me knot any time soon, we are going to have to come back to this later. So, how do you want it?”

Lucifer lifted both hands, slipping around the alpha’s neck and pressing their lips back together. “Like this, please? I want to be able to kiss you.”

“Okay.”

Dean let one hand slip down the omega’s crack, finding the base of the plug and giving a little tap before pulling it free. Lucifer gasped against his throat as the silicon passed the ring of muscle and was immediately followed by a gush of slick. He pressed first one, then two fingers into the loose hole, checking he didn’t need stretching. The last thing Dean wanted to do was hurt the omega. 

Once he was sure it was okay, he shifted until he was on his knees, one hand supporting his weight above the thinner body beneath him, while the other helped to guide his cock to the twitching hole. Lucifer’s eyes were open, the bright blue once again shinning through as he watched Dean with an expression the older alpha could not interpret. He didn’t have to though as the omega nodded his head to the silent question, lips parted around a soft moan as Dean finally began to enter him. Dean didn’t need a mirror to know his own eyes were shining bright with the green of his flare as he was finally fully sheathed. He rested their foreheads together, for a moment just breathing the same air. Dean already knew he wouldn’t last long. He was too aroused; the gorgeous scent of the omega combined with the potent heat scents was too much. 

As predicted, things went pretty quickly from there. Dean kept his thrusts slow and deep, as Lucifer lifted one leg to wrap around the alpha’s hip and the other spread wide. His hands remained clutching at Dean’s back as they shared kisses that were mostly hot pants and saliva than anything else. It felt like seconds before Dean felt his knot begin to swell, the swollen flesh catching each time he pulled out. Until finally it was too much, Dean used a thumb to rub over a sensitive nipple at the same time as his other hand wrapped around the hard cock between them, and that was it. Lucifer arched up, head pressing back into the pillow beneath him as his eyes shut and he cried out, Dean’s name on his lips as he painted both their bellies in white. The clenching of the hot passage around him was enough and Dean’s knot finally caught, filling the omega with his own cum.

With the last of his strength, Dean collapsed sideways onto the bed, bringing Luci with him in the cradle of his arms. They lay together, legs tangled, arms around each other, just catching their breaths, both too tired to do more than lie there. Not that either will be going anytime soon thanks to the knot. 

A few minutes later and Dean pressed a tired kiss to the hot forehead, and then began the awkward process of trying to free the blanket they were lying on so he could tug it over them. Lucifer giggled softly, surprising Dean who had though he was asleep. “I think you should have done that before you knotted me alpha.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle too. “Your right. I also left a damp cloth and a bottle of water somewhere, but I’m damned if I can remember which side.” He had managed to tug most of the blanket free by this point and rolled them both again so that now Lucifer was resting on his chest. It was easier to than side wriggle them until he could free the blanket entirely with a shout of victory. Lucifer kept giggling the whole time, his face pressed to Dean’s neck so his giggles tickled. 

Eventually after much manoeuvring with absolutely zero help offered by the tired omega, Dean had managed to locate the cloth to wipe them both down with, shared the bottle of water and tucked them up in the mostly clean part of the blanket. The omega’s breaths had settled down to the deep steady rhythm of sleep and Dean allowed himself to relax and dose off as well. Content to dose until the knot went down and he could go get the snacks and more water. After all, this was only day one of the heat and a good alpha looks after their companion.

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Reality's a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****There's a trigger warning for this chapter, Luci is going to talk about the past a little bit and it's not pretty, BUT! it's over quickly and not graphic at all.****
> 
> So this is going to get a bit angsty... and honestly, it turned out worse in the write up then it was in the first draft, so sorry about that. Things will get better I promise, but for now it's taking a bit of a darker turn...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the comments and kudos, I'm glad no one seems too bothered by my abundant use of the letter U and rejection of the z (AO3 keeps emblazoning my correctly spelt words with the red line of death because I can't change the spell check to UK English on here..... if someone has a way I would be glad to hear it?) but enough rambling, enjoy.. if you can?

October 7th 

Lucifer yawned, eyes still tight shut as he nuzzled into the warm strong back he was all wrapped around. He had the bone deep exhaustion that only came following several days of marathon sex. He ached in all the right places, but he was warm and comfortable and his sleep fogged brain wasn’t ready to turn on yet. So he squeezed the firm body in his arms a little tighter and used the leg he had thrown over a thigh to tug hips closer. A small whimper escaping as his wriggling caused friction on his too sensitive cock, but even that wasn’t enough to get him to separate or even make the pretence of waking more fully. 

He didn’t need to get to work, or get Jack to day-care. There were no chores waiting, no kids needing feeding and no washing to be done. For the first time in his life, (or at least a very long time), he could relax and not feel guilty. He let out a pleased hum, snuggled closer and stopped fighting the sleep trying to pull him under once more. 

The second time he woke up it was to the gentle stroke of fingers through his hair, nails scratching lightly on his scalp. They had changed positions while he was sleeping, and now the alpha was resting on his back with the younger omega curled against his side, head resting on the lightly haired chest with one leg over a hip. The man he was cuddled against heaved a sigh and there was a feather light brush of lips over his forehead. The alpha was shifting, trying to get out of the bed without disturbing the omega. Lucifer allowed himself to be moved, his head gently placed on a soft pillow that smelt of old leather and warm whiskey. He rolled over onto his belly to better borrow his face into the comforting aroma. Not quite as good as on the alpha, but it would do. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but grin as he felt the alpha brush a soft kiss to the back of his neck, and tugged the blankets up around him before leaving the bed. He was still loose and relaxed from sleep, but his thoughts were slowly beginning to speed up. He stretched himself slowly, feeling his neck crack and the twinge between his legs. He was sore, but in the well used way, rather than the torn and brutalized way. In fact, nothing really hurt. Ached, yes, bruised, definitely, but hurt? No. Whenever he had been with alphas in the past, it usually meant a quick fuck and then shoved out the door at best, or pain and humiliation at worse. After all, he was just an omega whore, why would they waste their time being gentle with him. 

He rolled back onto his back and pushed himself to sitting. His memories from the past few days were a bit hazy. He remembered copious amounts of mind blowing sex, plenty of cuddles and a surprising amount of affection. The alpha had truly taken care of him, making sure he drank plenty of water and fruit juice as well as heating the pizza and providing plenty of snacks. He also remembered more than one shared bath, comfortably knotted while the alpha washed him clean. 

The bedding he was snuggled in was clean, it smelt strongly of their combined scents, but there was no slick or cum staining it, which means Dean had changed the bed while he was sleeping. In fact Lucifer himself was also clean. He felt the heat creep up his neck and over his face. It was silly, the alpha had clearly seen him naked and done more than just look over the last few days, but somehow the thought of Dean taking a damp cloth and washing him down was so much more intimate.

“Oh good, your awake. I brought you breakfast pancakes, that okay? I can make an omelette if you prefer? Or did you want to shower first?” Dean was standing in the doorway, holding a plate that smelt like heaven and a large glass of orange juice. He was wearing a pair of low slung sleep pants which showed off his sharp hips and toned belly. There was a smattering of curly hairs on his chest and a collection of small bruises and scratch marks littering his chest and hips. There was also a chain of hickeys on his throat and collar bones, like the alpha was wearing a necklace of love bites. The sandy blond hair was flat on one side and sticking up like crazy on the other and he was blushing slightly as he babbled his offers. Lucifer felt his own blush deepen as he dropped his eyes and bit his lip, he was pretty sure that those marks were made by him. 

Dean waited patiently for Lucifer to finish his inspection, an amused smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “If you’re worried it hurts, don’t be. I feel like I’ve been claimed and I am definitely not complaining.” 

The alpha moved closer, putting the glass on the side table while offering the plate to the quite omega. Lucifer lifted the blanket from where it had fallen into his lap and used it to cover his chest. Now that the heat and fog had passed from his mind, he felt beyond awkward and every bit the whore everyone was always telling him he was. 

Dean had settled onto the edge of the bed next to the suddenly shy omega and begun using the fork to cut off a mouth, making sure to get some of the fresh strawberries and syrupy goodness. When the fork was offered to him, Lucifer dutifully opened his mouth. The pancakes were delicious and he licked the sticky syrup off his lips. He gave the alpha a small smile, “I thought you could only make burgers and spaghetti?”

The alpha chuckled, preparing another forkful. “Well Sammy has always told me you can’t eat breakfast for dinner, so I figured that ruled out both the pancakes and the omelette from my evening offerings.”

Before he could offer the second mouthful to Lucifer however, they were interrupted by the shrilling ringing of a phone. Luci jumped letting go of the blanket as he looked around with wide eyes. He had forgotten about his phone, not thought of it at all the whole weekend. 

“Here.” Dean was holding his phone out to him, it had been on the bedside table all along, but in his sudden panic, Luci hadn’t noticed. He took the battered old nokia and jabbed at the answer button. 

“Hey Luci, Heat finished?”

“Hi Kelly, yes. Jack okay?

“Oh he’s fine. Misses you like usual of course.”

“I’m sorry. Tell him I’m sorry? I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

“No rush love, he’s watching his cartoons now and we didn’t expect you until this afternoon, I just wanted to check you were okay. Did you find someone to take you home?” He could hear the smirk in Kelly’s voice. Beta’s had it so easy, no heats, no ruts. And although they could get pregnant at any time of the year, they were also a lot less fertile then the other two genders. 

Lucifer glanced at Dean who was busy cutting the pancakes and pretending not to listen. He felt himself blush again. “Yes. Can I talk to Jack please?”

There was the muffled conversation from the tinny speaker and the sound of the phone being passed from one person to the other and then the soft high tones of a 4 year old boy came through. “Hi papa! Are you feeling better?”

“I am angel, thank you. I’ll be home soon. Were you good for Kelly while I was gone? Did you go to day-care or just spend time together?” He relaxed as soon as he heard Jack, reassured his son was okay. 

“I’m always good papa.” Lucifer could practically hear the eye roll. “I went day-care on Thursday and Friday, but on Saturday we went to the fair. It was SOOO much fun, but I missed you papa and it would have been way better if you had been there too.”

“I know angel, I’m sorry, I missed you too.” Lucifer murmured along to his son’s chatter. He relaxed back into the pillows, tucking his knees to his chest and pulling the blanket with him. The happy chatter of the person he loves most in the world soothing his soul in a way that nothing else ever could. Although he was defiantly not complaining about the nice alpha scent enveloping him from the man sat next to him on the bed. 

As he listened he reached for the pancakes and the alpha was happy to provide, passing him the plate and quietly leaving the room. Letting Luci stay curled in bed, eating the sticky sweetness while he talked on the phone, or rather listened to Jack babble. Eventually though the pancakes were all gone and he could hear Kelly getting restless in the background, so he said good bye to Jack, promising to be home soon before he hung up the call. 

He got to his feet, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders while he looked for his clothes. 

“Hey sweetheart, you done? I ran you a bath while you were talking. Your clothes are still in the drier though, sorry I messed up on the timing.”

“Oh, thank you.” He stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, biting his lip slightly. “I... I thought... I guess I just figured you would want me to leave; now my heat is finished?” 

The alpha sighed, dragging a hand through his messy hair. “Honestly? I would be happy for you to never leave, but I guess you will need to be getting home to... Jack... at some point? Look, I don’t know what I’m doing here, okay. Normally my hook-ups are just a one night thing, a fuck, a knot and everyone goes home happy yeah? But. It’s just. You smell so fantastic. Like the kinda scent I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life you know? And I realise that we have done this all wrong, but I REALLY want to be given the opportunity to get to know you, and maybe see you again?” He trailed off slowly. Both men remained looking at each other, unsure what to do next. 

Lucifer looked away first, a small smile breaking over his face as he nodded. “Okay. I guess a bath sounds nice while we wait for the dryer.” 

The look of relief and happiness that spread over the alpha’s face was well worth the embarrassment that Luci was feeling. He gestured to the second door from the room and Lucifer followed him. 

The bathroom was full of steam and smelled faintly of lavender and chamomile. The bath was full of bubbles, and looked incredibly inviting, large fluffy towels resting on top of the sink. He glanced back at the Alpha behind him, who was looking ready to leave him too it and couldn’t help but blurt out the invitation before his brain caught up with him. “Stay?”

Dean looked back, an expression of shock quickly morphing into delight. “Are you sure?”

Lucifer nodded, slowly letting go of the blanket. His face was burning but the alpha had already seen him naked, so playing shy now seemed a bit redundant. Dean let out a surprised laugh and stepped towards Luci, rough hands cupping the hot cheeks as he brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Lucifer’s hands came to rest on the alpha’s hips, pushing at the waistband as he parted his lips and let the questing tongue inside. The alpha was apparently going commando under his sleep pants, so as soon as they were out the way he was as naked as Lucifer. 

Dean smiled as he stepped to the bath, getting in before helping Luci to come in with him. The tub wasn’t really big enough for two full grown men, especially not ones as tall as they were, but with Dean sitting down first and making space between his legs for the omega to settle, they managed. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but groan in satisfaction as the hot water began to work on all his aches. He relaxed back against the strong body behind him, resting his head back on Dean’s left shoulder so he had space to tilt his face, nosing under his ear and dropping a little kiss on the bruise he found there. Dean hummed in contentment, arms sliding around, one large hand resting on his chest and the other resting on a thigh. 

“So... is the lavender bubble bath yours or Sam’s” Luci asked, face still pressed against Dean’s throat.

Dean snorted, “Oh it is defiantly Sammy’s. He can be such a girl, and he has all this long girly hair too.” 

The silence settled over them, neither sure what to say. Eventually Dean’s curiosity couldn’t wait any longer. “So... uh... Jack your boyfriend or something?”

Lucifer shook his head, turning back to face forward as he forced his fingers between the alphas linking their hands together. “He’s my son.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise. You already have an alpha.” It was spoken as a statement rather than a question and Lucifer could feel the tension radiating from the man behind him.

“No! No, I, it’s just me and Jack. He... He was... I mean...” He fell silent struggling to find the words. Jack was his angel, the light of his world and everything he lived for. He wasn’t a mistake as everyone always called him, but it was also true he hadn’t been planned... He hadn’t been... wanted. After all, what 14 year old planned to get pregnant while walking home from school? 

“I was very young. I didn’t... I mean...” He sighed heavily. The strong arms squeezed him and he felt the alpha press a kiss to his cheek. The expected scent of pity or disgust didn’t come, instead just gentle calming pheromones mixing with the warm whiskey and old leather. “I don’t know who the alpha who fathered him is. It was my fault, I was in heat and I was running late. I just... I was worrying about what to make for dinner instead of paying attention. I don’t really remember what happened. I know there were 3 of them, it felt like they came out of no where... No one came when I shouted for help. I woke up in hospital, sore and bleeding. A couple of weeks later, I found out I was pregnant and that was that really.” 

Lucifer stopped talking, eyes firmly fixed on his hands in his lap. He had let go of the alpha in favour of squeezing his own hands, trying to hide the way they shook. He could do nothing about the bitter sadness now smothering the room. The only person he had ever told that story to was Raffy. 

Dean pressed his forehead against the back of the younger omega’s neck. His scent had gone bitter to match, the mood from earlier now completely gone. “Shit, Luci, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? It wasn’t you who raped me.”

They sat in the quiet for a long time after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually the water began to grow tepid. They added fresh hot and focused on the task of getting clean, but the weight of Lucifer’s confession sat between them now. No alpha would want a damaged omega, particularly not one with another alpha’s child in tow. 

They dried each other off with soft touches and light caresses before Dean slipped out the bathroom to fetch the clean and dry clothes still warm from the dryer, while Lucifer used the toilet. They both got dressed in silence until eventually Dean asked, “Can I drive you home? If you would prefer a cab I can order one, but I would like to take you?”

Lucifer gave him a sweet smile, looking shyly at him through his eyelashes, “If you don’t mind? I didn’t bring a sweater.”

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the omega’s nose. “No, you didn’t. You can borrow one of mine if you like? I’ll swing by the dinner next week and you can give it back then, deal?”

Lucifer nodded, accepting the old black sweater that smelt strongly of Dean. He breathed it in deeply before finding his phone where he had dropped it on the bed and checking he had his keys. He toed on his sneakers and looked around to find the alpha already ready, leather jacket on and car keys in his hand. 

He smiled and held out a hand, leading the younger omega back to reality and the real world that had been put on hold while they hid in their little cocoon of sex and cuddles for the past 3 days. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean was swamped. It felt like every care in the city had broken down while he had been busy with a beautiful blue-eyes omega. 

He had returned to work yesterday only to be greeted by the smirking faces of his colleagues, his boss, Crowley, had been particularly smug. Each one of rough older men had made a point to joke about Dean’s spontaneous heat leave. Either he was turning into an omega, or he had mating bites in the near future. Each time he laughed along at the joke before busying himself inside which ever car he happened to be working on at the time. 

If he was honest with himself, the chance to look after someone like he used to care for Sammy had been just what he needed. And Lucifer had been incredibly easy to care for. Dean was gutted it had to end. He was also deeply unsettled, with his emotions all over the place. The weekend spent caring for someone else, especially someone so shy and insecure, but also stunningly beautiful and smelling divine, had been one of the best of Dean’s life. 

But then he had heard the story, and... Well, what could Dean really offer them? He was young, had no qualifications, been working in the same garage for years and had a kid brother to support too. He didn’t have the first clue how to care for an omega, let alone one who had been hurt in the past and with a child in tow. Dean wasn’t what Lucifer needed, even if he wanted to be. 

His brain had already decided the omega was better off without him, but his body simply hadn’t caught up yet. The scent of horny omega appeared to have permeated the whole flat and Dean found himself taking several long hot showers. He had never been so affected by a scent before and he wasn’t exactly a virgin. The soft blanket the omega had been wrapped in on Sunday was his favourite though. As much as he enjoyed the aroma of aroused omega in heat, it was the sweet scent of crisp apples and cinnamon, Luci’s unique scent, that the alpha buried his face in each night. 

He was glad Sam wasn’t around to see what an ass he was making of himself. He could almost imagine the lecture about how important scent is to alphas and omegas. Sam was a romantic at heart. He bought into that whole ‘true mate’ bull and that ‘when you meet your soul-mate, you nose is the first to know’. At this point Dean couldn’t be sure if Sam would be laughing at him or egging him on. When they spoke on the phone, Dean had just made a joke about his weekend, and how he didn’t have to worry about a sock on the door. Sam had called him a jerk as usual and gone on about some girl in his dorm. 

“Daydreaming about sweet omega ass again Dean?” Ash, one of the guys Dean worked alongside asked. Ash was a beta and a giant nerd to boot, spending his weekends fixing computers and his weekdays fixing cars.

“Fuck off. You’re just jealous I can get an omega ass.” He replied, the accompanying laugh taking any sting out of his words. Demon Deals was a good place to work and Crowley was a good boss. The older English beta knew shit about cars, but then that’s what he paid Dean and the boys for. He was however very good at running a business, finding rare cars for a bargain, fixing them up and selling them on for a huge profit. 

“You gonna see him again?” Benny joined the conversation, looking up from the pickup truck he was currently working on. Benny was an alpha from Louisiana, gruff and smooth, with a dark sense of humour. He used to aspire to a career in cooking, but that wasn’t the sort of job an alpha had, especially not one from the south. He left home to find his dreams, but in the end years of gender stereotyping couldn’t be undone that easily and he gave up, getting a job with Crowley instead. He wasn’t the best mechanic there, but he worked hard and threw awesome BBQs so it was all good. 

“Well yeah, I guess, when I have a chance. I don’t know, he hasn’t sent me a message or anything, just a ‘fine’ when I asked how he was. So maybe not.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, remembering two seconds too late that he still had grease on his hands. 

“You don’t want to take too long with these things squirrel. The cute ones get snapped up quick and you don’t want to miss out.”

The other two both laughed and nodded in agreement with Crowley, but Dean just shrugged, “Yeah, I guess, we’ll see.”

At least he wasn’t missing Sammy so much now. 

~*~*~*~*~


	4. It's gotta get bad before it gets better.

November 16th 

Lucifer scrubbed the pot in the water, it was tepid at best by this point, but he needed to wash Jack before day-care so he didn’t want to take any more hot water. He always found it ironic how his heat meant he couldn’t afford heat. Not this month anyway.

The paltry amount paid by the diner was gone on rent and day-care as soon as it came into his account. His food and bills were mostly paid by his share of the tips and anything that remained. But, he had taken 3 days off on his heat leave, last month and that meant he was short now. So, he could either feed his son, or keep them warm. Winter clothes were made for a reason, and the temperatures were holding relatively mild so far. So the central heating was off, and he only ran the hot water for an hour a day, enough to wash Jack and himself if he was quick, and cold water would do for everything else. Besides, Lucifer was no stranger to cold and he learnt a long time ago that nothing mattered but his son. 

“Finished papa.”

Lucifer turned to smile at his blond haired, green eyed angel. He was standing in his Cars PJs and a dressing gown, holding his Avengers backpack and a pile of clothes. 

“Good boy. Leave the bag here and go to the bathroom angel. I’ll be right there, okay?”

Jack nodded and moved to follow his instructions like the good boy he was. Lucifer finished the pot and dried his hands before following his son to the bathroom. Jack was perched on the toilet wrapped in a towel and shivering slightly as he waited. Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to the fluffy blond hair and got the shower head down. He turned the water on and checked the temperature before gesturing to his son to get in the shower.

Lucifer wasted no time in washing Jack, it was too cold for him to be exposed for long and this was a skill he was well practiced in. The strawberry shampoo he used on Jack soon filling the room. Lucifer chose that one because he thought it married well with the roasted hazelnuts and chocolate scent that was Jack. It also went fairly well with Luci’s own apples and cinnamon, although recently he had noticed a change in his own scent, a little sweetness. He was trying not to think about it too much, a change in aroma meant something was wrong, but without health insurance or the money to go to a hospital, there was nothing he could do. He had been feeling sick and dizzy a lot recently too, something else he was trying to ignore. 

It had been almost 6 weeks now since he spent a heat with Dean, and the alpha had yet to come to the diner for his sweater. He hadn’t messaged beyond a quick check-in on that Sunday evening either. The disappointment was a bitter ache in the pit of his belly, made even worse by the knowledge he had been stupid to think even for a second he was anything more than a whore to the alpha. And a cheap whore at that, going for nothing more than a bit of food and a smidgeon of affection. 

He forced a smile on his face when he felt a small hand touch his cheek and he looked into Jack’s worried green eyes. He couldn’t think about that now. He had to be strong for his son, he had to keep going. 

He gave Jack a gentle pat down to dry him off before sending him to get dressed while he rinsed himself off in what was left of the hot water. He was already exhausted and the day hadn’t even started yet.

By the time Lucifer was finished and got himself dressed, Jack was waiting by the front door, shoes and coat on, hat on his head. The coat wasn’t fastened yet and his mittens and scarf were on the floor next to him. 

Lucifer slipped into the sweater he had stolen from the alpha before toeing his sneakers on and putting his own canvas jacket on over the top. That done he knelt in front of Jack to help do up his coat and fix his mittens and wrap his scarf, before asking, “Ready to go angel?”

“I’m ready papa; I put a colouring book and a story in my bag.” 

Lucifer smiled and picked the bag up, putting it one shoulder as he took Jack’s hand. If he shut his eyes and breathed deeply, he could still smell the faintest trace of whiskey and leather. For those few seconds at least he could pretend that someone as kind and thoughtful as Dean could care about a mess like him. He sighed, opening his eyes and smiling at his son, “Come along angel, we can get breakfast at work.”

It was half 5 in the morning and the air was still bitingly cold, the frost on the cars and road glittered white in the yellow street lamps. Their breaths made little plumes of white as they walked. Jack was making little “huffs” as he walked, trying to pretend he was a steam train. For the moment he was content to walk next to Lucifer, but he seldom walked the whole 20 minutes, instead holding his arms to Lucifer and hitching a ride on his papa’s hip.

Their destination was a small little bakery on a corner; it was little more than a hole in the wall, just a counter and display case out front, a single table and two chairs in the corner. The kitchen took up the rest of the floor space. There was a door at the back of the kitchen that opened into a tiny cloakroom and bathroom. The bakery and diner were both owned by Asmodeus but he treated them as completely separate businesses. Lucifer was the only employee who worked at both. Once he had opened the door, he sent Jack to sit at the table, turned the oven on and grabbed him a bowl of rice pops and a glass of orange juice, before shedding his jacket and sweater and slipping his apron on. 

Lucifer owed Asmodeus a debt that he would never be able to repay. He tried though. That’s why he came here early each morning, opening the bakery and putting the pastries and rolls in the oven for the breakfast rush. He didn’t get paid for this; he did it for the sole purpose of repaying his debt. Two years ago he had seen the scrawny and exhausted omega sitting in his diner with a tearful toddler and taken pity. Food and drink free of charge and than an offer of work for the kid who had never had a job. He even let Lucifer and Jack sleep in the backroom of the diner. What is a couple hours free labour next to that? 

It had been late November when they arrived, it took weeks to set up a bank account so he could be paid and then weeks more to find an apartment to live in, even then he still needed weeks more to save enough for the 3month deposit. For all that time, Asmodeus allowed them to sleep in the diner, free of charge. He even wrote a letter to confirm proof of address and as a reference to rent. All in all, he saved not only Lucifer, but Jack too. He saved them from the streets, he saved them from the cold and he saved them from certain starvation. If all he has ever asked in return is for Lucifer to open the bakery each morning and bake a bit of bread... well that was more than worth his son’s life. 

He quietly hummed to himself as he slid the pre-prepared tray of rolls in the oven followed by the tray of croissants and pain au chocolat. Next he took at the part risen bread dough, which he kneaded and set to prove again. He enjoyed the work; it kept him busy and was better than waiting tables. Rolls and pastries came out, breads went in, and the time in between was used to make more dough and pastry for breads, pies and pastries. 

He looked at the clock on the wall when he heard a tap on the glass door. 7am, time to open up for the morning rush. He rinsed his hands off, before going to the door, flicking the sign to open and unlocking the door. 

“Morning Ms Mosley, usual?” Lucifer was already heading to the counter as he asked ‘one small white loaf and a fresh croissant’, every morning at 7am sharp. 

“Morning child, and yes dear.” The elderly beta ruffled Jack’s hair as she passed, shuffling to the counter and beginning to count out the exact change, $3.75. After she left, the morning rush began a non-stop shuffle of sharply dressed business men and women, tired parents with grumpy children in tow and everything in between. 

Lucifer kept half an eye on the large vintage clock. Dagon was due to start work at 8, giving him just enough time to get Jack to day-care and get back for the start of his 9am diner shift. If she was on time that is. 

It’s almost 8:10 by the time the beta women comes in, already tugging her scarf and hat off. She mouths a ‘sorry’ at Luci as she walks past to get ready. Jack saw her enter at the same time Lucifer did and is already putting his colouring away as he puts his coat and winter gear back on. Two minutes later and Dagon is out, apron on, black hair in a messy ponytail. She slips straight forward and gets to work without wasting any more time. Lucifer likes Dagon. He likes the smell of fresh baked bread and beer, the double yeasty smell should be too much, but it somehow works, especially in the bakery. She is also never rude to Lucifer, doesn’t grope him, and doesn’t appear to sexualise him in anyway. Plus she is usually on time to work.

He was already running late so he quickly tosses his apron out back and grabbed his jacket, leaving the sweater which would take too long to put on. Jack heads out the door as soon as he sees his papa coming, and they pause for a minute on the sidewalk to help Jack do up his coat and scarf before putting his hat and mittens on. 

As they walk Jack chatters about his drawing and how his teacher, Eve, had promised they could make robots out of cardboard boxes today. He was going to paint his green and call it Leafy. Lucifer hummed his agreements, making quiet comments as and when needed. 

He saw Jack off at the classroom door, smiling as he runs in, with a wave over his shoulder.

“Mr Novak?”

Lucifer jumped at the icy voice behind him, turning to find Dr Visyak standing at his shoulder, an envelope in her hand and a serious expression on her face.

“Yes?”

“I need a word if you have a moment.” It was phrased like a question, but Lucifer could tell that saying no wasn’t really an option. 

“I need to get to work, but if it’s quick?”

“This way please.” She gestured to her left before leading Lucifer to the side office. Eleanor Visyak was a beta in her early 40s with a natural woody smell, a cross between sandalwood and pine; she was also the strict and sometimes rather severe looking matron of the largely younger omega staff. She had a doctorate in child development, and had started the day-care after observing sub-par practise during her research project. She was firm and disciplined with both the staff and the children who entered ‘Little acorns’, but it was the best day-care in town and a price that Lucifer could afford... just. 

Lucifer didn’t particularly like her, and she clearly disapproved of the young un-mated omega, but Jack was happy here and that was the most important thing. He perched awkwardly on the edge of the old leather chair in the meeting room and waiting to hear the news, his thoughts already racing with worries that something was wrong with Jack and he hadn’t realised. 

“There are two issues we need to discuss Mr Novak. Firstly, as I am sure ou are aware, the cost of living is going up and unfortunately that means out fees must rise also.” She handed him the letter in her hand. “I am aware that as an un-mated omega, this can be a sticking point for you, so I wished to personally inform you to ensure there could be no misunderstanding. It will be a 2.5% increase, which is around $12.50 a month for you. I would also like to bring to your awareness that on three occasions you were late to collect last month. I am sure you are aware that we charge a $5 fee per 5 minutes of lateness. As a result you owe an additional $30. I am sure you understand that this balance needs to be addressed before the end of month or I will have no choice but to issue further sanctions.” 

All of this speech was rattled off in a superior tone with a vague expression of distaste pointed in his direction. Lucifer nodded mutely, he hated the patronising words, and of course it was all money he didn’t have, but he really had no other choice. He would have to find the money somewhere. His stomach was roiling in discomfort and he was beginning to worry he would vomit all over her shiny black shoes. 

“The second point we have to discuss is regarding Jack. While he is a lovely child, there have been some concerns around his friendships. There have been several fights lately and he has informed us several times now that he has had to stay with a ‘Kelly’ because ‘papa was sick.’ You can of course understand why we might be concerned by this.” She remained looking at Lucifer when she was done, legs neatly crossed and hands folded in her lap. 

“Kelly is my neighbour and friend. She offers to look after Jack when I work on a Saturday and I have no worries about her. As to my being sick, the only thing I can think is that I was in heat last month and Jack spent a couple of days with Kelly. Again this is something that has happened in the past and during this time, Jack was still attending school. I admit I’m a little confused about his behaviour as Eve didn’t mention anything to me. We speak every evening when I pick him up.”

Lucifer sat back, holding the letter in one hand as the over moved to hold his protesting stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything yet, but still he was pretty sure he wouldn’t make it back to work without heaving. He wasn’t assertive or rude by nature but Jack was his life and the sly implications from Dr Visyak that he might do anything to endanger or harm his child...

“Yes well. As I am sure you understand, I had to ask to make sure everything is okay. I do after all have a duty of care to Jack, to ensure he is happy and well cared for. As to the fights, I am sure it is just boys being boys.” The beta gave him a fake smile and rose to her feet. “Thank you for your time Mr Novak, I’ll let you get to work but please make sure the fines are paid, preferably by the end of next week, but definitely no later than the end of the month.”

With that she opened the door and waved him through, watching him leave with pursed lips and folded arms. 

Lucifer sighed as he got to the sidewalk. A glance at his phone showed him it was 8:55. He was late, again. The sharp cold wind blew, cutting right through his thin canvas jacket and he shivered in the cold air. At least it helped with the nausea. He ran his hands through his hair before wrapping his arms around himself and heading back towards the diner. 

Another hour of lost wages combined with the money he owed... He had already cut his heating, and they didn’t own a TV or computer, no internet or Netflix. Jack had his three square meals a day, but Lucifer himself often skipped one or more. It was difficult to see where he could make any additional savings. All of that was worrying enough, but his scent was still sweeter than it should be, and the nausea he originally thought was a tummy-bug hadn’t passed... if anything, it seemed to be getting worse. He just hoped Jack didn’t get whatever he had. 

Most days, Lucifer was pretty sure he was a good dad; he always put Jack first and met all his needs. Most days he could acknowledge that he wasn’t perfect, but he was better than any father-figure he himself had ever had. But sometimes, on days like today, when all he could see was the ways he failed it was a lot harder. He couldn’t help but think Jack would be better off if Kelly was his mum and Lucifer just... disappeared. He wouldn’t have to get up before 5 every morning, wouldn’t have to wear sweaters to bed just to make sure he didn’t freeze over night. He wouldn’t need to go stay with a stranger every 3 months while Kelly had sex with a stranger who didn’t even care about her.... And most importantly, Kelly never had to worry about money; she didn’t have to go hungry to ensure her child ate.

His throat tightened and his eyes grew wet but Lucifer held it in. He had things to do and crying about his life had never got him anywhere in the past, it was unlikely to get him anywhere now. He would be there for Jack and continue to do his best until his son told him to stop. 

By the time he got to the diner, it was 9:10, he was shivering in the cold and his nose was running. He didn’t have time to try to warm up though, simply swapping his jacket for his apron. It was 9:13 by the time he was on the floor and ready to work. Asmodeus gave him a look of disappointment as he stepped past to enter the kitchen. “I try to help you little devil, but you just won’t help yourself.” The alpha drawled the words with his usual southern twang, subtle code for, “you won’t be paid for this hour, and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I’m sorry sir.” He whispered the words before getting to work finishing the lunch pies. They needed to go into the over so Lucifer could get back to the floor and waiting tables. Sierra was giving a death glare from across the floor, where he was stuck waiting until Lucifer was done, while Harrington was scratching himself, slimy smirk in place as he fried eggs for the breakfast plates. Business as usual it seems. 

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer was exhausted. Not just tired, but exhausted right down to his bones. He ached from top to bottom, his head was pounding, his throat was raw, and his stomach was burning. He had spent the night crying on the kitchen floor, as far from a sleeping Jack as he could get in the tiny apartment they shared, a cold night on hard tiles was taking its toll now. 

Yesterday had quite possibly been the worst day of his life, and Lucifer had had some pretty shitty days. To begin with there had been the conversation with Jack’s day-care asking for money he didn’t have, the diner had been ridiculously busy, barely giving him a second to rest between serving customers and busting tables. As predicted, Asmodeus had once again docked his pay for being late and the slice of toast he had eaten for his lunch had come straight back up again, he suspected the lack of food was contributing to the ongoing dizziness that had resulted in him having to catch himself on tables and walls every time he turned around too quickly. 

The icing on the cake had come when he went to collect Jack from day-care. Apparently his son was more observant than Luci gave him credit for, and when he had arrived, all of the children gathered around to sing ‘happy birthday’ and present him with a clumsily decorated cake, some paper flowers, a giant card clearly decorated by Jack and a small salt dough coaster with Jack’s hand print on it. When Luci’s stupid hormones caused him to burst into tears, Eve had been so sweet and so kind, given him a hug and told him “not to worry, everyone gets a little tearful when they’re pregnant! Congratulations by the way.” 

Lucifer had promptly denied the possibility, grabbed Jack and run. But once they got home and shared a slice of cake only for Lucifer to immediately vomit it back up, it was difficult to continue lying to himself. After all, the sweetness in his scent was mostly vanilla, and the last time he had smelt like that... well, he had been pregnant with Jack. 

So yeah, he had been screwed literally, and now 6 weeks later, he was figuratively screwed. It was obvious that was why Dr Visyak had wanted to see him, to smell for herself. And if he had been struggling for money before, then a new baby was not going to make things any easier. He didn’t have health insurance and he can’t afford doctors. He had heard nothing from the alpha who was clearly exactly the same as every other alpha he had ever met. He doubted very much he would want anything to do with an unexpected child from the omega whore he spent a weekend with... if Lucifer actually bothers to tell him. 

To make matters worse, Lucifer had still been living in the foster home when he had Jack, so he had no cot, no stroller, and no baby clothes, none of the essentials to welcome a new member to the family. He worked all the hours in the day, and didn’t spend money on anything that could even remotely resemble a luxury. There was no more savings to be made, and no more money to be had. 

When all of that was taken into account, Lucifer didn’t think anyone would judge him for crying on the floor really. He had been stupid and he had been selfish. He thought he could take something for himself and have no consequences, but life did not work like that, and now Jack and the new baby would suffer for his mistakes. He hadn’t got much sleep last night and even though today was a Saturday, he still had to work. At this point missing work wasn’t an option anyway.

His hands were shaking slightly as he rolled the pastry for the tin. It had been another busy day, and another day of being unable to keep food down. It was bad enough that he had to spend money on food for himself, but to not even benefit from it? He couldn’t wait until the end of the day and he could go home to Jack. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with his son. 

His vision was dimming slightly and the pain in the back of his head was getting worse, his face going cold all over, but he had to get the pies prepped before he could go home. Stopping simply wasn’t an option. 

He was so focused on his work that he didn’t notice the arrival of another behind him until two arms wrapped around him from behind, one squeezing his crotch and the other pinching a nipple. “Okay little whore, what gives? You been slacking off at work, and you think we wouldn’t notice? I saw Drexel take 3 of your tables today. Lazy little whore. Think you should make it up to us.”

The smell of burnt toast and scrambled eggs assaulted his nose as Harrington assaulted his body. He went still, not moving, not able to move. A wave of loathing crashed over him but it was impossible to tell if it was aimed at Harrington or himself. “No” the word was little more than croak and he felt the bile rising. 

“Enough baby alpha. You have work to do, and this is not it.” The southern drawl was detached and disinterested. Lucifer’s discomfort was unimportant to Asmodeus, and if this was happening in a back alley after work, then no one would have intervened at all. No one did in the past... No one ever has.

None the less, the wave of relief as Harrington released him made his knees go weak and a second later he was catching his balance on the edge of the counter. He flinched when he felt another hand touch him, this time on the shoulder; he blinked blurry eyes as he tried to focus on Asmodeus. “Go home little Devil. You’re no good to me half dead.”

“I can’t sir. Please. If I don’t work, I won’t be able to pay my rent.” He knew he sounded desperate and that never impressed his boss, but he couldn’t help it. He was desperate. He was either going to faint or he was going to be sick, it was tough to tell which would happen first though. He lost his battle with his wobbly knees and slowly sunk to the floor. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, he took one deep breath and a second later he was heaving onto the floor, little more than watery yellow bile. 

Asmodeus stepped back with an expression of disgust. “No little devil, you need to go home. Now.”

Lucifer sagged back against the counter, a hot ball of anguish rising up through his throat. It was hopeless. It was too little, too late. If he had worked harder, gone without more... It didn’t matter now. He had nothing to sell and there simply wasn’t enough money to be had. He couldn’t afford to lose an hour’s wagers let alone a whole day. 

He wasn’t aware of curling into a ball, or the sobs that shock his body. He didn’t even notice the strong arms carrying him into the back room, or the heavy coat smelling of tobacco and smoke laid over his curled form. He had tried his best, but he had failed as always. 

It was sometime later that Lucifer became aware of his surroundings again. He was lying on the battered sofa of the diner backroom. The older leaver duster that Asmodeus usually wore was draped over him like a blanket. The room was dark and there were no sounds from the diner main room. He quietly pushed himself up to sitting. He mouth tasted foul, like something had crawled into his mouth and died, and his face was itchy and too tight. He had been crying, the tears and snot dried on his face. He was still fully dressed which was almost surprising at this point in his life. 

Lucifer was already trying to think of his possible options. Jack could stay with Kelly. She would be happy to have him. He could give up the flat... He would get back the deposit, instant cash, he could pay off his bills and the money he owed at the day-care. Maybe there would be enough to buy an extra blanket... The rest he would give to Kelly. It would be hard on the streets, with winter coming, but it would give him money. What he saved on rent would go to Jack, besides, he had survived the streets before. He could do it again, he didn’t have a choice. 

He pulled on his sweater and Jacket before getting his keys and phones from his locker. He stopped at the bathroom, to wash his mouth out and drink a couple of cold handfuls from the tap before heading to the main room. 

The diner had been locked up; it was just Asmodeus sitting at the counter drinking a glass of whiskey. Lucifer looked at the floor, hands in his pockets intent to walk straight past his boss. 

“Little Devil, we need to talk.” Lucifer’s heart sank. If he got fired too, well the rest of his plan would still go ahead, he just wouldn’t bother with the blanket, and he was unlikely to live long enough to need it. 

“Its okay sir, I know. You don’t need to tell me, I am already leaving.”

“Sit.” The order was issued with enough alpha tones to force him to obey before his brain even caught up. 

He slid onto the stool next to the old southern alpha. He didn’t look up, he knew what was coming, and he knew there was nothing he could do. 

Asmodeus was silent for a long time, just sipping his whiskey and watching his employee. 

“Little Devil, it’s no secret that you’re my favourite. I expect more from you than anyone else, because I know you can do it. The rest of the idiots who work here, they have reached the peak of their existence, but you? Mm, you walked in with your tired soul and tired child. The universe took its best shot at you, and you survived.”

He went silent once more, gathering his thoughts. This was the most Lucifer had ever heard from the man in one go. He didn’t understand what was happening, or where the alpha was going with this. He needed to get home to his son, if the quiet diner and dark streets outside was anything to go by, he should have been home hours ago. To top it all off Lucifer was struggling not to snort derisively at the thought that _he_ was Asmodeus’ favourite. 

“I have big plans for you, and while I admit they did not include a second child, I have decided it can still work. Starting on Monday, you will no longer work at the diner. I am in the process of opening a new bakery; they have lower overheads and higher returns, however I have no interest in the day to day running. I want you to take control. I will still get the profits obviously, but the responsibility will all be yours.”

Lucifer stayed silent, he had no idea what to say. He hated the diner it was true, but he knew nothing about managing a business, he wasn’t ready for more responsibility and it would do nothing to solve his financial worries. The fact that Asmodeus had just referenced his current condition only made everything worse; apparently he really was the last one to know.

“I don’t... I _can’t..._ ” Lucifer was stammering, his hands shaking and his thoughts tumbling all over themselves. 

“Little Devil, you need to listen to me, because I won’t say this again. I chose you for a reason and I don’t make mistakes. I have agreed with Dagon that she will teach you the books and the order forms between Monday and Wednesday. Thursday you will work the Thanksgiving shift as you had already agreed and then you will take Friday and Saturday off as you have not had a holiday since you started. Monday morning you will be assisting me to interview your new colleague. It goes without saying that the new responsibility comes with a pay rise and we shall have to renegotiate your working week. But all that can wait. For now, take this and go home.” 

Asmodeus placed a small envelope on the counter and walked away without a second look. 

Lucifer waited a moment before he picked up the envelope and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Just as he reached the front door he heard Asmodeus behind him, “Happy birthday little Devil.” For the first time in the last two days, a small genuine smile crept onto Lucifer’s face. 

Once on the street he looked at his phone, it was 6:30 and he was normally finished by 5. There was also a missed call from Kelly, and he hit re-dial as he walked. 

“Hey Lucifer, are you on your way? What happened?”

“Hi Kelly, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t feeling very well and Asmodeus wanted to talk to me after work. I’m on my way home now. Has Jack been okay?”

“Yes, but I have a date tonight I can’t be late. Lucifer I need you to get home now, and in all honesty I am rather upset you are late. I do this as a favour to you and I don’t want to stop, but if you can’t respect my boundaries.” Kelly was getting angrier and angrier as she spoke and Lucifer didn’t try to argue. She was right, he shouldn’t be late. He knew part of this was also the not so secret, secret affair she was having with her boss. They didn’t often get to have evenings together on weekends, and as such were highly valued. 

“I’ll be home in 15, I promise Kelly, I’m sorry.”

“You better be.” With that she ended the call. Lucifer sighed. He was physically tired and emotionally drained; it had been a long day. He put the phone back in his pocket and picked up his space, the walk was quicker without Jack along. 

When he arrived home, Kelly was stood on the pavement, wearing her fancy dove grey coat over a little black dress. Her make-up was done perfectly and beautifully manicured nails were tapping aggressively on her sleek latest model iphone, keeping time to her black stiletto on the floor. There was a sleek black limo idling on the curb. Jack was sitting on the step, knees to his chest and arms around them, looking miserable. He was wearing a sweater but had no coat on and his bag was at his side. 

Lucifer’s heart broke to see it, a wave of guilt hitting him full force. He didn’t talk to Kelly, and she didn’t talk to him either, simply tossing her brown hair over her shoulder and getting straight in the car. 

“Hi papa.” Jack was shivering slightly, teeth chattering as greeted his dad. 

“Hi angel, come here, let’s get you warmed up sweetheart, I’m sorry I’m late.” As he spoke Lucifer removed his jacket, wrapping it around his shivering son as he picked him up. It took a bit of wrangling to balance Jack as he opened the door, but he managed it. 

Jack tucked his arms around Luci’s neck as he rested his head on his shoulder. “Papa? Is Kelly mad at me?”

“Why do you ask that baby?”

“She seemed real mad... She said some mean things about you too. She was on the phone and I don’t think she realised I could hear her, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay to be mean though does it? And then tonight, when you were late I was really worried because I know you haven’t been feeling well recently and you never forget to come, but Kelly just got really angry at me”

“Oh angel I’m sorry. It’s not you Kelly is mad at, it’s me. She had somewhere to be and needed to leave on time, but I was late home which meant she was late too. I don’t think she’s angry at you. As for the mean things she said, well sometimes people are unkind, but you just have to hold your head up high and prove them all wrong, okay?”

Jack nodded against his neck as Lucifer finished climbing the four flights of stairs. His legs were burning and his headache had come back full force, but he couldn’t bear to put his son down when he was so upset. Jack’s emotional wellbeing was worth a hundred times Lucifer’s physical discomfort. 

He had planned on calling Raffy and updating her on everything that had happened, but it could wait until tomorrow. Right now Jack took priority. He would distract his son by making him help cook macaroni cheese and after they can cuddle and read a story together. His jacket and sweater got dumped by the front door as he came in, the card in his pocket utterly forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~


	5. Do you like Dragons?

November 22nd 

So far, Dean’s week had sucked. Him and Sam have had more than their fair share of bad thanksgivings over the years. Their mother left when they were young, just packed her bags and walked out the door, leaving her 4 year old son to look after his 6month old brother until dad got home from work. John of course refused to believe that his loving wife would do that to him, so he began a campaign to find out the truth, begging the police to get involved and doing private investigating when they refused. The lack of evidence of a crime killed him and he turned to alcohol to cope with the betrayal. Dean very quickly learnt it was his job to look after Sammy and make sure he was safe.

Growing up like that meant that more often than not, thanksgiving dinner came out a can. Dean learnt to cook simple meals, but they never had much money, John drinking or gambling most of it away, and after he lost his job there was little enough to begin with. By the time Dean was 11, John hardly came home at all, he had found himself someone knew and proceeded to have a child with her. He had his life back on track now, Kate had been good for him in that respect, he still drank, but not as much and he was working again... trying to be good for his new family in a way he hadn’t for his old. But it was too late for Dean and Sam. So Dean had learnt to steal and pick pockets at a very young age and he learnt how to hustle not long after that.

They didn’t have much, but Sam and Dean had each other, and they were happy. John kept them under a roof and they could go to school, where Sam thrived, and while they sometimes went hungry, they never starved. But Dean grew up fast, both physically and mentally. He presented at the age of 14, which considering the average age for second gender presentation is 17, is more than a little on the young side. Research shows that early presentation is usually caused by high levels of stress. In other words, the need to grow up quick quite literally makes the child grow up quickly. 

Life only got more complicated at that point of course, early presentation is a red flag to the school system that immediately send someone to investigate that all is well, cue Mary waltzing back into their lives with her partner Arthur Ketch in tow. Dean hated him instantly and the feeling was mutual, but apparently it’s better for a child to be beaten on a regular basis then to live on their own without an adult. The day Dean turned 18, he packed his and Sam’s bags and walked out the door, not looking back. He found a job with Crowley at Demon Deals and that was that. 

So in short, Dean has had thanksgiving with no food, thanksgiving with a drunk, thanksgiving with the welts on his back still healing and thanksgiving in a tiny 1 bedroom apartment with a mismatched table and chairs, but still, this year? It won. 

It started on Sunday night, when he had a huge fight with Sam. 

****

_“Look Sammy, I get that it sucks we aren’t together for thanksgiving, but I **can’t** take more time off, and you **won’t** take time off. Since neither of us can afford the cost of a plane ticket, there’s nothing we can do.”_

_“It’s Sam and it’s only a couple days Dean, the garage won’t miss you that much, I just don’t get why you won’t come! You’ve done nothing but nag and moan and say you miss me since I left, but you won’t take a chance to come and see me?”_

_“I told you I can’t! Of course I want to Sam, but I took time off to take you to school and I told you I took a couple days sick.” Dean ran his hands through his hair, feeling more and more frustrated. He knew Sam respected his work, but sometimes it felt like being a mechanic was somehow less worthwhile then studying law. Like it was that easy to just drop everything and drive for three days to Stanford to eat one meal with his kid brother before having to drive three days back home again!_

_“Look, can we just leave it now? You get two weeks for Christmas break right? You can come home then. I’ll pay for your bus fare yeah?”_

_“Yeah, fine, whatever.” He could tell by the short answers that Sam was as pissed and frustrated as he was by the whole situation and didn’t really want to leave the argument, but would for Dean’s sake._

_“Did you... uhh, I mean, you’ve been looking for a job out there right? Any luck?”_

_There was a long silence and Dean already knew the answer. “Look Dean, I just don’t have time okay? Between classes and homework and studying I have like five minutes to myself. I’m tires and I just want to hand out with friends and not worry about getting a job or going to work or whatever. I know it’s a strain, but this is important to me and I want to be able to focus, I want to do well.”_

_“I know Sammy, I do, and it’s fine okay. Just don’t worry about it, I’ll find the money somewhere okay. I’ll just pick up extra shifts or something.”_

_“I told you it’s Sam! And... Thanks Dean.” And Sam really did sound grateful, underneath the irritation at the nickname. He had been guttered when he was told his parent’s earn too much for him to get a free ride. They tried to argue that neither parent was willing to contribute anything nor either support him for a loan, but it hadn’t been enough. Sam got $500 a month but he had to find the rest himself and $1600 was a lot of money to find. Luckily for Sam, Dean had been saving for years, but it wouldn’t last forever._

_“Alright, go to bed bitch.”_

_“Good night jerk.”_

**** 

So not only was he not getting to spend thanksgiving with his little brother, but Sam was still pissed at him about it too. The week had been ridiculously busy at work as well. Ash and Benny had both taken time off and Crowley didn’t work on the cars, so it had just been Dean all week. And it seemed everyone needed their car fixed yesterday and feels they should be the priority over everyone else because they have to drive to their family. Dean hated dealing with people. 

He had been putting off returning to the diner, despite thinking about the beautiful omega every day. He told himself it was because he was too busy, and besides Luci had a son, he hadn’t tried to keep in touch either, maybe a heat was all he wanted. The truth was Dean had fallen in love with big blue eyes, a gentle bitten lip and the scent of apples and cinnamon. He had fallen in love and was terrified the omega wouldn’t feel the same, so he hid behind his excuses and pretended he didn’t really care. At some point, even his friends at work had realised this wasn’t a joke any more. 

But on Tuesday, following the argument with Sam, and the hectic week, he had given in, heading to the diner for a lunchtime slice of pie.

**** 

_Dean had been there for 15 minutes but the omega wasn’t there. He felt disappointed, not only was the omega not here, but apparently they no longer make pies... Or at least don’t have any today. Dean had tried three different flavours and been told no each time by the slimy alpha boy who worked there._

_Eventually he settled on a bacon burger and fries to go along with a coffee. He was already there so he may as well order. He couldn’t help but look to the door every time it opened, hoping to see Lucifer emerge from the backroom. After people watching for a few minutes, he pulled his phone out his pocket and stuck it on the table, opening a chat with ‘Blue eyes’ as he had named the omega in his address book. He hesitated for a while before typing a message and paused with his finger on the send button before changing his mind and deleting it. A second later he had typed a new message, deleted it and replaced it than deleted it once more._

D: ~~Hi, How’s it going?~~  
D: ~~‘I guess you don’t work on a Tuesday then?’~~  
D: ~~‘no pie on a Tuesday? This sucks.~~

_He jumped slightly as a plate was thunked down on the table in front of him. He hadn’t noticed the alpha return. While the food smelt nice, it looked disgusting. The burger bun was soggy and the fries a greasy mess. He could see the fat oozing out the burger and the bacon on top was burnt._

_Dean was far from a fussy eater, but even he was going to struggle with that. He picked up his phone and typed quickly, pressing send before he could second guess himself._

_D: wow, I knew u were fantastic, but I didnt realise the diner went so downhill when ur not here_  
_D: the servers are nothing to look at_  
_D: and can u believe theres no pie?_  
_D: remind me not to come back when ur not here._

_He put his phone on the table and picked up a fry instead. As expected, it was pretty greasy, but still edible. Dean has eaten worse when he’s been hungry._

_His phone buzzed and Dean felt butterflies take off in his belly. He held his breath as he unlocked the sleek black device, hoping it would be a reply from Luci. Instead it was just a message from Crowley letting him know that the 4x4 was taking priority when he got back as the owner was paying for the privilege of fast service._

_He sighed, feeling stupid for being so hopeful. He tapped a reply to Crowley and placed it back on the table. He carried on picking at his food, appetite gone with his disappointment. He almost didn’t look when his phone buzzed the second time, just assuming it would be another message from Crowley._

_L: Did you come looking for your sweater?  
L: Sorry, I’m working at the bakery today._

_D: my sweater?  
D: what bakery? Where?_

_L: The one I borrowed from you. You said you would swing by next week, but that was over a month ago now._

_D: oh_  
_D: I forgot_  
_D: works been mad and Sammys being a bitch_

_L: Sorry, I’ll be in the diner on Thursday if you want to get it back. I need to get back to work now._

_D: oh_  
_D: ok_  
_D: ttys_

_Dean sighed. He hadn’t got his pie, he hadn’t seen his omega and his short conversation was him went far from well. This was definitely not Dean’s week._

__

**** 

And now it was thanksgiving. It had dawned clear and bright, the winter chill had settled in hard and the frozen ground glittered in the winter sun. The first storm of the season was due to hit on Sunday.

The shit week had all culminated in today. Sam had sent him a message wishing him a happy thanksgiving and telling him he was fine, spending the day with a girl named Jess and her family. He had received another from his mom and Ketch, who had made it clear that he could come to theirs if he _REALLY_ had too, if there was _no one_ else he could spend it with... Adam had sent a message saying that dad was with him and his mom, Dean was welcome to come if he wanted, he’s sure mom wouldn’t mind. Dad didn’t bother sending a message, he never did. 

None of that was really surprising, he hadn’t expected to spend the day with the parents he practically cut ties with and he already knew that Sam wasn’t coming here. He had expected to go round Bobby’s and get exceptionally drunk, maybe tinker with a couple old wrecks to distract himself... but apparently, Bobby had a lady friend. They had been dating online for the last few months and had finally decided to meet in person. 

So it was the national holiday for family and Dean was utterly alone. There was no point in cooking a dinner for one, and even if he had wanted to, there was no food in the fridge. Just a couple packed of dried ramen and tins of baked beans in the cupboard, a box of lucky charms, old takeaway box in the fridge and a couple of frozen TV dinners. 

He dragged his hands through his hair and made up his mind. Lucifer said he would be at the diner today, so he would go and see him. It’s not like this day can get any worse.

He takes extra long washing up in the bathroom, styling his hair just right. He finds his best pair of jeans; the ones that make his ass look great and pairs it with a def leppard Tee and his favourite red flannel. He finished the outfit with his new pair of leather boots and his old leather jacket. He need found his keys and phone; checking the time to make sure it was late enough he wouldn’t look too desperate, he didn’t text for the same reason, and headed down to Baby. 

The streets were empty at 11am on Thanksgiving Day, everyone at home with their families, probably preparing to sit down to eat soon. It only took 10 minutes to drive to the diner, the little sign in the door lit up ‘open’ in bright red lights. 

Dean parked around the corner and took a deep breath. Than another, trying to ground himself and settle his nerves. God why was he so nervous. He checked his hair in the rear-view mirror one last time before forcing himself out the car. 

The little bell rang as he entered the mostly empty diner. He quickly scanned the room, looking for the omega, but he was nowhere in sight. There was an elderly beta sat in a corner booth with a small blond child who looked strangely familiar. Another booth held an elderly alpha and omega couple. The final occupant sat at the counter, a middle-ages alpha who probably drank too much if the heavy stomach and red face were anything to go by. 

He almost walked back out, the diner too quiet and too depressing, if the omega lied then he didn’t want to stick around. Just as he was about to turn, the scent of fresh pastry hit his nose and he glanced back towards the kitchen area. Lucifer had just emerged from around the corner, carrying two steaming plates of pumpkin pie with a scoop of ice cream each. Dean’s stomach grumbled startlingly loudly in the quiet diner, causing the blond man to look up with a smile that went tight around the corners when he realised who was there. He didn’t stop moving though, gracefully sliding the plates onto the table in front of the couple, “Here you go Mr and Mrs Dawson. Enjoy.”

“Thank you love.” The female omega replied. 

Lucifer gave her a smile before moving slowly over to Dean. “Hi alpha. Did you just come for your sweater? Or would you like to order something to eat?”

Dean cleared his throat; it felt so very awkward now that he was actually here. “That pie does smell great”, he finally replied. 

Lucifer nodded, “okay, slice of pie coming right up, drink?” 

“Uhh, coffee is fine.”

“But he can’t have pie!”

They both turned to the table where the elderly beta and the child were sat. The little boy was now kneeling on the bench, leaning over the table with a serious expression on his face. When he realised he had both of the adults’ attention he continued, “Pie is pudding, you have to eat your vegetable before you get pudding.”

The elderly beta snickered, “Oh he has you there young man.”

Dean felt heat creep up his face and he cleared his throat self-consciously. Lucifer on the other hand just sighed and rolled his eyes, “Dean is an adult, and the same rules don’t apply, when you’re all grown up you can eat pudding before dinner too.”

“Until you get yourself mated and then you can’t eat pudding at all.” The elderly alpha chipped in, causing the rest of the room to chuckle along.

“Go sit. I’ll grab the coffee and put the pie to warm.” Lucifer said as he began to walk away. Dean shook his jacket off and moved to an empty table. The elderly couple had gone back to their meal while the middle aged alpha hadn’t turned at all. The old beta was busy packing what looked like knitting into a canvas bag, but the young boy was still staring at him. 

Lucifer returned with the coffee pot a minute later, he glanced at the pair as he poured, “you off Ms Mosely?”

“I am dear. Thank you for dinner, and thank you young man for your company.” The last was directed at the small child.

“Enjoy the rest of your day.” Lucifer placed the check on the table, gave Dean a quick smile and moved over to the couple, offering them a top up too, which they refused. 

Dean shut his eyes, taking a deep breath of crisp apples and cinnamon mixed with a hint of vanilla sweetness. That was different. Dean frowned slightly as he opened his eyes and studied the omega for a moment. He looked a little different, but he couldn’t quite place what was different. He looked tired though, dark circles under his eyes.

The bell chimed to signal the departure of the beta, she had left the small child behind and Dean realised in surprise that he must be Jack, Lucifer’s son. He doesn’t get a chance to react to that information because during his distraction, Lucifer had moved across the diner to offer the alpha a top up as well. The other man gave a slow smile, hand stroking up the back of the omega’s thigh before giving his ass a squeeze, “Not of coffee.” 

Dean growled low and deep in his throat, his eyes flaring at the threat. He hadn’t meant to, but that was his omega. Lucifer jumped back, eyes going wide and staring at Dean. The alpha was leaning back, hands up and head tipping back. He didn’t want a fight for the omega’s affections, there wasn’t a mating mark and the scent was unmated, how was he to know the omega was taken. 

The whole room had gone still and tense. No one was willing to move until the alphas settled. Dean was still growling and still staring with glowing eyes. He couldn’t stop. His omega was too close to an unmated alpha making advanced towards him. The sharp vinegar of anger cut through the room, making his nose itch even though it was coming from him. The other alpha was going slightly sour in fear, he wasn’t submitting, but he wasn’t rising to the challenge either. 

As focused as he was on the couple by the counter, he almost missed a scared voice whisper, “papa, what’s happening?” He had forgotten about the child... With some effort he managed to stop the growl, but he couldn’t look away. The alpha had lifted hands, he wasn’t making any more advances or trying to defend his claim, but he also hadn’t backed down and Lucifer was still right there next to him. 

“Its okay angel, everything is fine, just stay there baby, okay?” Lucifer’s words were calm and gentle, designed to sooth the child, but there was the faintest tremble underneath, showing the fear he was feeling. 

And that finally shook Dean out of it. He took a deep breath and leaned back, dragging hands through his hair as he sworn. “Shit! I’m, so sorry; I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me!” He pushed up and quickly walked to the alpha toilets. He needed to splash cold water on his face. Behind him he could feel the whole room relax, like an exhale. 

Once in the washroom, he quickly splashed his face; he could hear the room fill with noise behind him, everyone talking at once although he couldn’t make out the words. He felt like an idiot, an out of control idiot. He was the worst kind of alpha, who couldn’t control their base desires and went around frightening small children and claiming uninterested omegas. Lucifer would never speak to him again, he had fucked it all up and now he was stuck in the toilet until he could figure out how to turn invisible or teleport. 

The sounds from the other room faded away and soon after there was a tap on the door. “Dean? Your pie is ready. The alpha left, everyone left its okay for you to come out now. Lucifer’s voice was still soft and soothing, like Dean was a skittish horse or a frightened child. 

“You sure you trust me out there after what I just did?” The cold water had helped with the anger, but it was too late to undo the damage that was done. 

There was a soft thud and then a tired laugh. “Well I don’t like you swearing in front of my son, but as long as you don’t try and growl at him when he comes for a cuddle then I don’t think we will have a problem. Besides, I did plan going home at some point and I can’t lock up while you’re hiding in the bathroom.” His voice was closer now, like he was learning his forehead on the shut door.

“I’ll pay for the pie, but I think its best I just go.”

There was a long silence and then, “If that’s what you want to do.” It was strangely flat, lacking any normal emotion. Dean sighed again. He ached with the need to fix this. His omega was sad and it was entirely his fault. He grabbed a couple rough paper towels, using them to scrub the water from his face and hair.

He couldn’t stall any longer he knew, so he took another deep breath and left the bathroom. The air by the door held the lingering scent of the omega and Dean once again breathed it in deeply. If this is going to be the last time he gets to smell sweet omega, he planned on enjoying it. The smell of apples and cinnamon reminded him of apple pie, his favourite of the pie family. The strange new vanilla sweetness like the taste of ice cream so often served with it. The smell made him made Dean’s insides go all funny, an overwhelming need to hold and protect. The same feelings that inspired him to growl at a complete stranger. 

As promised the diner was empty. Jack was now perched on the counter, reading a large colourful book with several dragons on the front. Lucifer himself was busy busting tabled. He didn’t look around when Dean entered the room, but Jack did, eyes as blue as his papa’s watching intently. 

Dean hesitated for a moment as he got near the table. The pie was just sitting there, ice cream half melted in a little dish on the side. It really did smell good and he hadn’t eaten yet today. In the end his hunger won out and eventually he sat down and began to eat. Dean didn’t know what to say to either of them, he was ashamed of his behaviour, he knew there was no excuse. He stayed silent because nothing he could say seemed adequate. 

“Do you like dragons Mr alpha?”

“Umm” Dean looked up, a bite of pie an inch from his mouth. “I guess? I mean the cool ones who breathe fire and can fly and stuff, sure.” He ate the pie on his fork, under the frowning inspection of the small child. 

“Me too. I like the green ones the best because green is my favourite colour. Papa doesn’t like green he prefers blue, but I think blue is sad colour. My book is about dragons, they come in all different colours but the hero is Zog and he’s orange. Do you like orange?”

“I guess? Well, no, not really. I like blue too, and orange is my least favourite colour, but I like oranges.”

Dean found himself grinning, a small chuckle bubbling out. Jack was a delight, filling the room with inane chatter and taking away all the previously high emotion in next to no time. At some point Lucifer had finished the table and he was now watching them with soft eyes and a font smile. He caught Dean watching him and he dropped his gaze, biting his lip and turning away murmuring, “Let me get that sweater for you before you go.”

He was gone before Dean could reply. Jack watched him leave the room than the second he was gone, he was off the counter and crossing the room to join Dean, book in hand. 

“If you were a nice alpha, you would share. I’m going to share my book with you, so you have to share your pie with me.” It was said so matter of fact with bright blue eyes focused on Dean. He looked at the kid, who was aiming puppy eyes to rival Sam at him, then back to the door. 

“Okay, but don’t tell your papa.” He offered the spoon to the four year old and kept the fork for himself before pushing the plate into the middle between them. He had already eaten most of it, so it took almost no time at all to polish off the remains. 

Jack was busy licking his spoon clean and glancing between Dean and the door his papa went though with a small frown before finally saying, “Do you like my papa?”

“I... umm...” Dean sighed, rubbing at his face before deciding honesty was probably the best approach here. “Yes I do.”

Jack just nodded, looking thoughtful. “And does papa like you?”

“That... I don’t know, but I hope so. Do you think he does?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer but shut it again as Lucifer returned from the staff area holding Dean’s old sweatshirt. He had honestly forgotten the omega had it. Lucifer froze slightly when he realised Jack had moved but relaxed as soon as he spotted him sitting next to Dean, frowning slightly as walked closer. 

“I thought we agreed you had to wait until after dinner for pudding?” He didn’t sound angry, just curious. 

“I didn’t eat it papa, just liked the spoon clean. Pinkie promise.” Lucifer ruffled his son’s hair as he held out the sweater for the alpha to take. 

“Here, sorry I didn’t get a chance to wash it.” His cheeks were distinctly pink. 

“But papa you love that sweater, you wear it every day, why are you giving it to the alpha?” Dean was amused to see the pink deepen to red on the omega’s cheeks.

“Shh Jack. It’s Dean’s sweater, he let me borrow it because I was very cold one day. Now I have to give it back.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack open his mouth to say something more, but Luci’s hand was quickly covering his mouth and he whispered something in his ear. Dean ignored them in favour of burying his nose in the dark fabric and inhaling deeply. The sweater smelt of apples, cinnamon and vanilla, a hint of strawberries and a hint of wash powder that wasn’t his own. This meant that Lucifer had washed it at some point, but had then worn it since. Dean’s belly did a flip-flop at that thought. 

He couldn’t help the small moan of pleasure that escaped him. The concentrated smell of a scent he had been wanking off to for several weeks now had an immediate reaction as his blood ran south and his cock twitched in interest. It was his turn to blush in embarrassment when he lowered the fabric to find Luci staring at him with wide eyes and soft pink lips parted, the tip of his tongue just peaking at the corner of his mouth. 

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to smell better then when we first met, but you do. It’s sweeter somehow.” Dean watched as the omega’s facial expression first registered confusion, before his eyes went wide, one hand flying to his mouth and the other dropping onto his belly. His face drained of colour and he staggered back like he’d been hit, a hand reaching to grab the table. Dean was moving before he even registered what was happening, catching Lucifer and supporting him upright. 

Jack looked frightened, reaching to hold his dad’s hand, “papa?”

“I’m going to be sick.”

Dean didn’t hesitate, simply scooped the omega up and carried him into the bathroom. He knelt on the floor, helping to support Lucifer as he bent over the toilet heaving. Nothing much came up, but it left the omega pale and shaking with the effort. 

“Hey Jack, it’s okay, papa just has a bit of a funny tummy. Can you do me a favour buddy? Can you come and rub papa’s back for me while I go get him a glass of water?”

Jack nodded, wrapping his small arms around Lucifer from the side and patting at his back gently. Dean wasted no time, dashing back into the diner proper and finding a glass of water and grabbing his leather jacket before dashing back into the bathroom. 

Lucifer had finished heaving and was now leaning back against the wall holding Jack in his lap. He was still pale, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was trembling slightly. Dean dropped to his knees next to the pair, offering the water before carefully wrapping his jacket around Lucifer’s shoulders. “Is it okay if I hold you?”

Lucifer didn’t bother to answer, just tipped himself and Jack sideways until they were leaning against Dean, the omega tucking his nose against the alpha’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms around them both and pressed a light kiss to the each blond head before resting his chin on Lucifer’s.

“Feeling better?”

Lucifer sighed, “I... I have to tell you something...” The words muttered into Dean’s neck “I... I’m...” The omega trailed off, sniffling slightly. Dean’s neck was getting damp and he could smell the bitter tang of sadness mixed with the salty tears. With a shuddering sigh, Lucifer pulled away, stroking down Jack’s head and back. “Jack, angel, can you go pack your bag for me baby? Papa is fine, I just need to talk to Dean and then we can go home okay?”

Jack looked between Lucifer and Dean for a long moment before nodding. He gave his dad a hug and a kiss before leaving the bathroom. 

Lucifer waited until the door closed behind him before looking at Dean with reddened eyes, the blue amplified by the tears. “I think I’m pregnant. The last time I smelt like this I was pregnant with Jack. Others have noticed as well. It’s been 6 and a half weeks since my heat, the timing is right...”

Dean didn’t reply. His arms slowly dropped to the side. He heard the words, but they didn’t make sense, he couldn’t understand what the omega was telling him. Lucifer pulled away from him, slipping the jacket off and giving it back to Dean. He was still sniffling softly, just audible over the pounding of his blood. 

“The diner’s closing now. Please leave.” The words were a soft whisper, a distinct tremble lacing them. In a daze Dean didn’t protest, just got to his feet and did as he was told. He took his jacket, pausing long enough at the table to drop a bill on the check and grab his sweater, then left without so much as a glance backwards.

~*~*~*~*~


	6. A day for family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying to update every two days so you all get some consistency in your lives, but uhh... well technically it's Monday here (00:14), and I last posted on Saturday... so I'm calling it close enough!
> 
> This was real hard to write btw, since you know, being British and all, I don't have thanksgiving, the meal came via google, and I remain horrified by the idea of serving mashed potatoes with your roast.... Also I'm pretty sure 'biscuits' are a type of scone? in which case what on earth are they doing on your roast dinner and where the hell is the jam and clotted cream?? 
> 
> Okay, mini rant over. Enjoy the chapter, lol!

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer waited for the sound of the diner bell. That had gone as well as he had expected. His hand rubbed at his belly, subconsciously soothing the child growing inside him. It was still smooth and flat, too early to start showing yet. He hadn’t been to a doctor or taken a test, in his heart he knew the truth; for two different people to come to the same conclusion as he did by mistake?

He knew he would need to address the situation at some point, but at the same time, he didn’t see a doctor with Jack until he was 23 weeks pregnant... although at the time he was little more than a child himself and living on the streets at the time to boot. Doctors were pretty low on his priority list. 

He pushed himself to his feet, washing his face quickly. Jack would be worrying about him and he doesn’t want to make it any worse than it already is. The last week had been a good one, Asmodeus had been true to his word and Luci had spent the last 3 days with Dagon in the bakery, looking at ordering forms and recipe books, experimenting with the different dough and breads, making cakes and pastries. 

He had spent Sunday with Jack, they had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast then Luci spent an hour talking to Raffy on the phone. He missed his little sister, they weren’t together for long, but she was there when Jack was born, holding his hand and stroking his hair. The foster home was hardly a loving home, Alastair and Abaddon didn’t care for the children under their care, just shoved them in a room and cashed the check they got. As long as they didn’t get into trouble/draw attention to themselves or the home, then they were left to their own devices. 

So Lucifer went from raising himself and his two younger brothers, to raising Raffy. She was 3 years younger than Lucifer and found herself in care at the tender age of 8 after being neglected by her birth parents. She was 12 years old and already well accustomed to keeping quiet, staying out the way and looking after herself. They bonded instantly, two kids forced to grow up too quick. They looked after each other, the un-presented 12 year old girl and the pregnant 15 year old omega boy. 

It broke Lucifer’s heart to leave without her, but he had turned 18, the state no longer cared about him. He had to think about Jack, and what Jack needed, was to leave, to find something better, to find a different life for his son then what he had. 

When his dad kicked him out for daring to get pregnant, he had no chance to say good bye to his brothers, no chance to tell them he loved them, and no way to keep in touch with them. He refused to do the same with Raffy, so when he left he took her number and photos with him, promising he would call every day. They weren’t blood, but they were family, and the only family aside from Jack he had left. 

After ending the conversation with Raffy, he and Jack had gotten ready to go to the park, despite the cold temperatures. Lucifer had put his jacket on, only to discover the card he had abandoned in his pocket. He opened it quickly, expecting just a generic birthday card, and promptly dropped it on the floor when he saw a crisp $100 bill in the middle of the centre. The message in the card was simple and to the point. 

_Happy birthday little Devil_

Lucifer didn’t know what to think or what to say. It had to be a mistake. There was simply no way Asmodeus would just give him a $100. Jack came over, crouching down to pick it up. “Papa, what’s this? Where did you get it from?”

“It was from Asmodeus baby, but I don’t think we can keep it.” He spoke softly, even with the promise of change; Lucifer was desperately short of money. He needed to pay the day-care and they still didn’t have heating or much hot water. They were predicting the first snow in a week, and temperatures were due to drop... There wasn’t much food in the house and it was thanksgiving in less than a week, and Christmas a month after that. And on top of everything else, there was a new baby to consider as well. He would have to tell Jack about that at some point, but he just didn’t know where to begin!

“But papa, it’s your birthday, and it’s in your card and I don’t think Mr As-mo-us gets things wrong like that.”

“But baby, if it is a mistake and he realises and asks for it back, I’ll get in trouble if I can’t provide it...”

“No papa, coz I’ll tell him myself!”

The argument had continued in that vein for the whole walk to the park, but eventually Jack had won out. It was difficult to argue with a stubborn four year old at the best of times, and Lucifer was still tired and worn out. He had a low level headache that he couldn’t shake and didn’t want to take anything for, and in the end, the money was very very needed. If he had to work it off, so be it, it would just be another page added to his debt. 

And Lucifer had made good use of the money. First thing on Monday he paid off his debt to the day-care and then on Monday evening he went to the shop and bought everything he would need to cook a proper thanksgiving dinner for Jack. There was even enough left over to put towards the heating, and so for the first time in weeks the apartment was warm and the hot water was no longer limited. On Tuesday he took his first steaming hot shower since before his heat and it was glorious, even if he was distracted by thoughts of the green eyed alpha who had messaged him that morning. 

He shook his head and with it thoughts of the past. It would do him no good now to think of what might have been. When he saw the alpha walk into the diner, his emotions had gone crazy. Hot desire shot straight to his belly alongside the excitement and nerves at seeing him again after so long. And Dean had been every bit as kind and polite as always, even the growl had sent a thrill racing down his spine. No one had ever done that for him before. Alpha’s took liberties all the time, touching him against his will, but no one had ever stood up for him, no one had ever tried to protect him. No one had ever cared enough to bother. 

Than he had told the alpha, and Dean had reacted exactly like he imagined he would. Just like that, all his hopes for the future were gone. His carefully constructed dream of a happy ending reduced to ash at his feet. Now Lucifer needed to accept he was on his own this time and just get on with things. 

Once he was sure he would be able to smile again for Jack’s sake, he took a deep breath and walked back into the diner proper. He could be strong for his son, because no one else would be. Jack was busy at one of the tables, using a cloth to gently wipe the surface. He didn’t understand what was happening or why his papa was acting so strangely. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, just dropped a kiss to the top of a blond head and started helping, letting Jack sweep the floor while he packed the dishes in the dishwasher. Jack used the toilet while Lucifer got their coats, getting them both ready before setting the alarm and leading Jack into the cold. 

~*~*~*~*~

The streets were silent, everyone else in the world at home with their family. The frail winter sun was trying its best but did little against the sharp wind and cold air. Lucifer missed his sweater... he missed Dean’s sweater.

With a final tug Lucifer ensured the doors were locked before turning and taking Jack’s hand in its little woollen mitten in his. They had barely gone 10 feet before the sound of a purring engine interrupted the quiet. Luci recognised the black impala immediately as it pulled up next to him, the driver door opening and Dean climbing out. 

“I fuh...” He caught himself in time, cleaning his through before trying again, “I messed up I know. I think I have messed up every interaction we have had.” He dragged at his hair looking frustrated, “I don’t know what I’m trying to say and I don’t know what to think. I just, I don’t want...” He growled, hitting the food of his car with his palm before stopping and shutting his eyes, taking long slow breaths. “Why is this so hard? Look. I want to get to know you. You smell incredible and everything I know about you makes you think you’re an amazing person. I think about your all the time, you make me lose control and I need to know why. Everything is happening too fast and we went about it all wrong, but I don’t want fear to be the reason we don’t give us a try. I don’t want to be a coward.”

He fell silent, staring at Luci with such hopeful and earnest eyes and Lucifer was confused. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel. But he did know it was too cold to have this conversation in the street, besides he had promised Jack dinner and it was getting late. 

“There’s no point buying a turkey for just me and Jack so I only got a chicken. There will still be enough for three though, if you wanted?” His voice sounded flat to his own ears, the uncertainty winning over the hope, the need to protect himself taking over.

Dean nodded slowly, “If you want? I would understand if you wanted me to get lost and never bother you again, or at least leave it for another day...” He trailed off. Lucifer had already opened the side door and was sitting down, tucking Jack onto his lap and under the seatbelt with him. 

Dean sat back in the car and checked the address. The drive was silent and awkward; no one knew what to say. Once the car was parked outside the apartment, Lucifer helped Jack out and then stood to the side, head tilted on one side, waiting for the alpha to get out the car too. Just as Lucifer was beginning to think that Dean wouldn’t get out the car, he dragged a hand through his hair and got out. 

Lucifer was quietly proud of his home, it was nothing special, not particularly large, but it was his. The front door opened into a short corridor, a door at the opposite end and two more off the left. On the right hand side was an arch opening into a single combined room. The kitchen was on the far side of the room, separated from the rest by a rectangular table with two chairs that was pushed to the back of the lumpy old sofa with a faux fur blanket folded on the side. In front of the sofa was a fluffy rug and a coffee table, the table was covered in Jack’s pens and papers. The opposite wall was covered in Jack’s drawings and photos of the small family, the floor beneath had a stack of large colourful children’s books next to the wood toy box, lid half open on the batman toy trying to escape. There was a Lego pirate ship to one side and the rest of the floor was occupied by a large wooden train set. 

Lucifer had done everything he could to make the apartment warm and inviting. It was the home of a child and that was immediately obvious, but it was also a home of love. He had tried to recreate his childhood home, before his mom died and his dad started drinking, before Michael had to look after dad and Lucifer had to look after his brothers. His home before the love left it. 

Luci finished removing his own winter gear, Jack had already shed his own clothes, everything scattered in a mess on the floor. He was now searching through the papers on the table, looking for something, but Lucifer had no idea what. He dared a glance at Dean to find the alpha looking around him with an expression best described as awe. Lucifer blushed slightly with embarrassed pride. He was glad the other man appeared to like his home. 

“Do you want a drink?” Lucifer asked as he moved into the kitchen area, turning the oven on.

“Juice please papa. Can I have a snack too?” Jack asked.

“Of course angel. Dean?”

“I’ll take a juice too if you don’t mind? Do you need any help with dinner?”

“No thank you, I prepped everything this morning; it mostly just needs to go in the oven.”

Dean had finally removed his shoes and jacket when Lucifer came back with a plastic cup of juice for Jack and a plate with some apple slices and cheese crackers. He put them both on the coffee table next to his son before going back for the other two glasses. “No family to spend thanksgiving with?” Lucifer asked softly as he sat on the opposite side of the sofa to where Dean was perched. 

“Nah, Sammy is with his girlfriend in Cali. I don’t see my mom and things are... rough with my dad. I thought my uncle would be around but he had last minute plans.” He sighed heavily as he leaned back on the soda, “So yeah, just me this year. How about you? You have a couple brothers and a sister right?”

“Aunt Kelly isn’t really my aunt and she wanted to spend the holiday with her real family. Aunty Raffy isn’t my real auntie either, but I still love her. We talk on the phone but I haven’t seen her since I was a baby because she lives _really_ far away and papa had to run away with me when I was little. I don’t have a daddy and papa doesn’t like talking about his mommy and daddy. I don’t know about any uncles though. Do I have uncles, papa?” The words all poured out of the small boy in an unfiltered torrent. He sounded sad when talking about his Aunty Raffy, but the rest was stated in the matter of fact way of a child who didn’t know any differently. 

Lucifer sighed as all his secrets were just blurted out. That’s something no one warns you about. The messy diapers and sleepless nights, sure, everyone knows about that. But the sheer unending honesty? Yeah that’s 100 times worse in his opinion. 

Before either of the adults could react however, Jack triumphantly held up a piece of paper and proudly shoved it in Dean’s face. “Look! This is the space ship I drew, but it looks like your car! Is your car a spaceship?” 

Lucifer hid his smile behind his glass as a rather bemused Dean pushed the paper far enough away to actually look at it. He had to admit, it was a black spaceship that did look fairly similar to the impala. 

“Nah, Baby is cool, but she’s a car not a spaceship. I love your picture though, that’s really awesome.”

Jack yawned, showing off a mouthful of half chewed cracker before replying “You can keep it if you want.” The words were muffled and difficult to decipher due to the food still in his mouth.

Lucifer sighed again, looking fondly at his pain in the bum child. “How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full? If you’re tired there is time for a nap, I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

Jack looked around a small frown forming as he looked at Dean. “Will you be nice to papa? I don’t like it when he cries.”

Lucifer flushed a little but held his arms open for the child as Dean replied. “I promise I won’t make your papa cry again.”

“No. I want a pinkie promise.” Jack declared, climbing into Lucifer’s lap and turning around to face Dean. The alpha stifled a grin and held out his right hand, fingers folded, pinkie out. 

“I pinkie promise.” Jack hooked his tiny finger with Dean and with all the solemnity of a binding contract, he shook their joined hands. Once done he broke into a big grin, giving his dad a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away and heading off. “Love you papa!”

“Love you too angel.”

Dean was grinning as he watched him leave. It made Luci’s chest tight with happiness; Jack came first, always and if the alpha didn’t like Jack, then no matter how good he smelt, the relationship wouldn’t work. 

Where these thoughts of relationship came from Lucifer didn’t know, but there it was. He got up quickly, heading to the kitchen and putting the pre-prepared chicken in the oven. It had been a mistake to invite the alpha here. It was too easy for his thoughts to run away from him, too easy to forget that a man like Dean wouldn’t go for an omega like him. Not with all the baggage he brings... a 4 year old son, a new baby on the way...

He fussed in the kitchen while he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do with the alpha, they didn’t own a TV or a computer, Luci didn’t even have a smart phone. He couldn’t hide behind a movie which meant they would have to talk. 

He leapt three feet in the air with a distinctly undignified yelp when strong arms encircled his waist and dry lips pressed against his neck. “You’re thinking too much. I know because it’s what I do right before I open my mouth and put my foot in it.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but giggle at the comment even as he said, “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he was apologizing for really, over thinking? Getting pregnant? Not knowing what to say? Maybe all of it... He turned in the circle of Dean’s arms to look up at him, hands resting on his firm chest. 

Dean nodded slowly, resting his forehead against Lucifer’s. “Me too... Can we start again? Let me woo you properly?”

Lucifer bit his lip, looking away. “I didn’t take a test yet... I might be wrong.”

“Okay, tomorrow we can take a test. If it’s positive, well then I will step up either way. My old man wasn’t a good one and I don’t, I don’t want to be like him. If us, you, me and Jack works, if we can be a family, then great. But even if it doesn’t then, it’s still my kid and I want to be there for them, I want them to know me, okay?

Lucifer nodded, ducking his head down to avoid his eyes, and nuzzle his neck instead. “Okay.” 

The silence settled over them, one of Dean’s hands sliding up to cup the back of the omega’s head and the other stroking slowly up and down his spine. It was strange to be so close to an alpha and yet the touches were so innocent. “And if I’m not?” The words were soft, just breathed against Dean’s shirt. 

“If you’re not then we can do things the right way. I’ll court you and Jack, we can date for a little while and if things go well, maybe get mated, when we’re both ready. There’s time to have kids later when we are both older. Do things right.”

Eventually Lucifer tugged away murmuring he needed to use the bathroom and would be back in a second. He told Dean to make himself at home before leaving. 

Lucifer went to his room first; the waist band of his jeans was pressing uncomfortably on his belly so he swapped to a pair of loose sleep-pants then went to relieve himself. As he washed his hands he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He wanted to be mistaken, he wanted what Dean had said, to take it slow, to be wooed to be loved and mated. But in his heart he already knew. He had been so tired for weeks now; even the gentle week hadn’t done anything to ease his exhaustion. And the nausea for the past few weeks was difficult to ignore. He had tried not to think about it, had been so busy with work and with Jack, but it had been there all along. Plus, it was difficult to believe that Eve and Asmodeus could both be wrong, and his scent definitely had changed...

He lifted his T-shirt, turning from side to side, looking at his belly and chest. He had gained weight, but then he had always been on the skinny side anyway, so he looked healthier rather than fat. He tucked the shirt under his chin so he could stroke and prod his nipples. His chest was softer than an alpha’s and his nipples were bigger, but they had been like that since he presented, and feeding Jack had only made things more obvious. 

He had to bite his lip to smother a moan, heat shooting down his spine and causing his belly to tighten. He had always had sensitive nipples, particularly in pre-heat/heat. But it felt like the tenderness hadn’t faded even 6 and a half weeks later. He pulled his hands away, pushing his shirt back into place. It was hard enough being so close to the charming alpha and his gorgeous scent without getting himself all riled up. 

He checked his reflection one last time, stuck his head around Jack’s door to make sure he was settled and then went to find Dean once more on the sofa. He padded quietly to the sofa, sitting back in his corner and tucking his feet up, arms around his knees. He rested his cheek on his raised knees and looked at Dean through pale eye-lashes. 

“I’ve been really tired lately, and feel nauseous a lot.” He bit his lip, heat crawling up his neck and over his cheeks. “My nipples and chest have been tender too, normally it fades away after my heat but this time...” He trailed off. 

Dean nodded slowly. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He leaned back with a huff before turning, one arm going over the back of the sofa, one knee tucked up so he was facing Lucifer. “Okay, so we will get a test tomorrow, but it will just confirm what we already know. I guess we will have to think about practicalities. Do you have a doctor?”

Lucifer shook his head and looked away. This all felt too real, too much. Once again he was going to be a pregnant unmated omega. He could already feel the judgment of the world. The tears began to well again and he gave a little sniffle, the air getting bitter once more.

“Shit! No don’t cry! I’m sorry, please, I promised Jack and I don’t want to break that promise; I don’t want to know what he will do to me! Come here sweetheart.”

Lucifer gave a watery giggle as he wiped at his eyes. Dean was right, Jack would never forgive him. He let himself be tugged closer to the alpha, manoeuvred into Dean’s lap and the strength of his arms. He rested sideways against the alpha, taking the offered comfort as they cuddled. Dean was murmuring soft nonsense as he rubbed his back.

Once the scent of sadness had faded once more, Dean cleared his through, the fingers of his right hand sliding around and slowly up Lucifer’s chest. “So... sensitive nipples?” His voice was deeper and rougher than before, his touch ghost light, not pressing, not forcing, just a silent question. A shiver ran through the omega and he caught at Dean’s wrist, tugging his hand back to where the other rested on his belly. 

Lucifer rubbed his nose up and down Dean’s neck for a second before humming. “Very much so.” He could feel the vibration of the alpha’s chuckle, sending a tingle through his sensitised body, and he couldn’t help but squirm at the feeling of arousal, his cheeks getting warm. “Alpha, Jack is napping next door and he will be awake soon. There’s not enough time.” He felt he needed to say it, as much to remind himself as to tell Dean. 

“Sorry.” Dean relaxed once more, just holding the omega close. Lucifer couldn’t help but think about how well their scents went together, spicy apples and vanilla mixing with the warm leather and whiskey. 

The sound of the timer beeping startled them both, Lucifer climbing free to go to the kitchen. He took the chicken out to baste before it went in, followed by the prepared tray of stuffing, and the vegetables to be roasted. He got the pots of readymade cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and brussel sprouts ready to be reheated and got the box of biscuits out of the cupboard to be served with it. 

“Need help?” 

Dean was standing behind him once more, and Lucifer was struck for a moment by just how attractive the alpha was. From the short blond hair tousled by restless fingers above bright green eyes and freckle dusted cheeks. His strong shoulders in their black band tee under a red plaid flannel. Faded jeans hugged slim hips and highlighted the long line of his slightly bow-legs. Lucifer couldn’t help but notice there was a small hole in the toe of his left sock.

He looked away blushing furiously. “Oh um... if you give me a second I’ll get the tableware out? There’s a spare chair in Jack’s room I think.”

“Sure.” He could hear Dean’s footsteps move away. He got the plates and cutlery out, placing them on the side ready for the alpha before he focused on the dinner. The cranberry sauce was put in a jug to make it easier to pour and the potatoes were placed on the heat to warm. The sprouts would need to be refried, but it was too early to do that yet.

He could hear Dean moving around behind him and it felt nice to have someone else helping. It had been 2 years now since he was with Raffy, since they looked after each other. He hoped she was happy. When they spoke on the phone that morning she had mentioned going to stay with some friends. He desperately wanted her to come live with him, but at 17 it wasn’t worth the disruption to her schooling, and realistically he struggled to support himself and Jack, he couldn’t look after her too. Still, as soon as she graduated from school in the summer she was coming here and Lucifer couldn’t wait. 

The chicken was beginning to smell cooked and Lucifer felt proud of himself. He wanted to give Jack what he seldom had. He didn’t care if it meant he had to get up at 6am to prepare and pre-cook as much as he could. Kelly had offered to take Jack with her, knowing Lucifer had to work, but he had refused. Just because he had to work at the diner 9-1, didn’t mean they couldn’t still have dinner after. 

“Mmm, smells yummy papa! Is it almost ready?” Lucifer turned to find a soft and sleep ruffled Jack rubbing at his eyes as he sniffed the air. 

“Almost angel, I was just about to get everything out. Why don’t you go and join Dean at the table love?”

He could hear Dean asking Jack how he slept and then hear Jack dive into a retelling of an elaborate dream involving dinosaurs looking for treasure because they were really pirate dinosaurs. Sometimes he wished he had the imagination of a four year old.

He checked everything was cooked before putting it in dishes to go on the table. The chicken went on a carving board and this was placed in front of Dean with a shy grin as he took his place. He was pleased to see Dean had brought fresh juice to the table as well as everything else. The alpha wasn’t the neatest carver, but it was good enough and dinner was great. The conversation stayed light, with Jack doing most of the talking about dinosaurs and pirates, dragons and space ships. 

Eventually they were all too full to eat any more. Jack moved to play with his trains while Dean and Lucifer tidied away the leftovers. 

“Does anyone really want pudding? Or should I leave it for tomorrow?” Lucifer asked as he packed the food in the fridge, handing Dean the milk as the alpha had offered to make hot chocolate. 

“Papa it’s pie! Everyone always wants pie!”  
“If the question is pie or no pie, the answer is always pie.”

Lucifer snickered at the matching replies and took the pie out. The oven was still warm so he put the pie straight in as he turned the heat back up. “I’m afraid it’s pecan rather than pumpkin”

“All pie is good pie” Dean reassured, pressing a small kiss to Lucifer’s temple before carrying two of the cups to the sofa. He had put some cold milk in Jack’s cup to help it cool down. 

“My favourite is chocolate and marshmallow but papa says it’s too sugary so I’m only allowed it on my birthday. Pecan pie is papa’s favourite. What’s yours Mr Dean?”

“I’m a big fan of all pies, but if I had to choose, I suppose I would take a classic apple and cinnamon.” Dean replied as he settled on the sofa with a wink at the blushing omega who joined him a second later. 

“When’s your birthday? I’ll make sure papa bakes you apple pie.” Jack said, clearly serious about his intentions. 

Dean grinned, “Jan 24th and I’ll hold you to that one kid!”

“Don’t I get a say?” There was a slight whine in the omega’s voice and he couldn’t help but pout at the other two. He leaned against Dean’s side, feeling tired from the day’s events but not ready for it to end yet. He wanted Dean to stay and he wanted Jack to be happy. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and lips brushed his forehead. 

“Of course you get a say, if you would rather make me a pecan pie you can. Or chocolate, or strawberry, or key lime or even a lemon meringue...”

Jack giggled, “Any pie, as long as its pie!”

“Exactly, what about you two then, I can’t bake a pie, but I’m more than happy to come around and eat the one you bake.”

“My birthday is May 18th but you can’t have my pie. Papa was on Sunday. I baked him a cake in day-care but we ate it already.”

“Oh” Dean’s voice was full of disappointment but whether it was because he missed the cake or the birthday Luci couldn’t tell. He forced his eyes open, giving a huge yawn. He had to go dish up the pie, it smelt cooked. 

He put a small piece with some whipped cream on a plate for Jack, then a bigger piece with cream for Dean. He carried them both back with a pair of forks, putting Jack’s plate on the table and handing Dean’s to him. Luci then picked up his cup of hot chocolate and cuddled back against Dean. His belly was full and unsettled; he didn’t think he should have any more food. Besides, he was content to watch the almost pornographic enjoyment on Dean’s face. Both the other two were making small happy noises as they ate. 

He felt incredibly tired, and Dean was very comfortable to snuggle with. He was warm and strong, smelt good, his natural scent combined with the ‘healthy alpha’ and the spicy warmth of happiness. But more importantly then all of that, he made Lucifer feel safe and protected. There was no expectation of anything more than comfort, the feeling of someone who truly cared about him; it was something he hadn’t felt since the last time he was wrapped in Michael’s arms, just before his entire world changed. Dean didn’t ask why he hadn’t brought his own slice, simply offered to share his. Lucifer declined, but he still accepted the mouthful that Dean insisted he fed him.

Once the cups and plates were on the table, he let his heavy head guide him down into Dean’s lap, his eyes slipping shut and he drifted to sleep to the feeling of fingers in his hair and the sound of his alpha and his son bonding.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean didn’t really think about it when he felt Lucifer snuggle deeper into his lap. He simply dropped his hand to the top of his hair, stroking the tired omega’s hair. It wasn’t until Jack started giggling and whispered, “Papa is drooling on your knee!” that he realised Lucifer was asleep.

“Shh! Papa is tired,” Dean grinned despite the admonishment.

Jack rolled his eyes, standing up and fetching the blanket which he gently tucked over his dad. “Papa is _always_ falling asleep on the sofa. He thinks I don’t know, but sometimes I get thirsty and come for some water. Plus, he snores _really_ loudly. Did papa tell you who doesn’t work at the diner anymore? Today was the last day. I hope he won’t be so tired now and we can get up later. Sometimes, he tells me he isn’t hungry but I can hear his belly and I pretend that I don’t know so he won’t worry because he always worries about everything. Just like I pretend I like Kelly but I don’t, not really. I would rather be with papa.”

Jack fell quiet gazing at his dad with eyes old beyond his years. Dean’s chest felt tight, his heart aching, so he opened his arms for the small boy to come cuddle too, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to him. He was at a lost as to what to say. “You... uh...not much gets past you, huh? Listen. I’ve not known your papa long, but I can tell you’re right. But if he will let me, I want to help. It’s an alpha’s job to protect their family and make sure they eat enough. I want to do that for you and for your papa.”

“Are you and papa boyfriends?”

Dean felt his face get warm and he rubbed at his cheeks in embarrassment. “What, umm, when...” He cleared his throat, “What do you mean by boyfriends? And what makes you think we are...?”

Jack rolled his eyes again. He was sitting half on the arm rest of the sofa and half in Dean’s lap, putting him at eye level with the alpha. “Boyfriends are in love and want to get mated. They kiss and touch each other. Papa doesn’t like it when anyone other than me touches him, and especially not alphas, but he likes you doing it.” He gave a deliberate look at Dean’s lap and his dad’s head to prove his point.

“Right, and umm, if we were boyfriends, what would you think?”

Jack frowned slightly, “You made papa cry. Buuuuut you also made him laugh. And you said you want to look after us. And you like dinosaurs and dragons. But I don’t want to see you do kissing and where would you sleep because we only two beds.” He looked at Dean like that was all there was too it, leaving the alpha none the wiser on what the child thought of him. 

“Alright, well it’s late and I’m sure you have a bedtime.” He hesitated, loath to wake the exhausted omega. “You would need to help me, but I can do bedtime if you like?”

Jack pouted at that but after a long look at his dad he sighed and nodded. “If you can get up without waking papa.”

“Well that will be the first challenge then won’t it?”

Dean helped Jack to stand up before carefully shifting to remove his flannel. Jack watched for a second before grinning and running to his toy box to find a teddy. Together they wrapped the shirt around the toy to make a pillow, then under Jack’s stern gaze Dean carefully shifted Lucifer’s head off his thigh and onto the pillow, half falling on the floor in his attempt to get away. 

Jack let out a snort before quickly covering his mouth with both hands snickering at the alpha on the floor. Lucifer grumbled softly, frowning in his sleep as he shifted to cuddle his makeshift pillow closer, burying his face in the shirt. 

Dean sighed in relief, sticking his tongue out at Jack as he climbed to his feet and gently pushed him towards the hallway, whispering, “Come on before your giggling wakes him up.”

Once they were in the hall Dean turned to Jack with raised brows. “Mission one complete, sir! A success even if I do say so myself, what’s step 2?”

“Well normally papa would make me a cup of warm milk while I get my pjs on, then its 3 books and a song.” Jack gave Dean an innocent smile complete with puppy eyes to rival Sam. 

“Right... But don’t you need a bath, toilet and teeth brushing somewhere in all this?” He paused and then with a look of horror continued, “Wait! You’re not still in diapers are you?”

Jack pouted, “No! And papa never makes me brush my teeth. And I washed yesterday! But I guess I do need to go pee.”

With that Jack was marching off to the bathroom. Dean had no idea why he had agreed to this, it had been 14 years since Sam was four and Dean had only been eight at the time, he didn’t make Sam do things he himself didn’t want to do. 

He hesitated a moment more before going to the kitchen; there was a lidded cup on the counter in the corner so he suspected that maybe the milk claim was true. He filled it up and stuck it in the microwave for a minute before sticking a finger in to make sure it wasn’t too hot. 

He guessed Jack’s bedroom was the green door with the dinosaur letters ‘JACK’ on it, pushing the door open to see Jack in the process of pulling on a pair of blue avengers pjs. “Okay, I’ll let the bath slide, but you need to brush your teeth buddy, or I won’t read any stories let alone three.”

Jack gave an exaggerated sigh accompanied with an eye roll. “Fiiiiine. I brush my teeth, but you have to make up a story!”

“Deal.” Dean used to love making up stories when Sam was little and his appetite for stories was endless. They shook hands to confirm the deal before Dean followed Jack to the bathroom, helping him to put the toothpaste on the brush and to wash his face before returning to the bedroom. 

Jack climbed into bed, finding his angel teddy and getting himself comfortable. Dean gently tucked him in before passing him the cup of milk and turning the lights down. He got himself comfortable in the bed next to Jack and began to tell a story about a green fire breathing dragon that got lost chasing stars and ended up on the moon. Jack fell asleep at some around when the dragon was trying to eat moon rocks because he was hungry and thought the moon was cheese. 

Dean took the cup with him as he got up, he left the door cracked slightly, letting just a little light into the room. He returned to the kitchen, washed the cup out and checked on Lucifer, who appeared deeply asleep. He hovered in incision for several long minutes; he didn’t really want to leave. He wanted to climb onto the sofa and snuggle with the omega, or wake him up and stay up all night talking, or push the blanket out the way and explore the soft body underneath. In the end he did none of the above, instead carefully picking the sleeping man up and carrying him to the second bedroom. Lucifer complained in his sleep as he was lifted, bringing the flannel wrapped pillow with him, but didn’t wake. Dean carefully tucked him into bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. The room smelt divine and he desperately wanted to climb into bed with Luci, wrap himself up in the smell of apples and cinnamon. 

He resisted the urge; it would be incredibly bad form to invite himself into the omega’s bed especially when he wasn’t aware of it. Instead he wrote a short note _‘Morning gorgeous, I put you and Jack to bed but I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll pick up a test and breakfast and see you tomorrow.’_ leaving it on the kitchen counter before letting himself out.

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Fluffy and happy! and no sad cliff hanger, and no idiot Dean! :) Happy Monday all!


	7. The morning after the night before.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer woke to the sound of his door buzzing. He didn’t want to wake up and he definitely didn’t want to get out of bed. He was warm and comfortable, the pillow under his nose smelt oddly of whiskey and leather, strange but very much welcome. To top it off, the dream he had been having was _very_ pleasant. He was still buzzing with arousal, cock aching in his panties and asshole wet with slick.

He groaned, burying his face back into the wonderful pillow, wriggling and humping slightly to get some relief on his aching cock. Maybe he imagined the door? If he was quick, he could get back to the dream, back to strong alpha hands supporting his hips as he bounced on a thick alpha cock. And if the alpha happened to smell of whiskey and leather, had green eyes and freckles and was named Dean? Well it’s a dream and you can’t control your dreams.

The door buzzed again, this time more insistently. He sighed again, forcing himself to roll out of bed. He couldn’t do anything about the state of his body, he just hoped Jack was still sleeping and he could send whoever was at the door away again. There was pre-cum in his panties making them a little sticky but they also help disguise the obvious bulge. Walking made him acutely aware of the wetness under his ass, he didn’t wear a plug outside his heats as he didn’t produce as much slick... well normally he didn’t. On the plus side, he didn’t think it had leaked through to his pants yet. 

He padded to the intercom, pressing the little buzzer with a yawn, “Yeah?”

“Did I wake you? Sorry my bad, I thought I left it late enough.”

“Oh.” Lucifer blinked in confusion. That sounded like Dean but he couldn’t for the life of him think why the alpha would be here at all, let alone so early in the morning. 

“It’s Dean... Let me in? I brought food.”

“Right, sorry.” He pressed the door release buzzer, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly. The apartment was always on the chilly side and he was only wearing a thin white tee, his soft grey sleep pants and a pair of navy socks. At least the cold was cooling his libido along with his body and he was no longer in danger of embarrassing himself and traumatising his child. 

He moved to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and rubbing absentmindedly at his belly; it was gurgling slightly, he felt a little nauseous, but not like he needed to vomit. He read the note on the counter, which cleared up why Dean was here and what had happened last night. He blushed a little at the thought of Dean putting him to bed, but it was accompanied by the warm glow of happiness that he had also taken care of Jack. It also explained why his pillow smelt of the alpha. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the front door. He let Dean in; the alpha had changed into comfortable black sweats and an AC/DC Tee under a blue flannel. He had his jacket slung over one arm along with a paper bag and was holding a large bag that smelt delicious. 

“Good morning beautiful! I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got an order of everything. How did you sleep?” Dean dropped a kiss on the omega’s lips as he passed before heading into the kitchen and starting to unpack his bags. “Jack up yet?”

Lucifer shut the door, shaking his head in confusion. “Not yet.” He followed the alpha, feeling weirdly awkward as the alpha simply made himself at home, looking through the cupboards for plates and grabbing forks from the draw at the same time. 

Dean looked around with an amused smile, “you’re not much of a morning person are you?” 

Luci sighed, scratching at his fluffy hair as he watched. “Uhh, not really. Sorry.”

Dean put the plates on the table and wrapped his arms around Lucifer instead. A soft kiss pressed to his temple. “No need to be, I’ll take care of you. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll sort everything else. Want me to wake Jack up?”

Lucifer nodded, instinctively snuggling against Dean for a minute. “I need to pee.” 

The alpha chuckled, hot breath tickling his ear, “Go pee, I’ll get Jack and we can all have breakfast together okay?”

“Get Jack for what?”

They both turned to look at the small boy standing in the doorway. He was wearing his avengers’ pjs, and carrying his fleecy blanket and Gabriel; he gave a huge yawn as he observed the two adults cuddling by the table. “Morning papa, morning Dean, what smells nice?”

“Speak of the devil” Dean grinned, giving Luci one more squeeze before releasing him and turning to the small boy instead. “Morning buddy, I brought breakfast but I didn’t know what you liked, so we have pancakes, waffles, French toast, and parfait. Papa is going to go toilet and then we can all have breakfast together. Would you like some juice?”

Lucifer gave his son a quick hug, ruffling his hair before excusing himself. He knew they were waiting for him, but he was feeling a little cold and a little unsettled, factor in the acute awareness that less than half an hour ago he had been enjoying a rather pleasant dream and leaking into his panties, he figured they would survive waiting 10 minutes while he showered. 

He diverted into his room to find a clean change of clothes and after a moment of thought, he grabbed the flannel wrapped teddy too. He doubted Dean would mind if he borrowed the shirt. 

Ten minutes later Lucifer walked back into the main room. His hair was still damp from the shower, cheeks pink with warmth. He had put on a clean tee and then the stolen flannel over the top, fresh panties and sweats to finish the outfit. He really hoped Jack was okay with staying home today. He just wanted to rest and relax a little for once. 

Dean and Jack were sat together at the table. The alpha was drinking a cup of coffee while Jack had a glass of orange juice. There were half eaten plates in front of them both, waffles for Dean and a combination of French toast and pancakes on Jack’s. They both glanced around when they heard Lucifer come in, Dean immediately getting to his feet to fetch a coffee for the omega. 

“Feeling better?” He asked with a smile as he returned the steaming cup to the table and helping Luci to tuck his chair in. “Sorry we started without you, but we didn’t think you would mind. Jack said the parfait was your favourite, but I’m not sure if that’s just because he doesn’t like that one.”

“Yes thank you Dean. And I do like parfait. Is there any French toast left?”

He sipped at the coffee as Dean passed the Styrofoam pot of parfait and a spoon before taking his plate and sticking the remaining two slices of French toast, still warm and scooping some of the maple syrup on the top. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. What are you two talking about?” 

“Jack was telling me that you work in a bakery in the morning and sometimes let him have fresh pastries if it’s quiet. He was also telling me that you’re now the manager?”

Lucifer nodded before moaning as he ate a forkful of sweet syrupy French toast. Jack giggled “If you like the toast too papa, can we have it for breakfast every morning?”

Dean snorted, pretending to focus on his waffles when everyone turned to glare at him. It didn’t save him from the jab of cold toes to his tender calf though. “No Jack, because if you ate breakfast like this every day, you would be the size of a beach ball by Christmas.

Jack pouted as he ate another forkful. “I would be a happy beach ball and then you could just roll me to day-care too. Besides, I bet Dean eats pancakes or waffles for breakfast every morning! And pie for dinner every night too!”

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes at his son. “I don’t know if he does or not, but I do know he shouldn’t.”

Dean spared a quick glance at Luci before looking at Jack, “Actually, pancakes are for special occasions. And you can’t eat pie every day, or you won’t be able to get out of bed, then you couldn’t get pie anymore.”

“Oh.” Jack looked disappointed, but soon perked up again, changing the conversation to the promise of snow and all the things he’s going to do if it does snow. They take their time over breakfast, Jack excusing himself to go play once he finished, but Dean and Luci content to eat slowly and talk, continuing the conversation as they washed the dishes, including those that were remaining in the sink from the night before. Lucifer told Dean about the new bakery and that he would be in charge even though Asmodeus still owned the place. They talked about Dean’s busy week and his on-going arguments with Sam. 

After they were done and the kitchen was clean, Dean got the other paper bag and offered it to Lucifer, “I went to the pharmacy too. There are two different tests because I wasn’t sure which was better. I also got you some multi-vitamins and ginger tea; the girl said it would help with the nausea. It’s up to you if you want to use it or not, or you know, wait.”

The alpha was blushing slightly in embarrassment and Lucifer could tell he felt as awkward as Luci did. He bit his lip and accepted the bag, taking the tea and vitamins out and putting them on the counter. “Thank you... I guess there’s no point waiting is there.” 

Dean smiled, tugging the omega close and kissing his forehead. “Want me to come to?”

Luci’s nose crinkled in disgust. “You know I have to pee on the stick right?”

“I know, I can wait outside for that bit!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and kissed Dean on the lips before pulling away and taking the bag to the bathroom. He rubbed at his chest and the painful heartburn as he opened the two packets. There was a 1-minute instant result test and a 3-minute 99% accurate test, but the alpha had got both so he might as well use them both. He felt strangely reluctant to take the test. He already knew the result, it wouldn’t come as a shock or a surprise at this point, that had already past. And yet, the idea of having it confirmed felt terrifying, like until he saw that little blue line he could convince himself it wasn’t real. 

Five minutes later and Lucifer was still sat on the toilet lid, arms wrapped around his belly. He had used the tests, wrapped them in paper and put them to the side to wait for the results, but the time had come and gone and he... couldn’t look. He had tried, but he just couldn’t do it, couldn’t bring himself to stand up, and couldn’t bring himself to reach for them. 

“Luci? Are you okay in there?” There was a soft tap on the door followed by Dean’s soft voice. 

“Door’s not locked” He said, voice little more than a whisper. He didn’t lock the door at home, it was just him and Jack, and his son wouldn’t come in unless it was urgent anyway. 

He didn’t look up as the door opened and then closed again. Dean squatted down in front of him, green eyes full of concern as he tried to make eye contact with the omega. The bathroom was getting the bitter tang of sadness once more, and Luci’s eyes were full of tears, although none had fallen yet. 

“Talk to me, sweetheart. What’s going on?”

“I can’t look.” Lucifer whispered, “I know what it says but I can’t look.”

Dean looked around before he spotted the two tests sat on the side. “Oh.” He shifted to sit on the floor, looking back at the omega again. “Then don’t look. I got them because you said you weren’t sure, but it doesn’t matter. I’m sticking around either way, and I’m happy to wait until a baby falls out to have it confirmed.” 

Lucifer sniffled, not even smiling at the attempt at a joke. “It’s easy for you to say, it’s not your life that is changing. It’s not you it’s happening to. You’re not the unmated pregnant omega boy; you’re not the slut or the whore. And it’s not you who has to pay for everything or buy everything or go through all of this again! Alone! Again. It’s not you, Dean! You can walk away, alpha and you will, I know you will because its _hard!_ ” The words poured out in an unhappy stream, the tears finally breaking free as he gave little hiccups. “But I can’t alpha. I can’t walk away. So please don’t tell me it will be alright when I know it won’t.”

Dean listened to this in silent before he couldn’t take it anymore, reaching up to tug the omega down and into his lap, holding him close. “Enough. You’re right; I don’t know everything will be okay, because I haven’t done this before. But you are not allowed to sit there telling me I will leave. My mom left when I was 4 and Sammy was 6 months old, she just packed her bags and walked out, hell my dad wasn’t even at home, she left me and Sammy alone in the house. When dad got home from the bar... He thought something must have happened. He couldn’t believe she would leave us like that. So he dedicated the next few years to trying to find out the truth, he went to the police, he hired PIs, and he looked himself, but... mom didn’t want to be found, and there was no evidence of a crime. Dad began to drink, I mean, he always did, but now he drank more. Sometimes he would be gone on a binge for days, he lost his job and I’m pretty sure he more or less forgot he had kids. So I raised Sammy myself. I stole food for him, I stole clothes for him, I made sure he ate as well as I could and got to school on time. So yeah, I don’t have kids, I’ve never been a parent, but I raised a child and did a fucking good job of it, so don’t tell me I can’t do this with you now.”

He stopped talking; Lucifer was still shivering damp face pressed to Dean’s neck, interchanging hiccups and sniffles as the alpha rubbed at his back, pressing a kiss to the top of Luci’s head. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. And he was, he was sorry he doubted the alpha, he was sorry he made the alpha sad and he was sorry that even after all that, he didn’t really believe that in 8 months time, Dean would still be there. 

“Me too.” Was whispered back into his hair. 

“Papa? Dean?” They both turned to look at the little boy hugging his angel teddy and peaking around the opened door. His blue eyes were huge and his face was tight with worry. “Why are you both sad? Did Dean make you cry again papa? He pinkie promised me.”

“It’s okay angel, it’s not Dean’s fault. Papa just has a sore belly and is feeling a little sad. Mr Dean is trying to make me feel better.” Lucifer wiped at his face, shifting to sit sideways on Dean’s lap, wrapping one arm around the alpha’s back and holding the other open. Dean also dropped an arm out the way so that there was space for Jack giving him a tired smile.

Jack hurried quickly over, climbing into both adults, small arms wrapping around Lucifer’s neck as he pressed a kiss to his tear stained cheek. “Did Dean put a baby in your belly? Is that why you’re both sad?”

“What?” Lucifer’s eyes went huge as he turned to look at Dean.

“Amy’s mommy is omega too, she has a big belly and Amy said its ‘cause she has a baby in it. Amy’s daddy is an alpha too.”

“Okay... But, umm, why do you think I do?”

Jack pulled back to look at first Lucifer, then Dean, then back to Lucifer. His face was calm and serious, eyes still big and worried at seeing his papa so upset for the second time in as many days. “Eve and Sarah were talking. I heard them say you were preg-ant and that’s just a fancy word for having a baby in your belly, just like Amy’s mommy.”

“Oh.”

Dean cleared his throat looking deeply uncomfortable. “And why do you think it might be mine?”

Jack glared at Dean. “Everyone knows that the alpha daddy has too touch the omega mommy in a special way to put the baby inside. Papa doesn’t let other alpha’s touch him.”

Lucifer gave a wet laugh as he hugged Jack tighter, leaning back against Dean. “You’re right angel. I think I have a baby in my belly, and it is Dean who put it there, but it’s not his fault and I don’t want you to blame him. Babies make mommies and papas emotional; it’s no one’s fault, okay?”

Jack snuggled in against the adults, “If Dean put it in you, can’t he take it back out? Then you wouldn’t have to be so sad anymore.” 

Lucifer sighed, pressing his lips against Jack’s blond hair. “I wish it was that easy baby.” 

They sat together quietly all lost in their thoughts until eventually Dean broke the silence. “Ready to look?”

Lucifer sighed heavily before nodding. He gave both Jack and Dean a kiss before pulling free. He took a second deep breath and reached for the sticks. His face didn’t change when he looked, just silently passed them down to Dean before taking a washcloth and dampening it under the tap to wash his face with. 

Dean let out a breathe as he looked at the sticks, nodded his head, “As we thought.” He tossed them in the bin next to him, before turning to Jack, “Congratulations, you’re going to be a big brother buddy.”

~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. It's easier said then done.

November 25th 

Dean watched the snow falling as he leaned against the windowsill, he was cradling his cup of coffee in both hands. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions. After the positive test on Friday, Dean had gone home to pack a bag of clothes, grab his laptop and buy some groceries. It was partially to give the little family time to think, and partially to give himself space. Turns out, Luci was right, there was a big difference between knowing he was going to be a dad and seeing the little line that confirmed it.

It was early afternoon when he had returned, Lucifer and Jack were still in pjs, but both had taken proper showers. Lucifer had also taken the time to have a long talk with Jack about the future, and what having a new baby would really mean and Dean’s role in their lives. 

It had gone well if the hug he received on return was anything to go by. They agreed that Dean would stay for the long weekend, giving them time to think about logistics and money, to make a plan, or at least some semblance of one. 

They hadn’t done that in the end; instead Dean had ordered them pizza and put Netflix on the laptop. All three had cuddled under the blanket, Luci curled against Dean’s side, while Jack sat on the alpha’s lap, and they watched Disney films that neither Jack nor Lucifer had seen. Jack loved Frozen, and they both loved Moana. 

On Saturday Dean had taken Jack out, they went to park for the morning before going looking for something to cheer Lucifer up. They ended up buying the traditional flowers and chocolates before Jack spotted a ‘mommy and baby’ shop and insisted they went inside. They ended up buying a pair of baby grows, one with ‘If you think I’m a mess, you should see my daddy.’[1] And the other with ‘If you give me any trouble, I’ll tell my big brother.’[2] Jack also selected a small ‘elephant activity blanket’[3] and a maternity journal.[4] Dean paid extra for them to be wrapped in tissue paper with little ribbons and placed in a gift bag while Jack bounced on his toes trying to see. 

They had headed home after that. Lucifer had made bread while they were out, using the fresh loaf to make turkey and cranberry sandwiches and reheating the other leftovers. He cried when they gave him the gifts, big fat tears, but his scent had been bursting with happiness as he hugged first Jack and then Dean. 

It was Sunday now; too early for Jack and Luci to get up, but Dean was struggling to sleep. He was restless, dreaming of a baby, reliving memories from his childhood, and despite what he said to Luci, worrying about the future. Dean had been working for years now, and through all that time, he has been putting money in the bank, saving for a rainy day, saving for Sam. But the thing was, Sam was at Stanford now, and Dean was fucking proud of him, but the cost of living was not cheap! And Sam wasn’t helping. After he paid all his rent and bills, his insurance costs and keeping Baby running, there was only about $900 left at the end of the month, but Sam’s costs were $1600. And Dean hated that not only was he not adding to his savings, but he had to take money out. The truth was, if Sam didn’t start chipping in, then the savings would be gone next Christmas; and that was without considering the new baby. 

Dean sighed, looking at his watch. It was coming up to 6am, probably still too early to cook breakfast. He would have to have a conversation with Sam at some point... Maybe when Sam knows there’s a baby coming he will start to help more with costs. It makes Dean feel guilty as anything, that he can’t give Sam what he wants, and that they don’t live in a world were all Sam has to focus on is his studies. But it’s his fault that Luci is pregnant. He was the alpha, he was supposed to be responsible, and he was supposed to remember the condom. He had failed in that duty and now he had to step up.

He sighed again and finished his coffee. The snow was so beautiful when it fell, lazy flakes dancing in the wind. It had already formed a thin layer on the frozen ground, they were predicting maybe as much as 3 inchs. Jack had been delighted. 

He jumped when cold hands slipped under his shirt from behind and then a chin propped onto his shoulder. “Hello.” 

“Hi” 

“Jack will be happy.”

Dean nodded, dragging a hand through his hair before he put the cup down and turned to hug the omega behind him. They shared a gentle kiss before Dean pressed their foreheads together, noses touching. He shut his eyes simply resting together for a moment. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Lucifer snorted. “You think about food a lot, I don’t want breakfast, I want you to come back to bed, and it’s cold out here.”

Dean smiled softly but nodded, “Okay.” He pressed a kiss to Luci’s temple and allowed himself to be tugged back to bed by joined hands, only pausing long enough to drop the cup on the table as he passed. 

Jack’s room is still silent and dark as they pass it, not even the promise of snow enough to get him up this early on a Sunday. Lucifer had left the blankets in a hollow when he got up and he wasted no time in unceremoniously pushing Dean into the bedding before climbing in on top of him. He gave him a slow kiss to sooth the indignity before snuggling down around him and tugging the blankets back into place. “You know, it would be easier for me to believe that whole “everything will be okay” lie if you believed it yourself.”

Dean brought his hand up to stroke soft blond hair, and really how Luci managed to have permanently soft hair like this is completely beyond Dean. “I’m sorry. It’s okay though, you know. I have savings, and I can pick up a couple extra shifts.”

Lucifer’s fingers were stroking over his chest, little trails of cold through his thin tee. “I don’t know how much it all costs to be honest. Babies are expensive, I know that much. But... I was so young, still a minor... I shouldn’t have been pregnant in the first place. The state paid all my costs for me, provided everything Jack and I needed.”

Dean snorted. “At least you know what a baby needs.”

Luci rolled over until he was lying on his belly half on top of Dean and could rest his chin on Dean’s chest, looking up at him. “Me and Jack walked and hitchhiked in November from Detroit to Sioux Falls with nothing but the clothes on our backs, a couple of spares, 3 blankets and a hundred dollars. Oh and I guess Jack had Gabriel too. My point is that babies don’t really need that much, most of it makes like easier, but it’s not necessary.” 

“I know, I don’t think either of us had what you would call a charmed childhood. But I want more than that. I always thought that I would do better by my baby, give them what I couldn’t give Sam. And sure, things like clothes and toys are luxury, but what about medical costs? Do you have insurance? Because I don’t have the family plan... I can swap, but I don’t know they would cover you even if I did.”

“I thought about that, and Dean I didn’t see a doctor until I was 23 weeks with Jack. And I was a child then; I shouldn’t even have presented yet let alone been pregnant. It’s different this time, I’m older and healthier now there’s much less risk to the baby, I don’t think I even need to see a doctor, not unless something goes wrong.”

Dean shook his head, “see, that’s what I was worried about! You have this self-destructive streak that frankly scares the shit out of me. You’re so worried about causing an inconvenience to me or Jack that you just ignore yourself. Maybe you don’t need to see the doctor; maybe it will be a waste of money paying for you to be safe. But maybe there’s something that goes wrong, and seeing that doctor can help to keep you and the baby both safe. This isn’t an area we can negotiate on. You need to see a doctor.”

Lucifer shrugged slightly. “I don’t care what happens to me, as long as the baby and Jack are okay. The baby would be adopted pretty quickly, I think. They told me after Jack was born, that beta couples who are struggling to conceive will take a baby under 3 months without hesitation. They told me if I really loved Jack I would give him to someone who can look after him. I think this baby would be okay too, but I worry about Jack. Who would look after him?”

Dean shoved the omega off, sitting up and scrubbing at his face. “Stop it. We aren’t talking about you dying because I already told you; medical bills are not a skip-able option. Look, if you don’t want to have this conversation seriously, then we won’t have it at all, okay?”

He made to get off the bed, but Lucifer caught at his arm. “I’m sorry Dean, please, don’t leave.” There was such fear in his voice, blue eyes gone big a round, begging for Dean to stay. 

He cupped a pale cheek in his hand staring into those eyes. “I’m scared because this is a big change, and any change is scary. But I have savings and I’m willing to spend every dime I have on you and Jack. If you don’t have a doctor you go to, then I’ll find you one. If Sam has to get a job to help pay for his studies, then, well, tough shit. I love my little brother, but he’s not my priority any more, you and Jack, and our child are.” 

Dean paused, waiting to see how the omega would respond to that before he sighed and kissed him, slow and sweet. The hand that had been cupping a cheek dropped to the smooth belly, just resting fingers spread wide. When they broke apart for air Dean continued, “Besides, if we don’t have a doctor, how will I know if we are having a ballerina or football star? How will I know if I’m allowed to knot you when you’re pregnant, or if it would harm the baby? And your super sensitive nipples, will it hurt the baby if I make you cum over and over again just by suckling like our future babe will?” 

As he spoke Dean tugged Lucifer closer and rolled him onto his back, kneeling up over him. “I want to know if your slick tastes as sweet as you smell, am I allowed to eat you out? Or will it upset the baby.” He pressed a series of kisses down Luci’s throat and over his breast bone, avoiding the sensitive nipples under the thin shirt. His chest was heaving, his cheeks flushed and Dean didn’t have to look lower to know he was hard. The musk of arousal was rising from both of them, making Dean want to strip them both naked and fuck away his anxiety and worry. He didn’t, instead he leaned back, smirking at the needy omega, “See, if we knew all those answers we could be having sooo much more fun right now. Still think it’s optional?”

Lucifer stared at him incredulously, mouth dropping open before he gave a huff and flopped back into the bed. “Unbelievable.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he started to laugh, and a second later Lucifer joined in. He lay down on his side next to the riled up omega, propping himself on an elbow, head resting in his hand, while his free hand slid down the slim body, pushing the tee up and out of the way and then pushing the waist band of luci’s pants lower. The omega wriggled slightly, helping Dean to get his sweats out the way, but the alpha left the soft black panties in place. His fingers stroked ever so gently over the hard line of the restrained cock. 

Dean watched his hand for a few moments before looking back at the soft face, blue eyes glowing softly around blown pupils, cheeks flushed that beautiful red and soft pink lips parted as he panted. He leaned over, sharing a soft kiss, then another and another. Cold fingers were tugging his own sweats down and he didn’t fight it, lifting his hips to make things easier. He still went commando as often as not, especially in sweats, which meant his hard cock popped out, smearing pre-cum on the omega’s belly. His hand slipped up over a sharp hip bone when Luci rolled onto his side facing Dean. Luci’s top leg went over his hip and Dean slipped his own between the spread omega thighs, bringing their cocks together, one clothed and one not. The leaking slick was soaking through the panties, easing the way for Dean’s short thrusts. 

The kisses had become more just a sharing of panted breaths, faces close together. Dean could feel Luci’s hands on his ass, squeezing and encouraging Dean to move. His own hand, the one not trapped under their bodies, was stroking the long line of Lucifer’s spine, dipping down to just barely brush his hole before running back up again. Neither was going to last long. Over the last few days there had been plenty of teasing touches, long lingering looks and decidedly sexy dreams, but very little opportunity to go further. They were both too wound up to last any length of time, plus Jack wouldn’t stay asleep for long and neither wanted him seeing this.

In the end it was Dean who came first, the slight scratch of the lace that covered Luci’s ass just too much on the too sensitive tip of his penis. His thrusting hips caused his cum to cover pale thighs, and lace clad ass in equal measure as his knot swelled. This in turn gave Lucifer something to grind against and he followed a moment later, thick dollops of cum pushing through the black cotton and smearing on Dean’s knot and belly. 

They both fell still, just breathing each other’s air and letting their heart rates slow. They couldn’t stay here for long, the cum would start to dry and no one likes the feel of drying cum. Plus the longer they wait the higher the odds of Jack finding them are, but still. They could afford to wait ten minutes at least. 

Luci was the first to move, groaning softly as he wriggled out of his sweats and got up. It shouldn’t make Dean feel as smug as he does to see the mess he made of the omega. If the pout directed at him was anything to go by, Luci definitely agreed. “If you don’t start looking more apologetic in a second then I’m going to go get in the shower on my own and you will have to wait until after to wash the cum off your belly.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he got himself up. “Think I can make it to the bathroom without needing pants?”

“No.” Luci rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Dean on the side as he opened the door, looking down the hall before trotting to the bathroom. Dean noticed that Luci hadn’t put pants on, although his tee did mostly cover his panties. He pulled his sweats up; he didn’t really want to scar Jack.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer was stood in the kitchen, humming stairway to heaven as he slowly stirred a pot of melting butter and sugar with a bit of water, cinnamon and allspice. The pie crust was made and resting in the fridge as he mixed the filling. Dean had tried to make them all omelettes for breakfast, but half way through cooking the first one, the smell had had an immediate effect on Luci, who promptly ran to the bathroom to vomit. He used to like eggs, but now the smell reminded him too strongly of Harrington and unwanted hands...

The alpha hadn’t been angry; he simply placed a plate with two slices of toast and jam and a cup of ginger tea in front of the omega when he returned. Jack had snickered at him as he made a big show of eating his omelette with cheese and bacon. Afterwards Jack had insisted that his new uncle Dean take him to go play in the snow, the alpha had reluctantly agreed. 

Lucifer added the pre-sliced apples to the sauce, mixing them in and leaving the apples to cook down. It was strange really, if you counted up all the days that he had spent in the alpha’s company, it was actually only 8, and yet, he felt like he had known Dean his whole life. 

He found himself wanting to share stories about his past. Not just about Raffy and the early years with Jack, but about being pregnant, about being homeless... about being an underage, unmated pregnant omega living on the streets... And Luci wants to know everything about Dean too; he wants to hear about raising Sam, about growing up with two homes, about packing his bags and choosing to raise Sam alone. 

He poked at an apple slice to check it was tender before turning the heat off and leaving it too cool. 

Lucifer rubbed gently at his belly. Since he had accepted that there was a baby growing in there, he found himself touching and soothing the developing foetus more and more. As terrified as he was by the challenge of having a second child at the age of 20 and still without a real partner, he could also feel the budding excitement. He wanted Jack to have siblings one day, to have a little brother or sister to look out for and to look out for him. He also wanted to feel the baby quicken, to feel those little movements that told him there was life inside. 

Lucifer had done little right in his life, but Jack? That was all him. He grew him, he carried him, and he raised him. Jack was an angel and if the new baby was one too, then, well his life was made. 

He made his way to Jack’s bedroom; he still had the Sunday chores to get done. Jack’s bedding needed to be changed, and his son had a tendency to lose dirty socks in strange places, if Luci didn’t hunt them all down, then he would soon run out. 

After gathering Jack’s dirty laundry he threw it in the hall and went to his own room changing his own bed and blushing slightly at the strong smell of sex mingling with Luci and Dean’s natural scents. The alpha had only slept over twice, but already his scent was settling in the bedding. The late November air was frigid, but he had to open a window and air the room out. He liked the smell of whiskey and leather, but the musky aroma of arousal was only going to lead to wet dreams and embarrassment. 

His own dirty laundry joined the rest in the hall as he went to check the filling temperature. It had cooled enough now, so he turned the over on, got the pie crust out the fridge along with the remaining pastry that had been resting. He rolled that out, measuring the size and cutting a few apple shaped pieces to go on top before assembling the pie and brushing with a touch of milk and egg yolk. The now finished pie went into the oven to bake; before he carried the laundry down to the shared laundry room to put to wash. 

Laundry done, he curled up on the sofa and picked up the pregnancy journal they had bought him. He hadn’t had something like that for Jack; he had no record of the pregnancy, no photos of his belly, and no copies of the ultrasound. For the most part, it was something that happened to him, like a disease or an illness. The social worker, Naomi, was cold and severe, she smelt of citrus and antiseptic; she was of the opinion that an omega as young as Luci couldn’t possibly be a good parent and couldn’t possibly want to be one. She would come to his medical appointments, and stand on her phone tapping her foot impatiently. The doctors talked to her, told her what was happening. 

“He is having a boy.”  
“Baby is fine, but the omega’s blood pressure is high.”  
“The omega is iron deficient; he will have to take supplements.”  
“He is far too young to be pregnant. He won’t be able to carry to full term.”

But when it came to crunch time, when Jack was born and Luci was terrified and alone... then she wasn’t there, it was early morning, she was at home and in bed. It was something she regretted, maybe if she had been there, she would have been able to snatch Jack away before they bonded, hand him over to a waiting family who could look after him better.

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head to shake away those bad thoughts too. This time it would be different, he was older, he was more settled and he knew what was coming; even if Dean walked out and didn’t come back, he would be okay this time, and he would do things right. 

He carefully opened the journal. He had thumbed through it when he first got it, just to see what was inside, but now he wanted to start writing. He took a slow breath as he stroked the first page, “your family tree”. It was easy to put his own name down, and to add Jack in, but it was much harder to add his brothers and sisters. Raffy wasn’t his blood, did she still count? And his brothers aren’t a part of his life anymore, so can he still add them? He used to worry about them; he used to wonder what they thought. But after Jack was born and he had to focus on him, as he grew closer to Raffy, he thought about them less. They never looked for him and he had no way to contact them, they probably thought he was dead by now, and in some ways, the him that they knew was dead. 

With a tired sigh he closed the book again. He wanted to do things right, but a good parent... they would have a huge family to offer a baby; uncles and aunties, grandparents and cousins. Lucifer couldn’t offer any of that. He stroked the book once more before carefully wrapping it in the tissue paper and placing it back on the shelf under the coffee table. Maybe he would try again when he had more to offer, picture to put in, or a name to write. 

Besides, the pie would be ready soon. 

It was hard to tell if Lucifer had excellent timing, or if Dean had a sixth sense for pie; either way, somehow the alpha and child got home just as Luci took the pie out the oven. Jack ran to the bathroom, while Dean came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Lucifer, nose to his throat and breathing in deep, “Mmm, apple pie and ice-cream, delicious. The pie smells good as well.”

Lucifer smiled and relaxed into the soft purr of the alpha. He would worry about the future another day, for now he wanted to enjoy the time he has with the alpha, before Dean realises how much better he can do.

~*~*~*~*~

[1]https://www.lyonora.be/rompertje/613-rompertje-if-you-think-i-m-a-mess-you-should-see-my-daddy-.html  
[2]https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/230161719/i-love-my-big-brother-i-love-my-big?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=my+big+brother&ref=sc_gallery-1-4&plkey=7973359fb9c23b06351555bdccda6f899ef43f03%3A230161719&col=1  
[3]https://www.amazon.com/Cudlie-Elephant-Activity-Security-Blanket/dp/B01N6SO069  
[4] https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/508665875/pregnancy-journal-pregnancy-gift?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pregnancy+scrapbook&ref=sc_gallery-1-2&plkey=4996e647208206b86b7ca82e4a9bfe023189628b%3A508665875 


	9. Where babies come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are a little short lately. I've got a bunch of scenes written, but tying them together is proving more difficult :(
> 
> If you're all good and behave yourselves though, maybe I'll post the next chapter later.

December 16th 

Lucifer stood with his forearms braced against the shower wall and his forehead resting on the cold tiles. The water was aimed on his shoulders, the heat soothing tight muscles before caressing his heaving sides. His moans were muffled by the fingers resting in his mouth as he sucked and stroked them with his tongue.

“Doing so good baby, so pretty, shh, almost there.” Dean whispered the constant praise and reassurance into his ear as he pressed soft kisses to the damp skin of his neck. The hand not helping Lucifer to keep quiet was resting on his chest, palm flat and fingers ever so slowly circling the right nipple. 

Lucifer moaned again, sucking hard on the fingers as he clenched down on Dean’s cock, causing the alpha to groan in turn, nipping at the slender throat. “Fuck, I love your nipples, love how sensitive you are, love how good you are. Gorgeous, beautiful. Love you. Fuck.” Every phrase and every word was punctuated with a thrust of hips and a press of lips, teeth catching and tongue caressing. 

The whines and moans of the omega were beginning to escape around the fingers. He was close, so close, just a little bit more. His cock was hard and aching against his belly, sticky pre-cum smearing on the slight curve of his stomach. 

Dean’s knot had started to swell, pressing against Luci’s rim. He was so slick and loose the knot kept wanting to slip inside, but the shower wasn’t the right place to know and now certainly wasn’t a good time to be tied together. Dean pulled right back, until just the tip was inside, then pushed in with a hard thrust while at the same time his free hand slid down to Luci’s neglected cock. One pull and a groaned, “Cum for me sweetheart” into the curve of his ear and the omega obeyed instantly. Biting hard on the fingers in his mouth to stop himself screaming as his back arched and his head flew back against Dean’s shoulder. Dean brushed his thumb over the omega’s cock, nail catching on the slit as he came in turn; the alpha continuing to thrust through both orgasms, but careful to keep the knot outside.

With a final grunt Dean twisted until he could lean his back against the wall, bringing the mostly limp omega with him as they both caught their breathe. He nuzzled under Lucifer’s ear as his hands soothed the trembling sides. 

Lucifer shifted, tipping his head back for a kiss that Dean was quick to supply, tongue licking into pliant mouth. With a sigh Lucifer turned back, leaning more firmly against Dean. “Wish I could have your knot.” 

Tentative fingers reached down, lightly brushing against the knot resting against his ass. Dean couldn’t help but groan. His knot would deflate a lot faster outside the tight omega, but until it did, it would be very sensitive. 

It was with deep regret that the pair was forced to separate. Dean tenderly washed the evidence of their enjoyment away, using a washcloth to swipe between Luci’s thighs and over his belly. They traded soft kisses as they went before finally turning the water off and slipping out the shower. Jack would be up soon and in need of the bathroom. 

By the time they were dried and dressed, Dean’s knot had gone down, but the nips and bites on Lucifer’s neck and shoulders had begun to blossom, a little chain of red and purple circles that could only be half hidden under his shirt. 

They left the bathroom together, Dean heading to the kitchen to make breakfast while Lucifer went to check if Jack was up yet. This would be their last day together for a while. Sam was going to get into town at 6pm that night, having left college at 10am Saturday morning. And Dean was thrilled to be seeing his kid brother again, but at the same time, Sam had done nothing but moan the last few weeks. Moaning about Dean not driving to get up, about not being able to fly home, about having to spend days on a bus. About Dean nagging him again to get a job, at least for the winter break.

It left a dark cloud over what should have been weeks of happiness. In fact Sam had bitched so much Dean hadn’t told him the most important news of all. 

On autopilot, Dean got out the eggs, milk and flour to mix up a batch of pancakes. He smelt more then heard Lucifer enter the room behind him. Over the past few weeks the scent of “pregnant omega”, that sweet vanilla scent interwoven with his apple and cinnamon had gotten stronger. Even if they hadn’t taken a test to confirm, there was no doubting it now. 

“You’re thinking again.” Lucifer murmured as he came and cuddled Dean’s back, resting his cheek on a shoulder.

“I’m going to miss spending every night here. I wish I could just move in and be done with it.” Lucifer kissed the side of his neck, over the sensitive scent glands, nuzzling softly. 

Since Thanksgiving and their declarations to each other, they had spent more and more time together, making plans, talking about budgets. It felt like every day Dean was around and talking about the future, the more Luci believed him; in fact he almost appeared to be accepting that Dean was here to stay.

It hadn’t been the easiest of times for them all either. It had taken three separate arguments to get the reluctant blond to the doctors in the first place, and then the first appointment had been a complete disaster. Dean was also bitterly disappointed to realise that real life doctors and nurses were nowhere near as attractive as Dr Sexy had led him to believe. The second visit had only been marginally better with the use of Raffy on the phone. Dean knew Lucifer had had a difficult pregnancy the first time, but seeing the after effects was still a surprise for him. 

Luci had also become cuddlier over the last few weeks, seeming to want to touch and scent Dean as often as possible. He did the same to Jack and Dean couldn’t for the life of him decide if this was because of the pregnancy, something common to all omegas, or a unique quirk of Lucifer himself. It should have been annoying, but Dean wasn’t complaining, in fact, he would rather sleep on the lumpy sofa with the sweet-smelling omega then on his own in his big bed.

“Why don’t you?” The words were muffled slightly, spoken into his neck. “Jack likes having you around, I do too. Sam can sleep on the sofa when he visits? Or you can keep your flat if you want to, if you want a way out that’s fine, I don’t mind. Most of your clothes are here anyway...” He trailed off. 

It was something Dean had thought about, but that was a big step to take in a relationship which was measured in weeks rather than months. If Dean didn’t have to pay his rent any more, he could help Luci pay his, he could afford to help Sam more, they both would be able to afford more baby things, and they wouldn’t have to worry about medical costs. It was the perfect solution to their worries, and yet, Dean hadn’t even told Sam about the baby. 

Dean turned around, cuddling Lucifer properly and sharing a soft kiss. “Maybe.”

“Eww! You two are so yucky!” Jack announced his presence loud and clear. He stood next to the sofa with a hand firmly in front of his eyes. He still had his PJs on, hair sticking up on one side and flattened on the other. The top of his PJs were slightly damp because Jack, just like his papa, was a drooler. And didn’t that make Dean chuckle when he realised. 

Lucifer tugged away blushing. “Well if you weren’t such a sleepy head, I could have been cuddling you!” He replied, walking over to give Jack a cuddle and kiss. Jack gave a scrunched up face. “Papa stop it! I’m not a baby anymore.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and ruffled Jack’s hair affectionately. “I can’t cuddle you, I can’t cuddle Dean. Do I just not get cuddles anymore?”

Jack pushed the hand away, pouting more. “Papa, when my brother comes you can cuddle him! And I guess if you HAVE to, you can cuddle Dean. But! No more kissy faces where I have to see!” Jack half whined and half demanded, making sure to stress the 'have' to. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, sharing a confused look with Dean before looking back at his son, “Your brother?”

“I don’t want a sister ‘cause girls smell and cry all the time. I want a brother, so you will have a boy.” All of this was declared in a matter of fact tone, as though it was so easy, and with the confidence that only a small child could have. 

Luci led Jack to the sofa and Dean turned, focusing on the pancakes, content to listen to the father and son talk.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well I will keep that in mind love, but I’m afraid we don’t get to choose like that.” Lucifer gave Jack a soft smile as they settled onto the sofa together.

“Oh well, if you make a girl by mistake you can just make a boy after!” There was a long moment of silence and then, “Papa, can I ask you something?” 

“Always love.”

“Well. Mr Dean touched you in a special way to put the baby in your belly...” Jack hesitated, looking at his hands. He knew that Lucifer was his papa and that he had been inside him, but they had never talked about how, or why. And for the most part that was fine with Jack, he had his papa and he loved him, he didn’t need anyone else. At least not before he met Dean. 

Everyone has always talked about Jack and his papa, sometimes the children only ask him why he only has a papa and not a daddy too, and sometimes the children repeat the mean words the adults say. They tell him things like “my mommy says your papa is a whore and I shouldn’t stay with you”, “my daddy says your papa is fuck-able not mate-able” and “mommy and daddy say I have to be nice to you, ‘cause your papa is too young to be a good papa.” 

But as mean and hurtful as what the children say, the adults are worse. Dr Visyak never said anything nice about his papa and was always asking Jack questions that made him feel sad. She asked him if papa ever hit me, and if he had enough to eat. Did papa bring strange men around or leave him at home alone? And he liked Eve, she was his friend at day-care, but she was also mean. She said his papa was stupid for having a child so young and she giggled with Sarah and everyone else at the hurtful comments they all made. 

In fact, he hadn’t told Dean and Lucifer, because he knew it would only upset them, especially his papa, but he found out Lucifer was pregnant by Sarah and Eve trading comments.

_“Did you smell Goldilocks? He is pregnant I’m telling you!” (Goldilocks was the code-name for his papa, Jack wasn’t stupid, he figured ALL the code names out.)_  
_“I know! I can’t believe it, does he even know who the first dad is and he’s gone and got another?”_  
_“mhmm, that’s what I’m saying, two kids by two dads and not a mark to show for it”_  
_“Poor kids, it’s not right. A child needs a father figure”_  
_“You’re worrying about that? He can’t even feed the child he has, what’s he going to do with another!”_  
_“What do you mean?”  
_ _“You didn’t hear? He owes the Doctor money.”_

Jack looked up at his dad, meeting the soft calm gaze. He could smell his own worry, and also the hint of sadness creeping into Lucifer’s apple and cinnamon scent. “Papa, who’s my daddy? Why don’t I have one like everyone else does?” 

It was true, all the other children at day-care had two parents, some had an omega parent and an alpha parent and some had two beta parents. Emily even had an omega mommy and a beta daddy, which was really rare. But Jack was the only child with only one parent. 

He watched as Lucifer smiled sadly, shutting his eyes and seeming to deflate a little. Jack immediately wanted to take it back. He didn’t want his papa to be sad and he could bear to not know if it meant his papa would be happy again. He moved over, climbing into the omegas lap and cuddling him. “Sorry papa, forget I asked, I don’t really want to know. Promise.” 

“It’s okay angel, you’re right, I should have told you before now. You’re right; in order for a baby to be made a daddy needs to touch a papa in a special way, just like Dean did to put your sibling in my belly. But it was different with you.” 

Lucifer was silent for a moment, hugging Jack close, stroking the soft blond hair, combing it down and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “I love you, and I wouldn’t change it for the entire world angel. But when the alpha put you in my tummy, I was very young. There was more than one alpha and I didn’t know what their names were. The alpha’s wanted to cuddle with me, even though I didn’t want to cuddle with them. That’s why I don’t know who your daddy is, and why he isn’t in our life.” 

“Oh.” Jack was quiet once more. The bitterness of his dad’s sadness was stronger now, mingling with the sadness coming from Dean in the kitchen. “Papa, do you think Mr Dean would mind being my daddy as well as my baby’s daddy?” 

Before Lucifer could answer Jack found himself flying out of his papa’s arms and over his head. “Of course I will be your daddy as well as our baby’s daddy!” Jack hugged the alpha back, burying his face in Dean’s neck. He had never had a daddy, he didn’t know what they are supposed to be like, but Dean seemed like a pretty good one. He made pancakes, took him to play in the snow, and bought papa presents when he was feeling sad. He liked pie and told good bedtime stories, and best of all, he liked dragons and dinosaurs. And as important as all of that was, the most important thing of all, was that Dean made Lucifer happy. 

A muffled hiccup from the sofa behind them draws both alpha and child’s attention. Luci had one hand over his mouth as the other wiped at his tears, trying not to make too much noise. The sadness had faded, so Jack didn’t think they were sad tears, but still he squirmed in Dean’s arms to try and comfort his papa. 

Dean didn’t let him go, instead carrying him around to sit on the sofa next to Luci, gently tugging the emotional omega into a cuddle. Jack tucked his face against his papa’s neck, and while he didn’t think Dean’s words were directed at him, he heard them anyway. “I told you, I’m not going anywhere, and your family is mine now.” 

That was followed by the kissy sounds that adults were always making. He made a grumpy huff against his papa’s neck but didn’t otherwise complain. If it made his papa happy, then Jack was willing to put up with it. Even if it was right above his head. 

“I think the pancakes are burning” 

“Oh shh... Sugar!” A second later Jack was shoved back onto his papa’s lap and the alpha pulled away, leaving father and son laughing on the sofa. He felt his papa press a kiss to the top of his head and cuddle him close. The smell of sadness was fading away and Jack let himself relax. His papa was happy again and that was all that mattered to Jack. 

~*~*~*~*~


	10. No one likes doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said I was struggling to string random scenes together? well this was the result :(
> 
> I really hope it makes more sense then I think it does.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer sat on the sofa, sipping his ginger and honey tea, the fur blanket tucked around him. Dean had left half an hour earlier and Jack had immediately taken himself away to the bedroom. Lucifer knew his son was as upset the alpha had left them as he was. He had kept a brave face on, pretending he wasn’t bothered by it, but the truth was a large part of him was pretty sure the alpha wasn’t coming back. He hadn’t told his brother, the most important person in the world to Dean. He would rather leave them then have that conversation... it was difficult to imagine he was coming back really.

It had been three weeks since he took a test, three weeks since the alpha spent a long thanksgiving weekend with them. Three weeks since Dean tried to go home only to turn up two days later with the makings of spaghetti and a smile. He hadn’t tried to leave again; instead he would pick up clothes from home now and then, the amount of flannel in Luci’s laundry pile slowly increasing. Not that Lucifer minded. 

And everything had changed so much in those three weeks. He had helped Asmodeus to interview several people to help Luci in the new bakery and between them they had settled on two. The first was a sweet red headed alpha girl named Charlie. She somehow managed to be simultaneously laidback and bouncy, and despite being an alpha, she made Lucifer feel almost as safe as Dean did. She was also a giant geek, into her computer games and LARPing (whatever that was).

Charlie was currently studying an online degree in computing and coding, and she needed all the extra money she could get. Since she didn’t have to go to classes, she was always available and while she had the baking talents of a wet sponge, she was fantastic with people and had a head for figures that made Luci ache with a feeling he couldn’t indentify. His baby brother Cassy had been good at maths. He was only nine the last time Lucifer had seen him, but he had already been better at maths then any of his big brothers. 

So Charlie took the day shift. She would start at 11am every day, and work until closing at 7pm. It meant she would do the closure as well, letting Lucifer leave early so he could go and get Jack from day-care. And while that was great, by far the best thing about Charlie, was the scent of cheese puffs and soda, that made him think of lazy Sundays with Jack, and the fact that not once had she looked at Lucifer in anything even faintly resembling a Sexual way. 

Lucifer liked having the earlier afternoons, but he still had to get up incredibly early to do the opening though. Having Dean around has been a god-send from that point. The alpha only had to be at work for 9, which meant he stayed home, fed Jack and got him ready for day-care after Luci had gone. He knew his son missed him, but he also seemed happier now that he was getting more sleep. 

The second person they had hired was quite possibly Charlie’s polar opposite. Kevin was still in high school, not fully presented yet, but his scent was changing towards beta. He worked too long and too hard, fitting too much in and drinking far too much coffee to do it. He was in all AP classes with a promising future at an Ivy League school. He played Cello and had a girlfriend (who was also moving towards beta) but still he wanted to fit a Saturday job in. 

Kevin smelt of coffee and beeswax and gave Lucifer a head just looking at him. But he only worked on Saturdays and he was happy to do the early morning shift. That meant between him and Charlie, Lucifer only had to work a couple of hours on a Saturday, to make the pies for the diner. 

Working in the bakery was different to the diner, he worked as hard and as long as he ever had, and although he got paid more in his salary, he no longer earned tips. He still got up at 5:30 to be at work by 6am Monday to Friday, baking the breakfast pastries and breads, serving the early birds. The new bakery had one of those fancy coffee machine things too, so they could offer a latte with the croissant now. After the breakfast rush left he got started on the cakes, cookies and muffins as well as baking the pies to be sent over to the diner. Charlie was there in time for the lunch rush which meant that Lucifer could focus on finishing the prep work for the following day and leave by 4:30 to collect Jack from day-care. 

But the biggest difference was that he no longer had to work with Harrington or Sierra. He no longer had to put up with the groping or the insults. Even the customers in the bakery who were a little too interested, well there was a counter between them. That combined with the reduced hours on a Saturday, and Lucifer’s life was miles easier. 

He worried though. Part of the reason this had all been working so well, was because Dean was at home to look after Jack in the morning. Starting tomorrow that won’t happen and Luci hadn’t really thought about other options. There would be no one at the bakery while he takes Jack to day-care.

Lucifer finished his tea, putting the cup down and getting his journal out once more. He had started filling some of the information in now. It was easier when he could focus on things that were happening, like adding a copy of the first scan, and that had not been easy to get!

****

_December 3rd_

Lucifer’s knee wouldn’t stop bouncing. He felt like he was going to be sick. Everyone was staring at him, judging him. He could hear the not so quiet whispers all around him. “What sort of an omega gets a baby before a mark?” “If I was that alpha, I wouldn’t stick around. It was probably a pity fuck and now he’s got a baby.”

He wanted to leave. He had to leave. It wasn’t him that wanted to come here; Dean made him, well now he was going to unmake him! His vision was going black around the edges and he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. He was just about to get up off the horrible plastic chair, when a large hand cupped his cheek, turning his face to meet big concerned green eyes with the bright green flare. “Look at me. You are okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

He shook his head helplessly because the alpha was wrong. He wasn’t okay and he wasn’t safe. The tears that had filled his eyes began to escape, big wet drops rolling down too pale cheeks. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. His chest felt too tight and he just wanted to be gone. 

“Mr Milton?”

“One moment.” Dean didn’t look away as he answered, maintaining eye contact with the panicking omega in front of him. “Luci? Sweetheart. It’s our turn, can you come with me?”

“I want to go home.” It started as a whisper but ended as a wail. The whole room was staring at him now. The doctor who had called his name was standing tapping an impatient foot. 

“Okay, up we go.” And a second later Dean was scooping him up bridal style. Lucifer buried his face against the strong chest, clinging tightly. He couldn’t head much over the pounding of his heart but he desperately hoped his alpha was taking him home.

~*~*~*~*~

“Mr Milton, ordinarily, we would expect the parent who is actually carrying to be capable of answering questions.”

“It’s actually Winchester, and I know. I don’t know what happened. He was fine this morning; he just started panicking in the waiting room.” Dean caressed the blond head tucked against his shoulder. He couldn’t tell if Lucifer was still awake or aware of what’s happening around him. His breathe was still too fast, little gasps escaping against his skin, which was damp with tears. The fists were still tight against his shirt and Dean wasn’t certain he would be able to put the omega down even if he wanted to. 

“Yes well. My name is Dr Aldrich, and I will be your physician for the duration of your pregnancy. I can smell that neither of you are currently mated, but I am correct in assume that you are the father of the child?”

Dean cleared his throat, nodding his head. “Yes, that’s right.” 

“And you are certain about this?”

“Yes. I was with Lucifer for the entirety of his heat. I was the only alpha who knotted him.” He wanted to be offended by the question, but it was asked with the disinterest of a doctor who didn’t care about the response. 

“When was his last heat?” 

“Early October, the last day was the 6th.”

The doctor was a beta women who looked to be in her late forties. She had short brown hair and a no- nonsense approach, but there were laughter lines around her eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the computer and typing something. “That would put the due date at July 13th. Obviously this is not an exact science, but that is close enough to work by. That would also put you at 8 weeks exactly.”

She turned back, looked at the awkward alpha holding the small ball of omega curled in his lap. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “The rest of this appointment will progress much easier if you co-operate Mr Milton.”

Dean stroked the finely quivering back, “Hey sweetheart, can you come talk to the doctor? I promise I’ll stay here the whole time. And get you home as soon as it’s done.”

Lucifer shook his head, trying to curl more into Dean even though he was as close as physically possible. The doctor sighed, “Little one, this level of stress is not good for baby. I don’t need to check your blood pressure to know it will be too high. Now, there are some tests that we have to carry out to ensure you and baby are both healthy. But there is no point in doing any of this now as it will not give us usable results.” She looked back at Dean, leaning back in her chair. “Mr Winchester, I recommend you make a second appointment for next week. And use the interim to find a technique to keep him calm. If you cannot get him calm enough to attend an appointment in the hospital then you will need to pay significantly more to have it done privately, and I strongly suspect you cannot afford those costs. Good day to you both.”

****

After the truly disastrous first attempt, Dean had booked a second appointment for the following week, paid the standard fee through gritted teeth and then carried the still quietly crying omega home. The appointment had been for the afternoon which meant that Lucifer didn’t need to go back to work, thankfully, and by the time that Jack needed to be collected Luci was calm once more. So Dean left him at home to phone Raffy and have a long overdue conversation with her, while he went to collect the child.

**** 

Lucifer was nervous to call Raffy. She was going to be so pissed at him. Not because he was pregnant, he didn’t think she would care about that, but the fact he had known for weeks now and not told her? That was going to be a problem.

He pressed the call button and waited. The phone beeped for several long seconds before, “Hi Luci, how’s my favourite big brother?”

“Favourite? I thought I was the only one?”

“Of course not love, there was Dick and Cain before you. But honestly the less said about either of them the better. Did I tell you we got a new kid? Her name is Annie, she’s a little strange but sweet enough.”

“Annie? I thought it was Azazel living there?”

“Oh, no. He set fire to the school, the caretaker got seriously hurt and now he’s serving time in prison. Can you imagine how pissed the ‘Ruler’s of Hell’ were when that happened! I got fresh steak Luci! As in not frozen, was probably alive sometime that month fresh. And vegetables with no mould on them!”

“You didn’t tell me? Are you okay? Raffy!”

“I’m fine, and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you. Besides, you have enough going on in your own life and there’s nothing you could have done anyway. You know I’m stuck here until I turn 18 and I don’t want to have to settle in a new school when I’m taking my exams soon. And you lived here; you know what it’s like, as long as we stay quiet and don’t cause trouble no one is going to give me grief. I have a job on Saturdays, a couple hours at the care home, and I’m applying for college. It will all be fine, you’ll see.”

Lucifer sighed. Raffy was right, he did have enough worries of his own without borrowing hers too, but he just couldn’t help himself. “You should come here. I know you can’t leave school now but... I told you I manage a bakery now right? I can give you a job over the summer; you could sleep on the sofa...”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would! Raffy, come on, you’re my little sister and my family. It kills me that I can’t see you every day. And don’t worry about the ticket, I’ll find a way to pay.”

“You wouldn’t need to Luci, I save everything I don’t need. If I could, if you and Jack didn’t mind...”

“No Raffy, neither of us would mind, I promise. Besides, when you get here, I’ll have someone I need to introduce you to.”

“Don’t tell me, you’ve finally found an alpha worthy of your golden heart?” Lucifer could hear the laughter in her tone as she spoke. 

“No, well yes, but I don’t think he will still be around. He’s far too good for me, Raffy and...”

“Shut up! No one is too good for you because you’re the sweetest and most loving person I’ve ever met. You sacrifice your own life and happiness everyday and ask for nothing back, so stop that talk because it’s a load of shit.”

Lucifer let her rant. He knew there was no point in arguing or protesting, so he just sat quietly waiting until she was done. 

“Are you even listening to me, you ass?”

“Yeah love, of course I am. Blah blah you’re a good person blah blah. Although Raffy you do realise that you’ve hardly met the pillars of society right?”

“Shut up. So if it’s not the nice new man, who were you talking about? I can’t think it’s any of your work mates.”

Lucifer snorted at that understatement, although if you included Charlie and Kevin in that... then maybe it’s not as ridiculous, but still. “No, and they don’t actually have a name yet... but I’m thinking maybe Lilith for a girl, or Michael for a boy”

He waited, letting Raffy figure it out on her own. “Oh my God! No way! You’re pregnant? How long? Wait! Your heat was beginning of October so it must be...” He could hear her counting under her breath. “Oh my God, you’re like 8 weeks pregnant and I’m only just being told! What the hell Luci! I thought I was your sister!” The last words were screeched with the lung power that only a teenage girl can manage. 

Lucifer winced, holding the phone slightly away from his ear. “In my defence, I’m slow on the uptake?”

The conversation dissolved from there, with Raffy demanding graphic details of what Dean looked like along with exactly when he found out, what his symptoms were and if he was getting the right help. Raffy wanted to be a doctor, so she also immediately went to Google the stages of pregnancy, telling him what he had to expect going forward and wanting to know what the doctor said. 

Of course at that point, Lucifer had to tell Raffy about the initial appointment and his rather embarrassing panic attack. She didn’t judge him or get angry, just listened before quietly saying, “Lulu, it’s okay. I mean, I remember what those appointments used to be like for you with Naomi. They talked about you like you were an animal and no one gave any weight to what you wanted at all. But it won’t be like that this time love. You’re older now, you know what to expect and there’s no social worker to take control this time. It sounds like Dean was real supportive too, you’re not alone. If you want... Take me to? I can’t be there, but I can be on the phone with you.”

And that felt like the most obvious answer in the world. Raffy had always been able to calm him down before, help him to focus. And while he won’t be able to hold her hand, hearing her voice is better than nothing.

~*~*~*~*~

_December 10th_

Lucifer clutched his phone in one hand and Dean’s hand in his other. The alpha had been wincing slightly, but he wasn’t protesting the tightness. Dean had decided that the best thing to do was to wait in the corridor, Lucifer against the wall and Dean between him and the outside world. They were close enough to the waiting room to hear their names be called, but far enough away that Luci couldn’t feel the eyes on him. Raffy was already waiting on the call, she had been talking to them both, but gone quiet when Luci was called by the doctor, waiting until they were in the room. 

Dr Aldrich looked exactly the same as before. She gave them both a steady once over when Dean sat down, tugging Lucifer to perch in his lap before giving a slow nod. “I am pleased to see it appears you have found a way to make this more bearable Mr Milton. My name is Dr Aldrich and I will be your physician for the duration of your pregnancy. Mr Winchester informed me you conceived October 6th which would put you at 9 weeks, does that sound correct?”

“Yes.” The word was little more than a croaked whisper. He was shaking and even the feeling of Dean’s arms around him wasn’t enough to stop it. 

“Dr, before we go any further, Lucifer has his sister on the phone, is it okay if we put it on speaker? I believe she will go a long way towards helping to keep him calm and this visit productive.”

“Well I admit that is one of the more unusual requests I have received, but I see no problem in it.” She then waited patiently as Dean gently extracted the phone and proceeded to put it on speaker. 

“Excellent, are we ready to continue?”

“It’s okay Lulu, I’m here. You got this love,” Came from the phone and Lucifer nodded slowly. 

“Now there are two ways we can do this. I need to take a series of samples for testing as well as perform a physical exam; I also need to get a history from you. Which would you prefer to happen first?”

Lucifer looked around at Dean. He didn’t know which would be better. He didn’t want to do either. 

“I think the talking part would be best done first.” Dean replied, resting his chin on Luci’s shoulder to look at the doctor. 

“As you wish. Mr Milton, are you currently on any medication? Or do you have any identified medical concerns?”

“No.” Luci’s voice was still little more than a croak but the doctor simply nodded and made a note.

“What about a history of miscarriage or previous pregnancy?”

“I... I have a son.”

“Okay, so a previous pregnancy? How long ago was that? Tell me how that went, any complications?”

Lucifer shifted nodding his head. He clutched at Dean’s hands with both of his as he swallowed hard. “It was... I... I was... I mean...”

“Breath Lulu, take your time.” Raffy gave her quiet encouragement, while Dean tightened his hold on the still trembling omega. His scent remained calm and soothing even as Luci was becoming distressed. 

“I was 14 years old when I got pregnant. It was rape. I... I was... my dad kicked me out, when he found out, so I was homeless for the early stages, and then in ka-care. It... It was difficult... I was too young and too thin. I had high blood pressure and Jack was born at 35 weeks.” His voice quivered and he stumbled over his words, but at least he got them out. 

Dr Aldrich nodded again making several notes. “It sounds like blood pressure is something we need to be keeping an eye on this time around to. What was labour like? And did baby spend time in a neonate unit?”

“No he didn’t. Jack was small, but perfect.” 

“But Lulu, you bled a lot remember? They needed to give you a transfusion and you both had to stay in hospital for a couple of days.”

“High blood pressure increases the risk of placental abruption. It’s possible that’s what you had. Do you by any chance have you’re medical notes?”

Lucifer shook his head silently. 

“Never mind. Tell me about the pregnancy so far, any nausea, dizziness, bleeding or cramps?”

Lucifer licked his lips nodding a little, “I get very nauseous and dizzy spells, but not so much recently.”

Dr Aldrich nodded again, turning back to her computer to quickly type some of her notes. “Okay and this one is for both of you, do either of you have a family history of miscarriages, twins or genetically inherited diseases?”

“Nothing on my side” Dean chipped in, pressing a reassuring kiss to the omega on his lap. Luci was starting to settle down, but he was still clearly upset. 

“I... yes... my momma... she died giving birth to my little brother. It... She... it was a home birth and she lost a lot of blood... by the time help came it was too late.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Anything else?”

“I’m a twin, I think my grandma was too” Lucifer glanced a Dean over his shoulder to see his reaction to that one. Everyone knew twins run in families after all. The alpha’s eyes had defiantly widened slightly and he was now looking down to where their joined hands were resting on the slight swell of Luci’s belly. He only heard the muttered “shit” because it was right by his ear. 

Dr Aldrich clearly had excellent hearing as well because she chuckled softly. “Well little one, we shall add history of multiple births to your risk factors, it certainly sounds like you will be an interesting one. Just a few more questions, Do you smoke?”

“No.”

“How many units of alcohol a week would you say you drink?”

“Uhh, I don’t really drink?”

The doctor nodded to both, making a note before, “Right. I think at this stage it is best we move onto the physical examination don’t you?”

Lucifer couldn’t help but whine slightly. He hated being touched and prodded at, necessary or not. Dean gave him a reassuring stroke, pressing a kiss under his ear. “What to see our baby, sweetheart?”

“Oh and you better be sending me a copy mister! I’m still auntie remember!” Lucifer smiled shyly at the reminder from Raffy, nodding slightly.

“Okay little one, why do you go behind the curtain, pants and underclothes off. You can cover yourself with the sheet and I’ll be with you in just a minute.”

Lucifer was trembling again as he tried to stand, grateful for the strong arms of the alpha holding him up and walking him where indicated. He blushed softly, pink creeping over his cheeks as he realised he would need to be naked. Just because Dean had seen him naked before, didn’t mean it would be any easier to be naked without the expectation that they would be intimate with each other. 

Lucifer pushed his pants and panties down before sitting on the edge of the bed; Dean lifted his feet one at a time to gently remove his shoes and socks. He then gently removed his pants, helping him to get comfortable under the sheet and kissing the hot cheek. 

“We’re ready when you are doc.” Dean called as he sat on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around Luci’s shoulders, stroking his far arm and the other holding his hand tightly. 

The doctor pushed the curtain out the way, smiling softly as she wheeled the equipment she would need over. She had already put a pair of latex gloves on. “Right, we will start with the basics while you’re here, blood pressure, temperature, heart rate. I’ll then examine your breasts and cervix, before we will have a look at baby with the ultrasound. Finally I will take some blood and you will need to provide a urine sample on your way out. Any questions?”

Lucifer shook his head quietly, clutching Dean’s hand tighter. The doctor placed the phone on the bed next to them and gave a warm smile. “Try to relax, I suspect that you’re BP will come up too high, so we will be a little tolerant of that, but if it is too high then we will need to consider ways to get a more accurate reading to ensure we aren’t putting baby at risk.” The doctor continued to talk as she placed the cuff around Lucifer’s arm, letting it run as she placed the pulse monitor on his finger and took his temperature. 

She hummed softly, a small frown forming. Dean was trying to look without letting go of the omega, “Is it bad? How bad is it?”

“Well as I suspected, BP is 143/92. That is very high, but as I mentioned, I would expect it to be high. We are still early in gestation so I wouldn’t worry about it until we pass 20 weeks, but this is something we want to keep an eye on, especially considering your history. I think I would like you to come by tomorrow to see the nurse and she will take your pressure again. If it is still too high we will put on a mobile monitor which will take several measures over the next 24 hours, and will hopefully show us your general levels without the added stress of being here.”

“Oh, okay.” Dean nodded, kissing Lucifer’s temple again. 

The doctor put everything away, pushing the stand out the way and gesturing at his tee-shirt. “Clothing out the way little one. Let me have a look at your chest. Any changes you’ve noticed.” The small smirk hiding at the corners of her mouth gave away that she was already aware of what the deepening blush on his face was likely to mean. 

“I... umm... my nipples are bigger and it’s... I mean... very sensitive.” Dean had helped to remove the shirt before helping Luci to lie back so the doctor had clear access. He was grinning in a way that meant he was probably remembering all the times he’s played with the sensitive nubs to reduce the omega to a mewling incoherent mess. 

“To be expected, particularly with a second child.” She gently massaged his Pecs, feeling around with gentle rolls of her palm. “Have you noticed any swelling?”

Lucifer shook his head as Dean asked, “Will he get proper breasts? Like a girl? I’ve never seen a pregnant male omega before.”

The doctor chuckled, “Well it’s not unheard of the breasts to go up 1-2 cup sizes during the last trimester and while feeding the newborn. But generally, if the chest is flat to begin with, it will remain mostly flat.”

“Last time you could tell when I had no shirt on, but otherwise it looked normal.” Lucifer murmured. He had his face pressed against Dean’s hip, not wanting to watch what was happening. 

The doctor continued to explore the omega’s body, feeling around his abdomen after finishing with the chest. “Okay, everything feels okay. If you would mind rolling onto your side, knee to chest and I’ll do the internal exam.” Lucifer did as he was asked, face burning and eyes shut. Dean kept up a steady stream of praise and reassurance, holding one hand and stroking the blond locks with the other. 

“Alright. Everything appears fine there, now for the best part!” She kept her voice full of false cheer as she pulled the sheet back up and changed her gloves, bringing the ultrasound machine closer. 

Dean helped to settle Lucifer back on his back, shirt out the way and mostly flat belly on display. The doctor warned them that the jelly would be a little cool and then carried out the normal scan, turning the sound on so they could all hear the steady heartbeat. She printed out a picture for Lucifer, and got an electronic version for Dean and to send to Raffy. Everything was normal and she had no worries. 

Dean asked the doctor several questions about sex, knotting and the dos and don’ts of pregnancy. He was very relieved to hear that not only was knotting allowed, but in the early stages it was recommended to help cement the bond. While Dean and the doctor were talking, Luci got himself dressed again and the doctor took blood. She gave them both a handful of leaflets about pregnancy, diet, nutrition and what to expect before giving him a sample cup and instructions to fill it and leave it at reception before giving instructions to arrange the next visit. He would need a follow up appointment at 16 weeks and a second scan at 20 weeks. The doctor also wanted him to return tomorrow for a BP check, but that would only be with the nurse and therefore hopefully go quicker. 

The follow up BP visit had gone much better, and although it was still high, the 128/86 was much better than the last reading, so Luci didn’t need to put the mobile cuff on, at least not yet.

****

He carefully smoothed the sonogram picture down on the page. He had written all about the experience of the visit, how Dean was there holding his hand all along, how Raffy was on the phone offering comfort, the excitement Jack had shown when Luci and Dean showed him the first glimpse of the baby in his belly.

Lucifer had also added the first few baby name options. For a girl it was a ‘Lilith’, ‘Samantha’ (That was Dean’s suggestion, but mostly as a joke), ‘Raphael’ (because Raffy insisted) or ‘Hannah’ and for a boy it was ‘Michael’, ‘Ben’ or ‘Henry’. He hadn’t written it on the list, but Lucifer couldn’t help but think that when Dean abandoned him, if he had a boy, he would name him ‘Dean’ in memory of his daddy who at least tried to look after the disaster of an omega he got stuck with. 

Dean had also filled in some of his sections when Luci hadn’t been looking. He had written about his thoughts, the excitement of seeing a real life Dr Sexy and disappointment when it wasn’t true, the initial panic followed by joy; the worry about money and the desire to look after the whole family. He had also completed his family tree, including a half brother Adam that Luci hadn’t known about. 

Lucifer wondered if Dean would ever finish the rest of his sections, if he would want to come to any more appointments. Luci wasn’t sure what he thought about going to follow up appointments without his alpha there to support him. But then, if the alpha wasn’t there, he wouldn’t need to go, since it was the alpha who forced him to in the first place. 

He smiled when he heard his phone beep, immediately checking the message to see one from Dean saying he was already missing his family and complaining because his own apartment didn’t smell like apple pie. He offered to swing by the bakery on his way to work for a coffee and pastry and if Luci needed him to, he would give Jack a ride to day-care. That helped Lucifer to relax. He would have to get Jack up early, but at least he wouldn’t have to miss any work. They ended the conversation when Dean said he needed to leave to pick Sam up from the bus station. Lucifer wished him good luck and good night before getting up to think about dinner for himself and Jack. 

He missed the alpha it’s true, but the sooner he gets used to it just being the two of them again, the better.

~*~*~*~*~


	11. Who ever wanted to have a brother?

~*~*~*~*~

Dean leaned against the impala, legs stretched and crossed in front of him, arms folded over his chest. He had his leather jacket on over his hooded sweatshirt. It had started snowing lightly in the last half hour, but it wasn’t settling, just big fluffy flakes swirling lazily in the air. It made him think of Jack, wonder if the small boy would be standing nose pressed to the window and fingers crossed it settled. 

The winter sun had set over an hour ago, leaving the white street lamps to light the roads, the lights from the bus station cold and heartless. As difficult as things had been of late with Sam, Dean couldn’t wait to see him. They were brothers, and as such they argued as often as they spoke, but no matter how tall Sam grew, he would always be the snotty nosed kid with the chubby cheeks and stubby legs that used to follow him around school.

He straightened a little when the headlights came into view, the greyhound bus rumbling into the station front at last. It was 10 minutes late, but that was hardly surprising. Dean began to amble towards the coach, watching as the hand full of passengers got off, before finally the long haired giant that could only be his Sammy stepped down. He was wearing his worn navy Jacket over a flannel shirt and jeans. A grey beanie pulled over his too long brown hair. He also had a rucksack over one shoulder and his duffel bag in hand as he looked around him. 

“Heya Sammy! Welcome home, bitch!”

Dean strolled over, tugging the other man into a tight hug complete with manly backslapping. Sam let go of his duffel to hug right back, even as he gave Dean a bitch face and grunted, “Its Sam you jerk.”

Dean grinned, immediately twisting to get Sam in a headlock, giving him a noogie through the beanie. “Whatever man, I’m just glad to have you home.”

Sam gave a shout of outrage and the two men scuffled on the street for a moment before breaking a part, both grinning ear to ear. Dean had no doubt that despite his tough exterior and constant complaints about Dean mothering him, Sam had missed him just as much as he missed Sam. 

With a bit of jostling the two men both grabbed a bag and started heading for the impala. “Man I forgot what an ass you were while I was in Cali. And it’s fucking freezing.”

Dean snorted. “Want me to give you my Jacket like the girl you are?”

Sam gave him another bitch face as he tossed the bags in the trunk of the car, and that must be a new record, he had only said two things to Sam, and both got the same response. He chuckled, slamming the trunk shut and moving around to the driving seat. “You okay with pizza for dinner? Or do we need to swing by a rabbit shop?” 

Sam huffed, slumping in his passenger seat and shaking his head. “Nah, pizza is fine for one night at least. Although I had hoped your diet would improve while I was gone, you know it’s a long ass way to go if you have a heart attack.”

“Bah! I am an alpha in my prime!”

Sam was smiling despite himself, settling down to look at the window, just like he used to when he was still in high school and Dean used to drop him off each morning. “You seen mom recently?”

Dean’s smile dropped like a stone, alongside any joy he might have been feeling. “No. And I don’t plan on either.”

“Come on man, have you even heard her out? Why she left and all that?”

“I don’t need to Sam. She left us with dad. Now you might have been too young to remember that, but I do.”

“She came back!” 

“Yeah, with fucking Ketch! And then she stood there and watched as he... Fuck Sammy, I don’t want to argue with you, you’ve not even been back five minutes. You want to go see mom, fine, just leave me the fuck out of it okay?”

Sam didn’t reply. He knew a lost cause when he saw one, and if Dean wasn’t in the mood to listen, then nothing Sam did would make him. The rest of the short drive happened in silence, neither of them ready to start a different conversation. 

The silence lasted the time it took Dean to park the car and them both to get to the small apartment before Sam asked Dean to order him a vegetable pizza and garlic knots then headed to take a shower after two days on public transport. 

Dean sighed, ordering them both pizzas and getting a couple of beers out the fridge. He forgot how difficult Sam could be sometimes and it made him miss the ease of sofa cuddles with Luci and Jack even more. As much as the kid liked to protest he was too old for cuddles now, he was pretty quick to climb onto Dean’s lap and under the blanket when he put a movie on!

He had left his laptop behind, along with most of his clothes. Honestly, as much as he said he needed to come back to his apartment while Sam was here, he didn’t really think he would last the whole winter break before he missed his new family too much. Besides, the one bedroom flat was hardly big enough for the both of them, and Dean remembered how uncomfortable the foldout sofa bed was. Sam would give him one sad look with those big puppy eyes, and he would be sleeping in the bedroom and Dean would be left out here. 

The green eyed alpha kicked his boots off and popped his socked feet onto the coffee table in front of him as he turned the TV to Netflix and began scrolling for something to watch. He settled on Dr Sexy. As much as Sam would complain, he enjoyed it too; he just didn’t like having to admit it. 

When Sam returned a little later he didn’t comment, just grabbed the beer Dean had left for him and flopped onto the sofa next to his big brother. 

“Go on then. Tell me about your girlfriend.”

Dean watched out the corner of his eye as the younger man blushed, “what?”

“The girl you spent thanksgiving with. Jess something? Don’t tell me you followed ‘just a friend’ home for the holidays?” 

“Oh, uhh, well I mean. I like her, but we uhh.” Sam was blushing more now, and the stammer was a sure sign his little brother had the hots for her. Dean smirked but didn’t say anything, letting Sam find his own words. 

Sam cleared his throat, scrubbing his hand through his hair. He had just opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell sounded. The look of relief was almost comical as he leapt up saying, “I’ll get it” over his shoulder as he practically ran for the door. Dean just rolled his eyes and finished his beer. 

“Grab me another while you’re up.”

“Yeah sure.” Sam buzzed the delivery man in, a minute later he was paying for the pizza, waving away his change as the tip. He carefully balanced the boxes before grabbing another beer from the fridge and bringing it all back with him. 

Dean dug into his pizza, the only downside of living with the omega for the past three weeks, was that he wasn’t allowed to eat junk food. But considering that came in the shape of Luci’s great cooking and a pie a week? Yeah Dean was willing to put up with the lack of pizza and burgers. 

“So, Jess?”

Sam sighed, swallowing his food before looking at Dean, “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine! Yes I like her, she’s fantastic okay. She’s beautiful with this long blond hair and she smells of strawberries and spring rain. She’s studying nursing, and she’s just, she’s so caring and so sweet and Dean, she’s smart too, like really smart!”

“So what’s the problem?” Dean raised his brows, surprised to hear Sammy waxing so poetic, and so clearly interested in this Jess girl, but not actually making a move on her.

“She’s a beta.” And that made all the sense in the world. Because Sam was a romantic at heart and he firmly believed in that true-mates shit. 

“Right... so you met a beautiful girl you’re crazy for, who is as smart as you, and you’re turning her down ‘cause she’s a beta not an omega?”

“Come on Dean, that’s not fair. When was the last time you saw an alpha/beta pair? Or even a beta/omega pair? It doesn’t happen because the biology’s aren’t compatible.”

Dean shook his head in denial, May at Jack’s day-care had a beta dad and omega mom, and while incredibly rare it wasn’t unheard of, their own family was proof of that. “Mom and Dad? Dad and Kate?”

“You of all people are holding mom and dad as an example of a healthy happy relationship? In case you’ve forgotten, mom left dad and Kate isn’t exactly with him either. So I think we can argue that neither actually counts as a win for you.”

“Yeah but that has more to do with dad and mom then their designations! Come on Sam, you’re looking for excuses and you know it, what’s really the problem here?”

Sam sighed again, dragging his hands through his hair once more before taking a large gulp of beer. “Look, Dean, it’s easy for you, you don’t look beyond a quick fuck and a fun time for all, and I’m not judging you, okay, you don’t have to be looking for that forever. But I am. And the statistics speak for themselves. A mate-ship between an alpha and omega is 95% likely to end due to a death, with only 5% ending in separation. A marriage between two betas is 75% likely to end due to death and only 25% end in divorce. Both of those are regardless of primary gender, whereas a marriage between a male beta and female omega are 85% likely to end in separation, with only 15% lasting forever and a relationship between a male alpha and a beta woman has a 98% chance of separation and only 2% chance of lasting.”

Dean frowned, trying to process all those numbers and relationships before holding a hand up, “Wait wait, what about female beta/male omega or male beta/female alpha relationships?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “you’re missing the point on purpose Dean. But there are no statistics for a female beta and male omega marriage, which would indicate it simply doesn’t happen. I don’t know about male beta and female alpha relationships, but I would guess it would be closer to a beta/beta relationship.”

“Right and I’m not missing the point at all, the point is that every other relationship you described a marriage and not a mate-ship. They are different things and you know it. I wonder how many of your mate-ships are actually happy and how many are just unable to leave? It’s easier to get a divorce then to dissolve a mating bond and you know that as well as I do. I would also guess that an alpha courts an omega for significantly longer before they get mated.”

“I’m not disagreeing Dean, but it still remains, that if an alpha wants a happily ever after he needs to be with an omega. Me and Jess, we only have a 2% chance of that relationship working...”

Dean kicked a foot at Sam’s ankle. “Yeah there’s your problem Sammy. You don’t want to get into a relationship because you’re worried that you won’t still be together in what? 80 years? Have you even had sex yet? Or are you saving yourself for Mrs Right? You’re 18 Sam, you’re allowed to fuck around and experiment.”

“Dean! I’m not a fucking virgin and it’s none of your fucking business anyway. When you stop fucking a different girl each week, and actually find someone you’re not too fucking scared to commit to, then maybe I’ll listen to you.” 

“I’m not scared of commitment!”

“You sure? You live alone, have never had a relationship longer than 3 days, you didn’t stick it out at high school, refuse to even consider committing to further education, you settled for the first job you found because you’re scared you would have to commit to getting something better.”

Dean sat utterly stunned for a moment. He knew Sam had disapproved of his dropping out of school, and he also knew Sam wanted him to get his GED. He wasn’t that shocked about the desire for him to go to college either, Sam was a book worm and he wanted everyone else to study too. What shocked Dean was the way Sam spoke about his work. And maybe he was just a mechanic, and maybe Sam didn’t think much of that, but Dean had worked hard his whole life to take care of Sam. He was good at his job and he was proud of his work. He shook his head, shoving his pizza remains and the half drunk beer on the table as he stood. 

“Fuck. You.”

He didn’t stay long enough to see Sam’s puppy eyes come out, just turned around, walking away from the cry of “Dean, I didn’t mean it like that!” and going to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The alpha threw himself on the bed, flinging an arm over his eyes. He wanted desperately to go visit Luci, the sweet scent of the beautiful omega would sooth the hurts Sam had caused, but it was late and Luci went to bed early. It wasn’t fair on him. 

He didn’t understand how this kept happening. He tried to have a conversation with Sam, and he ends up having an argument instead. And now not only did he not tell his kid brother about his... boyfriend? His omega? The guy he accidently knocked up? He also hadn’t told Sam that he had to work over Christmas, that Dean wasn’t going to let him just sit around the house for the next 3 weeks. 

He forced himself up, and got ready for bed, finding his phone and sending a quick text to Luci, “I can’t decide if I miss going to bed with apple pie, or kissing you goodnight more.” Before turning the lights off and lying down. He didn’t get a reply but he hadn’t expected one either.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean groaned as his phone alarm went off. He did not want to wake up yet. He hadn’t slept particularly well, the bed felt strange, the room smelt wrong and there was no octopus clinging to him. He rolled over hitting snooze on the alarm and shutting his eyes again. He had left the curtains open last night, but the winter sun hadn’t risen yet so it was just the street light coming in, the slight pre-dawn lightening of the distant horizon.

Five minutes later and his phone was beeping the second time. A not so subtle reminder that if he planned on showering and swinging by Lucifer’s bakery to pick up Jack he really needed to be getting up now. 

He jabbed the off button again and forced himself up. He showered quickly, getting dressed in his usual work clothes, the oil and grease stains that on his jeans and shirt didn’t come out in the wash, but he only really wore them for work so it was fine. He took a little bit more time making sure his hair looked good since he would be seeing Luci first before he made his way to the rest of the apartment. 

The main room smelt of omelette, bacon and coffee. Sam was standing awkwardly over the frying pan and when he heard Dean enter the room he looked around, puppy eyes full force. “Morning, I made apology breakfast?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Oh, I was just going to get something on the way to work.”

“Oh... okay...” Sam looked away, flipping the omelette onto its plate and sticking 2 slices of bacon on top. There was already a plate sitting on the table and the coffee pot was already made. 

Dean sighed, “I guess I have time to eat first.”

Sam looked back round, face lighting up with hope. He didn’t like fighting with his big brother any more then Dean liked fighting with him. Both men sat at the small table with their breakfasts, as Sam asked how Dean had slept.

“Not the best if I’m honest. And I’m still pissed at you man.”

Sam nodded, not trying to argue. “Yeah, I forgot how uncomfortable that sofa bed is too.”

Dean snorted in amusement, “You forgot? When did you even sleep on it?”

Sam flushed slightly in response waving the point away. “Well it was uncomfortable to sit on and even worse to sleep on. And look, Dean, I know we’ve been fighting a lot about money recently. I know I don’t help out as much as I should, and I know it’s hard on you. I appreciate it, I really do, and uhh, well I’ve got a job for the winter break. It’s just a bit of admin temping, and it won’t pay very well, but uhh, it’s something right?”

“Yeah? That’s great Sammy! Did you need a lift in or you gonna make your own way?”

“Oh, I don’t need to be there until 10 today, but I was thinking maybe if you didn’t mind you could drop me off the rest of the week?”

“Yeah sure. Look, I have to get going, but Sammy? I’m proud of you.”

Sam was smiling around his coffee cup now, looking more relaxed and happy. “Thanks Dean, have a good day at work.”

“You too bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Both men were grinning, all arguments forgotten by the time Dean had his jacket on and was out the door. 

It was 8:45 by the time he got to the bakery, Luci was looking a little anxious, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Dean, his whole face lighting up in happiness. Dean went to greet Jack, who gave him a hug and a cheek kiss while he waited for the last few customers to be served and the breakfast rush to finish. 

“Morning alpha.” Lucifer gave him a shy smile, packing something into a little cardboard takeaway box as Dean came over, leaning over the counter to share a soft kiss.

“Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?”

“Papa was sad last night; he let me sleep in his bed.” 

Dean raised his eyebrow as Lucifer blushed, mumbling, “I missed you, it felt weird not having you in my bed. I guess I didn’t realise how hot you made it until you weren’t there anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well either. The bed felt wrong and it smelt wrong.” He pressed his lips to the top of the omega’s forehead. “Me and Sammy had pizza last night, I couldn’t even enjoy it, because it didn’t come with the order to eat vegetables and a discussion about how the biggest animals are always vegetarians.” 

He shot a fond smile at Jack who beamed back at him. 

“You could come round tonight?” Luci gave him a look filled with such hope and it made Dean’s chest ache.

“I... Sammy got a job; it’s his first day and...”

Lucifer nodded, tugging away and turning to make a coffee in the to-go cup. “It’s okay, I understand. Here, coffee and apple turnover. It’s not a pie, but I thought it might be close enough.” Lucifer shoved both across the counter and turned to Jack, giving him a kiss and a cuddle and telling him to be good at day-care, he’ll see him soon. 

Dean sighed. “It’s just one day Luci, I promise, I’ll tell Sam about you tonight, and then I’ll bring him around for dinner okay?”

The alpha hadn’t known the omega very long, but he could recognise the fake smile when he saw it. “Sure thing alpha, whatever you want. Thank you for taking Jack, I need to get back to work.”

Dean sighed again, leaning in for a kiss which was rejected, his lips brushing a cheek instead. “I’ll call you later, sweetheart.” 

Jack looked between Dean and his papa again before sighing, hugging Lucifer’s legs and turning to tug Dean’s hand. “Told you papa was sad.”

“I know buddy, but I don’t know how to make it better.”

Jack shrugged as Dean helped him into the backseat of the impala. “Papa is tired and he is always grumpy when he is tired. He told auntie Raffy that he doesn’t think you want to be with us anymore. Auntie Raffy got very angry on the phone and then papa started crying. Are you going to leave us?”

Dean crouched in front of the open door. “Jack, I don’t plan on going anywhere. It’s complicated because of grown up reasons, but you and your papa? You’re important to me, possibly more important than anything else in my life has ever been. I know it’s difficult, and I don’t like being away either, but it’s just for a few days okay?” 

Jack nodded and Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead before making sure he was safely belted in and getting in the driver seat and set off for the day-care it was only 10 minutes by car but it would take a good half an hour to walk it. 

Once there, Dean again helped Jack out of the car, making sure he had his backpack with his spare clothes in it, accepting the small hand in his as they walked towards the front door. Jack gave him that so serious and so solemn look with his big blue eyes. “What will happen on Saturday? Will you look after me? Or do I have to go to Kelly’s?”

Dean paused, looking around at the small child. “What are you talking about buddy? You and me have a standing play-date on Saturday morning and I have no idea why you would think that’s not going to happen. You’re my alibi kid; grown men aren’t allowed to hang out in playgrounds or arcades and definitely not in the soft play without a kid.”

Jack grinned back at him. “Papa doesn’t know you come in the ball pool too!”

“And we aren’t gonna tell him either!” Dean grinned back, scooping the child up for a hug, “Come on, we are already late. Eve is going to be wondering where you are.”

At moments like this, Dean wasn’t sure who he missed more, Jack or his papa. He didn’t just have an omega and a baby on the way; he had a step-son too.

~*~*~*~*~

“So at the risk of it sounding like I’m only interested in your food, want me to drop Jack off at day-care again tomorrow? Sorry I can’t be there for him in the morning, but I know it makes it easier for you to at least not have to get him from the bakery there.”

“Why would I think you were only offering for food?”

“Well... I mean that apple pastry thing was amazing, I swear to god Ash had to check under the lunch table because he thought I was getting a blo...”

“DEAN! You’re on speaker!”

“Sorry. My point was, it tasted good.” Dean couldn’t help but snicker, he knew Luci’s face would be bright red and if he was in reach he probably would have received a slap on the arm for that. 

“You could just say you liked it alpha, there’s no need to be so... obvious.”

“I really liked that apple pastry you gave me, and while I would be happy to have another one tomorrow, that’s not the only reason I want to take Jack to day-care for you. That better?” 

Dean knew he was smiling stupidly. He had showered as soon as he got home from work, washing the grease and engine oil off, before making the phone call. He could hear the background sounds of Luci cooking and knew that despite his protests, Jack was currently in his bedroom. He wished he could be at the house too, helping to chop vegetables or stir a pot, but this was the next best thing. 

“I suppose its better. But what’s your other reason for taking him?”

“I miss him, and I like spending time with him, even if it’s only 5 minutes. Just like I like spending time with you, even if it’s just a kiss.”

He heard Luci sigh on the phone. “Well if you were here...”

“I know sweetheart, I know. Look, I promised I would talk to Sammy tonight, and I will. And whatever happens, we will have dinner tomorrow okay? I’ll come around to see you both.”

“I’m sorry alpha, I know I’m being needy and I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel pressured to spend time with me...”

“Oh stop it. The only pressure I feel is from my own instincts telling me to pin you to the nearest hard surface and kiss you senseless. If it was possible for me to mate you while you were pregnant, I’m pretty sure we would be having that conversation already.”

Lucifer didn’t reply to that, which Dean knew was a sign he was struggling with conflicting feelings of uncertainty and hope. “Luci, sweetheart, I love you, and I love Jack, and I love our baby. It feels too early to say, but there’s no point in pretending that’s not how I feel. I know it’s easy for me to say and very hard for you to believe, but I’m just going to keep saying it again and again until you finally believe me. I love you and I will not abandon you.”

Luci made the little sniffle hiccup he always made when he was getting tearful, but replied none the less. “Okay alpha.”

“Alright. You go eat your dinner sweetheart, I think I just heard Sammy get home, so I’m going to go have a serious talk with my kid brother.”

“Good luck alpha, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He sounded tired and sad as he asked and Dean desperately wanted to hug him, but he nodded and agreed, wishing the omega and his son both a good night and ending the call just as he heard Sam call out.

He padded out of the bedroom and into the main room. Sam had already taken his coat off and was in the process of removing his suit jacket and Dean blinked in surprise because since when did Sam own a suit?

“Shut up jerk.” Sam gave Dean a bitch face when he saw the expression. 

“Woah, I didn’t say anything!” Dean held his hands up, palms out in defence which just earned him an eye roll. “How was your first day of work?”

“It... uhh... It wasn’t what I expected. But it was okay. The people seemed nice I guess. I’ll mostly just be proof reading legal documents. So, yeah. Oh! But there’s this really cute coffee shop bakery thing nearby that everyone recommended, they sell pies, so I got you one, you know, as a final peace offering?”

“Awesome! I never say no to pie! Do I smell burgers too?”

“Yeah, I got you a burger and myself a salad on the way home. I’m going to go grab a shower and get changed, but you can eat if you like?”

“Nah Sammy, there’s something we need to talk about, so we may as well do it over dinner.”

“Alright, well I’ll be quick then.”

Dean waved him away, already digging through the bags Sam had put on the breakfast bar. He found the salad and quickly put that to one side, before finding his burger and fries, bacon cheese, awesome! He found the pie next and almost dropped it, when he opened the top and was hit by the scent of apples, cinnamon and vanilla. It smelt like his omega and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in it. 

He quickly put the pie down moving away. Man, if Sammy comes back and sees him pop a knot for a pie he will never hear the end of it! Luci has really done a number on him. Although he was pretty sure the first thing he would be asking Sam is the name and location of this bakery because he was 99% sure Sammy managed to buy him a pie from his omega. And didn’t that thought fill him with joy. 

He kept himself busy while waiting for Sam by grabbing them both a couple of plates, putting the oven on to warm up ready for the pie and then grabbing them both a beer. The food went to the table along with a couple of forks before he sat himself down, munching on his fries while he waited. 

Sam didn’t take long, coming back wearing a simple white tee under a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He rolled his eyes when he realised Dean hadn’t waited like he said he would but joined him at the table without a comment. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Where did you say that bakery was?”

Sam gave him a confused look but answered anyway. “Uhh, just around the corner from work. That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

“Nah, but you know me, always looking for a good pie.”

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes again. And really, what was the kid trying to do? Look at his brain? “Well I don’t remember the name of the shop, but apparently it’s new, only been open a couple of weeks. If you give me a lift to work tomorrow I’ll point it out?”

Dean cleared his throat, shaking his head, “Pretty sure I already know it. I don’t suppose there was a blond omega on the counter?”

Sam gave him a bitch face. “Really Dean? Are you just making your way through the city? Or targeting pies in particular?”

Dean glared at Sam. “Fucks sake Sam, are you trying to pick a fight with me?”

Sam sighed, scratching fingers through his hair before taking a large gulp of beer. “No, Dee, I’m trying, I just... I want you to be happy man, but you never give yourself a chance, it’s like you don’t think you deserve happiness, so you avoid it.”

“I was asking because the omega’s name is Luci. I’ve been seeing him for a couple of weeks now. He’s uhh... He’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sam grinned, “You’re dating someone? That’s awesome Dean! I don’t think the one you’re talking about was there though; it was an alpha girl with red hair who sold me the pie. There was an omega out back, I didn’t see her, but I could smell her and she was definitely pregnant. Which bakery does yours work at?”

Dean cleared his throat, “No, yeah, I think that’s right. He smells like apple pie.”

Sam was silent for a long moment, not looking at Dean, just poking at his salad with his fork, before finally muttering, “So... the first omega who holds more than a passing interest is one who’s already pregnant with someone else’s child and your only interested because he smells like pie... You know Dean, I’m trying really hard to find something positive to say, but I just don’t think that I can. Does dad know? Uncle Bobby? Did you tell mom? I bet you didn’t because you know this is fucking moronic Dean. Dumb even for you.”

Dean didn’t reply, looking at his fries which he really didn’t feel like eating any more before pushing the second meal in as many days that he didn’t want to finish and stood up. 

“I won’t be able to take you to work tomorrow, but you can have the bedroom.”

“Dean, come on, you’re only upset because you know it’s the truth! You can’t start a relationship with someone who’s already fucking pregnant with another man’s child. He doesn’t care about you; he just wants someone to look after his bastard. Dee, the statistics don’t lie!”

Dean ignored Sam’s ranting, he ignored him as he put his jacket on, ignored him as he found his phone and keys, ignored him as he walked down the stairs, and ignored him when Sam yelled it out the window as he got in the impala. 

He felt like an idiot for ever thinking that conversation would end any other way.

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't hate Sam, but he does not come across well here. :( I swear he's not a complete asshole, he's just struggling to balance between his own ideals, his love of Dean and what he believes to be facts.


	12. Some days just don't go right.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer cuddled against Dean’s side, fingers swirling random patterns over his chest. His cheek was resting on the alpha’s shoulder, and he had one leg thrown over a hip. He could smell the contentment drifting off him, mixing with the apples, cinnamon, leather and whiskey of their combined scents. Dean’s had a hint of sadness, and while it upset Luci that the alpha was only here because he had had an argument with his brother, at the same time, he couldn’t stop the happiness he felt having Dean back in his bed.

He pressed a soft kiss to the collarbone by his mouth, feeling the other man squeeze him a little tighter in reassurance. He didn’t know the details of the argument, just that Dean had told Sam, they argued and Dean left. 

“You need to sleep angel, you have to get up soon.” Dean murmured softly, turning his head to press a kiss to the blond hair. 

Luci licked his lips lightly before turning to rest his chin on the warm shoulder and look at Dean through big blue eyes. “Do you have to choose between me and Sam? I don’t want you to choose. Family is important, I wish I still had my brothers, I don’t want you to lose yours too.”

“Sweetheart, you’re not making me choose. Sam just needs a bit of time and I didn’t want to fight with him, so I gave him some space. It doesn’t matter really. I would rather be here anyway.”

Lucifer nodded, lying back down. “Will you take Jack to day-care as usual tomorrow?” 

Lazy fingers scratched at the back of Luci’s skull causing him to shiver slightly. “Yeah. Did you know Sam was in your bakery yesterday? He bought apple pie and I didn’t even get to eat it.”

“He was?” Luci pushed himself up, using a hand on the bed and the other on the alpha’s chest to hold him up as he looked at the alpha. The hand on the back of his neck slid back to the bed. Dean gave him a tired smile and nodded.

“Yep. You said there was a girl alpha there right?”

Lucifer nodded, “Charlie. Did he see me? Wait! Is that why you fought? You said it wasn’t my fault, but it was wasn’t it?” Luci felt a sick feeling bubble up from his belly. The blood fled his face and a wave of dizziness crashed over him. He knew he wasn’t good enough for the alpha, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Dean figured it out too. Apparently, Dean’s little brother didn’t need time. He didn’t even need to meet Luci to know he wasn’t good enough for his big brother. 

Luci pulled his leg free, pushing himself to kneel on the bed before scrambling backwards. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t let Dean throw away his family over a mistake. It would only make it worse when he finally realised how much better he could do.

“Luci stop! You’re panicking and I don’t even know why, come here.” Dean had sat up too, trying to grab the distressed omega. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just let it go. 

“It’s not you, it’s Sam. He thinks I’m taking advantage of you, that’s why he’s so upset okay.” 

Lucifer shook his head, avoiding Deans reaching hands as he backed away. “No alpha, he knows you deserve better than me, he knows this won’t last and he wants to protect you. I’m sorry alpha, I’m sorry, I’m stupid and greedy and I let you stay but you need to leave alpha before you lose your family ‘cause family is important and you need to go.”

Dean kept following until he had the omega pinned against the wall and could finally reach him. He wasted no time, cupping both pale cheeks in his hands and bringing their foreheads together and meeting the frightened gaze. 

“You’re right, family is important. And the second you got pregnant with my child we became family. The baby is my child. Jack is the brother of my child; you are the mother of my baby. My child is family and you are my child’s family. You are my family.”

His thumbs kept stroking over the cheek bones, wiping the tears as they fell. “Sam matters to me, I raised him, and I fucking care about him, but if he can’t accept that you’re a part of my life now, then that’s him walking away, not me. I don’t know what you fucking need me to say to make you understand. I’m not going anywhere.”

Luci’s breath was coming in soft wet gasps, he was clinging to the wall behind him as though it would keep him up, but he couldn’t help but shake his head at Dean, his cracked voice a tired whisper. “Micha said the same thing.”

“I’m not Micha.” Dean moved closer, releasing his face to instead envelop him in a strong hug, tucking Luci’s face against his neck as he breathed in the faint strawberries of his hair. 

They stood there like that for what felt like hours before finally, Luci let go of the wall, his hands coming instead to clutch at Dean’s bare back. He was shaking slightly and felt utterly exhausted. It was so hard to stay strong, so hard to keep himself from falling hopelessly in love with the alpha who was always so kind. He knew Dean would hurt him in the end, the more he fell for the alpha, the more it would hurt, but he was helpless to the ache in his chest, the throb of his heart. 

He didn’t protest when the strong arms scooped him up and carried him back to bed. Didn’t complain as he was rearranged to the alpha’s preference, or fight as the blankets were tucked back around him. He was tired and he needed to sleep. It had already been past his bed time when the alpha arrived and it was just getting later and later. He would suffer for it tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer dragged his heavy aching body out of bed and away from the alpha. Dean grumbled, clutching a pillow and tugging that into his arms as he rolled over. Luci shivered slightly in the icy air. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into that warm bed with a warm alpha and sleep. But he had work.

He was as quiet as possible as he dug in his closet, finding fresh clothes and taking them with him to the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth before getting dressed. 

He padded down the hall to Jack’s room on silent feet, checking his son was still sleeping and okay. He had packed his backpack last night as usual so there would be nothing more for Dean to do in the morning. He slipped his shoes and coat on before finally leaving. 

The temperatures had dropped again; it was promising to be a cold and snowy Christmas. It was only a week away from Christmas and all Luci had gotten Jack so far was a new book. He hated having to worry about money all the time. He hated that Jack would get a book while his friends at day-care would get tablets and iPads. And he had looked, tried to find one on a finance plan, but the thing was, with the new baby coming, he couldn’t afford to put himself in debt for months. There was so much else he would need to buy first before he could consider a luxury like that. 

He was thinking about downsizing the house as well, he would save a couple hundred dollars a month if he went to a one bedroom, and while there wouldn’t be enough space for Dean as well, it would make sense in the long run, for when the alpha finally gave up on him. 

The new bakery was further away from home then the last one, the walk took him 45 minutes and at this time in the morning there was no bus to get. He was freezing cold, teeth chattering, body shaking and his ears and nose felt frozen solid. He hugged himself in an attempt to try and conserve body heat and walked a little quicker. 

His legs were aching and his head was pounding, the combination of the cold, the lack of sleep, the upset last night and his general pregnancy woes. He didn’t know what he would do when he got too fat to make the walk, or after the baby was born and he wouldn’t be able to work. He didn’t know if Asmodeus would let him keep his job. Or how long he would be allowed off work... if he could bring the new baby with him... There were a lot of questions to be answered and a whole lot of uncertainty in his future. 

He paused, leaning against a shop front as he caught his breath. He felt like he was about to pass out, the world swirling around him like a tilt-a-whirl. It was making the constant low level nausea rise and he was fighting not to start heaving. He focused on trying to breathe through the dizziness, sniffing slightly to try and clear his runny nose before giving in and wiping it on the back of a frozen hand. He blinked in surprise at the red smear, dabbing a fingertip again at his nostril. It was definitely bleeding. He wondered idly if he should be worried, or if it was a normal pregnancy symptom.

With a final deep breathe, he pushed himself away from the glass window and resumed his slow walk to the bakery. It wasn’t much further, and there was no point giving up now. It would be further home at this point, and besides, he couldn’t afford time off work. 

He made the rest of the journey without having to take a second rest and the first thing he did on arrival, was to empty his already mostly empty belly and make himself a ginger tea. He carried on with his usual routine and handled the morning rush. He checked his phone periodically, to read the updates Dean sent him, making sure that Dean and Jack got up, had breakfast and Jack got to day-care okay. 

He struggled through the morning, pausing to rub at his pounding head, drinking small sips of water interspersed with small sips of ginger, but while it was just him, he couldn’t afford to rest for more than a breath or two when he felt he was about to fall over. He had never been more relieved in his life when Charlie arrived. 

She was early as always, her bag slung over her shoulder and her large headphones in place over her bright red hair. She waved cheerfully as she walked past to the back room. Five minutes later she bounced back out, coat, bag and headphones all gone. She wasted no time in giving him a big hug. 

“Good morning your dark majesty!”

“Hello Charlie.” He squirmed slightly, giving her a quick hug back before freeing himself. Charlie was a hugger and he doubted she meant anything by it, but it still made him feel uncomfortable to be touched by an alpha. 

She frowned as she looked him over. “Dude, what happened? You look like half dead, and I meaning ‘walking dead’ zombie not twilight vampire here.”

Lucifer sighed, shrugging slightly. “I had a bad night and it’s been a rough morning.”

She made a face at him, turning to pull her apron and greet the costumer who came in, and Luci; relieved he was avoiding an interrogation at least for the moment, retreated back to the kitchen area. He was behind in the lunch pastries and sausage rolls but luckily he had already sent the pies to the diner, so at least he wouldn’t be in trouble with Asmodeus, at least not for that. 

Charlie didn’t bother him, it appeared she had realised that he was struggling today and didn’t want to add to his stress, but he could feel her giving him worried looks all morning. She also brought him a second cup of tea, unprompted, another sign that she was paying attention to him. 

The lunch rush was just starting to ease off and Lucifer was making sure the cakes for the mid-afternoon and home from school/work sugar boost were ready when the little bell rang followed a few seconds later by Charlie sticking her head around the door, “Hey Luci? There’s an alpha here to see you.”

Luci looked around. He was confused, because the only alpha who would come see him is Dean, but he hadn’t been expecting him. “Oh, okay, I’ll be there in a second.”

Charlie nodded and ducked back around the corner, leaving Luci to finish pouring the mixture into the tin and stick it in the oven. Once that was done, he washed his hands and went to see what Dean wanted. 

Only Dean wasn’t there. Instead leaning against the wall by the counter was a giant, long hair, brown eyes and legs that went on forever. The scent of old books and wood polish coming from the alpha strongly reminded him of the library he used to take Gabe and Cassie too when it wasn’t safe to be at home. He had never met the man before, but he knew immediately who it was. His heart sunk but he kept walking, slipping around the side of the counter and walking towards Sam. 

“You wanted to see me alpha?” His voice shook as he spoke, but if the other man noticed, he didn’t comment. 

“You’re Luci? My name is Sam, and I think you know my brother.”

Luci nodded his head. “Yes. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Pastry?”

“No, please sit.” Sam gestured to the small table and Luci slowly followed. He felt sick, he didn’t want to have this conversation and while the alpha didn’t look particularly hostile, he couldn’t help but worry. His track record with alphas was pretty bad, in fact, if you discounted Dean, then there was really nothing good to be said at all. 

Sam sat and frowned at him from across the table, before slowly shaking his head and leaning closer. “Look. I don’t know how you met Dean, and I don’t really care. He’s a good a man, but he has a bit of a hero complex. He wants to save people and he wants to look after people. I don’t know if he told you, but he basically raised me. I care a lot about him, and I don’t want to see him make a mistake.”

Sam paused, looking at him with earnest brown eyes, before continuing in a softer more compassionate tone. “I know it must be scary to be unmated and pregnant, and I know that the thought of having someone as great as Dean to look after you must be very appealing. No one wants their child to grow up without a father, but it’s not fair on Dean to use him this way. He deserves a happy ending and you and I both know that you can’t give him that.”

Lucifer swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Everything Sam was saying was true. Dean did deserve a happy ending, and he did deserve better than Luci. He looked away from Sam, the shaking had started again. His brain felt numb, he couldn’t focus, and all he could hear was the too loud pounding in his ears. He took a shaky breathe, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. You deserve a happy ending too; it’s just not with Dean okay? I think it’s best if you break things off now, before you both get too attached.”

Lucifer nodded again. He wasn’t really listening to the alpha; his vision had gone blurry when he opened his eyes, but he couldn’t tell if it was tears or something else. He didn’t feel very well. He swayed a little, looking around blindly. 

“Luce, you okay?” Charlie’s concerned voice came from by the counter. The distress was probably starting to seep into his scent. He tried to nod again, tried to open his mouth, he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what. He needed to get back to work, he was already running late and he couldn’t go home until everything was done.

He was vaguely aware of someone asking him something, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He pushed himself to his feet, shrugging off the hands that were trying to touch him. He managed a step and then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Luci blinked in confusion. He wasn’t sure how he ended up on the floor, or why there were so many people around him. The air was thick with the scent of distress making him cough. His head was pounding and his face felt wet, a strange metallic taste in his mouth and the scent of blood was shockingly strong.

He tried to move, to roll over and stand up. He didn’t like it; there were too many people around him. Strong hands held him down. Someone shushed him and he went into fight mode. He had to get away, he wasn’t safe!

He could hear lots of people talking but he didn’t know what they were saying, it didn’t make sense. Why was he on the floor? Why won’t they let him get up! He twisted, trying to break free from the hold, there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned his face, biting the wrist as hard as he could. 

There was a shout and then the hand pulled away but someone else grabbed his head, holding him down and stopping him from biting again. He was crying he could feel the tears on his cheeks but he was utterly helpless. His whole body went limp. There was too many, he was on his own and weak and disorientated. They would do what they liked and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Woah, give the man some space will you! I thought we were coming to a fainting omega not a rabid dog the way you’re all handling him.” 

The words were spoken in an English accent and accompanied by a man in a uniform crouching in front of him. 

“Hello, my name is Balthazar and I shall be your emergency medical technician for the day. Here in the EMT service we aim to tailor make your experience, and to best do this I’m going to ask you a couple of questions, okay?”

Lucifer nodded slowly, blinking in confusion. His head was still fuzzy and he didn’t know what was happening, but everyone had backed away, no one was touching him. “I don’t want to go to hospital.” It felt important to say that right away, so there couldn’t be any confusion later. 

“Well, I will certainly bare that in mind, but before we get to that, what’s your name love? And how old are you?”

Luci licked his lips, and immediately pulled a face; there was blood on his mouth. 

“Here, let me clean that for you.” The man, Bal-something said as a wet wipe was gently applied to his mouth and nose. Luci couldn’t help but flinch at the cold wetness, but didn’t fight. 

“Lucifer Milton, and I’m 20.”

“Alright Lucifer, and I’m given to understand you’re currently pregnant, can you tell me how many weeks?”

“Ten.”

“Fantastic. Now, Lucifer, do you mind if I take a couple of observations? I want to make sure everything is okay between you and baby. Do you remember what happened?”

“I don’t want to go to hospital.” 

“That’s fine love, we will talk about this if we need to okay? First, let’s let Alex here take your vitals. She’s still in training so be gentle with her.” Balthazar gave him a smile and a wink, turning to the other person in a uniform who was carrying the equipment. “Go ahead Alex.”

“Wait!” Lucifer struggling once more to push himself up. He needed to go get Jack! “What time is it? I need to get my son!”

“It’s okay Luci, it’s only 2, there’s still plenty of time. I already called the day-care and let them know you might be a little late this afternoon and Dean’s on his way here. You just relax and let the nice paramedics look after you okay.”

“There we go love, child and boyfriend both taken care of, let’s focus on you for a moment hmm? What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I don’t... I don’t... I couldn’t see... and I felt sick... I don’t remember.”

“Alright, not to worry. I think it’s pretty safe to say you fainted. Now this isn’t uncommon in pregnancy, but we just need to make sure we know why it happened love. What do his stats look like?”

The last part was said to the girl on his other side and she looked far too young to be out of school, let alone working as an EMT. “His bp is 153/104, heart rate is 97 bpm. Oxygen levels are down to 94% and temperature is normal.”

“Okay, love, do you have any pain in your abdomen? Anywhere else? Dizziness? Blurred vision? Nausea?”

Each question was answered by a nod or a head shake. Luci was trying very hard to slow his breathing. As soon as Alex read his vitals he knew he would be in trouble. Balthazar didn’t look angry, just nodded and made a note, asking the next question. They were interrupted when the door chimed and a second later the smell of whiskey and leather laced with anxiety enveloped him. 

“What the hell Lucifer! You trying to give me a fucking heart attack?” Dean’s rough hands still covered in grease and dirt cupped his cheek as the alpha looked at the EMT, “Can I move him or does he need to stay still?” 

“Oh I think at this point getting him to sit up would be useful. Your omega appears to have fainted, he was caught before he hit the floor so we aren’t too worried about baby at this point, but his bp and heart rate are both too high. He’s also been complaining of dizziness and headaches and more worrying a problem with his vision. I won’t feel comfortable leaving until I see those stats go down, and if they don’t then I think we need to get him checked over by an expert. But before we go down that route, let’s try some good old fashioned TLC!” 

Dean hadn’t even let the man finish talking before he was sitting cross legged on the floor and carefully lifting Luci up and into his lap. He turned him sideways so the younger omega could press his nose to the alpha’s throat, snuggling in and breathing deep the reassuring smell of his alpha.

“Oh wow! That’s a quick effect!” Alex was laughing slightly as she watched the monitors. “BP’s down to 136/88, and heart rate to 82. His oxygen levels are back to 98%”

“Excellent, just what I wanted to hear. When is your next antenatal appointment be?”

Dean was nuzzling his hair and rubbing soothing hands up and down his back but he shifted when Balthazar addressed him, “uhh, it’s in January, but I don’t remember the exact date, near the end?” 

“Hmm. Well, if you’re adamant you don’t want to go to hospital right now and everything seems to be going in the right direction, I won’t force you. But I think you need to make another appointment for sooner than that, have a chat about the symptoms and just double check everything is okay. Go home, get some bed rest and if he faints again, then get him to a hospital straight away. Alex? How were his blood sugars?”

“Oh! I didn’t check, I’m sorry, let me do that now! Sharp scratch on your finger.”

Luci grunted but didn’t otherwise move as Alex drew a drop of blood to test. “Ah, it’s pretty low, 67, Balth.”

“What did you eat this morning love?”

Luci shook his head against Deans chest mumbling something. Dean chuckled, stroking the back of his head gently, “We can’t hear you love.”

Luci heaved a sigh and turned his head, “Nothing, felt sick, and vomited this morning.”

“Well love, it’s no wonder you’re fainting then is it! I prescribe a good chocolate cookie followed by something good and carby, maybe some oatmeal. Bed rest and cuddles with that handsome alpha currently holding you up. If your still feeling unwell in a couple of hours, drop by the ED for a once over, if you faint again, call me back and whatever else happens, go see your regular doctor soon. Preferably this week, but next if you can’t get an appointment. Any questions?”

Lucifer squinted slightly looking the smiling man over. Now that the emotional stick was fading a little he could tell the man was a Beta and had a scent of red wine and cheese. It was making Luci feel a little sick, but not because it was a bad smell. “Are you sure your qualified?”

The man chuckled, gesturing for Alex to start packing away the equipment as he finished writing his notes. “’fraid so. They just let anyone drive an ambulance these days. Here are your notes and vitals. Keep these with you and take them to your next appointment. If you need to call us back or go to hospital, take them along too. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Dean accepted the notes, folding them into his jacket pocked before cuddling Luci again. “You sure he’s okay?”

“I think at this point, taking him to hospital will do more harm than good. I suspect it was a cross between low blood sugar and a panic attack, as to what caused it? Well. Try asking the folks here with him. Just keep doing what you’re doing and I think he’s on the right track.”

“Thank you, uhh, Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Balthazar and my colleague is Alex. You’re most welcome. Mr Milton, it’s been a pleasure but I hope you don’t take offence if I say I hope not to see you again.”

Luci giggled slightly. He felt much better now he was snuggled tight in his alpha’s arms and no one was going to force him to go to hospital. “Bye Balthazar, Alex. Thank you.”

Charlie appeared the second they were gone holding a glass of water and a cookie in tissue. “Here you go majesty. And don’t you go scaring a girl like that again!” Lucifer accepted the cookie, but couldn’t help the large yawn. “Oh go home already will you! I’m sure I can figure out how to make a few pastries, and if not, well so what if for one day we don’t have the usual stock! No one’s going to die over the lack of a fresh baked bun in the morning.”

“It’s okay; I can finish my shift Charlie, Dean needs to get back to work anyway.”

“Like hell I do. And if you think I’m letting you stand up let alone go back to work you’ve got another thing coming. I am going to carry you to the car, we will stop and pick Jack up from day-care and then me and him are going to binge watch Disney on the sofa while you take a nap before Jack helps me to cook something healthy for dinner. And I swear to god Luci, if you try and argue with me right now, I’m calling Balthazar right back and letting him take you to hospital after all.”

Luci whined, shaking his head in denial. “No alpha, please, I’ll be good, promise.”

“I know you will, sweetheart.” Dean kissed the blond hair, and winked at Charlie. Dean hadn’t looked at his brother, Luci couldn’t tell if he hadn’t noticed him, or was just ignoring him. He didn’t care, he wanted to be selfish and he wanted to be looked after. He didn’t want to watch the two brothers argue and he didn’t want to feel guilty for coming between them. 

Charlie rolled her eyes but told him to wait while she packed away some goodies for them both. Luci gave her Dagon’s number to call if she got stuck and then everyone said their goodbyes as Dean carefully helped Luci to his feet before standing up and lifting the omega bridal style. Charlie placed the bag of goodies on his stomach with a laugh before draping his coat over the top like a blanket and giving them both a side hug and final orders to rest and relax.

Maybe it’s time Luci upped his number of positive alphas in his life from one to two.

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I am so sorry for this guys... *Hugs Luci-baby* it's gonna be okay I promise! 
> 
> On the plus side... Balthazar is cool right? It was worth it to meet him, yeah?


	13. Even good intentions have consequences.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean was tired, a headache throbbing behind his eyes. He had never been as terrified in his life as he was when he got a phone call from Luci only to have a woman tell him that the omega had fainted and an ambulance was on the way.

Dean had barely waited long enough to shout at Crowley that he needed to leave before he was tearing out the garage and driving Baby probably far too fast to the small bakery. As soon as he entered the small bakery, he had been shocked by the number of people hovering, but more than that, the scent of old books and wood polish that was his little brother was like a punch in the guts. He didn’t need to hear what the EMT had to say, he knew in his bones that Sam was to blame.

He pushed that aside though; he focused on Luci because Luci needed him. He would always love his Sammy, he raised him from a baby, and you just don’t forget that, but Luci was his priority now. He had followed the advice to a tee, tucking Luci into the front seat of the impala under his leather jacket and letting him nap while Dean went to collect Jack.

Jack was confused and worried when Dean had arrived to collect him, insisting on opening the front door and checking his papa for himself before allowing Dean to put him in the back seat. He had obediently gone to the bathroom and got himself into pjs while Dean settled Luci on the sofa, removing his shoes, socks and jeans before tugging some soft sleep pants on and tucking the giggling omega under the furry blanket. 

Jack had returned with both Gabriel, the small stuffed angel bear, and a big stuffed black dog called Ramsey. The dog was carefully tucked under Luci’s arms, before Jack came to the kitchen, collecting fruit juice for all three of them while Dean made a bowl of oatmeal for Luci. Jack had helped by mashing a banana and squeezing some honey in to ‘make it taste better’. 

Dean had put toy story on the laptop as Jack had never seen it, tucking the child on one side and Luci on the other while all three of them had shared the oatmeal. After they were done eating, Dean had shifted Jack into his lap and shuffled them both along so Luci could lie down next to them both; head on Dean’s other thigh. Luci had been asleep by the time Buzz and Woody were being grabbed by the Claw. His gentle snoring had made Jack muffle a giggle behind his hands, but neither of them dared wake the poorly omega. 

Dean had put the second film on for Jack before going to cook dinner. He could see his phone light up on the counter, 5 missed calls and 7 messages. He was pretty sure it was all from Sam but he wasn’t in the mood to look right now. The petty part of him wanted Sam to feel guilty right now. 

Dean wasn’t a great cook, but he did his best, making them a cross between a chicken soup and a stew. He woke Luci up long enough to eat some dinner, before letting him sleep once more while he did Jack’s bed time routine with him. At this point, Dean now felt confident doing bath time as well as teeth and stories, so Jack got the full bedtime experience, despite his papa being asleep on the sofa. 

As much as Jack might grumble about wanting his papa to do bedtime with him, Dean knew that Jack loved his stories. Over the last few weeks, they would alternate who did bath and bed time and Jack would run just a little quicker when he knew it was Dean telling a story rather than Luci reading a book. Of course whoever did bath and story, Jack still demanded a goodnight kiss from them both. 

The alpha smiled, gently stroking the blond hair in his lap. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to lie down and snuggle on the sofa or get them both to bed for proper cuddles that won’t result in back ache for them both. He chewed his lip as he thought, before eventually deciding that Luci would be better off in bed then the sofa and he was supposed to be the responsible one. 

He carefully escaped from under Lucifer’s head, getting himself ready for bed before returning to crouch in front of the omega. He pressed a soft kiss to the slightly parted lips, stroking a slightly cool cheek. “Luci? Sweetheart?”

Lucifer grumbled, turning his head away and trying to burrow deeper into the back of the sofa. Dean couldn’t help but grin at the adorable sight, even as he stroked his hand over the back trying again, “Luci, love, it’s time to go to bed. Come on Sweetheart, we don’t have to go far.”

Lucifer rolled back over, face scrunched up and a pout on his lips as he blinked bleary eyes at the grinning alpha. “ca’me?” 

“hmm?” Dean kept up a steady stroke over the sleepy man in front of him, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what was said to him.

Lucifer heaved a deep breath, nuzzling into the soothing hand as he shut his eyes again. “’arry me” He tried again, the words heavy and slurred with tiredness. 

Dean rolled his eyes, kissing the nose in front of him. “Lazy bones”

Lucifer nodded, a smile creeping on his lips. He was very obliging to roll over onto his back and hold his arms out for Dean, making it easier for the alpha to lift him up once more. Dean’s reward for being so obliging was a light kiss to the side of his throat and a happy noise as the thin arms wrapped around his neck.

“Bathroom first?”

Dean snorted. “Really? You want me to give you a bath and brush your teeth too?”

“An’ story?” He could feel the smile pressed to his neck as the omega responded. But despite his pretend reluctance, Dean was more than happy to deliver Luci to the bathroom before taking him on to bed. 

He was more than a little impressed by how quickly Lucifer snuggled back down and was asleep after they finally settled. He hesitated a moment before carefully turning Lucifer’s alarm off. If he woke up and felt okay for work, then he could go, but if he sleeps through then that’s a sign he needs his rest and really, a job was not worth his health or his baby’s health.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer yawned, nuzzling into the soft fluff of whatever he was cuddling right now.

“Papa! That tickles!” Jack wriggled, squirming in Luci’s arms as he blinked awake. 

“Wha’ doin’ in bed?” Lucifer muttered, letting go of the wriggling child. Once released Jack sat up, messy hair sticking in all directions as he gave his papa a kiss.

“I was worried about you! You slept all yesterday and all night! Dean said you were just tired and to let you sleep, but you just kept sleeping.” The blond haired child pouted at Lucifer, clearly showing his dissatisfaction with the situation.

“mmm, sorry angel.” Lucifer smothered a large yawn in his pillow, blinking tiredly, “I’m okay baby, but you need to go back to sleep.”

“But papa it’s morning!”

“What?!” Lucifer sat up, looking to the window, and the weak winter light creeping in around the curtain before scrabbling around to find his phone and check the time. His phone was nowhere to be seen. “Angel why didn’t you wake me? I need to go to work!”

“Nuh uh! Dean says you need to sleep!”

“Dean is wrong!” Having decided his phone was not in the bedroom, Lucifer quickly climbed out of bed. Catching himself as the dizziness swirled around the edges of his vision as he moved too quickly. “Dean! Where’s my phone? Jack, angel, is Dean still here?”

Jack was frowning at him where he was perched cross legged and arms folded on the bed. “No. He had to go out.”

Lucifer stopped, scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration. “Okay, you need to go get dressed. And don’t you dare argue with me. I don’t care what Dean said, he isn’t your dad, I am and I’m telling you to get dressed. Now.” Lucifer didn’t shout at his son, but his voice was firm and left no space for argument. It was rare for Luci to ‘lay down the law’ but when he did Jack knew it was serious and disobeying was not an option.

Jack was still pouting, lower lip sticking right out, but he obediently got off the bed, bare feet make soft pats as he left. Luci sighed. He hated being strict with his son, and he hated the look on Jack’s face when he wasn’t allowed to do something he wanted. But Asmodeus would be angry enough about Lucifer leaving work early the day before; he hates to think what the consequences for missing work today will be. 

He doesn’t have time to shower, so once he’s dressed, he just goes to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth and hair before making his way to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He turns as Jack enters the room; he’s dragging his backpack behind him and is dressed in his paw patrol sweats. He doesn’t look at Lucifer as he sits on the floor and pulls his Velcro boots on, or when he stands up, using his little step to reach his coat which he also put on, followed by his scarf and hat.

Lucifer sighed again, the guilt sitting heavy in his stomach. Jack always did this, even as a toddler. Where other children would be told no and throw themselves kicking and screaming on the floor, Jack just went quiet and obedient. Refusing to look at his papa or talk to his papa, doing exactly what he was told and nothing else until Lucifer felt so bad that he gave in and let Jack have his own way. Only this time he couldn’t, because he was an adult and had responsibilities which don’t include spending the day in bed with his son because he was a little bit tired last night!

He finished his water without commenting, Jack won’t reply at this point anyway. He went to put his glass in the sink and found his phone with a small folded note on the counter. 

_Morning love,_

_I hope you’re feeling better after a good sleep. You didn’t wake up when your alarm went off so I thought it would be best to let you sleep. I called your boss and explained what happened, he sent someone else to cover your shift, so don’t worry about it sweetheart. I really suggest you stay at home and rest, but knowing you, you won’t. I’ll call Dr Aldrich and book another appointment. Have a good day love, and don’t forget to eat breakfast!_

_Dean_

Lucifer folded the paper note and stuck it in his pocket along with his phone. He had a text from Dean but he couldn’t be bothered to check it right now. He pulled his own sweatshirt (one of Dean’s that still had the scent of the alpha thick in the fabric) and jacket on, before crouching in front of Jack to help him zip his coat, fix his scarf and slip his mittens on. Jack turned his face away and shut his eyes, but he lifted his chin for the scarf before presenting his hands for the mittens. He didn’t flinch from the kiss to the top of his head, but he didn’t return it and he didn’t try for a hug as he usually would. 

“Did you bring your book and pens?”

“Yes papa.” Jack replied, slipping his arms awkwardly into the bag he normally made his papa carry for him. Lucifer sighed as he carefully fixed the straps, laying them smooth over the coat.

“Come on then Angel. You want me to carry you?” 

“No thank you.”

“Okay love.” Luci opened the door, offering his hand for Jack to take but the child simply turned around, walking just in front of Lucifer down the stairs.

He did that the whole way, walking just beside Lucifer, but refusing to take his hand like he normally would, it was allowed when they crossed a road, but he didn’t grip back and as soon as they were on the other side, he tugged his hand free. 

Every attempt at thawing his silent child was met with failure, so they walked in silence, leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts. 

He didn’t really remember a lot of what happened the day before. He remembered feeling sick and dizzy all day, and he remembered the pounding in his skull and the bone deep exhaustion. He vaguely remembers Dean’s brother coming to see him and telling him to stop seeing the alpha. He remembers a beta with a funny accent who kept calling him ‘love’, not his face, just the smell of red wine and cheese. The rest is just a hazy blur alternating between feeling half dead and feeling protected and loved. 

He was pissed as anything at Dean for not making him wake up, but he was also grateful to the alpha for looking after him and trying to protect him. He knew Dean thought he was doing the right thing by letting Luci sleep, he just didn’t fully understand the consequences of Luci missing work. 

Luci had been fighting against his emotions for Dean since the moment he met the alpha, but something had shifted yesterday. The one clear memory he had from the day before and the night that followed, was how safe and secure he felt in Dean’s arms. How the firm touch of his alpha soothed the unsettled feeling in his belly and eased the pounding in his head. He knew Dean had taken him home and he knew the alpha had looked after him. And the truth was Luci was tired of always fighting everything. He was tired of fighting his dad and fighting the alphas who raped him, of fighting the memories that kept him up all night. After he left home it was a fight against the cold and the hunger, the predators that saw an incredibly young omega, pregnant and alone and thought he was easy prey. Even when he was finally collected by social services, and taken somewhere ‘safe’ the fighting didn’t end. 

Alistair and Abaddon were cruel and sadistic. They fostered children, but not out of kindness. They took the money the government gave them and spent it on themselves, leaving the children to fend for themselves. Misbehaviour was dealt with in the extreme, after all any attention would reveal the neglect the children experienced. So a detention from school was a belting at home, a call from the principle resulted in a belting and a week of being locked in the basement with water and stale bread only. The consequences of being suspended weren’t even worth thinking about. 

Of course because Luci was pregnant and therefore under the close if uncaring attention of medical professionals, giving him a belting was risky and starving him too much would bring more attention on them, so if Raffy got in trouble, Luci took the blame. He could survive weeks in the dark and cold basement because he already survived months on the street. So it became a fight to keep the attention on him, a fight to take the blame and a fight to protect the sister he had been given. The fights changed when Jack was born, but he was still an underage unmated omega and nothing would change that. 

Lucifer had been fighting every day of his life since the age of six, and for the most part, he’d been fighting alone. But yesterday... yesterday Dean had been there with him, back to back and right there with him. And everything Dean had been saying for so long finally clicked. Maybe the relationship was temporary, and maybe in six weeks, or six months or even six years, Dean would leave him and he would be alone again, but for now he was here. And Lucifer was done fighting, just this one battle. If the alpha wanted to be there for him, then he was going to stop pushing him away. He didn’t really care what Kelly, Sam, the girls at day-care or anyone else for that matter, thought. For as long as Dean was willing to stay with him and Jack wanted him around, then the alpha would stay.

They were almost at the bakery when Jack looked at him a small frown. “Papa, I thought we were going to day-care?”

“I’m already behind in my work. I will take you to day-care when Charlie gets there if you want me to.”

Jack just nodded. He was walking slower now, his legs tired from the long walk that he rarely did himself. Lucifer belatedly realised that he hadn’t given his son breakfast either. He hoped Dean fed him before he left but he couldn’t be sure. 

It was almost 10am by the time they arrived at the bakery, the morning rush already dispersed. Lucifer blinks in surprise when he realises that Charlie is already there, she has the radio on and her back to the door as she sings and dances along to ‘walking on sunshine’. There’s the smell of burnt butter in the small bakery and Luci knows whoever made the pastries this morning did it wrong to get the butter to melt out like it has. He ushers Jack into the small room in front of him and lets the door shut, clearing his throat loudly. 

Charlie turns with a grin that if possible gets even wider when she sees him. “Hey! The dark lord return-eth! You feeling better?”

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile a little. The enthusiasm of the alpha was infectious. “Yes thank you. Charlie, this is my son Jack.”

Jack paused in the process of removing his mittens to give a little wave but he didn’t talk. 

“Oh hey! Is it bring your kid to work day?”

Lucifer shook his head, rolling his eyes as he removed his jacket and took Jack’s from him too. “No, but I’ve already missed so much work, I don’t want to miss any more.”

Charlie waved dismissively as Luci passed her. “Nah don’t worry about it. Dagon prepared extra breakfast stuff and brought it round last night and I might not be good at baking, but I can shove it in the oven just fine! We hardly even missed you.” She winked at him, turning the music down a little so they didn’t need to shout any more.

Lucifer tied his apron in place and gave her a small smile. “I know you were okay, but that doesn’t put money in my bank account. Did you do any of the pies? Or the lunch stuff?”

“I was about to start it, I swear!” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t die. “It’s okay, I can do it. Would you mind getting Jack something to eat and drink? He has stuff to do, but I would really appreciate it if you can keep an eye on him too.”

“Papa, can I help you?”

Lucifer looked down; he hadn’t noticed Jack creep around the counter. Lucifer hesitated for a moment, kitchens were dangerous and he didn’t want his son to have to work so young, but at the same time, Jack was good at cooking and Lucifer loved working with him... “Okay angel, you can help. But I want you to eat something first okay?”

Jack nodded and turned to Charlie. “I had porridge for breakfast so I just need a cookie please, but Papa didn’t eat breakfast at all, so he needs something to eat too.”

Lucifer blushed a little, shaking his head. “I’m fine Jack, I’m not hungry yet.”

Charlie turned around humming as she looked at the counter. “Well we don’t have any cookies yet, but you can have a cinnamon roll? What does papa prefer? Croissants? Bran muffins? Little bread roll things?” 

Both Jack and Charlie completely ignored Luci’s protests as they stood side by side looking at the cabinet. Jack eventually selected two cinnamon rolls, one for each of them, as well as a muffin for Luci before asking Charlie if she can make two hot chocolates as well. Charlie bows to him saying “Your wish is my command my prince!” before doing just that. Jack giggles as he carefully carries his paper boxes and selected food back to the kitchen where Lucifer was already gathering his ingredients together. 

“She’s funny. I like her.” Lucifer bites his lip, smiling fondly at his child. Jack might be a pain and a worrier, but Luci loved him with all his heart. 

“I like her too, even if she does side with my child over me.”

They ate together quietly and worked side by side all morning. Jack carefully measured and mixed the different pastry dough while Lucifer chopped and precooked the fillings. Jack had watched often enough to know to fill the cups to the top then smooth it down flat. They switched when it was time to roll the pastry and stir the fillings, and while they didn’t talk as much as they might normally, the silence was peaceful, accompanied by Charlie’s singing out the front. 

Between the two of them, they managed to make everything and catch up on the prep work for the next day. They paused briefly at lunch time to eat sandwiches side by side, sipping fresh juice which Charlie had popped down the road to buy from the shop. Jack and Charlie talked about Christmas and what they wanted Santa to bring. Jack said he was already getting a baby brother so he didn’t need anything else, but if Santa really wanted to, he could always bring him a scooter, because everyone at day-care had one, and when papa had the baby he wouldn’t be able to carry Jack and his brother at the same time. Jack had then proceeded to ask if everyone thought Santa would bring his brother a present too, because he wasn’t born yet, but there was still things he needed, like a bed.

Charlie had looked a little wide eyed at all of this information. When Jack asked what she wanted she just shrugged, looking a little embarrassed and muttered that she collected comic books, so one of those would be fine. They both rolled their eyes at Lucifer’s rather sappy “As long as my baby is as healthy as my son, I’ll be happy.” They got to work again soon after that. 

Lucifer also took a little break to answer first a call from Asmodeus where he agreed that missing work wasn’t acceptable, and promised it wouldn’t happen again, and acknowledged that yes his pay would have to be cut and no he didn’t make a mistake giving ‘his little devil’ this chance. 

The smell of sadness Luci had been producing that conversation prompted Jack to give him a big cuddle and kiss. Lucifer also suspected that Charlie messaged Dean somehow because not 5 minutes later the alpha was calling him to ask how he was. Luci expressed his irritation at not being woken, but Dean was cocky and amused, completely unrepentant at the additional problems he had caused, simply telling Luci to screw the job, his health is more important and they would find a way to pay for everything without it if that’s what Luci wanted. It wasn’t, but it was difficult to argue with the stubborn alpha sometimes. 

Dean ended the call saying he had the afternoon off as there was some things he needed to take care of, but he would be home in time for dinner; and although Luci didn’t say anything, hearing the alpha call the apartment home without even thinking about it, made a strange feeling bloom in the omega’s chest. 

Maybe he wasn’t the only one who felt different about the relationship following the fright they both got. He smiled as he stroked a hand over the tiny bump of his belly. The future might be difficult and a baby might not make things any easier; it wouldn’t be the family he lost or the one he left behind... but it would be his, and it would be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~


	14. It's not a crime if you don't know it's stolen right?

~*~*~*~*~

Jack quietly opened the bedroom door, peaking into the dark room. He could hear his papa snoring softly and Dean’s breath deep and even. He snuck in, carefully shutting the door behind him, holding the handle down so it didn’t make that loud clicking sound.

He tiptoed over to the bed, trying to find the best way to climb in without waking either adult. If papa noticed he would be sent back to his own bed and he really didn’t want to go. He hugged Gabriel a little closer as he looked for a way in. Mr Dean was lying on his back, one arm bent on the pillow over his head and the other wrapped around papa’s shoulders where he was curled, head on Dean’s chest. The blanket was tucked up tight around them and they were closer to the edge on Dean’s side. That meant it would be easier to get in on papa’s side of the bed, but there was also a creaky floorboard on that side. Papa always heard the creaky floorboard.

As he was weighing up his options he could feel eyes on him. He checked papa, but he was still asleep, before looking towards Dean and meeting the bright green eyes. He couldn’t see Dean’s expression in the dark room, but he knew he had been caught. 

They remained silently watching each other for a long moment. Before the alpha sighed and moved, somehow making papa shift over in the bed with an unhappy sound. Once he had made some extra space, Dean lifted the edge of the blanket. Jack knew an invitation when he saw it and grinned at the alpha as he hurried over and scrambled into bed. He snuggled up against the warm chest, feeling the blanket tucked in around him and a large hand stroke over his head. Jack gently touched his papa’s cheek, leaning forward to give him a small kiss before making sure Gabriel was okay and settling down. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have because the next time he woke up, light was creeping around the edges of the curtain and Dean was trying to extricate himself from the bed without waking the other occupants. Pretty much impossible considering he had the omega curled on one side, head, arm and one leg on top of the alpha, while he had the child on the other side, head on his bicep while cuddling his arm alongside his teddy bear. 

Jack yawned, letting go of the alpha and sitting up. Now with both arms free, Dean managed to wriggle his way free. He had a dopey smile on his face as he looked at papa, the same way papa looked at both Jack and Dean. 

Once Dean had managed to get out of bed, he looked at Jack, raising an eyebrow and whispering, “Breakfast?”

Jack nodded, carefully tucking Gabriel in with papa before following Dean out the room. They both used the bathroom then Dean put on a pot of coffee and turned to Jack, eyebrows raised. “Alright buddy, what will it be?”

Jack climbed onto his chair, looking at the alpha, “Pancakes?”

“Mmm, sorry kiddo, don’t have time this morning to make pancakes, besides, papa says we can’t have them every day remember? Santa is watching pretty closely this time of year; we don’t want to take the risk of the naughty list!”

Jack’s eyes widened, “Oh! Porridge? With banana and honey.”

Dean hummed, opening the cereal cupboard. “Yeah, we can do porridge. Got some honey and...” Dean took the oats and honey from the cupboard, moving to the fridge, “We got bananas too. Juice or water?” 

“Milk please. Is papa okay? He didn’t go to work, but papa never misses work.”

“Papa is fine, Jack. He just got very tired and now he’s taking a very long sleep, but he will be back to normal when he wakes up don’t worry.”

Dean got down a glass which he filled with milk as he talked, placing it in front of Jack before putting the instant oats in a bowl with some milk and sticking it in the microwave. He began to chop the banana as he waited for the oats to cook. 

“Papa slept all yesterday too.”

“I know, and me and papa will be having a long talk about that when he’s feeling better. He gave me a fright yesterday and I think he did you too, but it won’t happen again.”

“Is it ‘coz of the baby?”

Dean nodded, “I think so. Baby is taking a lot of papa’s energy right now, and baby makes papa feel a little sick in the morning, so papa doesn’t eat enough either. Plus neither of us slept well the night before and I don’t think that helps. I’m going to be more careful now though. I’ll make sure papa eats better and sleeps better, okay?”

Dean carefully stirred the oats, mixing in the banana and drizzling some honey on the top. He used a bit of cold milk to cool it down and tested the temperature with a knuckle before placing bowl and spoon in front of Jack. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Dean ruffled the messy blonde hair before making himself some toast and bringing that along with a mug of coffee to the table. 

“Will you make me go day-care or can I stay with papa?”

“Well I need to go to work, but if you promise not to wake papa and be a good boy, then I guess you can stay here.”

“I promise.”

“Uh uh, you know the rules buddy.” Dean held out his pinkie and waited with raised eyebrows until Jack rolled his eyes and linked fingers. Dean laughed at his expression but didn’t comment further and they finished the rest of breakfast in silence. Dean finished first and went to get dressed while Jack finished the rest of his milk, putting his bowl and glass both in the sink before following Dean back towards the bedroom. 

The alpha was fully dressed, bending over the bed to give the still sleeping omega a kiss goodbye. He didn’t say anything when Jack climbed back into bed, just giving him a kiss to and a whispered “Be good buddy.” And then he was leaving. Jack listened to the sound of the alpha moving around the kitchen a little, and then about 5 minutes later there was the click of the front door. Jack smiled, snuggling down in the bedding. It wasn’t often he got to cuddle in bed with his papa, and he was going to enjoy every second of it!

~*~*~*~*~

Dean had decided that there was too many things he needed to do, so as soon as he arrived at work he went to talk to Crowley. The short, dark haired British beta was in his office as usual, wearing his perfectly manicured three-piece suit. Why the man who owned a garage felt the need to wear a suit was beyond Dean, but there you go. He looked up as Dean tapped on the door, gesturing for Dean to enter, for all the world like a King welcoming a loyal subject.

“Ahh squirrel, family emergency safely dealt with?”

“Yeah, well. Ish. The omega I’ve been seeing, he, uhh, fainted at work.”

“Unfortunate, but I assume he is okay or you would not be here.” 

“Yeah, he was just overly tired I guess. But he’s alright. I just wanted to ask if I could take some time off work this afternoon, there are some things I need to sort out.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows, sipping at the cup of steaming coffee. “Well squirrel, I suppose I don’t mind, but you see there is a small problem. I have recently discovered a new source of revenue I would like to exploit and it’s one I think you would appreciate.”

He paused, clearly waiting for Dean to respond and ask for more information. Crowley was nothing if not an attention whore crossed with a drama queen. With a roll of his eyes, “yeah and?”

Crowley frowned, mimicking Dean as he spoke, “Why Crowley, tell me more about this brilliant new idea you have, and more importantly, tell me how it will benefit me!” His voice went back to normal, “Ah Squirrel, I’m so pleased you asked. You see I have recently made a deal with an interesting man. He is a dealer of rare and beautiful cars, but many of the ladies who come into his hands are somewhat old and in bad repair. He is willing to sell them to me for a steal; which is excellent news as I have another man who owes me a favour and is willing to sell me the parts we might need at a discount. Do you see where I’m going with this, or do I need to spell this out for you?”

Dean frowned, “These “rare and beautiful cars” of yours, they stolen?” 

“Now now, what sort of a man do you take me for? Every single one shall come into our workshop with its paperwork in order and its legitimacy beyond question.”

“Right” Dean couldn’t keep the scepticism from his voice. But Crowley didn’t mind. He had put his cup down and was leaning back in his chair, elbows on arm rests and fingers steeped together in true bond villain style. 

“But you see these cars; they are delicate beauties and need a man with passion who knows how to please a lady. I can’t hand them to just any ham-fisted alpha or a beta who has never satisfied a woman.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a snort at that one. He liked Benny and Ash, they were kind and funny and Dean knew they would both have his back in a crisis, but neither of them were particularly gifted mechanics. They could both replace a punctured tire, change the oil or put in a new break pad without any problem; they could also fix an alternator fault or replace a faulty battery without problem. And as those are the most common problems they get and the bread and butter of the ‘Demon Deals’, they made for great employees. But the work Crowley was talking about, revamping and refreshing classic cars? That took time and care and a level of skill the other two men simply didn’t possess. 

“Okay, say I’m interested, that’s going to take up a lot of time and the works much more complicated, what’s in it for me?” 

“Now you are asking the right questions! As I already mentioned, we will by acquiring the cars on the cheap and the parts for base value. Once you do the work, and get these ladies looking as pretty as a prom queen about to lose her virginity, I will sell them on to the highest bidder and take a tidy profit. Of course, being the generous man I am, I’m willing to compensate you for your time. 10% of the profits squirrel. That’s going to be a tidy sum indeed.”

“Fuck you, I’m doing the work, I want 60%”

“Now now, you wouldn’t have the work to do without my brains and talents.”

“I could go buy them myself.”

“Yes, but at what profit margin? I’ll give you 20%”

“50/50”

“You drive a hard bargain, but 25% is my limit.”

Dean paused, trying to think what sort of income that would give him before slowly shaking his head. “I have a family, I need consistent income. I can work on these cars during regular work hours?”

Crowley tapped his lips thinking. “If there are no other cars to fix up or the load can be managed by tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee out there, then yes, I don’t have a problem with that.”

“Okay, I’ll accept 45% of the profits, you can take the missing five as a finder’s fee.”

Crowley smirked. “You drive a hard bargain squirrel, I’m proud of you. Make it 35% and I agree to your terms, but if the garage is busy, your regular work comes first and this happens in your own time. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Excellent! You know traditionally, a deal with a demon is sealed with a kiss.”

“Fuck you Crowley.”

“A kiss is enough.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but got to his feet with a smile. “I’m still taking the afternoon off.”

“I expected nothing less.”

~*~*~*~*~

Dean was sat in the impala outside the generic solicitors’ office that Sam was currently working in. He had had a busy afternoon, calling Luci, calling the doctors and talking to his landlord. The phone call to Lucifer went about as well as expected. The omega was annoyed about Dean not waking him, but he settled down quickly, agreeing he felt better now and maybe he needed to work less and look after himself more.

The call to the doctors went about the same. Dean told her what happened and what the EMTs had said, Dr Aldrich listened quietly before saying that she isn’t too worried and that the stress of attending appointments probably isn’t worth it. She ended the call by telling him to keep track of any other symptoms he might have and that if Luci faints again to come back. He agreed quietly, not happy with that, but not willing to argue the point. Besides, she was right about appointments being stressful for Luci. 

The visit to his landlord went very well. The man had been calling Dean for a few days and trying to arrange a meeting, but Dean had been so busy between Sam and Luci that he hadn’t had the time. Throw in the fact he hadn’t been ready to make a decision about keeping the apartment and he had ended up just avoiding the situation entirely. But the last few days had made Dean think. 

He had slept well the night before, despite being woken by Jack in the middle of the night. Even though he had been stiff and aching when he woke due to how the two blonds in his bed appeared to commandeer his body for their own comfort, but he had been happy. He had felt home. 

And that was the thing really. He had continued to pay his own rent and keep his own apartment because it felt too soon to be moving in; it hasn’t even been 3 months since he first met the omega. But he couldn’t deny how he felt. He went to his apartment, that was supposed to be his home for one night, and it felt wrong. His bed didn’t smell like his bed, and his flat no longer felt like his home. So really, what was he waiting for?

And in all reality, Luci clearly couldn’t be trusted to look after himself on his own. Luci had needed him yesterday and he hadn’t been there, he hated that feeling and he never wanted to feel that again. 

In the end the decision was taken out of his hands. The reason his landlord had been so eager to talk to him was because his nephew was moving into town and needed somewhere to live. Since Dean paid the least rent out of the tenets, it was him who had to go. He was rent was paid up until the end of December, so he had until then to move out. He also didn’t owe any money and since he was being evicted, not leaving he would get his deposit back. Three months rent in hand. 

It meant that Dean had two weeks to get his stuff out, but then a lot of it had already migrated its way to Luci’s apartment. It also meant that Sam would have nowhere to stay for the last week before he had to head back to college. But Sam could still sleep on the sofa at Luci’s or he could crash at Bobby’s if he wasn’t happy with that option, and it would only be a couple days before he had to go back. 

Maybe if Dean didn’t have the apartment any more, then Luci would finally begin to believe that Dean was committed to him, and this relationship was going to last. Not to mention the $800 a month that would save them by not having to pay two rents. And the $2000 he was getting back from the deposit. That was enough money to buy a cot, a stroller, a car seat, they would be able to afford clothes for the baby and maternity wear for Luci, they could pre-buy some diapers and wipes and all the other shit babies need that Dean doesn’t even know about yet. 

It may not have been Dean’s choice but it was the best thing to happen all things considered. Dean had made good use of the rest of his afternoon off, going out shopping and buying presents for everyone who needed one. He also bought wrapping paper and got the Christmas decorations out of the cupboard. He and Sam didn’t do much, but they always had a tree. 

Thinking about Bobby had also reminded Dean that he had another phone call to make. But it could wait until he sorted things out with Sam. This was his kid brother’s last chance. He wanted his baby to have an uncle, he wanted his baby to know who Sam was, to be a part of Sam’s life, but if Sammy couldn’t accept it... then well it was his loss. After leaving work earlier he had finally responded to Sam’s 19 missed calls and 15 text apologies and pleas for Dean to please listen to him. Just a simple text asking for his work address and to tell him he would be there at 5pm sharp. 

It was now 5:15 and Dean was still waiting. He was playing candy crush on his phone and had just cleared the next level when the passenger door opened. Sam folded himself into the seat, the puppy eyes already in full force as Dean looked over. “I’m sorry Dee, I hadn’t finish a proof and retype before I could leave.”

Dean shook his head, exiting the game and putting his phone down. “I don’t care Sam. We are going to a bar, we will both have a beer, you’re going to keep your mouth shut and actually listen to me for a change. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

Dean nodded, starting the car and pulling out into the traffic. They didn’t speak and the silence was more than a little awkward. Dean didn’t feel like talking and he could see Sam open and shut his mouth several times as he tried to find something to say, but thought better of it each time. 

They were both relieved to arrive at the bar and head inside. Sam went to find them a table while Dean headed to the bar to order a couple of beers. Sam muttered his thanks as he accepted his bottle. Eyes wide and looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

Dean was silent for a moment, sipping his beer and trying to think of a way to start. 

“You know, it was about two weeks after I dropped you at college, and Sammy, I missed you man. You were grown up, you didn’t need me anymore and I didn’t know what to do with myself. So Bobby recommended this diner that makes fantastic pie and I figured, why not? I went round one lunchtime and man Bobby wasn’t joking. The pie was divine, and it was served by this gorgeous blond omega while this huge blue eyes who smelt of apples and cinnamon. He was in heat, and God but I could smell him Sam, leaking slick and horny as hell.” 

Sam didn’t comment, picking at his beer label and avoiding Dean’s eyes. The older brother scratched at his hair and sighed heavily. 

“Come on Sam, I’m shit at this sort of thing. These chick flick moments, you know, it’s just not me. But he makes it me. I fucked up, okay. I fucked an omega in heat and I didn’t use a condom. And yeah, if I had a do over I would do it differently, but I don’t regret it and you won’t make me. Lucifer is insanely brave and ridiculously hard working. He had a tougher life then we did and he’s never given up. I fucking like him and I won’t apologise for that, so either you man up and act like my fucking brother who actually gives a shit about me, or you walk out that door, because I’m not going to choose between you.”

He was silent, staring at Sam, who was slowly shaking his head. “Dee, you know I never meant that. Why didn’t you tell me the baby was yours? Why didn’t you tell me you loved him?”

Dean cleared his throat, looking every bit as uncomfortable as he felt. “You didn’t want to listen, Sammy, and even if you did, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Is... is he okay? After yesterday I mean?”

Dean nodded, relaxing a little since Sam was still there, still full puppy eyes and remorse. “He’s a bit grumpy since he slept so long and missed work, but yeah, he’s okay.”

Sam nodded again. The silence stretched once more as they both waited for the other to say something. Eventually it was Sam who broke the silence, “So... I’m going to be an uncle?” 

Dean grinned, eyes flashing up. “Yeah, wanna see?”

Sam nodded leaning forwards, “Do you know what it’s going to be?”

“Nah too early yet.” Dean pulled his phone out, finding the photos of the scan and showing them to Sam. 

“Weird to think you’re going to be a dad. But you’re going to be awesome, I know it.”

“Hey, what did I say about the chick-flick moments?”

Sam rolled his eyes giving Dean a bitch face. “Whatever Dean. You’re so going to cry like a girl the first time you hold that baby.”

“Shut up bitch.”

“Jerk”

“Keep talking and you’re walking home!”

“Whatever.”

Both men stopped, grinning ear to ear at each other. That was the best thing about their relationship. They fought a lot and on more than one occasion it got physical, but when push came to shove, they would always be there for each other, and no screw up was too big to be forgiven; albeit with a fair amount of grovelling. 

“Actually, speaking of home, there’s something else I need to talk to you about. I had a meeting with my landlord this afternoon; he’s been trying to call me for a couple days now. Apparently his nephew is coming to town and needs somewhere to stay, so he’s kicking me out the end of this month.”

“What? He can’t do that can he? You have a contract, it must be at least a months’ notice right?”

Dean shrugged, “Don’t know, to be honest, I don’t really care either. I’ve been thinking about moving in with Luci anyway and don’t lecture, I know it’s really soon. But I’ve barely been back to my place since thanksgiving, and you know, it saves us a lot of money, would take away a bit of the strain of trying to support you as well as Luci, Jack and the baby.”

“But Dean, that’s our home! You’ve had that apartment for the last four years! Don’t you remember how excited you were when you got the keys? You’re just going to throw that away?”

“Come on Sam, it’s a shitty little one-bed, there’s not enough space for the both of us as it is. I only got it because that’s all I could afford at the time. Luci has a two-bed and maybe if I help pay his rent, we can start saving for a proper house. We already spoke about it, and he’s happy for you to sleep on the sofa when you visit, or Bobby has a spare room.”

“Wait... you’re that serious about this guy? You really thinking about moving in together?” Sam’s face slowly changed until he was smirking at Dean, practically oozing glee. “You fell in love at first sniff didn’t you? All your bullshit about how soul-mates aren’t real, and you took one sniff of this guy and fell in love.”

“Fuck you!” Dean glared at Sam but they both knew it was lacking any heat or real feeling. 

Sam just continued to smirk, leaning back in his chair. “What did mom and dad say? Or uncle Bobby?” 

“Oh, uhh, I haven’t told anyone yet. I wanted you to be the first person I told, but then everything got so fucked...”

Sam’s smirk dimmed a little, “Oh. How many times am I going to have to say sorry?”

“You don’t Sammy. It’s just, I don’t care what mom or dad think, I don’t really plan on telling them anyway. And you know Bobby, he’s going to call me an idjit and then toast me a beer. It felt like something to say in person, but I’ve not had the time to visit in a while and it’s not really a big deal anyway.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What about Christmas dinner? Mom’s going to find out when you bring your boyfriend along.”

“Huh?” Dean looked confused, shaking his head a little, “Sam, I’m not going to mom’s for Christmas, just like I didn’t go last year.”

“Dean I know you and Ketch have your difficulties, but she’s still your mom.”

“Sammy, I’m going to spend Christmas with my omega and his son. You and Bobby are both welcome, but mom made it clear she chose Ketch over me, and you know what? I don’t care anymore. If she would rather spend Christmas with that asshole instead of me, then that’s fine, I have a better family now.”

“Oh.” Sam had that soft puppy look back on his face, somehow managing to look both pitiful and disappointed at the same time. “I get it.”

“Don’t do that Sam.”

“Do what?” 

“Try and pick a fight with me. You can come to Christmas with me and Luci, or you can go with Ketch and mom. I don’t care okay.”

“Okay Dean, I won’t start a fight with you.” Sam held his hands out palms up, shaking his head and taking another gulp of beer. 

Dean finished his own beer sighing again. “Look, I got to get home. I promised I’d be there in time for dinner, you want to join us?”

“Nah, its okay thanks.”

“Alright. Think about where you want to stay, I’ll have to come pack stuff up on the weekend. Let me know if you want to come to ours for Christmas, okay?”

“Sure Dean, have a good night.

“You too Sammy.”

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this makes sense or not, I was a little unwell when I wrote it. *cough cough* leaving drinks for a friend *cough cough*
> 
> I was also trying to resolve the Dean/Sammy angst a little bit, I hope it feels okay? and not too clumsy?


	15. But Santa has been!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... sorry for the late posting, it's been a busy few days and to be honest, inspiration has been a little tricky. Another plot bunny has been occupying my thoughts a little and kinda pushed this story out the way! Added to the fact I didn't enjoy writing this chapter, I just couldn't get it to flow right, so I rewrote it about five times!
> 
> I'm still not happy with it, but I've just kinda given up now. Hopefully it works better then my overly critical mind thinks it is, and you will all enjoy it, at the very least I'm sure your all far too polite to complain if you don't. :)
> 
> I'm not going to make any promises on when the next update will come, it just depends on inspiration really. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read.

Christmas Day 

Lucifer was glowing with happiness. He was curled up tight in Deans lap, cuddled against one side of the sofa, Sam sat on the other side, long legs up on the coffee table, while Charlie sat on the floor, leaning against him. Charlie and Sam had been equally horrified when they learned neither Luci nor Dean had seen any of the Harry Potter films, so when they were trying to decide what to watch, there hadn’t really been a choice.

Fortunately they were both so entranced, that they didn’t notice Dean fall asleep about half an hour ago. Or the fact that Luci wasn’t watching... at all. It’s not that he didn’t like it, it was an interesting concept and maybe in different circumstances he would pay more attention, but it had been a long and tiring day. Not just physically either, but emotionally tiring. 

Adding to the fact that since Christmas was on a Tuesday this year, both Lucifer and Dean had had to work the day before. It had been a busy weekend for everyone, but Dean in particular had been on the go non-stop. He had spent Saturday morning with Jack, picking out a Christmas tree and decorations for the home, before dropping him to the bakery and his papa. Dean had then spent the afternoon working as per his deal with Crowley. The beta had wasted no time in getting a car, a beautiful viper blue 1966 ford mustang K code fastback. There was a lot of work to be done to get her up to scratch, but they were looking at a tidy $20k profit margin once the work was done, netting Dean $7,000.

He spent a couple of hours at ‘Demon Deals’ before he headed over to his old apartment and spent a couple more hours packing his things away with Sam’s help. He had to sort them into three piles, what he would take to Luci’s what he would put into storage, and what he would try to sell. Dean and Sam had done well too, keeping the conversation light and easy, talking about anything that came to mind but carefully avoiding topics that might spark an argument, for example their mom or Sam’s not-girlfriend. 

As a reward for managing a whole afternoon without argument, they had headed to Bobby’s for beers and burgers. Sam had yet to find a chance to see the man who had more of a role in raising the pair of them then their actual parents ever had. While there, Dean told him about the baby. 

Bobby took it well, only calling him an idjit five times before the gruff older alpha was giving him a manly hug complete with back slaps and telling him he would make a great father. When Dean had showed him the scan, Bobby had clearly teared up a little, although he would obviously deny it if asked, before making a bet with Sam that the baby was a boy. Sam had laughed shaking his head and saying it would definitely be a girl. He could feel it. 

The rest of the evening had been spent talking about Bobby’s new lady, who apparently owns a bar with her almost grown daughter. She would be working until early evening on Christmas and Dean didn’t hesitate to invite his uncle to dinner with him and Luci. Bobby had leapt at the chance and Sam had somewhat shyly asked if it would be okay for him to come along too. Dean played it cool, acting like it didn’t matter, but he doubted either of the other men believed he was as indifferent as he pretended. 

They had agreed that Bobby would pick Sam up on his way, and they would bring extra chairs in the beaten up old pickup truck. Dean had then snuck home very late to a sleeping omega. He had never felt so happy, as he did climbing into a warm bed and cuddling up to the sleeping man. 

Lucifer in turn spent Saturday morning working. They had all shared their Christmas plans and Luci had been horrified to discover that Charlie had no one to spend the day with. He had been quick to invite the red haired alpha to his home and she had hesitated a moment but been swayed by Luci’s big blue eyes and pouting pink lips. 

Saturday afternoon had been spent taking Jack to do the food shop as there wouldn’t be time later. Luci and Jack had a quiet evening alone together, snuggled on the sofa watching movies, before Lucifer tucked his son into bed. 

It had been difficult to fall asleep knowing Dean wasn’t there, but the feeling in his chest when the alpha woke him up sneaking in? It was the best thing Luci had ever felt. 

The little family had then proceeded to spend Sunday together, decorating the little tree Dean had picked out although both Dean and Luci kept quiet about the presents they had each bought as those would come from Santa. They drank hot chocolate, listened to Christmas music, Luci baked cookies which Dean and Jack then decorated and both Dean and Luci revealed how many extra people they had invited. With Luci looking a little horrified at the thought of cooking dinner for six people, while Dean just laughed and kissed his nose, promising to help. The chicken Luci had bought on Saturday got stuck in the freezer and Dean ran out to buy a turkey after persuading the omega a chicken simply wouldn’t be enough for them all. 

Overall, it had been an amazing day and Luci couldn’t remember ever being as excited about the holidays in his life. Possibly, when he was very young, before his mom died, but he didn’t really remember those days. 

Luci yawned for the 4th time in about as many minutes, turning his face to press against Dean’s neck and wriggling to get more comfortable. He sighed, feeling his body relax into the warmth of his alpha and the blanket draped over him. Bobby had left a couple of hours ago to go and meet his lady friend, while Jack was tucked up in bed, having crashed before the movie even started. 

To be fair to his son, he had been awake from very early in the morning. It had only been 6am when Jack bounded into their bedroom and proceeded to climb onto the bed and jump up and down, shouting, “Dean, papa! Wake up! It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas! Wake up Wake up!” 

Luci and Dean had both tried to calm the excited 4 year old, encouraging him to settle between them, but Jack had been restless, rolling around and kicking them both. That combined with the loud sighs and huffs meant that neither adult could go back to sleep either. 

Jack had been a nightmare to settle on Monday night, too excited and too hyper. In the end it had taken Dean telling him that Santa couldn’t come while he was awake, and if Dean didn’t get his present from Santa, then he would take his laptop and Netflix away with him and go sleep at his old apartment. All things considered, getting him to stay in bed and asleep until 6am was pretty good going really.

Luci had given up trying to sleep at around 7:30; Jack wouldn’t stay still and kept kicking both of them as he rolled and tossed, unable to settle. So he decided to let Dean sleep a little longer while he got up with his excitable son. He found Jack some cartoons to watch, but outright forbid him from opening any of the presents under the tree. Jack had given the brightly coloured boxes a longing look, but obeyed his command, sitting on the sofa in his PJs with a bowl of cereal and watched paw patrol on Dean’s Netflix. 

Lucifer took advantage of the quiet to get started on the dinner, Dean had been true to his word, coming into the kitchen area a little later and helping to peel and chop vegetables while they waited for the guests to arrive. The turkey would take almost 3 hours to cook, and they wanted to eat early afternoon so they had decided everyone needed to come around at 10, and then they could open presents before eating at 1pm. 

Luci had been terrified when Sam and Bobby arrived; he wanted them to like him for Dean’s sake more than his own. The pressure was even greater considering how his first meeting with Sam had gone. He needn’t have worried in the end. The younger alpha had been on his best behaviour and began the day by apologising to Lucifer as soon as he arrived. He told him he was so incredibly sorry and he hadn’t realised Dean was the father, he was trying to protect his brother and he was an idiot for not getting the full story. He had then proceeded to gaze at Luci with the biggest saddest puppy eyes the omega had ever seen, which was saying something considering Jack could melt stone with his puppy eyes. 

Lucifer had no choice but to blush and nod and accept the apology, feeling overwhelmed and uncomfortable, in no small part because he didn’t remember 95% of the conversation with Sam, but since the young alpha appeared to have accepted their relationship, at least a little, was a big relief. Bobby had simply treated him like he had been a part of the family forever and the relationship between him and Dean was no big deal. 

Charlie had arrived a little later, wearing a truly hideous Yoda Christmas jumper with the words “The season to be Jolly it is”. Dean fell in love instantly, and the pair of them spent half an hour making star wars jokes and references while everyone else looked on in bemusement. 

Once the vegetables had been prepped and the turkey was in the oven, they had all settled down around the coffee table and Jack had been overjoyed to dish out the presents. Dean had helped, whispering the name on the labels in his ear and then letting Jack run back and forth delivering gifts. Both Bobby and Sam had managed to sneak presents under the tree as well, while Charlie simply announced that Santa got confused and left something under her tree by mistake as she passed Luci and Jack a wrapped gift each. 

Luci had been amazed by everyone’s generosity as well. Bobby had bought a couple of obscure law books for Sam, a Scalextric set for Jack and a bunch of baby survival books for Dean, a ‘cooking for dummies’ book and a baby carrier. For Luci he had gotten a $20 gift voucher at Wal-Mart, saying he didn’t know what essentials they did and didn’t have. Sam had also bought everyone presents, getting Bobby a new baseball cap and a bottle of whiskey while he got Dean a complete Boxset of Game of thrones because Dean had wanted to watch it for ages but it wasn’t available on Netflix. Jack was given a collection of short stories and a colouring book while Luci got a large fleecy blanket and an oversized sweatshirt. Sam also gave a promise to babysit whenever they wanted. 

Charlie had gotten Luci a collection of cake and pie tins along with professional baking tools. She said she was working on something else, but it wasn’t ready yet so this was a placeholder. She also got Jack one of those fancy craft sets that had 50+ pens and pencils, glue, scissors, rubbers, sharpeners, coloured paper, colouring pages and craft ideas alongside a hungry hippos board game. 

Even Dean had spoiled them all, buying Bobby a new hipflask and an alpha grooming kit, for dates with his lady. For Sam it was a pair of new shirts and a couple of books off his Amazon wish list; while Jack got a new set of PJs, a stuffed ‘Chase’ from paw patrol and a new train for his set. Dean had struggled more about what to get Luci, there was so many things they would need, but it didn’t feel right to get things without Luci’s say so. In the end, he had decided to get something Luci would adore, but never ask for. So on the 14th of February, Raffy would be getting on a bus and travelling from Detroit to Sioux Falls. It would take her almost 22 hours, but she would get there Friday afternoon, and have the full weekend and two days that school was closed for presidents day break before they put her on the bus for the return journey late on the 19th. It wasn’t perfect, but since they hadn’t seen each other in 2 years, it was better than nothing. 

Luci didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling, the scent of happy omega filling the whole room and making everyone else grin too. They had shared a long slow kiss with both Jack and Charlie making disgusted noises and covering their eyes while Sam and Bobby yelled at them to get a room. 

Overall, it made Luci feel incredibly guilty about what he got for the guests in return. He hadn’t expected to get a gift from either Bobby or Sam, so hadn’t gotten either something in return. They had reassured him that the dinner he was cooking was more than enough, but... Even Charlie he had only gotten her a little bobble head figurine from Star Wars. She said she loved it, but it wasn’t much considering what she got Jack. For Dean he got the ‘pie & pastry bible’ a book with over 300 recipes for pie and the promise to bake them all over the next year. Dean had laughed, kissing his nose, but they both knew it didn’t compare to the gift of a little sister for a long weekend visit. Even Jack had only gotten a little scooter and matching backpack. Jack had been delighted of course, but it was obvious to everyone that Luci couldn’t give his son what he wanted. Why else would they all have made such a point of spoiling the child?

Despite the lingering guilt however, dinner had been great. After all the gifts had been opened, Luci had excused himself to put the vegetables and side dishes to cook while Jack opened his hungry hippos and challenged them all to a game. Dean left the other three alphas and the child playing while he came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Luci and kissing his neck before asking what he could do to help. So Lucifer finished the cooking and Dean laid the table while everyone else played games. 

The food was as delicious as Luci’s cooking always was and conversation revolved around everyone getting to know each other better. Dean sat at one end of the table, Sam opposite at the other, while Luci and Jack sat between them on one side and Charlie and Bobby on the opposite. It served as a way to keep Luci and Sam spaced apart, and had the surprising benefit of how well Sam and Jack got along. Turned out, it didn’t matter the difference between the types of books they both read, the fact they both loved them was enough. Sam had many different recommendations that he wanted Jack to read and promised to pass along all his old books when they clear out Dean’s apartment. 

Sam and Charlie had worked together to wash and dry the dishes while a yawning Jack told them where to tidy everything away. Bobby bid his farewells, giving everyone a hug, including Luci and Jack. Telling them not to be strangers and that he gets lonely in his old house. Dean promised they would swing by for dinner sometime but that Bobby was always welcome here too. Before eventually everyone had settled down on the sofa together. 

As tired as Luci was, he couldn’t settle, his brain just running in loops, replaying all the great moments and filled with warmth and happiness. The only thing that could make the day better is if Raffy and his brothers could have been there too. But he would see Raffy soon, and really his brothers were clearly better off without him. He sighed, hugging Dean a little tighter and let his eyes slip shut, soothed by the breathing around him and the movie in the background.

~*~*~*~*~


	16. What a way to start the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday guys, have some smut.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean groaned, hands sliding from bony knees up sweaty thighs, his thumbs pressing and rubbing little circles as he gripped the delicate hips. Lucifer cried out, leaning back as the alpha’s support increased the speed and force of his bouncing. He pushed himself backwards so he was kneeling upright; hands coming to clutch at Dean’s wrists, the change in angle caused him to throw his head back, their heavy breaths in concert with the slapping of flesh on flesh and the wet sucking sound every time Luci’s body swallowed the hard alpha cock.

“That’s it sweetheart, come on, let me hear those beautiful noises.” Dean could feel his knot beginning to swell. He could tell Luci was close too, the slick leaking from the omega was already coating his cock and balls, making his own hips and thighs shiny and wet. The omega’s own cock was hard and leaking precum that was smearing all over the smooth curve of his belly. 

“Please, alpha, alpha, Dean, please! I need it, please.” The words were little more than whines interspersed with desperate whimpers and breathless gasps.

“Beautiful, fuck, so beautiful, come on. Cum for me Luci!” He released the omega’s hips in favour of one hand coming to squeeze the red and leaking cock in front of him and the other coming down to cup and roll the heavy balls below it. That was enough. Luci raised himself up, pausing and balancing with just the tip of Dean’s cock inside as his body tensed up and he began to cum, white streaks covering his belly and Dean’s hand. Luci wailed as he finally let his body drop, at the same time the alpha thrust up one final time, taking all of Dean’s cock into his clenching hole in one go. That combined with the tight rippling of the omega’s inner walls was enough; Dean’s knot popped and he came inside Lucifer even as the other man collapsed, sagging against him. 

“Fuck, fuck, so beautiful, fuck, my omega, my beautiful omega.”

Dean panted, his hands coming up to catch and stroke the shaking other man, soothing his sweaty back with gentle hands. They both whined as the change in position caused Dean’s knot to shift inside the omega. Dean rolled them carefully sideways, sharing a breathless panting kiss as they both calmed down. 

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Dean’s hand came to gently stroke the soft cheek. Which made Luci give him a look of disgust, arching back from the hand and scrunching his nose.

“Dean, yuck! You just wiped cum all over my face!” 

Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open before he started laughing, “Shit! Sorry sweetheart! I forgot.” He shifted, twisting as best he could with their bodies still tied together until he could reach the damp cloth, water bottle and plate of apple slices he had left on the table. 

Dean gently wiped Luci’s cheek clean before also cleaning Luci’s belly, cock, thighs and around his stretched hole. Once the omega was clean, he wiped his hands and his own hips and thighs before tossing the cloth and grabbing the water and apples instead. 

“I’m glad you let Sam do this for us.” Dean murmured, sharing a soft kiss. 

Lucifer nodded, nuzzling in against Dean’s neck. “I hope they are okay. Would you be mad if I checked on them?”

“Not mad sweetheart, but I have to admit, it’s a bit of a mood killer to be talking about your son while tied on my knot.” Dean grinned; scratching his nails up and down Luci’s back and delighting in the slight shiver he caused. 

Lucifer blushed slightly but didn’t reply, simply snuggled closer, clenching down on the knot tying the two men together and making Dean release a low groan. Despite the fact they had effectively been living together for the last few months, and the doctor had given them permission, the pair hadn’t actually knotted since Luci’s heat. They had sex of course, usually while they shared the shower, humping like rabbits, and Dean had spent more than one night taking Luci to pieces with a tongue in his ass. But since the bedroom door didn’t have a lock and Jack had never learnt he wasn’t allowed in the room, finding the time that they could knot without the danger of being interrupted was much more difficult. 

Lucifer had also been reluctant to let anyone else look after Jack, despite Sam’s offer at Christmas. Dean knew it wasn’t Sam per se that Luci was struggling with, but rather the thought of leaving Jack with anyone. In the end Dean had been a little unfair... He had spent the last few days riling Luci up as much as possible, using his fingers and his tongue, licking him, stroking him, trying everything in his power to remind the stubborn omega how good it felt to be on a knot.

His plan worked too. After three days of reminding Lucifer how good it felt to have something in his hole, and wouldn’t he like to have a whole night without worrying about Jack and with a knot stretching him out and filling him up. All whispered breathlessly in his ear while Dean played with the too sensitive nipples and rocked the swell of his knot against the slick rim. The knot right there and ready to go if only he had permission. Luci had finally given in, agreeing to let Sam babysit for the night, but only if Jack was okay with that. 

Sam for his part had tried to make everything as easy as possible too. He had been around to visit four times over the last week, including cooking for them all on two occasions. He spent equal time trying to get to know Luci and Jack as he spent with Dean, bonding with his big brother. It had been strange for Dean to realise that Luci and Sam got along incredibly well once they were no longer at odds with each other. 

Dean hadn’t asked why, but every time Luci took a deep breath of the old books and wood polish scent he got a faraway look in his eyes and almost physically had to shake the mood off. It didn’t stop them from sharing a deep love of reading and learning. 

He sighed, shaking the deep thoughts away and focusing back on the sweet creature in his arms. He offered Luci another slice of apple accompanied with a kiss. The knot was starting to go down and it wouldn’t be long before they will be able to slip free. 

“So, I was thinking, now that I don’t need to pay rent on my old apartment, maybe I could start paying some of yours? We need to think about the different things we need to buy and how we can afford it. I mean, we could always get a joint account? Sit down and work out the bills together properly? So we know how much spare we have.”

Lucifer chewed slowly on the apple in his mouth, face thoughtful. “I worry that when you leave me, I won’t have anything if it’s a joint account.”

“What do you mean? Firstly, I’m not gonna be leaving. Secondly, if and I mean if, I was to ever leave you, I wouldn’t take anything that wasn’t mine, and it’s still my baby that I need to pay towards!”

Lucifer shook his head, grumbling slightly as Dean’s cock finally slid free with a wet sound. He squirmed a little in Deans arms, but settled as the alpha stroked down his back, rubbing at the base of his spine with his knuckles. “But your alpha and I’m not. Your intentions don’t mean anything Dean, if we had a joint account and you left, everything reverts to you and you would have to physically give me what I put in the account. Maybe you would do that, but I can’t risk my children’s future on that.”

Dean sighed again, pressing little kisses all over Luci’s face. “I don’t understand what I need to do to convince you. I am here every day and I’m here every night. I look after Jack in the mornings, I look after him on Saturdays, and I spend time with you every Sunday. I gave up my apartment for you; I’ve introduced you to my family. What will it take for you to stop fighting me? Because I’ve got to be honest sweetheart, it’s getting fucking exhausting.”

Dean rested their foreheads together as he finished. Usually conversations like this ended with Lucifer running away and getting upset. He didn’t want that to happen this time, but it was difficult not being able to have these conversations with the omega. 

“I don’t know what to say alpha. I’m trying, but it’s so hard.”

“I know Luci, I know.” They both went quiet, wrapped together and lost in their thoughts. 

“How much do you have spare each month? I mean after you pay for your car and everything.”

“Uhh, I don’t know without looking at my bank account. I don’t pay attention to be honest. I know that I’ve been dipping into my savings of late, to support Sam in Stanford.”

Lucifer snorted, tickling his fingers in Dean’s armpit. “That’s the sign of someone who has never had to worry about money!”

“Bollocks! When I left school and me and Sam first moved into our apartment, money was really tight! You know, the rent and the bills comes out first and some months we would only have $50 a week to live off.”

Lucifer snickered, kissing Dean’s nose. “$50 dollars a week for two boys? After rent and bills are paid? Your right. Real hardship.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah well. I imagine an omega and a 4yr old eat a damn side less than two healthy growing alpha men.”

Lucifer sighed, kissing his alpha again. “Can we talk about this later? I was promised your knot, but I feel very empty right now.”

Dean laughed, the hand that was resting at the small of the other younger man’s back slid down, over the curve of his ass, fingers trailing down the seam to find the still wet hole. He let his middle finger press on the still loose rim, pressing just a little into the muscle before pulling out. He repeated the move several times as Lucifer squirmed against him, both of them quickly getting hard once more as Luci left out a soft gasp. “Dean.”

“Hmmm, you’re right. It does feel a little empty down here.” Dean kept his voice light and thoughtful, as though they were discussing the weather and nothing more. “Maybe I should take a closer look.”

Luci groaned, throwing his head away from Dean and flopping over onto his back. The move dislodged the alpha’s fingers which left a shiny trail of slick over the pale hip as Lucifer spread his legs, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. Dean snickered, pressing a kiss to the shoulder closest to him. 

“My oh my, someone is eager. But what do I do about the needy little thing in my bed, hmm?”

Lucifer laughed, covering his eyes with an arm as he half hearted whacked at Dean with his other hand. “You’re awful.”

Dean joined in the laughter, using his slick wet fingers to play with the dark and slightly swollen nipples. The breasts had also begun to swell a little, not enough to make him look girly, but it was clear that his body was preparing to feed the baby growing inside him. Luci shuddered, wriggling more as he pushed his arm up to glare at Dean through glowing blue eyes as his other hand caressed his own body, heading towards his already hard and leaking cock, “Well if you don’t want to take care of me, I guess I’ll do it myself.”

Dean smiled, finally moving until he was kneeling between the spread legs as he caught the exploring hand and pressed a kiss to each finger. “Where’s your patience baby? Do I need to tie you down? Make it so you can’t touch my favourite toy?”

A small pink tongue flicked out to wet suddenly dry lips as the eyes got a little wider and his breath hitched. Dean couldn’t decide if it was an eager reaction or a frightened reaction, but now wasn’t the time to push limits or explore kinks. He gently laid the hand he was holding on the pillow next to Luci’s flushed face. “Keep it there for me sweetheart, can you do that?”

Luci nodded, lifting his head up to press a quick kiss to the alpha’s lips. Dean leaned forward, keeping his weight on the elbow and forearm resting on the pillow as he followed the soft lips down, covering the omega’s slightly shifting body to share a deeper slower kiss, tongue slipping between pliant lips to find and coax the other tongue to play. 

As they kissed, Luci shifted, lifting his legs up to wrap around Dean’s hips, ankles crossed and heels pressing to Dean’s back as their hips slowly rocked together; hard cock sliding against hard cock. The alpha’s free hand was stroking slowly up and down Luci’s side while Luci’s hand came to stroke Dean’s hair holding him close. 

Eventually the gentle rocking was no longer enough for the rising arousal in both men and Dean broke the kiss, pressing his lips down the strong jaw and mouthing over the rapidly beating pulse. He spent several seconds licking and nipping at the skin before he latched his mouth on and sucked hard, creating a dark purple hickey in the spot he would one day put a mating mark in. It was something only alphas and omegas were capable of, and it had to happen during both a rut and a heat, which were notoriously difficult to align, but it was just about the strongest bond that could be formed between two people. Sam hadn’t lied when he said only 5% of making bonds were broken by something other than death. 

Lucifer whined, tilting his head back and to the side to give the alpha space to work. “Dean, please.”

“I know sweetheart, I want it too, but not today. After our baby is born, when we can do it right; I’ll make you mine. Forever.” Dean pressed another kiss to the mark, letting his teeth catch a little on the delicate skin. “I fucking love you Lucifer and I won’t let you go. Your mine now without the mark and you will be mine in 10 years time, with a mark.” 

The last part was said with a growl in his voice as Dean made his intentions clear. Lucifer shuddered in response, his legs dropping down and he pushed the alpha back as he rolled over onto his elbows and knees. He let his cheek rest on the bed and pushed his ass into the air as he looked at Dean, “Please, alpha, like this. Need you. Please, Dean.”

Dean growled again, deeper as he moved to his knees behind the beautiful omega. His hands came to rest on each him, small bruises already forming from the earlier round, as he rutted against the slick ass. 

“Fucking gorgeous. All mine! My fucking gorgeous omega.”

Each rut forwards caused the tip of his cock to catch on the slick rim of Luci’s hole. The omega was whining with each breath, hips rocking back slightly to encourage the alpha behind him as he gripped the sheets with both hands. The second his cock breached the stretched hole Dean stopped holding back. He fucked Lucifer hard and fast, using his strong grip on the hips to rock the omega’s body in perfect time to his own thrusts. 

Each thrust was accompanied by panted gasps and the rhythmic slap of skin on skin, Dean’s growls and grunts and Luci’s moans and whimpers and desperate pleas for more, harder, please. 

When Dean felt his knot begin to form and the tension build in his balls, he shifted to lean forwards over the sweaty back. He released the hips, instead moving to link their right hands together, while his left palm splayed flat across the omega’s chest. The change in angle had the added benefit as Dean now nailed Luci’s prostate with each thrust of his hips. 

Their lips joined once more in a messy kiss, as much saliva and panting breaths as anything else. It took only a few more thrusts and Dean was roaring as he came. He bit down hard on the pale shoulder as his knot swelled and finally caught. The feel of the alpha’s orgasm combined with the knot pressing against his prostate was enough to push Luci over the end alongside the alpha. He threw his head back, screaming as he came hard enough to cover his belly, chest, the alpha’s hand and even his collar bones in white streaks. 

They both collapsed together; the weight of the alpha pressing the smaller omega into the bedding. They stayed like that for a while, as their heaving breaths slowly calmed and their pulses returned to normal. With a slow groan Dean finally managed to flop sideways, bringing Lucifer with him as he pressed messy open mouthed kisses to throat and shoulders. 

“Fuck” Dean groaned tiredly. He kept the fingers of their right hands linked as his left hand stroked chest and belly. It was as much to sooth Dean as the omega in his arms. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement with a tired sigh. “Love you Dean.”

“I know.”

Lucifer made a contented noise, pressing back against the alpha as his eyes slid shut. Dean really ought to clean them both up or it would be rather itchy and uncomfortable when they wake up, but for the moment he was too tired. Luci didn’t seem to be bothered either. They both drifted slowly off to sleep, bodies tired, breaths slowing and still tied snugly together.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer sighed and scratched at his chest and belly, shifting in discomfort. They had fallen asleep without washing up, which meant that all the cum, sweat and slick had now dried on his skin. The room stank of sweat and sex as well. He needed to get up and shower, change the bedding and air the room out. It was new year’s day, which meant Dean didn’t need to work, but unfortunately Luci still had to go in. They were treating it as a Saturday since Kevin was around at the moment, but neither Kevin nor Charlie was able to make the pastries and pies like Luci does.

He also needed to check in on Jack who had spent the night with Sam and Charlie. He liked Sam a lot more now he was no longer trying to break up the relationship. It wasn’t perfect, he still felt like Sam was judging him and everything he did, but it also felt like he wasn’t ready to form an opinion one way or the other and is currently just collecting information. Lucifer was used to being judged by everyone around him anyway, it was nothing new. 

Sam also shared a love of learning and a thirst of knowledge that Luci could respect and admire. When he was a child and would be asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, Luci always replied with a teacher. He wasn’t a huge fan of children, but he loved to share knowledge and teach others, challenge what they know and make them think about things in a different way, maybe high school kids or college lectures. Either that, or abandon humanity entirely and live in the library he used to take shelter in with Gabe and Cassie. 

Those dreams and desires were taken away from him when he presented omega at the age of 13 and got raped and impregnated at 14. It was shameful enough for an omega to work, a sign of poverty and an indication that the alpha was not capable of providing for his family, but for an omega to be studying when there is a young child at home? That’s beyond shameful, verging onto neglect, abuse, and a sign that the omega is deeply damaged. What sort of an omega would willingly leave a stranger to look after their child? Omegas live to be pregnant, to give birth, and to raise babies; the thought of doing anything else it simply unthinkable. 

With no family, no alpha and no friends to support him, continuing in education wasn’t an option, let alone going onto further studies, and no one ever got a job as a teacher without going to college. Luci didn’t even have his GED; he wasn’t allowed to go to school after Jack was born. It was his punishment for refusing to give his baby up. 

Luci didn’t regret choosing to keep Jack, and if he could go back in time, he would make the same decision each time. That doesn’t mean he was ready to be a parent, and it doesn’t mean he wanted to have a baby at that age, or with a stranger who raped him. If the choice was his, he would have Jack, as his child, his baby, but he would have his Jack aged 25+ after finding and mating his perfect alpha. After he had been to college, after he had done what he needed to do first. 

He liked to think that in that ideal world, ideal life, he would still find Dean; still fall in love with the charming and funny alpha, have mind blowing sex and eventually have children. But maybe in that life too, he would have his brothers. Although if that meant never having Raffy, he’s not sure he would choose that. 

Lucifer sighed, feeling the alpha’s lips press sleepily against his throat as Dean yawned, “Why do you always get sad when you’re alone with your thoughts?”

“I have sad thoughts Dean.”

Dean nodded, humming softly and yawning again. “We all have sad thoughts some times, but you seem to have them all the time. It’s not good for you.”

Lucifer rolled over, sharing a sleepy closed lip kiss that was still full of morning breath. “I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Luci shrugged, pressing closer. “Nothing really, just that if I hadn’t been raped and dad didn’t kick me out the house I would probably never have met you or Raffy.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t seem to know what to say in response to that, green eyes gazing into blue, before Dean cleared his throat in discomfort. “Look, I’m not good at this chick-flick shit, but if Sammy was here he would give you some girly story about how soul mates are destined to always find each other. That’s just got to be enough for you.”

Luci was quiet, face blank as he replied, “You know, for someone who abhors chick-flicks, you do realise you just called us soul mates right?”

Dean grunted and pushed himself up right and out of the bed, moving to the window to let fresh air in even as he spoke. “Yeah well, who’s going to believe you if you tell anyway! Come on, you stink and you’ve got work in like an hour. What the hell would Charlie say if you turn up still covered in your own cum.”

“I stink? You’re the one who smells of sweaty balls and gym socks, alpha. And I’m pretty sure it’s your job to make sure I’m clean before I go to sleep anyway!”

“Excuse you! I tried to reach the cloth, but someone fell asleep with a knot up their ass! I couldn’t reach the cloth and you kept clenching in your sleep, I stayed awake for like half an hour but the damn thing wouldn’t go down!”

Lucifer snickered as he too climbed out of bed, ignoring the fact he was still butt naked as he began to strip the bedding. “You’re such a knot-head.”

“Yeah well. You’re a slick-ass. Or you have a slick ass? I don’t know! Why are there no omega gendered insults like that?

Luci carried on grinning, as Dean smacked his ass lightly as he passed to the wardrobe, finding fresh clothes for them both. “Because alphas aren’t smart enough to come up with an insult, I mean, I think ‘slick-ass’ is a pretty good representation of that.” 

“mhmm, if you wanted a spanking there are easier ways to go about getting it!”

“Yes alpha, sorry alpha, won’t do it again alpha, please forgive me alpha.” Although Luci was speaking with his big blue eyes full of remorse, the effect was rather diminished by the huge grin on his lips and the tongue he left poking out. 

Dean rolled his eyes, balancing the clean clothes in one arm as he crouched slightly and lifted Luci up over his shoulder with the other arm. “Yeah, yeah. Come on you brat, I’ll sort the bed out later, but you can’t be late for work.”

Lucifer wiggled and squirmed as Dean proceeded to carry the naked omega over his shoulder down the hallway. It was a good job Jack wasn’t at home right now as there is no way he would resist coming to see what all the noise was, and whichever way he came from, he would get a face full of naked butt, if not Luci’s then Dean’s. 

They took their shower together as usual, Dean taking extra care to wash Luci down, cleaning all the dried fluids and pressing a small kiss to each and every one of his bruises and marks. Lucifer for his part, relaxed against the shower wall and allowed it to happen, watching Dean with a soft fond smile on his face.

“Do you believe in the idea of starting the year how you mean to continue?” He hummed softly as he stroked Dean’s hair where the alpha was kneeling at his feet, carefully washing each toe with the soapy washcloth.

Dean looked up, green eyes flashing as he shrugged slight, “I dunno, I guess, why?”

“Because we started our year butt naked and coved in cum.”

Dean laughed, eyes crinkling in delight as he leaned his head against the hip in front of him. “Sweetheart, if that’s how you want to continue the year, then I am 100% down for that.”

Luci rolled his eyes, and gently tugged Dean to his feet, leaning in for a kiss. “I won’t be complaining.”

They finished washing up soon after. Sharing soft kisses and gently touches under the warm water and between gentle caresses of the warm fluffy towels. Dean made him toast and jam while Luci called Sam and spoke to Jack. 

Turned out that he needn’t have worried at all, Charlie made them all play monopoly all night, her and Jack teamed up against Sam, who was secretly as big a geek as Charlie herself was. They all stayed up far too late as neither alpha thought bedtime was a real thing and ate too much junk food because Charlie didn’t cook and Sam’s idea of a good dinner was a chicken salad which although tasty, did not keep the 4 year old or two alphas full for long, so they ate chips, cookies and chocolates until far too late before falling asleep on the sofa to Mulan, which was Charlie’s favourite Disney film and another one that Jack had yet to see. 

It was bittersweet talking to Jack who was so excited and had had such a good night. It was almost as though he hadn’t missed his papa at all. Even when he used to visit Kelly, he would say he had fun, but it always would have been better with Lucifer there. Now it was just about when he can do it again. It made Luci wonder if that’s because when Jack was with Kelly, it’s because Luci had to do something he didn’t want to do, like go to work, or have a heat. Whereas with Sam and Charlie, he was there so that papa could have some grown up time with Dean. 

Or if the difference was a sign of how little Jack enjoyed the time with Kelly and Lucifer just hadn’t noticed at the time. Both options were equally worrying, and neither was something he really wanted to think about. Jack hadn’t asked to go back to Kelly and when they saw her in the hall or out front, Jack would smile and wave, but not try to go hug her or engage her in conversation. Kelly for her part also hadn’t tried to come around, or offer her babysitting services either. In some ways it was sad, as it meant that there had never really been a friendship there if one small disagreement could end things so easily, but at the same time, there was many things about Kelly that Luci had not liked, and front and centre of that, was her tendency to pretend Jack was her child. 

“Alright sweetheart, we need to get going. I will even let you eat your toast in the car, if you pinkie promise not to get sticky fingers all over my baby.”

Lucifer laughed, letting Jack know that Dean would swing by to pick him up before ending the call and getting his coat on. Dean was just tugging his jacket on when there was a knock on the door. Luci glanced at Dean, eyebrows raised. There was no one who would come to visit and in any case the front door buzzer didn’t ring. The only thing Luci could think was that his thoughts had summoned Kelly to his door. 

Dean shrugged slightly, and opened the door, his body blocked Luci’s view, but he could hear Dean asking what the other person wanted. He let the alpha handle it, and checked his pockets to make sure he had his phone, keys, wallet, the shopping list he needed to pick up on his way home and his toast. Once he had everything he needed, he stepped up behind Dean, lifting up to push his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he looked into the hall as Dean asked,

“Who wants to know?”

He didn’t hear the response to that question as the sickly sweet scent of cotton candy and strawberries hit him full in the face. He would recognise that scent anywhere, and his reaction to it would always be exactly the same. His blood rushed in his ears, and his vision went black around the edges, he could see nothing but the man standing opposite the partially opened door. He didn’t notice when Dean turned, didn’t feel the strong arms catch him close and hold him up. The building could fall down right this second, and Luci wouldn’t see anything except the ghost form his past giving his a nervous grin and chirping a cheery, “Hi Luce, long time no see.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like it's super obvious who this is, but I would love to hear your thoughts on if it's as obvious as I think, and even more to the point, how they got to be standing on Luci's front doorstep on New year's day. :)


	17. A trip down memory lane

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer continued to stare at the short blond man awkwardly waving at him. He couldn’t make sense of what was happening. He could smell Dean’s warm leather and whiskey scent, laced with concern, he could feel the strong arms around him, offering him support, he could hear Dean’s words of confusion, asking him who it was, what’s going on, please talk to me Luci. All of that was real, and he had no problem with that, but what didn’t make sense was the man in front of him. He simply shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t have an alpha scent laced through the sweet cotton candy and strawberries. There shouldn’t be honey coloured eyes looking at him with a confliction of hope and fear. 

The other alpha slowly dropped his hand, features settling on what could only be described as crestfallen as he cleared his throat. “You don’t remember me then.”

Lucifer blinked several times, mouth opening and then shutting again before he turned to Dean, “We need to go, where’s my toast?”

“It’s in your hand sweetheart. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Lucifer nodded numbly, lifting his hand and mildly surprised to see the toast still dangling between his fingers. “Oh. Yeah. Work, right?”

He walked in a daze, heading down the hallway and towards the stairs. He didn’t know what to do about the other alpha, so he chose to just ignore him. He could hear Dean say something to the other man, but he didn’t stop to listen, just kept walking, down the stairs out the front door and over to the shiny black impala parked in her spot. 

There was still ice and snow in mounds on the pavements and in corners, but the roads were cleared. There hadn’t been much snowfall over the last month and none in the last week or so, leaving everything relatively clear albeit bitterly cold. Lucifer shivered slightly as he tugged his winter jacket tighter around himself. He hadn’t put on a hat or scarf, but at least his coat was suitable. Dean had forced them all to buy proper winter coats, as soon as he realised that even the daytime temperatures were threatening to be close to zero. 

Even with his thick coat over his sweater, shirt and thermal underwear, Luci was still shivering, his teeth chattering by the time Dean appeared. He was frowning as he moved to Lucifer, tugging his woollen hat onto his head and roughing draping the woollen scarf around his neck before he opened the car and shoved the omega in. 

“You know, calling in sick is a valid option.”

“I’m not sick.” The effect of his words was somewhat diminished through the chattering teeth. 

“Right. Well, I left your brother sitting in the hallway with a spare blanket. It didn’t feel right kicking him out into the cold but I also didn’t want to let him in the house. Fuck knows what I’m going to do after I pick Jack up.”

Luci shook his head slowly. “That’s not my brother, it’s just a ghost.”

Dean shook his head, the car finally starting on the third go. He fucking hated the cold. “Sweetheart, I don’t believe in ghosts, and even if I did, I know for a fact that you can’t put a blanket on one.”

Lucifer shrugged, not replying and just turned to look out the window. He finally lifted the now frozen slice of toast to his mouth, nibbling on one corner.

Dean sighed, reaching over and squeezing the closest knee before he pulled out, heading towards the little bakery Luci worked in. “You’re lucky I grew up with Sam and therefore understand stubborn bastards.”

Lucifer shrugged again, snuggling deeper into his coat and scarf, his breath steaming up the window where he leant against it. 

It was a quiet drive, over quickly. Most work places were closed for national hangover day, schools still on break and normal people too smart to be out and about in these frozen temperatures. The result was that there were only one or two cars that they passed. 

Lucifer very carefully thought about nothing. He was starting to get a headache, the pressure building up behind his eyeballs. He stopped eating his toast as his belly was rolling a little. His face felt too cold yet was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his lips were going slightly numb and tingly. The car came to a stop on the curb by the bakery. Dean left the engine idling, turning to look at the omega. 

“Dean?” The word sounded faint to his own ears, like it was coming from very far away, almost drowned out in the pounding of his pulse. 

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“I don’t... I don’t... feel good...”

Dean shifted, turning to look at Lucifer, reaching a hand over to cup a cold cheek. “What’s wrong, should I call an ambulance?”

Luci shook his head, eyes looking a little wild as he leaned into Dean; the alpha gently supporting the omega to lie down, head in the alphas lap. Dean kept up a steady stroke on the soft blond hair, “It’s alright sweetheart, you’re okay, I’m right here with you.”

Lucifer sniffled slightly, nuzzling against the alpha’s thigh and allowing the combination of Dean’s scent and his gentle fingers to sooth and settle him. “I’m okay.”

Dean snorted at that, “Yeah, right, and I’m the fucking queen of England.”

Luci giggled slightly at that whacking Dean’s thigh next to his face. “You would look good in a dress.” 

“Mhmm, Damn fine. If you’re good I’ll show you one day.”

Luci sighed again and pushed himself upright once more; accepting Dean’s supporting hand to lift him up. He was feeling a little bit better, but still shaky and his headache felt like it was settling in to last. 

“Are you okay sweetheart? It’s not too late to change your mind about going.”

Lucifer gave Dean a quiet smile and shook his head. “No. I want to go. I’ll see you at home later”

“Ha. Funny joke. I’ll be back at two to give you a lift home. It’s as cold as a yeti’s balls out there and I don’t want to explain to Jack that his papa turned into an ice sculpture.”

“Dean it’s fine. I need to go to the shops anyway.”

“Gimme the list. I’ll grab things on my way to get Jack.”

Lucifer sighed again. He had learned the hard way that arguing with Dean would take him a long time and a lot of energy to get precisely nowhere. He dug the small scrap of paper out of his pocket, counting it as a victory that the alpha was forcing him to go home or hospital or at the least insisting on carrying him into the bakery. 

They shared another slow kiss, Dean using it as an excuse to check Luci’s temperature and colour. He clearly passed the check as the smile Dean gave him was decidedly worried but he didn’t stop him leaving the car. 

Lucifer turned to wave at Dean and watch the alpha leave, only to discover the other man had no intention of going before Luci was safely in the bakery. He sighed and turned away, walking into the thankfully warm little bakery because it was far too cold to be out-stubborning the alpha. 

Kevin and Charlie both brightened when they saw him, as Kevin exclaimed, “Ha! Deciding vote, Kirk or Picard?”

“You know the right answer here Lu! Don’t let me down!” 

They are both staring at him like he holds the answers to all their prayers. He blinks in confusion, “Uhh? Who? And please don’t call me Lu.” He then has to take a step backwards as they both give him a look of sheer outrage accompanied by shouts. 

He held his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry, umm, I guess placard?”

“Oh my God. Did you really just call Captain Jean-Luc Picard, placard?” Kevin is shaking his head in disgust as Charlie has just dissolved into laughter. 

Lucifer sighed, shrugging out of his coat as he walked past them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I need to get to work.”

The rapid shift of expressions on the female alpha’s face is making his already throbbing head hurt more. Charlie is now looking concerned, already pouring him some cold water and finding the box of plain crackers she had hidden under the counter after Luci’s fainting episode. Kevin is pouting now; he didn’t mean to upset the omega. 

Charlie followed him into the kitchen, taking his partially eaten toast and waiting patiently as he hung his coat, hat and scarf on the peg. Once he was sorted she held the cup out, “Want to tell me what’s wrong? You need me to go kick that asshole you call an alpha’s ass? I’ll do it, I have a sword and I LARP, I can win this fight!”

Luci giggled slightly, shaking his head. “No, Dean was lovely last night. I forgot how good it felt to have a knot in my hole.”

“Oh my God, Luce! I did not need to know that.” 

“You asked!”

“No, I asked about his ass, not yours! Ugh.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Well Dean has a great ass too, tight and firm and plenty to grab, although if I had one complaint, his ass is a little hairy.” Luci barely managed to finish before the fake puking noises from Charlie and his own laughter drowned him out. 

“Man, forget I asked. But seriously, Lucifer, I will drag him to battle on Sunday and beat him over the head with a foam sword if you ask me to.”

“I’ll bare that in mind, thank you Charlie.” He gave her a shy smile and accepted a cracker as Charlie got busy taking out the ingredients he would need for the pastry batches. He didn’t know what had happened to his toast; Charlie must have binned it when he wasn’t looking. 

The cold water, dry crackers and easy conversation were all helping with his headache; he didn’t feel quite so upset any more. Charlie nodded at him and gave a little fist bump to his shoulder before saying, “Call me if you need a hand.” 

Lucifer rubbed his head slightly, typed a quick text to Dean to pass on Charlie’s warnings and to let him know he was okay and got to work, his mind drifting as his hands knew what to do without thinking.

~*~*~*~*~ 

_**** Age 18 months ****_

_Big blue eyes met big green over the round curve of their mother’s belly. Each small boy had his hands placed on the warm bare flesh. “My baby.” Lucifer proudly pronounced._

_Green eyes frowned in unhappiness. “My mama, my baby” Michael stated back._

_Lucifer frowned too, forcing several deep breathes out and even managing a single fat tear. “NO! Mine!” He shouted at his dark haired twin, quick as a whip, he was grabbing his twins hand and biting down hard._

_Michael responded as only a toddler could. He threw himself backwards off the sofa and onto the floor, his lungs filled and his mouth opened wide as he screamed his rage and distress, small face going bright red with the force of his anger. Acting for all the world as though his twin had murdered him._

_“Lulu, mymy, stop that my loves. I am both of your mommy, and I am babies mommy too. You are both babies big brothers.” She easily reached down, lifting Michael up and sitting him next to her with one hand, while the other shifted Lucifer to sit on her other side, an arm around both. “My beautiful helpful big boys, who will be the best big brothers in the world.”_

_She pressed a loving kiss to the crown of a dark head, followed by a kiss to the crown of a blond head. She loved her boys equally, and knew that this little argument would be over as quick as it begun._

_**** Age 2 ****_

_“Mama? Smells” Lucifer was stood on his tippy toes, small fingers clutching the side of the Moses basket as he peered over the top at his small sleeping brother. He looked at the sink where his mama was still elbow deep in the dishwater; she wasn’t listening, focused on the washing and her own thoughts, so Lucifer dropped back onto his feet. He wanted to help and baby needed a change._

_Lucifer padded down the hallway to the bathroom, where he retrieved his little step stool for reaching the sink and washing his hands and face. He carried it with both hands to the nursery and then stood on the stool, using that to reach the lower shelf with his feet and climbing expertly up the side until he could find the open packet of wipes. That got thrown to the floor before he carefully climbed back down and found a clean diaper on the stack. Both items found their way into the hollow inside of his step stool, joined soon after by the little blue jumpsuit. Blue was the best colour and it had a little boat in the middle, which made it even better. He didn’t think mama would mind if he left the other suits on the floor._

_Items in arms, Luci padded back towards the kitchen. Mama was still focused on the washing, she was talking now, which was strange, but she wasn’t talking to Luci so he ignored it. He put his supplies on the chair next to him before climbing up onto his stool. Now he could see into the basket without using his hands, and if he was careful, he could lift his little brother up too. He wasn’t supposed to hold baby without mama or daddy, but he knew he could do it on his own. Besides, mama still wasn’t paying attention and baby really did smell!_

_He had just barely got his hands under the baby, careful, with one under the head and one under his bum, just like mama had told him, when she turned around with a shriek, “Lucifer no! Put him down this instant!”_

_Lucifer dropped the baby back into the basket as he jumped in fright and toppled backwards off his stool with a loud back. His bum hit the floor and his head hit the chair behind him. He sat staring at his mama in silence for a moment before he realised what had happened. Then he screamed loud enough to wake the dead, and sleeping babies too._

_“What happened is everyone okay? Come here little light, what’s all these tears for!” The smell of whiskey and old books enveloped him and Luci clutched tightly to his daddy’s shirt even as he continued to cry, not even pausing as the too cold object was pressed to the back of his head_

_“It’s my fault, I was on the phone to Caitlin and didn’t pay attention. I turned around and saw Lulu trying to get Gabe out his basket, when I shouted at him, he got a fright and fell over.”_

_Chuck gave his wife a fond smile, their little lulu was always trying to help, but it only ever seemed to end in mischief for him. “Well other than a bump to the head and a bit of a fright, I think we are all okay. And my little light, I hope you understand now why we don’t want you lifting Gabriel without us? Imagine if you had been holding him when you fell, hmm?”_

_Lucifer nodded, his screams fading to sad sniffles as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, cuddling close to his daddy’s strong chest, “Wowwy addy”_

_Chuck smiled warmly at his wife over the sad toddler's head. "Our little light will be a beautiful omega one day."_

_Becky smiled back, "Yes, he will."_

_**** Age 5 ****_

_Lucifer shouted with joy as he ran as fast as he could. He could hear the pounding of Micha’s feet right behind him, and a little further back the desperate shouts of Gabriel. His little brother with his little legs just couldn’t keep up!_

 _“Tag! You’re it!”Michael cried triumphantly, as the tip of a finger just grazed Luci’s elbow. Micha wasted no time turning tail and running back the way he had come._

_“No fair! You cheated Mi!” Lucifer stopped, turning to pout at his brother’s retreating back, watching as Michael caught up to Gabriel and grabbed his hand, tugging him back the other way._

_Gabriel giggled fiercely as he began running too, half dragged by the oldest of the three siblings. “neh neh, you can’t catch us.”_

_“I can too! And when I do me and micha are going to go hide and you will have to come find us!” Lucifer declared before taking off after the much slower pair. He deliberately ran slower, giving them a fighting chance before he made a big show of catching them at last._

_Gabriel pouted dramatically but obediently turned around leaning against the nearest tree, forehead resting on his folded arms. “One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Sever! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not here I come!”_

_“Wait! That wasn’t ten and you need to count higher to give us a chance to hide! Mama, help him!” Michael begged, looking to the pretty blond omega with the large pregnant belly._

_Becky gave him a warm smile, before she got to her feet and waddled slightly over to her youngest son. Gabriel had just turned four, but he had difficulties with his letters and numbers, they didn’t come as naturally to him as they had to his big brothers. She didn’t mind though, she loved spending the extra time helping him, and it wouldn’t be long before he would start kindergarten. And if all she needed to do to ensure all three boys were happy and playing together was to help her youngest count, then that was hardly a big ask._

_**** A month later ****_

_Lucifer held the small red bundle tight to his chest. “Mommy? Mama wake up. Baby is a boy, you need to give him a name. You said I could help choose. Mommy? Please talk to me... I’m scared.”_

_Lucifer felt the tears escape his eyes, he was shaking too. The blood on his small hands was starting to dry and going tight and itchy, he couldn’t smell his mommys sweet honeysuckle and caramel scent over the irony bitterness of blood._

_He carefully sat on the bed, next to where his mom was lying, too still and too pale. He held the baby in his lap with one hand, freeing the other to touch his mother’s cold cheek. She didn’t react even as he left a wet red smear on her pale white skin._

_Luci didn’t know where dad was, he didn’t know where the ambulance was either. Michael had called as soon as mommy said she was in labour. It was too early, it shouldn’t have happened for another few weeks mommy said. But she had been calm and in control. She told Luci what to do. She told him to get a clean towel, and she told him that once baby was born he would need to wrap them in the towel and hold them close or baby would be scared._

_There was a lot of blood and it was very scary, mommy was in pain, but she said it was all normal and that Luci shouldn’t be scared. That he needed to be her big brave boy and help her. He did as she asked, so why wasn’t she talking to him now? The baby was still tied to mommy by the weird grey thing from his belly, but he didn’t know what to do about that. Where was daddy? Where was the ambulance?_

_Just as he thought that, the door flew open and two men in uniform burst in. One of them wasted no time in snatching the baby out of Luci’s arms. He started to cry even as the other man was pushed him out the door and told him to wait like a good boy. Mommy didn’t react to him crying. Michael was waiting by the door, big green eyes wide and terrified. Gabriel saw all the blood coating Luci and began to cry. Daddy still wasn’t there._

_Everything blurred together after that. A stern lady in a skirt suit arrived with a clipboard in hand, the paramedics took mommy and the baby and left. The stern lady made Luci take a bath and change his clothes. He didn’t like her, she spoke too kindly and smiled too sadly at them, without telling them anything. She wouldn’t tell them where mommy was, and she wouldn’t let them go see her._

_Eventually Dad got home. He looked 50 years older and as sad as Luci felt. He had the baby with him, he introduced him as Castiel. Mommy wasn’t there though, it didn’t feel right. Mommy had said they could help to name the baby, but dad didn’t ask any of them._

_“Where’s mommy? When can we see her?” Gabriel asked with big honey coloured eyes_

_“Mommy isn’t coming back. Mommy bled a lot while she was giving birth, she was already dead when the paramedics came, there was nothing anyone could do.”_

_The words were heavy and hollow, almost emotionless. But it didn’t make sense, because Luci was there, Luci was helping mommy, so surely he must have done something wrong. If Luci did a better job, then mommy would still be there. He didn’t say it, but he couldn’t help but feel it._

_Lucifer looked across at his family. Dad was explaining how things would be different, he would need his little soldier, his Michael to be brave and to step up, and he would need his little messenger, his Gabriel, his joy to be strong and keep smiling. They would all need to work together to look after baby Cassie, their little angel._

_He had Michael on one side, Gabriel on the other and held Castiel in his arms. There was no space for Lucifer, and no role for the little light to play. Dad knew that Luci was there, he knew Luci could have helped... He blamed Luci too. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his bent knees and cried. He wanted his mommy back._

_**** Age 7 ****_

_The weeks that followed were strange. Everyone at church wanted to help, strange ladies Luci had never spoke to before were there to pat his head, pinch his cheeks and tell him he was a brave boy. Every day a different person took care of them, every night a different person cooked them dinner. After a couple weeks Auntie Amara came to stay. She had been far away in different places with strange names, but she came back to help._

_She couldn’t stop daddy from drinking. She couldn’t make daddy shower. She couldn’t make daddy smile. Auntie Amara tried, but she wasn’t a mommy and she didn’t know how to be. She looked after Cassie, and made sure they all ate and washed and went to bed, but she didn’t read stories, and she didn’t do cuddles. So Micha read stories, and Luci gave cuddles._

_Auntie Amara stayed for 2 years, but she wasn’t happy. Daddy wasn’t happy either._

_Lucifer squeezed his eyes, pressing as close to the wall as he could get. He could feel Cassie shaking behind him, his baby brother had his eyes shut and his fingers in his ears. He wasn’t crying though. Cassie never cried. He was a good baby, didn’t fuss, didn’t make a noise. He liked bees though, sometimes, in the garden, he would open his little blue eyes wide, his mouth open in delight and with clear deliberateness he would point at the insect and say, “Bee.” If Luci or Gabe or Micha didn’t reply with equal delight, he would frown at them with his little black brows, point again and repeat sternly, “Bee!” until they did reply with delight._

_Sometimes Luci wondered if there was something wrong with Cassie that made him not talk, and made him not cry. He didn’t ask though, he was too scared._

_It was late, already dark and cold. Luci had been in bed, but Cassie hadn’t. He had come into the room, and taken Luci’s hand, tugging him out of his bed and towards the kitchen. He was holding his empty sippy cup, so Luci knew he wanted water, and Cassie always got what he wanted. Well, everything except a mommy, Luci couldn’t give him that._

_They shouldn’t have gone to the kitchen. They should have stayed in the bedroom. Auntie Amara was angry again. She was always angry now. She was screaming at dad, telling him to get a grip. Saying enough was enough and she was done with his shit. That was a bad word and they weren’t allowed to say it, but Auntie did._

_Normally when Auntie got made, then daddy got made too, sometimes he shouted back, sometimes he told her to leave. He was telling her to leave now. He was throwing things too. A book. The remote. The phone. A bottle. The whiskey bottle hit Amara’s arm with a dull thud and bounced off._

_Luci flinched, pressing back again as the bottle smashed into the cupboard next to where he was standing, small shards of glass hitting his bare toes, hands and face. Cassie whimpered behind him pressing closer to his back, but Luci didn’t dare move. Didn’t dare draw attention to them, didn’t dare expose him to harm. Luci stayed still, a living barrier between the fight and his baby brother._

_Amara screamed she was done at dad, and then she was gone, grabbing her bags and slamming the door behind her. Dad shouted after her, words heavy and slurred, his bedroom door slammed shut too._

_Luci waited, something wet was tickling his cheek but he stayed still. It was tickling his hand too. Silence reined and peace returned. Cassie shifted behind him and finally Luci moved, turning around. He checked little Cassie from head to toe, but the small black haired boy was fine. His big blue eyes so very wide._

_“Stay still baby, let me get your water and then I’ll get you okay? Don’t move angel.” He whispered quietly, waiting for Cassie to nod solemnly before he took the little beaker and leaned over the sink, pulling himself up a little until he could fill the cup._

_He passed the beaker to the small child before carefully lifting Cassie up. The glass on the floor hurt his feet but he ignored it. As long as Cassie was safe. His foot was making weird wet prints, and when he looked down it was red, but that didn’t matter. He just wanted to get back to Micha._

_He took Cassie with him to bed, the small boy hanging on as they walked. Michael and Gabriel were cuddled together in one bed; they looked up with wide fearful eyes that got less worried when they saw the other boys. Michael didn’t say anything, just making space and getting the tissues as Luci climbed in bed too._

_**** Age 10 ****_

_Lucifer hugged his knees a little tighter where he sat pushed against the far corner of the dark room. He hiccupped slightly as he tried to swallow his tears. It would do him no good to be found crying like a little baby. He buried his face in his bony arms and waited for the sounds of his father’s shouting to stop._

_It took a long time, but eventually there was a bang of a bedroom door on the other end of the house. A few moments later there was the soft click of the door opening, and shutting again quietly. He rolled his head onto his knee and looked at the pale ghostly face of his brother crossing the room to him. He watched as Micha groped around on the side table for a second before his questing fingers found the small black torch. He turned it on, bathing the brothers in the harsh white light._

_“Why do you have to provoke him like that?”_

_Lucifer shrugged. Micha looked tired and pale; he couldn’t help but feel guilty for adding to the strain on his brother’s thin shoulders. “I’m sorry Micha.”_

_Micha didn’t reply, as he quietly lifted Lucifer’s chin, turning his face to get a better look at the already purpling cheek and eye. He stuck the torch in his mouth and used his spare hand to pull the little blue ‘mr bump’ ice pack wrapped in its tissue out of his pocket. He pressed it to Luci’s eye and carefully tugged a small hand up to hold it in place, before spitting the torch out and using it to check the rest of Lucifer’s face and hair._

_The soft blond locks were stained red above the right temple and he wasn’t surprised to see the small tear in the skin there. It had already stopped bleeding though and it didn’t look too dangerous. No hospital... this time. A hand disappeared once more into a pocket, this time coming out with a couple graham crackers. He gave one to Luci before shifting to sit on the bed next to him, in almost identical a pose._

_“Dad’s asleep. I don’t think he will remember tomorrow.”_

_“I’m sorry I made things hard for you, Mi, but I’m not sorry I said it. He’s not my dad. My dad died when mom did.”_

_“Didn’t you learn your lesson? Why are you always fighting him Lu! Why do you always have to argue! What happens next time, huh? What happens when he REALLY hurts you?” Michael wasn’t shouting, that would be too dangerous, it was more of a loud hissed whisper._

_“Normal children don’t have to worry about that.” Lucifer whispered back. Micha had dropped the torch onto the bedspread and it was rolling every time either of them moved, casting strange dancing shadows on the walls and the faces of the two small boys huddled together on the single bed._

_Michael only shook his head. He didn’t understand why Lucifer was always arguing. He knew their dad wasn’t perfect, but he tried. It wasn’t dad that was violent, it was the alcohol that did that too him. The alcohol was a Demon that took control of their dad and made him do horrible things he always regretted. But if Lucifer didn’t always push the Demon, then dad wouldn’t hurt him, and Michael wouldn’t have to pick up the pieces, or play referee._

_“What will you tell Gabe and Cassie tomorrow?” Lucifer finished his cracker, brushing the crumbs off the edge of the bed. The floor was dirty; he would need to clean that tomorrow._

_Lucifer shrugged again. “Same thing I always tell them, that dad would rather spend his money on whiskey then on a new bed for Cassie so they don’t have to share anymore.”_

_“That’s not what I meant and you know it! Your eye is going to bruise and they will both want to know why. It probably won’t be gone by school on Monday either.”_

_“Gabe will guess without me saying anything, I’ll just remind him that he can’t tell teachers, that as far as he knows you and me got in a fight again. And Cassie probably won’t notice. He’s... different.”_

_“He’s not different, don’t say that. He’s just a good boy.” The unlike you and gabe was left unspoken, but heard none the less._

_Lucifer didn’t reply, he had had enough fighting for one night. He reached over Micha to put the cold pack down on the bedside table, he would have to remember to put it back in the freezer for the next time it was needed, before he wriggled and shifted until he was under the thin blanket. Next to him Michael huffed a sigh and turned the torch off, putting it on the small table, before he followed Luci’s example and wriggled under the blankets too. Both boys lay on their backs side by side in the small bed in the dark room and under the thin blanket._

_The wind was rattling the tree in the garden, there was a consistent tap tap tap that was a skeleton branch against the other boys bedroom window. The sound always frightened Cassie. From the kitchen there was a steady drip from the kitchen sink and further away was the sound of dad’s snoring, like the cross between a lawn mower and monster. Neither of the older boys were surprised when the bedroom door creaked open a crack and the two younger boys entered. Gabriel came first, wearing his pink pyjamas with the ice cream cones all over them. Gabe had found them in the charity box at church and simply had to have them. Holding his hand in both his own and practically treading on his heels was little Cassie._

_“Cass wet the bed again, can we sleep here?” Gabriel whispered softly, once they were close enough_

_“Did you change his clothes?” Michael whispered back_

_“Yeah, and mine too.”_

_“Okay then.”_

_Lucifer rolled onto his side, facing the wall and lifted his feet up, making space for the other two to climb in at the other end of the bed, Cassie to the wall side opposite Luci and Gabe on the other side opposite Micha. He added changing the bedding on the other bed to his list of chores to do, although sometimes he wondered why he bothered, they all shared a bed together as often as they slept apart._

_That had been what tonight’s argument had been about. Cassie was four now, and although he was a small four, he was still too big to fit in the crib any more, plus he wasn’t very good at climbing but it took both Luci and Micha together to lift him over the side. He had been sharing with Gabriel for a while, but he kept rolling out and Luci thought maybe dad could buy him a bed with rails, so he could be safe. Dad had gotten angry, asking Lucifer if he thought money just grew on trees, saying that he knew Cassie needed a bed, because he wasn’t a bad father. Instead of agreeing with him and leaving it be, Luci got angry back, replying that he wasn’t a good father either, because good dads look after their kids instead of letting their kids look after each other._

_The painful headache and black eye were a testament to how well dad had taken that comment. Still not the worst fight they have ever had, and at least this time dad was already too drunk to manage to undo his belt buckle. Michael had shoved Lucifer out the door and practically begged him to leave before he began the task of calming dad down._

_The trouble was, Cassie not having his own bed wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t keep wetting himself, or if Michael’s bed hadn’t broken 3 years ago. But Cassie did, and it had. That meant they only had two singles between the four of them to begin with, and on nights like this, they were down to one bed. Neither Lucifer nor Michael had the heart to force the younger brothers to sleep on the floor; it wasn’t their fault after all._

_So all the boys cuddled together and that was fine by them. It was a tight fit, and they kicked each other in their sleep, but at least they were together._

__

**** Age 12 **** 

_Lucifer bite his arm hard, he couldn’t do anything about the tears running down his cheeks, but he refused to scream or shout._

_“Why. Must. You. Always. Cause. Me. Trouble.” Each word was accompanied by the thwack of the strap across his ass and thighs. It was Luci’s fault. He hadn’t meant to miss school, he thought he could get Cassie to the doctors and back again during his lunch break. He was wrong, and the school noticed he was gone. They called his dad, and dad got in trouble._

_He didn’t reply, a reply wasn’t wanted. Dad was angry because he had to talk to the school. He didn’t want to talk to Luci now; he wanted to punish the bad apple, the difficult child. He wanted to get back to his bottle._

_Chuck stopped, breathing hard, the strap hanging next to him. “Go on. Get out of my sight. And if I ever get a call like that again...” Chuck snorted, shaking his head as he dropped the belt and grabbed his open bottle of whiskey, taking a large swallow as Luci shakily pulled his pants up. “We named you Lucifer to bring light into our lives. We got the fucking devil.”_

_Lucifer wiped angrily at his tears and limped out the room, still holding his pants up with one hand. He didn’t look at his dad as he left. Heading straight to the bathroom to wash his face and find some painkillers. Michael will be back soon, and Luci will need to sort dinner out._

_His ass and thighs hurt, the skin hot and tight, he didn’t know if dad broke skin or just left welts, it didn’t really matter. He wasn’t going to show it to anyone, and no one was going to care even if he did._

_If he was lucky, Michael wouldn’t even find out, Cassie wasn’t going to tell and Gabriel went to visit a friend when he found out Luci was taking Cassie to the doctors instead of the library after school._

_By the time Micha got home with two bags of groceries, Luci had cleaned himself up. Dad was back in his room, probably passed out or at least half there by now._

_Michael was as skinny as Luci was, but while Luci was an underweight thin, Michael was all lean and sleek muscle. While Luci looked after the children and the house, made sure washing was done and food was cooked, Micha was the one who worked and got food, provided for them. He might only be 12, but Michael already had two paper rounds in the morning, and he ran errands in the evening. He picked pockets, shoplifted and used every inch of his charm to get discounts._

_Michael was slowly growing into his adult body, he was already looking to present as alpha, his scent deepening, earthy and rich. He would be a good alpha too. He already took care of his family. Much better then Luci did._

_Luci was still small, his scent was changing too, but he didn’t tell Micha, he washed as much as he could, and used expensive scent blockers he stole from the chemist. Because Luci was getting the hot flushes and softness that would lead towards presenting omega. Just another way in which he wasn’t as good as his big brother._

_Michael pressed a kiss to Luci’s cheek as he passed, “You managed to stay out of trouble today Lulu?”_

_“I never get in trouble Mi._

_He gave Micha a smile, and took the shopping bags, waiting long enough for Michael to free the bottle of whiskey for their dad, before he headed to the kitchen, walking slowly and carefully to prevent himself from limping. He was glad it was Michael who handled dad. Michael who played the good son, the good soldier. Michael who had to watch dad drink himself dead._

~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. I thought you would be happy.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean sighed as he dragged his hands through his short sandy blond hair, watching the omega turn and walk away. Worry was a lead weight sitting heavy in his stomach. He hated to see Lucifer upset and sad. He hated even more the fact the omega appeared to have had a panic attack again or whatever the hell those episodes were called. He calmed down relatively quickly, but the fact it happened at all left Dean feeling anxious.

He wasn’t used to worrying like this. Of course he cared about his little brother, he had raised him and he worried about him, but it was different. He taught Sammy how to fight back, and Sammy taught himself how to talk his way out of any situation. His kid brother was as sharp as a whip and far smarter than Dean. 

It was a very abstract worry, will his kid brother ever learn to loosen up and have some fun, will he be able to afford rent next month, and will he pass his exams. They were all worries that had no basis. It was easy to tell himself it would all be okay in the end. 

Lucifer was completely different. Dean didn’t know even half of the details of Luci’s childhood, but he knew it wasn’t great, just like he knew that terrible things had happened to the omega. It had only been a week or so since Luci worked himself into such a state he almost ended up in hospital and he’s got a fragile little half life growing inside. There is so much more to worry about, and those worries have so much more weight. 

With Sam, he can and will look after himself. But for Lucifer... He was Dean’s responsibility, his health and his happiness were Dean’s to ensure. It was a lot of pressure on the young alpha. And the truth was, Dean had no experience of this kind of thing. Dad was hardly the model of alpha behaviour, and Ketch wasn’t an alpha at all. Even Bobby, who was a good man, a good alpha, wasn’t a real role-model. In all the years Dean had known his surrogate uncle, Bobby had lived alone. He taught Dean to be a good big brother, and hopefully a good dad in the future, but Dean had no idea how to be a good husband. 

He didn’t know if what he was doing was right or wrong, he didn’t know how to break down the walls that encircled Luci’s heart and he didn’t know how to open the walls that enclosed him either. 

Sometimes, it felt easy and natural. Like last night, when it had just been him and Luci together in bed. The love had come easy, the words gasped out against sweat damp skin and shown through easy touches and adoring kisses. It was no hardship for Dean to worship the omega, because Luci was so certain he didn’t deserve to be loved and cared for that every gentle touch and soft kiss made his face light up in awe. He looked at Dean like he held the answer to all of life’s problems and it made Dean want to be worthy of that look. 

But then this morning happened and it was a whole different story. What are you supposed to do when you open the front door to find a ghost from your lovers past looking back at you? Lucifer had clearly decided not dealing with the situation was the best option, but Dean strongly doubted it would be that easy. 

Gabriel, as the short golden haired alpha had introduced himself, did not seem inclined to go without a fight. After Lucifer had pushed past and left Gabe had seemed to deflate, giving Dean a tired smile and saying that could have gone worse. Dean wasn’t entirely sure it could have though. 

Either way, Luci was already gone and Dean didn’t want to leave him waiting in the too cold January air. He told Gabriel that he didn’t know who he was or what he wanted, but he would not be allowed to upset or harm the omega in any way, shape or form. Gabriel had held hands up, stating he was Luci’s little brother and had spent the last 5 years looking for him, meant no harm but wouldn’t be leaving without at least saying his peace. 

And despite himself Dean felt for the other man. Not enough to betray Luci’s trust by letting him in the apartment, but enough to grab him a pillow and a blanket before leaving him in the drafty hallway. 

Of course Dean now had a problem. He was going to get Jack from Sam, and then do the shopping Luci had wanted, but then what. Did he avoid his home knowing the other alpha would still be there, or did he take Jack home and try to explain a situation he had no right to explain? Did he walk past the other man and ignore him sitting in the cold, or did he let him in?

The buzzing of his phone cut through the mixed thoughts and he glanced at a message from Luci reporting Charlie’s threats of grievous bodily harm. He smiled lightly and sent a text back saying he considered himself well warned, before sending a text to Sam to let him know he was on his way. 

It had been one of the best surprises to come from the Christmas lunch. Sam and Bobby had been discussing the pros and cons of Sam taking Bobby’s spare room. There wasn’t a problem with it, but Bobby lived on the outskirts of town and Sam didn’t have a car. It would mean Sam taking almost an hour to get to work in the morning, which was far from ideal. 

No one had been expected Charlie to perk up, saying she had a spare room she’s been trying to rent out. She’s not had any luck so far, but is happy to let Sam use it for the remaining two weeks before he heads back to Stanford. He wouldn’t even need to pay rent, just contribute a little to the food and bills. 

Since she lived close to the centre of town and Sam and Charlie had already proven to get along great, Sam had been thrilled to accept the offer. It also meant that Jack going to stay with Sam would be Jack going to stay with Sam and Charlie. Dean didn’t need to ask to know that would help Luci to relax about the whole thing. Charlie wasn’t a baby person, and didn’t want children of her own, but she loved kids. Once they were potty trained and talking, then they were her kind of people. 

It wasn’t far to Charlie’s apartment. It was in the nicer part of town and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to afford the rent on her own since she only worked in the bakery and he knew from Luci what a struggle it was. 

Jack was waiting for him, already dressed with his little rucksack packed. He was perched on the sofa watching cartoons with one eye as he coloured in a picture at the same time. When he saw Dean he beamed from ear to ear and climbed onto the sofa, rushing along until he could leap for the alpha. 

“Hi daddy!” Jack buried his face in Dean’s neck, small arms holding onto the strong shoulders while little legs griped the alpha’s chest. Dean froze, not sure if he heard that right or not. He remembered having that conversation with Jack, back when they first found out about the baby, before he really knew the child, when Jack had asked if Dean could be his dad. Dean remembered saying yes too, but nothing more had been said about it. Jack had continued to call him Dean, and that was fine. 

It was strange to now hear the little boy, so similar to his papa, calling him dad. It made Dean’s heart feel too big and too full. It came with even more of that responsibility and pressure, even more of those protective urges. 

He squeezed the small boy back, hooking his hands down to help hold him up. “Hey buddy. Did you have fun with Sam and Charlie?”

He glanced across at his kid brother who was smirking smugly at him. Sam was clearly loving the idea of Dean being someone’s daddy. 

Jack leaned back, positively beaming at Dean as he nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! We played mano-pee all night! I won and I thought Sam was going to cry but he didn’t! And Charlie let me eat chips and cookies even though it was after bedtime!”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, Sammy always loses at monopoly and then cries like a baby.”

“I do not! You’re such a liar Dee!”

“Whatever Be....” Dean swallowed the word with a cough and a splutter, just imagining Luci’s face if Jack came home swearing!

“Bee? Is that Sam’s nickname?” Jack asked, looking from Dean’s red face to Sam’s, his bright blue eyes alive with curiosity. 

Sam snickered, “Yeah Dean, is Bee my new nickname? Or were you going to call me something else?”

Dean rolled his eyes, hiking Jack a little higher and then shifting him onto a hip. “Yeah ‘cause he’s always making that annoying buzzing sound.”

Jack giggled, laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I like bees. And honey. And nougat. Did you know honey makes nougat? Papa made some once. It was soooooo yummy. Do you think papa would make it again?” 

“I don’t know kid, but we can ask. I said I would go to the shops on the way home anyway, maybe we can find the ingredients while we are there?”

“Okay!” 

“Alright, go pee and then we can go.”

“But I don’t need to!”

“Yeah that’s what you said last time, and then we ended up standing in a bush didn’t we.”

Jack squirmed unhappily. “It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t need to pee when we left but it took hours to get home”

“Yeah and it’s going to take hours today too. Go. Now.” He put the small boy down and pointed sternly at the door he really hoped was the bathroom and not a cupboard. He was distinctly aware of Sam laughing at him throughout the conversation and as soon as the kid was gone he rounded on his brother. 

“Shut up bitch.”

“Whatever jerk, but did he really almost pee in your car?”

“Fuck you. Was he good?”

“Yeah. He’s a great kid, try not to screw this up yeah?”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam a half-hearted thump on the shoulder. 

“How was your sexathon last night?”

“You really want to know?”

Sam made a disgusted face like he just realised he had stepped in dog mess. “No, on second thoughts I really don’t!”

They both turned as Jack stomped loudly back into the room. “Done!”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “I didn’t hear the toilet flush, or the sink. Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes.” Jack replied, putting his hands behind his back and smiling innocently up at Dean. 

“Let me see.”

“No. I did wash them!”

“Well if you washed them, then you will have no worries about showing me!”

Jack’s smile faded and he glared at Dean for a moment before making a loud huff and turned around marching back to the bathroom. 

Dean snorted and looked back as Sam, “Reminds me of you when you were that age. Except Jack pees in bushes and you never would.”

“Because that’s disgusting Dean. I am not an animal.”

“No, but you peed your pants more than once.”

“Shut up, I did not!”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did.”

“Not.”

“Did.”

“Not.”

“Did, did, did.”

“Not, not, not.”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“HA!”

“Oh my god Dean, you’re such a child.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who just admitted to peeing my pants.”

Jack reached up, patting Sam’s thigh, “Its okay uncle Sam, sometimes I forget to go toilet too. Papa says it’s normal and I just have to try harder next time.”

Dean couldn’t help but burst into laughter, looking between Jack’s so very earnest face and Sam’s red one. Neither alpha had heard the child re-enter the room, but his timing couldn’t be better as far as Dean was concerned. 

“Yeah Sammy, just try harder next time.” He grinned, turning to pick up Jack’s coat and scarf before helping the small boy get ready for the outside world while Sam still stood there spluttering. 

Sam might be the smarter of the brothers, but when it came to arguments with Dean, he very rarely won. 

Alpha and child headed straight to the grocery store after that. Something that previously had only ever been a chore for Dean was now an activity he almost looked forward to. Jack liked shopping. He liked looking through the vegetable boxes looking for the biggest or heaviest or sweetest smelling fruit or veg. He liked finding the taster section and trying whatever was on offer and he liked being given a list of items to find and then racing through the aisles on a treasure hunt. He was good at it too, better then Dean at any rate, even if sometimes the desired item was too high for him and he would stand and wait until Dean caught up with him, before climbing the alpha like a step-ladder to triumphantly rescue the brightly coloured box of cereal, or whatever else he was hunting for. 

They came away with far more then the five items Luci had written on the list, but in Dean’s defence, who doesn’t love cheese puffs, and there is infinite use for graham crackers. Luci did like having fruit juice in the fridge for breakfast, and Dean really really likes cheese. They definitely didn’t have any ice-cream in the freezer, and all pie liked to have ice-cream with it. And it had been years since he had last eaten chicken nuggets! They could sit in the freezer, so it wasn’t a waste of money. 

Plus, how could he say no to the trail mix and nougat bar that Jack gave him such big pleading eyes over. And if he bought Jack a new colouring book, so sue him. He was allowed to spoil the small boy sometimes. And as for the pizza dough mix and chocolate cake mix, well Sam would be leaving soon and Dean and Jack both wanted to do something nice for him, it wasn’t pre-bought so Luci couldn’t be mad... right?

Dean ended up having to try and carry four heavy paper bags on his own, while Jack trailed holding the fifth bag that only had his book, trail mix and nougat. It was difficult to balance them while also opening the trunk of the car, but Dean was determined and he managed in the end. Jack already had his head and one arm in his own bag trying to find his nougat no doubt. Dean only rolled his eyes at the kid, taking the bag away and shoving Jack towards the car door. “You know you’re not allowed to eat in my car, so I don’t know why you’re trying it.”

“Papa lets me eat in the car!”

“Papa doesn’t have a car. But nice try.” Dean grinned at the kid, helping to sit him on the back bench and do the seatbelt up securely. He really needed to get a car seat for Jack and for the new baby too. 

Between the argument with Sam, the infectious joy from Jack and the trip to the grocery store, Dean had completely forgotten about the drama that morning. If he had remembered, then maybe he wouldn’t have got such a shock when they exited the stairwell to see a man huddled in a blanket in front of the apartment door.

Jack squeezed his hand a little tighter coming to a stop slightly behind Dean. He was again carrying his paper bag and his little backpack, while Dean carried two of the remaining bags, the ones with the frozen foods which wouldn’t stay in the car.

“Oh Bugger.”

The lump stirred, honey coloured eyes appearing over the top of the blanket. The man looked between Dean and Jack, eyes wide and more than a little confused. “I’ll call you back Mike.”

“Dad? Who’s that?”

“It’s okay Jack, just someone your papa used to know a long time ago. He wanted to talk to papa this morning, but he had to go to work, and I forgot he was here waiting.”

“Oh.” 

Gabriel was pushing to stand up, eyes still too wide as he looked between Dean and Jack, like he was trying to work out what he was seeing. “Hi.”

Jack pressed a little closer to Dean’s side, peering around him, “Hello.”

“Look, Lucifer isn’t here, he’s got work, but he will be home this afternoon, why don’t you come back then?”

Gabriel shrugged, still studying Jack through slightly narrowed eyes. “I have nowhere else to go right now. So I recon I may as well wait.”

Dean shrugged, letting go of Jack’s hand and shifting the bags over to free his keys and unlock the door. “Suit yourself, but you’re still not coming in.”

“Hey kiddo, my name’s Gabriel, what’s yours?”

“Gabriel? My teddy is named Gabriel.”

Gabe’s eyes went wide as he grinned, “Oh is it now?”

Dean got the door open and shoved Jack into the flat before he could reveal anything more incriminating. He didn’t know what happened when Luci left home, but he knew he got kicked out because he was pregnant, and he knew this was the first time in like five years he had seen any of his siblings and that was enough really.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer jumped six feet in the air with a startled yelp, freezing as stiff as a board as strong arms wrapped around him. It took almost ten seconds for the whiskey and leather scent to penetrate the instinctual panic, but as soon as it did, Luci relaxed back against the firm chest, turning his face to the side and nuzzling into the crock of Dean’s neck. He had been so distracted by his thoughts and memories he hadn’t thought about in years that he hadn’t heard or noticed the alpha enter the bakery let alone the kitchen.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Dean hummed softly, squeezing the omega a little tighter and tilting his head back to rest his chin on the soft blond hair. 

“I’m okay alpha, why are you here? I thought you were getting Jack? And I told you I was fine.”

“I did get Jack; he’s trying to decide what sweets he wants from the counter. And I’m here because it’s 2, and I said I was going to take you home. Which is a good thing too considering you appear to be miles away. Charlie says you haven’t heard a word she’s said all morning.” 

Lucifer sighed, straightening up and attempting to pull away from the alpha. It didn’t work, Dean just leaning forwards to keep the contact, shifting to let his chin rest on a shoulder instead. “I’m okay. Just a bit distracted I guess.”

Dean hummed in agreement and gave the slender man another squeeze before letting one hand drop and rub soft circles onto the smooth curve. “Ready to go or need another five minutes?”

“Five more minutes please.”

Dean nodded pressing a kiss to the pale cheek before finally withdrawing. “I got everything on your list too; I’ll be out front when you’re ready. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Lucifer turned slightly to watch the alpha leave the room before looking back around. He was just finishing the mixture for the last of the cakes to be baked, but he could leave that to Charlie and Kevin. The pies and breads were already made, and the breakfast pastries were prepared for opening tomorrow. Everything that needed to be done was. He would be able to leave now without feeling too guilty, even if he couldn’t actually remember doing anything. 

He was supposed to have spoken to Asmodeus today. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but the Southern Alpha had asked him to call. Luci hoped if he left it until tomorrow he wouldn’t get in trouble. It was strange how big an impact Dean had had on him. Three months ago, the thought of not doing what Asmodeus asked straight away would have Luci cowering in a corner preparing to jobless and homeless in short order. He didn’t really worry about that now. Maybe Dean would abandon him at some point, but that was looking less and less likely every conversation. 

In fact, he truly believed that if he went out into the main shop and told Dean he couldn’t do this job any more, the alpha would grin at him and say “No problem, do you want to do something else, or just stay home and relax?” It was strange to feel like someone other than Raffy cared about him. 

He carefully poured the cake mix into the prepared tin before sticking it in the oven and setting the timer. He washed his hands carefully and removed his apron, using the time to gather his thoughts and prepare his smile. 

Lucifer stepped into the main shop holding his coat, hat and scarf to see Dean sat at the small table, and Jack perched on his knees. They were sharing a cheese twist pastry, Dean eating his half like it was going to disappear while Jack was pulling his to pieces and eating one tiny flake at a time. They both looked around and smiles when Lucifer appeared, Jack wriggling to be let down before positively skipping over to hug his papa. 

“Hi papa!” He wrapped his arms around Luci’s thighs and pressed his cheek to a hip. 

“Hi angel, did you have fun with Dean today?”

“Yep! We went shopping and he bought me a new colouring book, and then we went home. There was a strange man at home, but daddy wouldn’t let me talk to him, I don’t know why ‘cause he had the same name as my teddy bear and I wanted to ask him about it. Then Daddy and me had lunch, it was cereal, ‘cause it’s not just for breakfast and we watched Scooby-doo and played hungry hippos.” 

As he babbled away Jack let go of his papa’s legs with one hand, reaching up to stroke over the small belly. It wasn’t obvious he was pregnant yet, other than the soft vanilla scent. All his old clothes still fitted, and the curve was only really visible when he was naked or only wearing a thin t-shirt. But Jack knew his baby was there and he liked to touch the belly sometimes. 

Lucifer didn’t know what startled him more, the fact that Jack had just called Dean his dad twice in as many seconds, or the sharp reminder that Gabriel was apparently still waiting for him at home. 

Lucifer cupped a hand on the back of his son’s head, trying to control his reaction to the news even as he murmured softly, “I’m glad you had fun, love.”

Jack nodded, tilting his head back to give Luci his brilliant smile, “I did papa.”

Kevin snickered from where he was leaning on the counter, “You guys are too cute, but you don’t need to stick around. It’s as dead as a zombie in here.”

Charlie tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. “Woah. Can you really call Zombies the definition of dead?”

“Sure. You have to be dead to be a zombie.”

“Yeah, but the whole point is that they are UN-dead. As in they once were dead, but now they are dead no more!”

Lucifer looked at Dean, smiling slightly, “I’m ready to go if you are?”

Dean nodded back, “yeah, before the nerds start fighting.”

“Wait wait. The guy you said was waiting outside your home... that Gabriel? He wasn’t supposed to go straight there, I told him to let me warn you!” 

Lucifer looked around, wrenching his neck as he twisted too quickly, “You know him?”

The red-headed alpha looked decidedly guilty. “Well... kind of...”

Lucifer swayed slightly, looking helplessly back at Dean who, gestured him over. “I don’t understand?”

Lucifer obediently moved over to Dean, allowing the alpha to tug him down into his lap, Jack remaining standing, but still caught within Dean’s encircling arms. 

“So you know I said there was something else for Christmas... umm... Happy Christmas?”

She was giving them all a hopeful expression, as she waited for someone to say something. 

Dean shook his head slightly, “What do you mean Charlie?”

“Well... I don’t know if you know it, but uhh... I grew up in foster care, at least until I ran away. My dad was killed in a car crash and my mum was left brain dead, but it wasn’t until that happened, that uhh, I found out they weren’t my birth parents. Since then I spend my spare time on a couple reunion websites.”

She paused, looking to check everyone’s reactions. Kevin was looking deeply sympathetic, the young beta having lost his own dad when he was a baby. Dean was looking thoughtful, Jack confused and Luci like he hadn’t decided what to think. 

“A couple of weeks ago, I was checking the boards as usual when a post caught my eye. Some guy called ‘the messenger’ was looking for his big brother who went missing years ago. He had chased his brother’s story as far as a foster home in Detroit, but lost the trail there. His brother was an omega who smelt of apples and cinnamon, was blonde with blue eyes and 20 years old. I couldn’t help but think, “huh, that sounds a lot like Luci.” So we talked a couple of times, and... it made sense you know? His story checked out...”

“So you invited him here? Without asking me first?”

“I thought you would be happy! I wanted it to be a surprise, but a good one. I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you want me to get rid of him?”

Lucifer shook his head, standing up abruptly, “I need to go.”

Dean sighed, catching Luci’s hand before he could walk out. “We will go sweetheart, but jacket first please.”

Lucifer looked at Dean’s hand, than at the coat he had left on the counter, nodding jerkily as he pulled it on. Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but Dean shook his head, silently asking her to just leave it for now. 

Jack was looking uncertain and unhappy, he was clearly picking up on the heightened emotions in the room, and realised that his papa was not happy. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and a one armed hug. “Come on Jack, time to go home buddy.”

Jack nodded, holding his hand out for his papa, only to look utterly crestfallen when Lucifer left the small bakery without a backward glance. Dean scooped the small boy up, settling him on a hip for the short walk to the car. “See you later.”

“Bye.” Kevin and Charlie replied simultaneously, albeit Charlie a lot quieter then Kevin. 

Dean quietly unlocked the impala, letting Luci get in. He didn’t bother putting Jack in the back seat like he normally would, simply waiting until the omega was settled before depositing the small boy on his lap. 

Luci gave him a tired smile, hugging Jack close. “Thank you Dean.”

“No problem. You want to go home? Or back to Bobby’s?”

Lucifer bit his lip, looking away and resting his forehead on the window, “Home.”

“Alright.”

~*~*~*~*~ 


	19. Where do we even start?

~*~*~*~*~ 

The drive home was quiet, no one knowing what to say. Lucifer could tell he had upset Jack somehow, but he’s not sure what he did, and he could feel the worry rolling off Dean in waves. He ignored them both, trying to run though scenarios for seeing his brother, trying to predict what Gabe might say and think of responses.

He really hoped his little brother had given up and gone away, so he didn’t have to relive the last 5 years of his life. He didn’t think it very likely, Gabe was tenacious as a kid, always following after Micha and Luci, and he doubted that’s gone now he’s an adult.

Dean parked the impala in her usual spot and turned to look at the too quiet omega, “Sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer pushed the door open and went to climb out with Jack only to get caught in the still fastened seatbelt. He huffed and muttered a “thanks”, blushing furiously when Dean reached over to unlatch it for him. Once on the sidewalk he hesitated for a moment, before deciding the need for comfort outweighed Dean’s disapproval and lifted his son up. Jack went happily, immediately wrapping arms and legs around to keep himself situated on a hip, pressing a little kiss to his papa’s cheek. 

Dean didn’t comment for once, as he grabbed a couple of paper bags from the trunk, bumping it shut with an elbow and locking the car. He raised his brows at Luci and Jack but simply nodded in the direction of the apartment block. Luci sighed and turned, walking slowly to what felt more like a death sentence then his own home. 

As they exited the stairwell on their floor, the lump of blankets once again rose to look at them. He didn’t speak this time. Just stared.

Dean opened the front door, and then stood there, waiting for Luci to enter, ready to jump to his rescue if he needed to. Luci froze, looking at his little brother properly for the first time. His breath was a little too fast, but that only served to draw the sweet sugary strawberry scent into his lungs. 

The corridor was too cold to stay in for long. The window at the end and those in the stairwells were all covered in frost, and the air had that chilled damp feeling that old buildings got. 

Lucifer sighed heavily before turning to walk past Dean into the apartment. “Come on then.”

Gabriel didn’t move, not wanting to have misheard and make things worse, so as Lucifer passed Dean he repeated himself, “Come on then Gabe.”

And the small alpha did not have to be told a third time. He started forward so quickly he forgot he was still holding the blanket Dean gave him and promptly tripped over the trailing end. 

Jack who had been watching over Lucifer’s shoulder burst into laughter as Luci spun around to see what had happened. Dean was clearly trying his hardest not to laugh as he asked, “You okay down there?”

“Yup! I’m fine! Just momentarily forgot how feet work.” Gabe scrambled back onto his feet and managed slip into the warm apartment, before pausing awkwardly in the front door. “Look, uhh, I know this might be a bit early for me to be asking for favours, but can I use the bathroom? I’ve been out there for hours and I’m desperate to pee!”

Lucifer nodded, pointing down the hallway to the bathroom door watching him go before finally putting Jack down. He looked around for Dean, but the alpha had already disappeared, presumably into the kitchen to put the groceries down. Jack had also slipped around the corner to sit on his little stool to remove his shoes and coat. Since he had only been in the car Dean hadn’t made him put on hat and scarf too. 

Once Luci had removed and hung up his own coat, he hesitated for a moment, the extra layers he was wearing felt like added levels of armour, but the thermals were also fairly tight and uncomfortable on his tender belly. Mind made up, he padded softly down to the bedroom, wasting no time to dig through his wardrobe and find the soft baby blue flannel sleep pants, and a plain white tee. He swapped the uncomfortable thermals for his favourite pair of ice blue panties; they were the same ones he wore during his heat when he went home with Dean. He didn’t believe anything he owned was particularly, lucky, but if he had to choose something, it would be them. 

Although the house was warm, now that he could afford to pay his heating bills, he didn’t think it was quite warm enough to walk around in just a tee, so he also rescued one of Dean’s old plaid shirts from the wash basket, giving it a precautionary sniff to make sure it smelt more of alpha scents then BO before slipping it on. He noticed Dean had also followed through on his promise, making the bed and shutting the windows once the room had aired out. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to make sure he looked presentable while also stalling the inevitable reunion. He looked at himself straight on, before turning sideways and smoothing the tee-shirt back, trying to decide in the baby was visible yet. He didn’t want to have to explain it all to Gabriel just yet. He startled, jumping and blushing, covering his belly protectively when he heard the bedroom door open. 

“You okay?”

Luci relaxed slightly when he realised it was Dean and not Gabriel. He gave his alpha a small forced smile. “Yeah.”

Dean slid more into the room, padding over to give him a hug. “You look gorgeous as always. Please try not to worry so much. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Talk to your brother, or don’t talk to him, I don’t care. If you ask me too, I will go out there and toss him onto the street. You are in control. This is your choice, okay?”

Lucifer nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pressing his face to Dean’s shoulder. “Where’s Jack?” 

“In his bedroom, Gabriel’s on the sofa.”

Lucifer relaxed a little more. Letting the strong arms, steady breathing and perfect scent sooth and relax him. Dean had made sure Jack was safe. Dean was here to keep him safe too. Not that Gabriel would ever hurt him, has ever hurt him. “We need a lock for the bedroom.”

He could feel Dean pause in the gently up-down stroke of his hands, hesitating briefly as he tried to decide where Luci was going with that thought before he gave up and asked, “Do we?”

Luci nodded again, smiling against the warm fabric he was leaning on. “Yeah, so that when you knot me tonight we don’t have to worry about Jack walking in.”

Dean let out a startled laugh, squeezing Luci tighter for a minute. “Well on the plus side, if he walks in on us once, he won’t ever do it again!”

Lucifer pushed away, giving Dean a bitch face that while not as impressive as what Sam would manage, was still a good try. “You’re awful. And just for that I’m not going to bake the pie I had planned on!”

“No! I’m sorry sweetheart, I take it back! We will never knot while Jack is in the house; just don’t take away my pie!”

Luci tried very hard not to laugh, keeping his face serious, “So are you saying you would rather eat pie then knot me?”

“Yes! I mean, No! I mean... I don’t know, what’s the right answer here?”

Lucifer couldn’t help it; he had to laugh at the alpha tripping over his words as he tried to find an answer that wouldn’t upset Luci more. He leaned up, pressing a little kiss to Dean’s mouth. “I think for you the answer would be to have me sitting on your knot while you eat my pie.”

Dean looked instantly relieved. “Yeah, that is definitely the way I want this to go.” 

Luci smiled softly, sharing another sweet kiss with his alpha. It was strange how just a few minutes with his alpha worked so quickly to settle his nerves and anxiety. He wasn’t ready to talk to his brother; he didn’t think he ever would be. But at least now he was sure Dean would be there to support him. 

He pulled back, lacing their fingers together. “Come with me?”

“Always.” The warm green eyes locked with the pale blue, giving the simple word the weight of a vow. 

Lucifer nodded one last time, took a deep breath and walked back towards the living room, bringing Dean alone by their joined hands. He paused briefly to look in on Jack, where the small boy was busy rearranging his stuffed toys on the dressing table, talking to each of them as he put them in a new place. 

Once again reassured that Jack was okay and safe, Lucifer prepared himself to meet his brother. He took a deep breath, feeling Dean give his hand a last squeeze before they entered the living room where Gabriel was sprawled all over the sofa. He was playing something on his phone, and had a little plastic lolly stick poking out his mouth. He looked up with a bright smile, popping the lolly out when he heard the couple enter. 

“Hey”

Lucifer frowned, letting go of Dean in favour of crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you doing? You can’t just come into another person’s house and act like you belong there!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sitting up and taking his feet, (still wearing shoes!) off the sofa to better look at them. 

“Did you have your shoes on my sofa? What is wrong with you! Because I know for a fact you weren’t raised in a barn!”

Dean snorted behind him, stroking a hand across his back before moving over to the kitchen and filling the kettle, putting it to boil. Gabriel looked a little abashed as he glanced at his dirty sneakers. 

“Uhh, I didn’t want to take them off in case you didn’t want me to stay?”

“So you thought you would put them on my sofa instead?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would mind...”

Lucifer pressed his lips together, clear disapproval written all over his face. “Well you will take them off now and then you will sit properly on the sofa. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes sir. You got milkshake?”

“No.”

“Oh... umm.” Gabriel wriggled around as he tugged his sneakers off, leaving them on the floor, but obediently turned the right way on the sofa. Lucifer sighed, picking the shoes up and putting them neatly side by side with the other shoes before sitting down on the opposite side of the sofa. 

“May I have a hot chocolate Dean? Gabriel will have one too, with extra cream and chocolate flakes.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

“Chocolate is good for me. Thanks. Umm. Lolly?” Gabriel offered the wet lollipop he had been sucking on to Luci as a peace offering, his face hopeful.

Lucifer sighed crinkling his nose. “No. Thank you.”

They both fell quiet, looking at each other and trying to decide where to start the conversation. Predictably it was Gabriel who started the conversation, “I gotta say Luce, you’re a lot more anally retentive then I remember you being.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in outrage, “What are you talking about? I am not anally retentive; I just like my house to be clean!” He sniffed disdainfully at Gabriel.

Dean chuckled, leaning over the back of the sofa offering a mug with a mountain of whipped cream on the top. “You are a little bit, sweetheart. Remember that time I left a bit of shampoo foam in the bottom of the shower and you then had to wash the whole thing before coming to bed?” 

“Yes but if you don’t clean that off then it leaves that gross slime!” 

Dean just grinned at the omega as he walked around the sofa holding two more mugs, this time for himself and Luci. He slipped the cups on the coffee table and gestured at Luci to get up so he could sit down and tug the omega back into his lap. Lucifer immediately relaxed into his alpha, sitting sideways and tucking his bare feet onto the sofa. 

He leaned over to snag one of the mugs off the table, wrapping both hands around it as he pouted at the two alpha’s making fun of him. “I don’t like either of you and now no one is getting pie.”

Gabriel smiled softly, licking cream off a finger which he had apparently dipped in his hot chocolate. “I can’t believe I’ve finally found you.”

Luci looked down, lifting the cup to his lips and blowing on the steam. “Have you really been looking?”

“Are you kidding? I troll all the reunion message boards, I sent letters to police boards and social care, I even applied for long lost family. But it was like you just vanished.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You did what you had to do... I don’t blame you. Life pretty much sucked, didn’t it?”

“I... You think... I mean... I didn’t...” Lucifer trailed off, shaking his head trying to think how to express his thoughts. He could feel Dean’s hand resting warm and heavy on his lower back. “I didn’t choose to leave... Dad kicked me out, you know that right?”

Gabe blinked slowly, opened his mouth, shut it again and began to shake his head, a small frown appearing between his eyes. “Dad said you had another one of your arguments and you stormed out... You left while we were at school... What were we supposed to think?”

Lucifer sagged a little, leaning in against Dean as the alpha guided the cup to his own lips, stealing a mouthful of sweet creamy chocolate. He knew realistically that his brothers would have just assumed he ran away, but still a small part of him had hung onto the hope that maybe they would know the truth... or at least Michael would guess it. “Even... even Michael?”

Gabriel shrugged, dipping his finger back into the creamy mountain. “Mike... He’s... Let’s just say he didn’t deal well with you leaving.” He popped the finger into his mouth, making an obscene moaning sound as he sucked it clean, before grinning at the cuddling couple, “Any chance I can have some more cream?”

Dean waved in the direction of the fridge, saying “help yourself” at the same time that Luci said, “Do you have any idea how unhealthy that stuff is?”

“Ugh, learn to live bro!” Gabriel got up, putting the cup down and practically skipping to the fridge. He began rummaging around; completely ignoring the frown Luci was aiming in his direction. 

“Now see what you’ve done.” Luci muttered to Dean.

“Hmm?” 

Gabriel wondered back, holding the squirty cream and already in the process of spraying cream directly into his mouth. He flopped back onto the sofa kicking his feet onto the table and offered “Cream?” around a full mouth, pointing the canister at them.

“No. What happened to Micha?”

“Well... You know how Mikey has always had a stick up his ass? It got much worse after you vanished. I guess he had to take on a lot more, you know, looking after me and Cass as well as dad. He was pretty angry at you.”

Gabriel went quiet again, trying to spray cream directly onto his lollipop and Luci did not want to think about where that had been two minutes ago. 

“It all changed early 2014. I don’t remember exactly when, but dad got a phone call and then a couple of cops showed up. Dad sent us all out, and me and Cass left, you know, neither of us liked being there anyways, but Mikey stuck around.”

Gabriel once again went quiet, seeming to gaze off into space. Luci opened his mouth to push for more answers, but Dean gently pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Luci sighed, finishing his chocolate instead. He then leaned over to swap the empty cup for the full one, and offering it to Dean. 

“That was the first and last time I ever saw Mikey argue with dad, but boy was it a big one. Dad hit him so hard he broke Mike’s jaw. Mike... He didn’t hit dad back, just told him to leave and never come back. Even when dad took the belt to him, still he didn’t hit back. Just told him again, get out and don’t come back.”

Lucifer sat up, leaning forward, “What do you mean?”

Gabe shrugged, mouth twisting wryly, “Dad left. Haven’t seen him since and good riddance if you ask me. It hit Mikey hard though. And I don’t just mean the jaw. He... was different after dad left. Like he had given up.” 

“Is... is he... is he okay? Is he... happy?” Lucifer whispered softly.

Gabe shrugged again. “He will be, when I tell him I found you. We thought you were dead. He kept telling me to give up, focus on school and college, but I knew you were still alive. I just want my family to be back together again Luce. I don’t care about what did or didn’t happen. If you left, then I get it, and if dad kicked you out, then screw him.”

Lucifer bit his lip, looking away from the golden eyes, as familiar to him as his own. “I can’t go home. It’s not my home anymore.”

“Oh.” Gabriel seemed to deflate a little, flopping back. “I just figured, I would find you, bring you home and we would all go back to being a family...”

“I... I have a new family...” Lucifer whispered softly. His nose was itching and his eyes getting blurry. Dean pressed a gentle chocolaty kiss to Lucifer’s cheek. Lucifer sighed, leaning sideways into the alpha’s warmth, nose seeking throat as always. 

“I’d love to hear your side of things Luce. Before I go back home.” At some point Gabriel had discarded his cup and the cream, but materialised a bag of gummy bears from who knows where. “Like how the kiddo back there came to have a bear with the best name in the world.” 

Lucifer snickered. “He has a lion called Michael and a dog called Castiel too. I don’t know why he prefers Gabriel. When do you have to head back? Do you have time for dinner?”

“Depends what you’re offering? I outgrew beans and microwave sausages a long time ago.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from Dean’s arms. “Well that’s good because I don’t cook that shit anymore.”

“I do believe you promised me pie?”

“Actually, I said you don’t get pie because you were rude to me!”

Dean pouted, channelling his inner Sam by making his eyes go big and wide and his lower lip stick out. 

“Nice try alpha, but I have a four year old son. That look doesn’t work on me.”

“Woah, wait a second! You mean the kid is yours? Not just like... a step kid or something?”

Lucifer paused, looking back at Gabriel in surprise. “You... didn’t know?”

“Should I have?”

“Micha knew I was pregnant.”

“Well the fucking bag of dicks never shared that bit of info did he? Fucking Michael.”

~*~*~*~*~ 


	20. The moment you realise, you married your brother.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean stood in the kitchen dutifully peeling and chopping sweet potatoes to be boiled before mashing. Lucifer was on the other side of the kitchen cooking the chicken and mushroom filling for the pie. After the Jack bombshell, Gabriel had stalked out of the room to go and call Michael, muttering and grumbling about assbutts (apparently that was Cas’ favourite insult) and bags of dicks who don’t share important information.

Dean couldn’t decide if the news went over well or not. Gabriel appeared to be decidedly passionate about everything. The sort of person who would throw a party for a one week anniversary and play out a 2 hour soliloquy death scene if anyone ever dumped him. It made Dean laugh, because Luci was every bit as much of a drama-queen, he was just decidedly understated about it. 

Like when Luci got bad news, it was fine, because he hadn’t expected any better, he didn’t deserve to have better, and he should never have thought that good things could ever possibly happen to him because he just wasn’t the sort of person who had good things. It gave Dean a headache sometimes. 

Either way, Luci seemed to be coping with the stress remarkably well right now and Dean did not want to argue with his good fortune. He didn’t know why it was taking so long for Gabriel to come back though. Maybe he should be more worried about that. Dean glanced around, looking towards the still empty sofa and then back to Luci’s straight back. 

“He’s with Jack.” Dean startled slightly. He hadn’t said anything and Luci wasn’t even looking at him. “I can feel you looking at me instead of peeling potatoes.” 

“Oh” Dean turned back around guiltily. “I’m surprised you’re not more worried about that.”

The alpha could just see the blond omega shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Gabe is pretty harmless... I mean, the worst thing he will do is teach Jack how to play pranks, but Jack won’t follow through on it.”

Dean snorted, “Me and Sam used to have prank wars when we were little. To be honest, I think the potential is still there, it’s just that Sammy knows he can’t win so doesn’t want to engage in ‘such a juvenile activity’.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “We didn’t have prank wars or anything, but Gabe was always trying to make everyone happy. For some reason he seemed to think that turning Micha’s hair pink or covering me in glitter would stop us worrying about food or money. I don’t think it even cheered Cassie up, despite him being so much younger than us all. He was such a serious soul.”

Lucifer turned the heat off under the pot and moved over to the prepared oven dish, tipping the filling in and then placing the pre-rolled pastry on top, decorating with the off cuts of pastry before brushing with egg and sticking it in the oven. He set the timer and moved over to Dena, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist and hugging his back. 

“I didn’t realise how much I missed Gabe until I saw him again. He drives me crazy and I really want to throw something at him... but he’s still my brother; this huge piece of my life that has been missing for so long.”

Dean nodded. “I know it’s not the same, but I felt like that when Sam went to Stanford. He drove me up the wall, was always underfoot and didn’t stop nagging me. I spent all of the summer waiting to get rid of him, and then the second he’s gone, the house stopped feeling like a home. Of course, two weeks with him back under feet and I have no idea why I missed him in the first place!”

Dean tossed the last pieces of potato in the pot with a flourish before turning in the circle of the omega’s arms to give him a proper hug and kiss. Lucifer laughed, but returned the kiss.

“I do too have the best train set! It’s right here, I’ll show you! Papaaaa, Dean! You’re not allowed to make kissy faces in the kitchen!”

They both looked over to the doorway where Jack was standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Gabriel was standing behind him beaming from ear to ear. “Oh he has your sass, I like it!”

Dean rolled his eyes at the pair. “No, you said we weren’t allowed to kiss where you could see it, but you weren’t in the kitchen so technically we weren’t.”

Jack crinkled his nose unhappily before turning to Gabriel. “Uncle Gabe will you make papa and daddy stop kissing? It’s really yucky. Plus if they keep doing it, then papa will have ANOTHER baby in his belly and he already has my brother there. There isn’t enough space for more!”

“Jack, angel, it doesn’t work like that. Until this baby is born Dean can’t put another in my belly so don’t worry.” Lucifer replied tiredly, leaning against Dean.

The alpha could see Gabriel frowning once more as he processed that new bit of information. In fact, he could see the moment Gabe realised what this conversation was all about. 

“Woah! Wait, wait, wait! You’re pregnant? Again? And didn’t tell me? You are just as much a bag of...”

“Gabriel Mathew Milton, so help me if you swear in front of my child!” And Dean didn’t realise Lucifer was capable of talking so sternly. It was actually pretty hot. 

It also had the desired effect of shutting Gabe up before he said something he would live to regret. Dean had made the mistake of swearing in front of Jack once. Luci hadn’t given him pie for a week. Worst week of Dean’s life. 

“Sorry grumpy pants. Your papa always such a grump kiddo?”

Jack pouted, tilting his head back to look at Gabriel upside down and then back at his papa. “No. Normally papa is sad. It’s Dean who makes him grumpy.”

“Hey!”

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head and turned to press a final kiss to Dean’s lips before moving to put the potatoes to boil. 

Gabriel hummed softly, “Mmm, I’m not sure if I like this Dean guy, making my big bro grumpy.”

Jack shrugged. “I like Dean; he’s going to be my daddy now. And he gave me a baby brother. And I like grumpy papa more than sad papa. Plus now I don’t have to stay with Kelly any more. Come on Uncle Gabe, the trains are this way. Papa won’t make dessert if you keep talking.”

“No desert? Blasphemy! But we will be talking about my second nephew before I have to leave.”

Dean turned to Luci, brows raised, “You need help with desert?”

“No, you can go play.”

“Yes!” Dean fist pumped, because Luci hadn’t said no to desert! Before heading over to the sofa and where the younger alpha and the small child were already digging out train tracks and trains. Dean didn’t remember Luci tidying it all away but he was pretty sure it had only just happened so he was probably going to be a little annoyed when he noticed it all set out there again.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer rolled his eyes as the alpha practically bounced over to the sofa. Seeing Dean and Gabriel together made him feel like he had somehow managed to find the alpha most like his little brother. Maybe he should be a bit worried about that.

He gave his belly a gentle stroke as he watched the two alphas and the child get into an animated conversation about what they hope dessert will be. Lucifer wasn’t sure how he got tricked into making anything when he’s pretty sure none of them deserve something. 

He pouted sulkily but none the less went to get a pot out of the cupboard and fill with water for vegetables. That went on the stove to boil before he greased his muffin tin and took the two apples from the fridge. He worked quickly, letting the sound of the others in the house drift into the best kind of background noise. 

The apples got sliced very thinly, sprinkled with lemon juice, cinnamon and sugar before he put them to one side to soften. He then got the spare pastry out the fridge, rolling it flat and spreading a thin layer of the apple sauce he always had made in the fridge. The apples got carefully layered on, edges overlapping and each strip was then rolled into a rose and placed in the muffin tin. He sprinkled extra sugar over the top before sticking the tray in the fridge. They didn’t take long to bake so would have to wait. 

By the time he was done, the potatoes were ready for mashing and the peas and sweetcorn needed to go on. “Jack, angel, will you come lay the table please?” Lucifer called as he worked to make the mash smooth. 

“Awww but papa!”

“You know I do not need to make dessert.”

“Jack go!”, “Kiddo, we are all relying on you!” The joint cries of the two alphas made Luci bite his lip to hide his smile. He could hear Jack protests but they were accompanied by the sound of his son coming closer so he didn’t bother repeating himself. 

He did however need to go toilet. So he left the potatoes cooking through, the veg boiling and Jack carefully laying the table and slipped into the bathroom. He relieved himself quickly before washing his hands. He couldn’t help but look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked so much better now than when he first met Dean. He had gained weight, and not just due to the pregnancy, his cheekbones were less prominent, the bags under his eyes had faded. He looked almost healthy.

Luci gave himself a small smile. Stroked his fingers through his hair and puffed his chest up. He was ready for this. He could do this. Sit down with his brother and have a normal dinner, pretend everything would be okay. He knew Gabriel would want to have a proper talk at some point. He wondered vaguely where his little brother planned on sleeping, when he needed to head back home. 

By the time he came out of the bathroom, the dinner was done. He turned the heat off, took the pie out, drained the veg and quickly began dishing everything up. Dean hummed softly, pressing up against his back, hand stroking over the smooth curve as lips pressed at the soft space behind his ear. “Smells great.”

“Can you get drinks please alpha?”

“Sure. What are we all having?” 

“Juice please daddy”, Jack chimed from the table. 

“Ohhh, I’ll take some of that juice since this house of ill repute doesn’t even have milkshake.” Gabriel joined in. 

“What does ill repute mean?” 

Dean snorted, leaning over Jack to fill the two glasses with the orange juice. He didn’t get a chance to answer as Luci slid two plates onto the table with a thunk. “It means that Uncle Gabriel wants to watch you and Dean eat apple roses without getting any himself.”

“Awww Lulu, don’t be like that!”

Dean smirked, “If Gabe doesn’t get one, can I have his?”

“If you’re good.”

“Always.”

Gabriel pouted, as Lucifer and Dean both settled at the table, Dean with a beer, Luci with a glass of water. “I remember you being nicer.”

“Yeah well, I remember you being less of a brat so we are all disappointed.”

“I was never less of a brat so that right there is a lie! And I know your daddy raised you better then to be a liar!”

Lucifer looked up, eyes going wide as his face first went very pale and then flushed with colour. “My dad didn’t raise me at all. I don’t want to talk about this right now. Jack, are you looking forward to day care tomorrow?”

Jack looked between his papa and his uncle with big blue eyes, his fork poised halfway to his mouth, before finally looking to Dean who gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes papa. I want to see Eve and my friends again.”

Dean took over the conversation with Jack, he could see Lucifer was struggling with his thoughts. He didn’t know Gabriel well enough to say how he was reacting, but the good humour and teasing was definitely gone. 

Dean reached under the table, gently squeezing the omega’s thigh. He could see Luci wasn’t eating and that was always a worry. He couldn’t help but remember the tendency Luci had to stop eating when he was stressed or anxious. He didn’t want to have to call the EMTs again. 

Lucifer glanced over at him, giving him a tired little smile before reaching down to link his fingers with Dean. He was visibly trying to shake off his thoughts and focus back on the conversation, but Dean was happy to give him the time he needed. He enjoyed talking to Jack anyway. 

Eventually both Lucifer and Gabriel recovered and were able to rejoin the conversation. Half way through dinner Luci excused himself to put the desserts in to bake, and apparently the prospect of pudding was enough to pull Gabriel out of his shell.

The apple roses were served with a scoop of ice cream and a sprinkle of sugar. Luci couldn’t help but blush as Dean took a deep inhale of the sweet apples and cinnamon, eyes locked on the omega and a teasing grin on his lips. Luci could almost hear Dean saying, “It almost smells as good as you do sweetheart” Or something else equally flirty. He bit his lip looking over at Gabriel, “Do you have somewhere to stay?”

Gabriel held up a single index finger, his face barely an inch from the plate as he moaned around a mouthful of pastry and apples. He kept going until his plate was empty and then he proceeded to lick the plate clean. Leaning back with a satisfied burp and lacing his fingers across his stomach. At Lucifer’s pursed lips and narrowed eyes, he simply grinned back, “You were saying?”

Lucifer sighed, daintily breaking a bit of pastry off, putting the pastry and ice cream together on his spoon and then slipping both into his mouth. He took his time chewing ever so slowly, looking at Gabriel the whole time. Before finally swallowing, taking a sip of water and finally replying, “I asked you where you were planning on staying?”

Gabriel shrugged a little, rubbing his hair. “Well to be honest, I hadn’t really thought about it. I hopped on a bus as soon as I found out where you were, came straight here. I packed some underwear of course, Micha wouldn’t let me leave without, but that’s about all.”

Lucifer sighed, glancing at Dean. Who was trying not to laugh... Luci tilted his head to one side, then realised Dean was looking at his plate more than him, and looked down in time to see Gabriel’s fork steal the last of his pastry! “GABRIEL!”

Jack started giggling and Dean couldn’t help but snort in amusement too as Gabriel shoved half a rose in his mouth in one go and around his mouthful spoke, “Yish ish wha hashpens when yoush shake ooh long.”

Lucifer glared back at the smug face. Sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. “Well you can both stop laughing to!” 

Dean stopped his laughter with an effort, finishing the last of his own rose before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Luci’s pout. “Come on sweetheart, you have to admit, his timing was perfect.”

“I don’t have to admit anything.”

“Then don’t. Gabe you can sleep on the sofa, but stop winding Luci up. He’s high strung enough as it is!”

Gabriel beamed back at them. “Awesome! And uhh... Where will those pastries be going? The leftover ones...” 

Lucifer groaned, leaning forwards onto the table and holding his head in his hands. “For god’s sake just go eat them already. Not you Jack. What movie would you like to watch tonight?”

Jack hummed thoughtfully, around his own spoonful of food, like his papa he took his time to enjoy his pudding. “I want to watch Moana again.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack silently. 

“Please.”

He smiled, “Good boy. I’ll go sort it out for you, okay?”

“Thank you papa.” He didn’t bother looking at the two alphas who were fighting each other over the pastries.

~*~*~*~*~ 


	21. Why won't you understand?

~*~*~*~*~ 

It was by unspoken agreement that all three adults decided not to discuss the past until Jack was in bed. Dean also didn’t need to be asked to do bed time, when Jack began to yawn and rub his eyes towards the end of the film. Lucifer gave his son a big cuddle and a kiss and then sent him to bath time with Dean.

It left Luci and Gabe alone though; sitting opposite each other, feet on the sofa and the blanket between them. The distance between them could be measured in inches, but it represented the distance in their relationship none the less. 

“So... You going to keep me waiting?” Gabriel nudged at Lucifer’s knee under the blanket, trying to coax him into talking. He knew the conversation wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted to know anyway. 

Lucifer looked away, sighing heavily. He was touching his belly, something he seemed to do more and more often of late. 

“Do you remember the day I presented? Do you remember how angry dad was?”

Gabriel nodded. “You kept it a secret for months. That was what he was most mad about. We should have smelt the change in your scent, but you kept using scent blockers. I think he was angry he hadn’t noticed more than anything else.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. Dad hated me, ever since I let mom die.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “No one thinks you let mom die.”

“But I did. I was the only one there with her, I should have saved her. If I hadn’t been so distracted by Cassie I would have been able to!”

“You were five! You shouldn’t even have been in that room, let alone been responsible for mom and Cas!”

Lucifer glared at the table, his face set stubbornly. Gabriel didn’t understand. Mom had asked Luci to look after her; she had trusted him to be brave and responsible. He had failed her, and now she was dead. It didn’t matter what anyone else said, it was Luci’s mistake which led to mom dying, if he had done everything right, she would still be alive. He wasn’t going to argue with Gabriel now though. He didn’t have the energy.

“I think dad always knew I was going to be omega, I don’t know how, I can’t tell with Jack... But I remember him telling me that once, when I was very young. Dad really loved mom though. I mean... He loved her more then all of us put together.”

“Yeah.. I don’t think he ever forgave himself for her dying.”

Lucifer snorted softly. “You mean for being at a bar when she died. I never understood why he drank so much, when drink was the reason he wasn’t there.”

“It wasn’t dad’s fault any more then it was yours Lu.”

“I know Gabe, it’s just... We had lost our mom, but instead of being there for us, dad just abandoned us too! I know you don’t think he hated me, but he did. He hated how much I was like mom. I think I was a permanent reminder of what he had lost.”

“I don’t remember much of mom, but yeah, I guess you are the most like her out of all of us.”

“Dad told me... When I presented omega, that I was dead to him. I asked him why, and do you know what he said?”

Gabriel was shaking his head in denial, eyes wide, “No Lu! He wouldn’t say that to you!”

“He did. He said, the second I presented omega I was already dead, I just didn’t know it yet. It’s funny, I didn’t think I would ever miss the arguments and beatings, but after that, it was like I didn’t exist anymore. Dad told me I was dead, and then he treated me like I was.”

Gabriel was sitting there looking stunned and distressed in equal measures. “I know... I know dad wasn’t perfect, you and Mike did far more to raise us then he did... but I didn’t know... It was always that bad?”

He looked at Luci, desperate to be told it was all just a joke. But Lucifer only shrugged a shoulder, fiddling with a stray thread on the blanket over his lap. “I didn’t want you to know. I don’t think even Mike knew how bad it got.”

Gabe dragged his hands through his hair, scent going bitter with his emotions. When he looked back, those bright golden eyes were swimming in tears. “And that time... when you ended up in hospital, before you left...” He trailed off, swallowing hard before he tried again, “Was... was... did... was it dad who put you there?”

Lucifer looked up and around, shaking his head and meeting Gabe’s watery eyes for the first time since the conversation started. “No! God, Gabriel, no. It wasn’t dad.”

Gabriel nodded, but the distress didn’t fade from his face or his scent. “What happened?”

“I can’t... Gabriel... please don’t make me...” the words were little more than a whisper, tears gathering in his own eyes though he refused to let them fall. He had cried enough already. But looking at his little brother, someone he was supposed to look after and protect, looking so sad and broken...

“I need to know Lucifer, please. Until you tell me the truth, I won’t be able to accept it wasn’t dad... unless... was it Michael? I know you used to fight but I just, I thought it was words! We only said he gave you the black eye to protect dad. Was that all a lie too?”

Lucifer’s chest felt too tight, he was gripping the blanket in both fists. He wanted to reassure his brother, he wanted to tell him what happened, but there was a lump in his throat and nothing was getting past.

“I was raped.” The words a harsh gasp, barely audible and he saw Gabriel go very still. He thought he had heard the words, but he must be mistaken. It couldn’t be right. Because his big brother was a tough guy. He didn’t pick fights, but he had never been afraid of finishing them. Even at the age of 14 it was hard to imagine Lucifer as a victim of anything. 

“You... what?”

Lucifer sighed, the fight and energy draining out of him, his body going limp and pliant. He broke the eye contact, couldn’t stand to see confusion, doubt and worst of all pity on Gabriel’s face. 

“I had detention at school. You had taken Cassie to the library as always and I was late. I was in heat, I was hot, I was uncomfortable and I wanted to get home. So I took the short cut, the one through the ally by Mr Brown’s shop, you remember? I guess I was so distracted, so busy thinking about how pissed dad was going to be, and that I had to get dinner cooked. I didn’t notice the alpha’s following me.”

He paused, trying to find his words. This was a story he told so rarely, but it didn’t get any easier. It never had. He had hoped Dean would be the last person he ever had to tell, but clearly he had been wrong. 

“I don’t remember most of it. I remember being trapped, and scared and screaming for help that never came. I remember how much it hurt.” He sniffed slightly, hugging himself against the sudden chill. “I remember the look on Micha’s face when I woke up in hospital. He was sat next to me, face so pale. He was looking at me, like I was broken... Shattered beyond repair. I guess I was.”

Gabriel’s words came out harsh and tight, “Micha knew? He knew what happened and didn’t tell us? You said you were mugged.”

Lucifer shrugged, “You were only 13 Gabriel, and Castiel was only 9. What were we supposed to tell you!”

“No! Don’t use that argument! You were only 14! One year does not make that big of a difference!”

“Yeah well, I didn’t fucking want to know what rape was did I Gabriel. Save the fucking pity party for someone who gives a shit. You don’t get to be the victim here!”

He got up, pacing a quick angry circuit around the room. The emotions were too much and it was coming out in anger. Anger at his brother, anger at the world. It didn’t matter though, his son was still in the house and he needed to cool down before he disturbed him. Already the vinegary scent of anger was mixing with the bitter sad. 

Gabriel shook his head. “I need a drink.”

“Just like dad.”

“Fuck you. I am nothing like dad. I’m not the fucking one who left.”

The words hurt, cutting through all of the emotion and straight to his heart. Lucifer staggered backwards a little, shaking his head in denial. Why couldn’t Gabriel listen, why wouldn’t he understand. “I didn’t want to!”

“But it didn’t stop you.”

Gabriel got up too, stalking to the fridge and stealing one of Dean’s beers without hesitation. “Want one?”

“I can’t”

“Oh right, I forgot. Apparently getting pregnant with a random alpha once wasn’t enough for you. You think I can’t tell you aren’t mated? I don’t blame you Lu, he smells good and he’s easy on the eyes, but have some fucking self respect.”

Lucifer gaped. He didn’t understand how these words were coming from Gabriel’s mouth. Did his little brother hate him so much? Were things that bad after Luci left? He shut his eyes, sinking down the wall he was leaning against until he was sitting on the floor.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Why won’t you tell me the truth? Why will you never tell me the truth? You and Michael, you both have all these little secrets and you both use them to explain yourselves. But no one ever gets to know. “Yes I did do that, but I had a good reason, I just can’t tell you!” Don’t I have the right to know why my family fell apart?”

Lucifer was shaking slightly, all those emotions taking their toll on his system. He was cold but he couldn’t return to the sofa or to Gabriel. He tucked his knees up close, wrapping his arms around them and pressed his face to his arm. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you’re apologies and tell me the truth Lucifer. All of it. I’m not a kid now. I deserve to know.”

“Micha was there when the doctor told dad. He had to come. Someone found me in the alleyway, I was half naked and bleeding, so they called the police and an ambulance. ‘Cause of my age, they called dad. Gabriel I would have given anything for Micha not to have known, for him to not look at me differently. Please, understand it wasn’t a secret so we could laugh at how little you and Cas understood. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. And then I started getting sick. Micha found me vomiting one morning and... We shared a room, Gabe, he noticed things. He made me take the test and then he told dad.”

Lucifer leaned back, resting his head on the wall and looking up at the ceiling. The scents in the room were settling now that both boys were calming down. The anger was almost completely gone, the bitter sadness just becoming a base note, mixing with the salty tears and their exhaustion. Luci wondered idly where Dean was, it didn’t normally take this long to get Jack to bed...

Gabriel cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “What... uhh... What happened next?”

“I told you. Dad kicked me out.” He sighed heavily, shook his head. “Dad told Micha to go to school, to take you both, he said he needed to talk to me. He would take me to the doctors after so I wouldn’t be in school but not to worry.”

“So Michael took me and Cas to school and when we all came home... you were gone.”

“Dad wasn’t even angry. He didn’t shout or hit me or anything. He just looked me in the eye and said calm and steady, “You need to leave. Social Services will get involved and your brothers will be taken away and separated. I am not perfect, but at least you are together. If you stay here, you will ruin your brother’s lives.” When I tried to argue with him, he just sat there, waiting me out. Eventually I ran out of arguments and dad told me to pack a bag or leave with nothing but I wasn’t staying there. He drove me for hours; sitting in the car, not saying a word. He didn’t want to run the risk of you finding me, or me coming back I guess. He took me all the way to Pittsburgh, and then kicked me out the car with my bag and nothing else.”

They sat in silence together for a while. Neither knew what to say. Lucifer was just so very tired now, he didn’t want to have to justify himself to his brother. All he wanted was for his brother to believe and forgive him. 

Gabriel himself had no idea what to say. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but he knew his dad. He knew Lucifer, or at least he knew the boy Luci used to be. He didn’t think his brother would leave him. He had always struggled with it, he knew Michael had too.

“How...” He stopped, coughing slightly to clear the lump in his throat. “How did you survive?”

Lucifer shrugged, he climbed to his feet, returning to the sofa and the blanket. Gabriel shifted so he was no longer sitting on the blanket and instead sharing it with Luci. “Don’t know really. I guess I knew how to steal and shoplift. People would give me food and money, guess they felt sorry for the pregnant omega. I wore loads of clothes, to keep warm and avoided dark alleys or quiet places.” 

He didn’t look at Gabriel; he hoped that would be enough for the alpha. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. It was his past. It had happened, but it didn’t define him. He really didn’t want to have to lie to his brother, but hadn’t he bared enough of his soul already? 

He could feel Gabriel’s golden eyes on him, watching and waiting for more. He was braced and ready for the question but it didn’t come. Eventually Gabriel sighed, looking away. “I guess you know why the police turned up the next year? Or can guess at least...”

Lucifer chewed his lip, tugging the blankets a bit tighter around himself. He hesitated a moment then decided that maybe Gabriel had the right to know. “I... got picked up, by the police. 20th of February. They took me to the hospital. I didn’t know what to say when they asked me who I was, so I told them.”

Gabriel snorted. “So the police turning up at the door, that was them telling dad they had found you. I guess dad sent them away, Micha overheard, got pissed and sent dad away...” He shook his head and looked away. “I wish Micha had just told us.”

Lucifer nodded, nudging Gabriel under the blanket. “I guess so.” They sat in silence for a long time, Gabriel drinking his beer and Lucifer just thinking. 

“Do you forgive me? For leaving?”

Gabriel snorted again, shaking his head. “I don’t know Lu, it really fucking sucked without you. And I get it, I do. But it still... I don’t know, you could have taken us with you... you could have come back later... You never tried to find us.”

Lucifer swallowed hard, it was what he deserved. It was all true. “I guess to begin with I was trying to survive... then I had Jack to think about. The foster home wasn’t exactly great, but at least we had a roof, and food. When I left there, I didn’t know where you were, if you were still in the same house. I had to think about Jack, find a job, and find somewhere to live. I guessed you all thought me dead by then anyway. None of you ever found me either.”

Gabriel kicked at Lucifer a little harder this time. “Come on, we were just kids Luci! What were we supposed to do! I looked on the sites, I hoped you would too.”

“Why is it okay for you to say that, but not me? I was a kid too Gabriel!”

Gabriel quirked a small smile at Lucifer, “You chose your son over us.”

Lucifer tugged at his hair, his distress rising once more, “He didn’t ask to be born! And he was mine Gabriel, he had no one else!”

“Enough both of you. I thought you were making progress, but you’re just going in circles and it’s getting late now. Gabriel you have a blanket and pillow. You’re welcome to sleep on the sofa, but this conversation is over. Lucifer, come on. Time for bed.”

Both brothers turned to look at the door, surprised to hear the alpha’s voice. His tone was tired but with a firmness that said he wouldn’t be argued with. Gabriel frowned, opening his mouth to argue anyway. “You’re not my boss and you don’t tell me what to do. I’m talking to my brother right now.”

Lucifer sighed, getting carefully to his feet. He had had enough arguing for one night, he wanted to be held and loved and he knew his alpha would do that. “I have work tomorrow. Good night Gabriel.”

“I don’t care, Luci, we can’t just leave it like this.”

“Gabriel, you’re my brother, and I love you. I’m done fighting with you tonight. And I can’t not go to work, because I have a family to look after. I know my life isn’t perfect, and it’s far from what you might want for yourself, but it’s mine. I worked hard to get to this point, and I won’t throw it away because you refuse to understand me.”

Even as he spoke he walked closer to Dean, not looking at his brother. The older alpha was giving him a gentle supportive smile, and as soon as Lucifer was close enough, he held out his hand for the omega, tugging him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m proud of you,” was whispered quietly in his ear as they left the room together. 

“Good night Gabriel.”

“Night Lucifer.”

~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Oh Jack

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer didn’t fight as Dean led him to the bathroom, and didn’t protest as the alpha gave him a little push inside. He looked tired and sad; it made Dean’s heart ache.

Once the omega was inside the alpha went back to lean in the doorway. “Look, I know brother relationships can be tough, I have one of my own and he’s a pain in the ass. But Luci has had a really tough life, he’s doing his best, but he has this fatalistic outlook. He’s always waiting for things to go wrong. He doesn’t need you feeding these thoughts okay? I haven’t known him very long, but I do know he wants a relationship with you. It’s your choice to make, but cut him some slack yeah?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m not trying to upset him. He asked me if I forgave him yet and I said it would take time. Just because my brother’s all lie, doesn’t mean I will too.”

Dean rubbed his hair, ruffling it slightly. “Yeah well, the brother your busy trying not to lie to is currently 13 weeks pregnant and struggling with his blood pressure and stress levels. Think about that the next time you’re trying not to lie to your brother.”

Dean didn’t wait to see what the other alpha thought about that, turning to the sound of the bathroom door opening. He gave Lucifer another smile and quickly stepped up to lead the omega down to the bedroom. Closing the door quietly. 

Lucifer slipped his sweatpants and Dean’s shirt off, slipping into bed in just his tee-shirt and panties. Dean followed suit, removing his own pants and slipping into bed behind the omega. Lucifer lay on his side, knees tucked up towards his chest, one arm under his pillow and the other resting on his belly. Dean pressed up behind him, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to Luci’s shoulder. “You okay?”

The omega nodded, lacing his fingers with Dean’s over his stomach. “Yeah. Everything he said is true anyway. I guess I didn’t really expect anything else from him.”

Dean shook his head, squeezing a little tighter. “No, he isn’t. There is no right or wrong answer in a situation like that Luci, to judge you for it, is just unfair. I think Gabriel knows that, but he’s young, and still very self focused.”

Lucifer sighed, melting back into the alpha’s warmth. “I’m not even two years older, why are the rules so different?”

Dean shook his head, “The rules aren’t different, but your perspective is. Me and Sam are the same. I had to look after him, so I grew up quick. You had to look after Gabriel, so you grew up quick too. But Gabe and Sam? They had someone to look after them, to protect them and care for them. They didn’t grow up as quick. The years might be similar, but the difference in life experiences can’t be measured.”

Lucifer let go of Dean’s hand, rolling over in his embrace and pressing in for a kiss. Dean was only too happy to return the kisses, a hand reaching up to stroke the soft blond hair and pale cheek. “Come on love, I know you won’t let me talk you into staying home tomorrow. So you need to sleep.”

“Alpha?”

“Mmm?”

“Please... will you knot me? I... I need to be close to you.”

Dean sighed softly, pressing another kiss to the soft pink lips. He hesitated because he wanted Lucifer to rest, but he understood why the omega was asking. He couldn’t help but think how hard it was for him to ask for such things as well, to put his own needs first. 

“Luci If something is within my power to give to you, then I will never tell you no. But uhh... you might need to help me out here, I’m afraid your sadness is a bit of a turn off right now.”

Lucifer giggled softly, pressing a feather soft kiss to Dean’s nose. He stroked a hand down Dean’s chest, cold fingers slipping into his boxers and making Dean yelp softly. He had slipped his hand down Luci’s back and into the soft panties, questing fingers soon finding his hole. He wasn’t wet yet, but Dean knew it wouldn’t take long for him to start producing slick. 

“Sorry alpha, I know my hands are cold. If I wasn’t so tired, I would use my mouth. Maybe next time. I want to try that. Mm, to kiss your cock and run my tongue around the tip. I want to mm, to taste your seed and feel it grow thick and, mm, thick and hard in my mouth. You’re so big I wouldn’t be able to fit it all in, but I, uhh, I would try. Swallow you down until you touched the back of my throat, alphahh. I’d have to use my hands too, massage and stroke the, ohh, stroke the base, feel your knot begin to thicken, mm, I love your knot, it’s so big I always worry, umm, I worry it won’t fit, but it does and it’s so tight in my hole, please, it’s so tight, I... uhh, that I know we are tied together. Stretches me so perfectly, alpha please.”

Dean was panting to match Luci, his cock had quickly hardened, the combination of the filthy words and the picture they painted and Luci’s skilled fingers touching him so perfectly, it hadn’t taken long. He was stroking his fingers in and out of the omega’s hole in time to the strokes on his cock. He delighted in the soft moans and grunts that began to intersperse the omega’s words and he knew they were both ready when Luci began to lose his train of thought. 

“Roll over love, will be more comfortable for sleep.”

Luci nodded rapidly, waiting just long enough to free Dean’s cock, before rolling back onto his other side. He left one leg outstretched, but he bent and lifted the other knee to his chest as Dean slipped his panties down and rocked their hips together. There was nothing rough or even particularly passionate about their coupling; it was just a slow and gentle expression of their love for one another. 

Dean used his fingers gentle and slow, one hand massaging and caressing the omega’s sensitive nipples while the other hand stroked his cock for the satiny panties. The whole time Dean breathed words of praise and love in the omega’s ear. Promises for the future they would share together. 

When they came it wasn’t with impassioned shouts or screams, even the normally noisy Luci only pressed his face to the pillow as he gasped; both men moaning as they reached orgasm in tandem. 

Dean pressed his open mouth to Luci’s shoulder, gasping hot damp breaths against his neck as they both calmed down. His knot was locked inside the omega, tying them together at least for the moment. Dean sighed “Sorry sweetheart, I should have taken your panties off before you came.”

Lucifer yawned, the tension finally draining from his body now that he had the knot snug within his body, the scent of the alpha warm and strong around him. “I don’t care alpha. Sleep now.”

Dean hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around the slender body. “Yeah, time for you to sleep sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” He pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Luci’s ear and listened as his heart and breathing slowed and he slipped into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jack woke up with a start, his heart beating rapidly. He sat up, looking around the dark room, with tears in his eyes. He whimpered in fear, reaching for his papa who wasn’t there when he saw the monster by the window. He looked around, eyes wide in terror, where was his papa? Why wasn’t he here? There was another monster in the corner of the room by the door and a small sob broke free. He was trapped and alone in the dark.

“Papa?” The word little more than a whisper in case he alerted the monsters to him. “Papa, I’m scared.”

He clutched Gabriel too him, huddling under the blanket as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, the monster in the corner slowly resolving into his chair with the blanket over the back. And the monster on the dresser turned into the shadow of his lamp and books leaning together.

Jack wanted his papa, he wanted his dad. He didn’t like the bad dreams. It had been a long time since he last had one, but he remembered them all. Before, when he and papa didn’t have a home to call their own, the bad dreams would come a lot. 

Slowly and carefully he edged out of the blankets, waiting for a monster to pounce on him. When nothing did, he slipped a bit further, until he was on his feet and escaping the room, his bear still squeezed tight in his arms. Gabriel had been a present from papa after a very bad dream. Papa said that Gabriel was an angel and nothing could hurt him. He would protect Jack and keep him safe even in his dreams where papa couldn’t follow. 

Papa hadn’t lied. After he got Gabriel, Jack rarely had bad dreams, and when he did, papa was always there to comfort him. 

He tiptoed down the dark and quiet hallway to papa’s bedroom door. He slipped into the dark room as quietly as he could and padded softly to the bed. The scent of papa and daddy immediately helping to sooth his fears, as their deep breaths reassured him they were both okay. 

Papa and daddy were cuddling together, tucked in each other’s arms and Jack began to worry. Papa had been strange today; he hadn’t smiled at Jack like he normally does, or been as excited to see him as he usually was. He left the bakery without Jack too. And the small boy knew it wasn’t about him, but maybe, maybe papa seeing Jack’s uncle made him love Jack a little less? He didn’t know why papa didn’t talk to Uncle Gabriel, but he knew it had something to do with himself. 

Papa made a grumpy half snore half groan sound, opening his eyes and blinking tiredly. “Jack, angel, what’s wrong?”

Papa struggled to sit up, but daddy held him tight, grumping too and Jack watched as papa gave up, relaxing back into the bed. 

“I had a bad dream.”

“Oh angel I’m sorry. Come here baby.”

Jack swallowed hard, a little hiccup escaping. He had been given permission to be upset and now all his fear and worry came racing back as he clambered into the bed and into his papa’s arms. 

“Wha?”

“Shh alpha, Jack had a bad dream.”

“Oh mmkay.”

Jack buried his face in papa’s chest, feeling papa’s arms around him holding him tight and feeling daddy’s hand on the top of his head. He couldn’t stop the tears as he cried quietly, Gabriel still held between their bodies. 

There were many things he loved about his papa, but this was one of the best. When Jack was sad, papa didn’t tell him to cheer up, or that big boys don’t cry. He didn’t tell Jack he was being silly or it was only a dream. He held Jack close, he let him cry and wail and do what he needed to do, and when Jack had calmed down, he would ask him what happened and try to understand why Jack was so sad. 

Once Jack’s sobs had died down to sniffles and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, he felt a brush of lips against his hair as papa whispered softly, “Ready to tell me what happened?”

Jack shook his head, pressing a little tighter. He didn’t want to tell papa. It would make papa sad and he had already been so sad all day. 

“Okay baby. Do you want to stay here?” 

Jack nodded.

“On the side or in the middle?”

Jack was quiet as he thought about that. He liked being in the middle. It felt so very safe to be tucked between his papa and his daddy. He shook his head no though. Papa needed to feel safe more than Jack did. 

“Alright angel. Go back to sleep.”

Jack nodded once more, letting his eyes slip shut and almost immediately falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jack woke up as his papa tried to carefully climb out of bed. He sat up blinking, reaching to hold papa still. “Papa?”

“Shhh, Angel. I have to go to work remember? You stay here with Dean.” 

The words were accompanied by a kiss and a stroke of his face and Jack blinked tiredly but nodded, lying back down. He didn’t want papa to leave. He wanted papa to stay. But papa looked tired and unhappy and he hated when papa was sad... which was all the time, at least before he met Dean. 

His papa whispered, “Good boy,” and then returned to climbing out of the bed. Apparently escaping the sleeping alpha was almost as difficult as escaping the sleeping child. Jack watched silently as papa nearly fell down, when Dean refused to release me.

Eventually papa got free and found fresh clothes, whispering a final, “See you tonight angel, and be good for Dean okay?” before he left the room. 

Jack sighed. He tried to snuggle into the warm patch his papa had left, but the blankets were cooling down rapidly in the freezing January air. His bad dreams had come back, not even sleeping with papa enough to keep the monsters out. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He wished his papa didn’t have to leave. Or he could go with. 

He needed to pee and he was thirsty and Jack really really didn’t want to go back to sleep. 

He waited, listening to the sounds of papa moving around and waiting for the front door. Papa would be worried if he knew Jack didn’t go back to sleep and papa already had enough to worry about. 

He barely waited two minutes after the door clicked open before he was climbing out of bed and practically running with his teddy to the bathroom. The house was too cold, all of the heating going off while everyone was asleep, and Jack bounced from foot to foot on the cold bathroom tiles as he pulled his PJs down. His toes were freezing! Papa would be mad if he realised Jack was out of bed at this time without his slippers and dressing gown on. 

He finished using the toilet and decided against washing his hands in favour of getting his slippers. His feet really were cold and he was sure papa wouldn’t want him getting sick for the sake of cold water on cold fingers!

He picked Gabriel up from where he had been dropped by the bathroom door and tiptoed quickly into his bedroom. He still wanted a drink before he went back to bed. Fuzzy warm slippers and dressing gown on, he proceeded to the kitchen. Papa always left a cup of juice in the fridge for him, in case he got thirsty. 

It wasn’t until he had slipped past the door to the main room that he heard the whispered conversation. He paused and finally sat down on the floor in the hall way, hugging Gabriel as he listened. 

“I just. I don’t know Cas. He’s not the same person who left us.”

“I do not understand what that has to do with the conversation.”

“Everything Cas! We thought we would find Luce, bring him home and we would all go back to how we used to be.”

“I did not think that Gabriel.”

“Please Cas, that is exactly what we thought would happen.”

“No Gabriel, that is what you thought would happen. You got very angry when Michael and I tried to point out that six years is a long time, and none of us are the same people now as we were then.”

“I haven’t changed!”

“Gabriel, you went looking to find our brother, who we love and had thought lost. You found him and so much more. I do not understand why this is not good news to you.”

“Don’t you get it Cas? He knew what life was like in that house, and he chose to leave us behind, to leave us with dad.”

There was a long pause and Jack shifted uncomfortable, his bum going a little numb, he worried that maybe the conversation was over, or even worse, his uncle had realised he was there!

“Cas..? You still awake?”

“Yes. I am trying to think of the best way to phrase this.”

“Phrase what Cas?”

“I did not know the woman who gave birth to me. I never met her, and she was never my mom. My first memory is of Lucifer carrying me from the kitchen so I wouldn’t stand on glass. I remember Lucifer giving me baths, and cooking me dinner. I remember bed time stories and being held when I was scared. I remember Lucifer being hurt and sad, but always there with a smile to look after me. I remember when I was six years old and needed to go to the doctors. Lucifer skipped school to do it and Chuck found out. He did not want to know why I was sick, he was just angry at Lucifer for getting in trouble. I remember hiding in the bedroom, with my fingers in my ears, but I could still hear everything. Chuck did not hit you, he did not hit Michael and he did not hit me.”

Jack could hear the sounds of someone moving and he hugged his knees a little tighter, sticking a hand in his mouth to not make a sound. He knew they were talking about his papa and it made his chest and belly ache to think of papa looking after someone else like he looks after Jack.

“I did not know your mother, Gabriel, and the father we experienced was very different. I did not like chuck, because he hurt the closest thing to a mother I had. In every single one of my memories, Lucifer put my needs before his own. If he did not take me with him when he left, then I do not need him to tell me, that his life was very very hard.”

“And ours wasn’t Cas?”

“I did not say that. I merely said that Lucifer chose the lesser of two evils as he saw it. He did not know how life would be for us, but he did know that the streets in winter for a child were not a good place to be. We had food, we had shelter and we had school. Many children do not get that.”

“I give up Cas, it’s like you deliberately don’t want to hear my side.”

“I have heard your side Gabriel. Your version of events does not give me back my brother.”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Whatever you little nerd. Go back to sleep, I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“I would like to point out that it was you who called me Gabriel.”

“Yeah well, now I’m uncalling you.”

“Un-calling is not a...” 

The other voice cut off and Jack wondered what had happened for a moment, climbing to his feet and heart beating in fear before he realised that the phone had probably been hung up and he didn’t need to panic like he was. 

There were a lot of words to take in, and Jack didn’t understand everything the pair had been saying. He thought Cas might be another uncle but he wasn’t certain. He thought about going back to his cold and lonely bed, and then about climbing back in with daddy. He was still very thirsty though. 

In the end his thirst won out and he tiptoed as quiet as he could past the sofa where the small blond alpha was lying into the kitchen. There were no lights on, but the windows didn’t have curtains and the street lights came through, creating enough light to see by as well as strange dancing shadows. Jack clutched his teddy a little tighter and forced himself to take slow breaths as he reached the fridge. 

The door opened a crack and he reached inside, finding his prepared beaker, trying not to let the light disturb the alpha. The bear went under his arm as he held the cup in one hand and closed the door with the other, turning around to head back to bed. 

Jack shrieked. The golden eyes peering over the sofa at him looked like the glowing eyes of a monster from his dreams. He stepped as far back as he could, dropping the teddy and his beaker as he screamed for his papa.

The monster was moving and Jack slammed his eyes shut, holding onto the fridge behind him as he sobbed. 

The lights flicked on and there was a thump in front of him and then large warm hands holding his cheeks. “Jack? Angel it’s okay. I’m right here. Open your eyes.”

With a desperate sob Jack forced his watery eyes open, locking with the bright green in front of him. “D..D..D...Dean?” 

“Shh, yeah, I’m here sweetheart, I’m here.”

Jack gave another wail and threw himself at the alpha he had adopted as his dad; small arms wrapping around a strong neck as he buried his face against Dean’s shoulder. He felt the alpha hold him tight and lift him effortlessly up, secure in strong arms. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! I heard him come in and I looked to see what he was doing, when he turned around he started screaming. I didn’t do anything. And I resent the implication that I would ever hurt a child in the first place!”

“I didn’t accuse you of anything. I just wanted to know why my son was crying.”

Jack was making soft hiccups as he tried so hard to calm himself down. The alphas steady heartbeat against his chest and the warm leather and whisky scent going a long way to settle him. 

“Yeah well, I don’t know okay. I just gave him a fright.”

He felt the alpha sigh, and then bend down to pick up the cup and bear. “Whatever, I’m too tired to have this conversation right now. I’m going back to bed.”

Jack squeezed a little closer really hoping his daddy didn’t plan on leaving him behind when he went to bed. “I’m sorry.”

Lips pressed against the top of his head and the alpha bounced him a little higher in his arms. “Don’t be sweetheart. I would be scared too if I went to get a drink and found your uncle looking back at me. Come on, back to bed we go. It’s barely 6, and too early for either of us to be up yet.”

Jack relaxed a little with the reassurance that Dean would be taking him back, pressing closer and holding tight. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were tired and heavy, coming from by the sofa. At some point the alpha had gotten up, probably when Jack got distressed, but he hadn’t come over, frozen in indecision. 

“Its fine Gabe, go back to sleep, we will talk in the morning.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Jack buddy, time to wake up.”

Dean felt guilty disturbing the small child. He had had a rough night and Dean knew he had to be tired still. It had been hard to get him settled and asleep, his papa’s strange behaviour unsettling Jack. 

Dean was aware of the whispered half conversation in the middle of the night too, and then Jack had been disturbed once again by his papa getting up and the fright he had with Gabriel... If Dean didn’t have to get to work... But he did, which meant that Jack had to get up too. 

He had already waited as long as possible, letting Jack sleep while Dean got up, showered, dressed and had a quick chat with Luci on the phone, updating him on Jack’s upset. Luci had said that if Jack didn’t want to go to day-care, Dean could drop him off at the bakery instead. They would leave it to Jack to decide. 

He yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking the soft blond hair so like his papa’s. Jack blinked slowly awake, sitting up quickly and holding his arms out for Dean. The alpha scooped him into his lap and gave him a hug. “How you doing buddy?”

Jack yawned, cuddling tight against Dean. “M’tired”

“I know sweetheart, but I have to go to work. I spoke to papa this morning, he said you can spend the day with him instead of day-care if you prefer? I also got your breakfast ready for you.”

Jack nodded against Dean’s shoulder and sighed. “Okay daddy, I’ll go get dressed.” 

“Good boy.” 

Jack slipped free, and Dean followed him down the hall way, until they reached the other bedroom, Jack going into his own room and Dean going back to the main room. Gabriel was sat at the table sipping from a coffee cup held in both hands. There was a large amount of whipped cream on the top. 

An empty plate sat in front of him on the table. “You make good pancakes. Thank you.”

“Thanks. Learned to make ‘em for my kid brother.”

Dean uncovered the plate he had set aside for Jack and quickly sliced the two pancakes into pieces before slicing a banana and adding a bit of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He put the plate on the table ready for Jack before he poured him a cup of milk to go along with it. 

When Jack entered the kitchen he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark blue jumper, fluffy white socks on his feet. His blond hair was fluffed up in all directions and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

Jack pouted at him, before reaching up and patting at his hair. “Don’t laugh daddy.”

“Sorry buddy, but you look like a disgruntled kitten. Reminds me of your papa.”

“Morning Jack, are you feeling better?” Gabriel asked.

Jack nodded, sitting down at the table and ducking Dean as he tried to ruffle the already disorganised hair. “Yes uncle.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you last night.”

“I know. I had bad dreams. And you have glowy eyes like the monster. I’m fine now.”

Dean and Gabriel made eye-contact before Dean cleared his throat and asked, “What monster?”

Jack looked around, a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, chocolate sauce and cream somehow already smeared on his lips and chin. He chewed and swallowed before replying, “The monster in my dream. Me and papa are in a dark park and it’s very late. Papa is running but my legs are so small I can’t keep up and I fall over. Papa has to carry me, but the monster is chasing us. I don’t like that dream.”

Gabriel blinked “and... I look like this monster?”

“No. But your eyes did.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I scared you.” Gabriel did look very regretful as Dean sat down, sipping his own cup of coffee and stealing a bit of pancake. 

“Why do you think you had that dream last night?”

Jack shrugged, eating another mouthful of pancake. “Papa and Uncle Gabriel were arguing and they smelt sad and angry. Papa used to smell like that a lot.”

Jack looked at his uncle as he carried on eating, trying to decide if he should say anything or not. He knew his papa missed his brothers; he got sad whenever he thought about them and he gave Jack four teddies. He had always known that Raphael was named after auntie Raffy, and now he had met Uncle Gabriel. Mind made up he took a deep breath.

“The dreams stopped when papa gave me a teddy named Gabriel. He said that Gabriel was an angel and would always look after me, even when papa couldn’t be there. Even in my dreams, my teddy would protect me.”

Gabriel groaned, leaning back in his chair. “So you think I messed up too?”

Jack nodded. “Papa doesn’t talk about his brothers because it makes him sad. But he loves Auntie Raffy, and papa is trying very hard to make Auntie Raffy come live with us. Papa always says I am his only family and he will love me forever, but he loves Mr. Dean, and that doesn’t make him love me less, so maybe he can love you too?”

Dean smiled, “Well said Jack. Your papa has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. I think once he loves someone, that’s forever. Your grown up now Gabriel, you don’t need him as much as you used too, so he found someone else who does need him, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you anymore. You came a long way and went through a lot to find your brother, you really just going to walk away because you’re not the only one in his life anymore?”

Gabriel shook his head, looking a little defensive. “It’s not about that! I just... he left me...”

Jack reached over, patting the alpha’s nearest hand. “Papa had to leave Raffy too. She was sad, but she knew she couldn’t come.”

“Look, sorry to rush the bonding moment, but I have to head to work. Jack, you going to day-care or papa?”

“Papa please.”

“Alright. You want to take that new colouring book too?”

Jack nodded, focusing on finishing his pancakes while Dean packed the little backpack. “You heading back today Gabe?”

“Uhh, no, actually, I don’t need to be back until the day after tomorrow, thought I would hang out here a little longer... unless you want me to go?”

Dean shrugged, walking over with Jack’s winter boots in his hand, crouching down to put them on his feet while he finished eating. “I don’t mind, but I think if you plan on sticking around you have to cool it with the blame game.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah... I know. I was hoping, maybe tonight I can make a call to Mike and Cas... They both miss Luce too, they just couldn’t come.”

Dean smiled at the other alpha, “He would like that.”

Gabriel nodded again. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long for Dean to have Jack dressed and ready to go, the pancakes were done, hands and face washed and then they were out the house. Everything else would have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what went wrong here, I think I got a little lost. I don't know. When the story is eventually finished I will re-read and fix all the grammatical errors and the wondering story threads to hopefully make it more comprehensible *sigh* 
> 
> On the plus side I have to use my holiday before the new holiday year so I have the next few days off work, I'm gonna try and get this story to a suitable end and maybe just add drabbles and snippets to it in the future. How do you all feel about that?


	23. I miss you too.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer stared at the phone in his hands. The small bit plastic weighed little more than a feather, but it had the ability to make or break Luci. The big green phone button glowed back at him, inviting him to press. He licked his lips, swallowing hard. The screen was going dim from inaction and in a panic he swiped his finger to wake it back up, leaving a sweaty smear across the screen.

Luci was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his bed, Gabriel’s phone held in one hand as the other tapped out a nervous beat on a slightly bouncing thigh. The contact name was “Assbutt” but he had been assured by Gabriel that this was Michael’s number. Micha. His twin brother, the one he hadn’t spoken to in 5 years. He didn’t know what to say. Where to even begin, there was so much between them, not just time, but experience, emotion. 

His slightly shaking finger slipped on the phone, pressing the green button and the screen flashed ‘dialling’. A wounded sound escaped him as he desperately swiped the end call button.

“What now Gabe?”

Luci panicked, he didn’t know what else to do, so the phone got thrown across the room, skidding over the floor and hitting the wall with a soft thud. 

“Hello?”

“If this is a joke Gabe, it’s not funny.”

Lucifer clutched his head in his hands; he was shaking even more now, his heartbeat racing through his veins. 

“Mi?” The word came out barely a breath, his voice cracking when he tried to speak.

“Whatever Gabe. I don’t have time for your games.”

There was an ominous beep and then there was silence. Lucifer felt ridiculous. He was barely 20 and he had already experienced and survived more than most people will in their entire lives. He had been beaten and abused, used and discarded, treated like dirt and left for dead. He had survived on the streets, he had protected his child and he was a better father then his own had ever been. 

And yet he was defeated by a phone? 

No.

Lucifer was stronger than this. No matter what Michael had to say, he had heard worse and survived. He would not be the weak one here. 

Luci clenched his hands into fists, short nails cutting crescents into his palm as he squeezed them tight enough to hurt. Then he took a deep breath, forced his hands to relax and crawled to stretch for the phone before sitting back in position. He looked at his pale face in the black screen, his blue eyes so wide and frightened. 

He frowned a little, catching sight of the small golden lion toy that Jack had given him alongside Gabe handing over his phone and pass code. He turned to look and despite himself a little smile crept onto his lips. He tugged the lion into his arms for comfort and turned on and unlocked the phone once more; even if he had to roll his eyes at his brother’s cupcake password.

The phone unlocked onto the contact page and before he could talk himself out of it, Luci pressed call and lifted the phone to his ear; the steady beep like a pulse.

“I swear to god Gabe if you’re playing another joke...”

“Hi Micha.” And Luci was proud of how steady his voice sounded. 

“...Luci..?” The word was hesitant and uncertain, lacking the natural authority Michael’s voice normally held. 

“Yeah... it’s me.”

The line went dead and Luci couldn’t stop the confused, “Micha?” at the disconnected beep.

He promptly jumped when the phone began to vibrate in his hand and he pulled it around to look in confusion. Incoming video call from Michael. He licked his lips and pressed accept. 

Michael’s face appeared; the sharp cheek bones, bright green eyes, and black hair as familiar to him as his own. The breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding escaped in a shaky sigh.

“Micha.”

Michael was silent, eyes moving slightly as he took in every detail of Luci’s face. There was a shaky breath and Michael disappeared from view, the screen showing a slightly moving view of a white ceiling with a strange stain. Their strange stain... the one they used to pretend was their mum’s spirit looking down on them when dad was particularly violent. 

Michael’s face came back into view, the green eyes looking wet and red, “You’re alive.”

“Yeah.” 

“Gabe told me he had found you, but I didn’t believe him... I couldn’t. Not after last time. Oh Lu, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Michael’s voice was rough as though he was trying to hold back his emotions and Luci felt his own eyes getting damp in response as he whispered softly. “Me too, Micha”

“No! It’s not your fault; you don’t need to be sorry! It was me! I’m sorry, Christ Lu, I looked for you, I looked so hard! And I just... I couldn’t find you! Please Lu, show me, show me all of you, I need to know your okay.”

Lucifer shook his head, he was confused and upset. His interactions with Gabriel so far had prepared him to be blamed and shouted at by his big brother. Gabriel had even said that Michael changed after he left, that Michael was angry at him... So why was his brother apologizing?

“What do you mean Mi? I’m fine.”

“I don’t know Lu. I don’t know, I’ve thought you were dead for so long. I grieved for you! I made you a shrine, but I didn’t tell the kids, I couldn’t. Cassie... He still talked about you! He asked me every night when you would come home and how could I tell him you wouldn’t! And Gabriel, he was so angry. He blamed you, he blamed me, he blamed dad. He just... he wanted to find a reason for you leaving and I couldn’t give him one. I couldn’t tell him you had died...”

“But I didn’t die Micha.”

Michael was silent, the camera angle changed, and Lucifer imagined Michael was sat on the bed, with a pillow in his lap as he always did, the phone resting on top. 

“Micha? It’s okay, Gabe told me about the police... and about dad...”

Michael shook his head, looking confused, “told you what? That dad left?”

“Yes. And that you fought him... after the police came to the house.”

Michael sighed, hand briefly rising to brush through his hair as he leaned back showing the top of his head for a second before he fixed the angle again. “I didn’t think he knew.”

“He didn’t we guessed based on the timing. The police showed up around the same time I got picked up by social. We guessed the rest.”

He kept his voice soft, not wanting to sound judgmental or start an argument with his brother. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that Mi, its okay. I don’t blame you for not coming to find me, you wouldn’t have been able to help me anyway.”

“What? No! Lu I did come and find you! Your right, the police came to tell us they had you, and I heard dad say he didn’t care; say he only had three sons. I lost my mind and we did fight that’s all true. And yeah, I didn’t tell the kids because I wasn’t sure. I had to know before I got their hopes up. So I waited a couple of days, Gabe was on a school trip and Cassie went to stay with a friend. And I got a bus ticket to Detroit. I walked two hours from the bus station to the foster home and... This woman, I don’t know her name. She had red hair and red lipstick, long finger nails painted red and was wearing a leather jumpsuit. She answered the door and when I said why I was there.... She gave me a look of such pity and told me you had died. She said you were sick when they found you, pneumonia... you miscarried and bled too much and you were so sick and so young... I believed her. I’m so sorry Lu.”

Lucifer sat utterly still, watching the tears escape his brother’s eyes and he roughly brushed them away. 

“I didn’t know... Micha I didn’t know! You were there? You came for me and I never knew?” The words were ripped free from someone deep in his soul, the small wounded part of him that thought his entire family had forsaken him.

“I thought you were dead Lu!”

“I thought you didn’t care Mi!”

“Fuck I wish I could touch you, I wish I could hug you.”

“I wish that too, Mi, I miss you so much!”

The conversation was interrupted by a door opening on Michael’s end and a so very deep gravelly voice asking, “Michael? Are you well?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine, come here.”  
“Is that my Cassie?” 

Lucifer asked at the same time as Michael spoke to the person who entered the room with him. There was a little bit of movement on the other side, and then a new face appeared. Luci sat in stunned silence, looking at the black hair and eyes as blue as his own. The face looking back was older and more mature, but it was his Cas. His baby brother was grown now into a teenager, but he was still his baby brother. 

“Cassie.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yeah.”

“I am sorry for Gabriel. He is an assbutt. I missed you.” The short sentences were spoken in the same gravelly tone, each with as much seriousness as a eulogy. 

Luci hiccupped a little, he was so happy to see his brothers, but at the same time, he was filled with longing for the family he had lost, only to find again so far away. “I missed you too Cassie. I can’t believe it, are you talking now? Your voice is so deep!”

“Yes.”

He heard Michael chuckle and then the phone was pushed further back until Luci could see both of his brothers. “He’s still not a chatterbox or anything. Started talking around the same time we were sure you weren’t coming back.”

“I had no choice. No one understood me.”

Lucifer felt a little sadness settle over him at the accusation, but it was tempered by pride in his little brother. It helped that the words were spoken in the same flat gravelly tone without any emotional weight in it. 

“I’m sorry Cassie. I let you down.”

“No Lucifer. I do not blame you. May I meet my nephew now?”

“Woah, wait, nephew?” Michael who had been looking more relaxed and composed had suddenly perked right back up again, eyes wide and mouth open. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but beam at them. “Yeah, I thought Gabe told you?”

“I haven’t spoken to Gabe since yesterday morning. He told me he found you but you wouldn’t talk to him, I thought he had made a mistake since you know... Since I thought you were dead. I have a nephew?”

“Yeah. Jack. Hold on, I’ll go get him. He’s the sweetest little angel. You’ll love him, I know it!”

“Is he... is that the same baby...?”

Lucifer was already moving, but he looked back at the screen, nodding slightly. “Yeah... it’s... That’s right. Jack?”

“Luce? How did it go?”

Lucifer let the phone drop a little, looking at where Gabriel was sat on the floor with Jack. They were colouring pictures in together, but both had looked around when Luci entered the room. He looked around until he spotted Dean in the kitchen. “Okay love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, moving to sit on the sofa, “Come Jack, I want to introduce you to someone.”

Jack got up, coming over curiously and trying to lean to look into the phone. Lucifer turned him around and lifted him up into his lap before holding the phone up again. “Meet your uncles, Michael and Castiel.”

“Hi Jack”  
“Hello Jack.”

“Hello. Papa named my stuffed toys after you. Gabriel is my favourite but I like my lion and doggie too. Are you nice uncles? Or are you going to make papa sad like Uncle Gabriel did?”

“Hey!” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s indignant exclamation. “Oh stop it Gabe. They are all good uncles, Jack. Gabe just forgets sometimes. 

“I’m so pleased to meet you Jack, and I’m very sorry I missed the first 4 years of your life.”

“That’s okay. I’m going to be five soon, will you come to visit for my birthday?”

“If that’s okay with your dad?”

“Papa? Can they come visit?” Jack twisted backwards to look at his papa, making his eyes go big and pleading.

Lucifer pressed his lips to Jack’s crown. “I would love for them to come visit angel, but I think Cassie would still need to be in school.”

“I do not mind missing school to see my nephew, Lucifer. I would like to see you too.”

Jack giggled. “Uncle Cassie, your voice is so deep!”

Michael laughed along, “When’s your birthday little one? I will need to book time off work.”

Lucifer perked up, “it’s May 18th. You would really come? What job do you have? I thought you wanted to go to college and study law, but I know it’s not been long enough for that... Micha please, tell me you didn’t settle!”

Michael chucked in response, “Of course we will come. Five is a big birthday!”

Jack nodded vigorously, “See papa! I told you I was a big boy now!”

“And I did Lu, but hopes and expectations change. I work in a police station, at the moment it’s a civilian role, while I take night classes, but I’ve been offered a place on the training course, I’ll start next January, after we turn 21.”

Lucifer looked away, the guilt again creeping up on him. Maybe if he had been around Micha could have followed through on his dreams. 

“All right kids, I hate to be the bad guy here, but dinner is ready. Maybe would should wrap this up and come back to this conversation latter. Using a computer, like normal people do.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, tilting his head backwards until he could look over the back of the sofa at the alpha approaching. “Dean I don’t know if they have a computer!”

“Hey Michael, Castiel, Gabriel, and seriously guys, what’s with all the ells? Do you have a computer? Do you think skype might be better?”

Michael and Castiel were both frowning at the small camera screen and the strange alpha’s voice. It was Michael who voiced the question clearly on both men’s lips. “Who’s that?”

“My daddy. Dean. He put a baby in papa’s belly and now he lives with us. But I like him, he takes me to the park and he loves pie.”

Lucifer felt his face go bright red at the blunt disclosure of all his less flattering secrets. Of all the ways to introduce his alpha to his brothers, and to tell them about the baby, this is the last way he would possibly choose. 

“What?! Lucifer? What is he talking about? You went back to him? Are you insane? After everything that happened?” Michael’s voice was getting louder with each question, his eyes flaring their beautiful bright green and a growl entering his tone. 

Luci flinched back, cradling Jack a little closer as he heard his son whimper in fear. He wanted to answer, but he wasn’t sure if he could without getting angry himself. Because really, how dare Michael assume that!

“Woah there Mikey, take a deep breath and settle down there. Jack’s talking about his unborn baby who may or may not be a brother, we don’t actually know yet. But since I have every intention of mating Luci once the baby is born, it seems only fair that I am Jack’s daddy too. Got it?”

Dean leaned against the back of the sofa, his long arms encircling Luci’s shoulders, one hand reaching to ruffle Jack’s hair at the same time as he pressed a kiss to Luci’s cheeks. 

Michael was still looking confused and suspicious, looking between Lucifer, Jack and Dean as though he couldn’t decide who he believed.

“Gabriel said there was a picture? I would like to see.” Castiel had remained still and calm despite Michael’s agitation and the reaction from Luci and Jack. 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Yeah, it’s on Dean’s phone. I will make him send it to you. I need to get your numbers though, since this is Gabe’s phone.”

“We will do it after dinner. See you guys later.”

Lucifer sighed, and nodded a little, “I promise we will make sure you get it. Dean’s family have a bet going on about the gender... I’m sure you would be allowed to join in?”

Dean snorted, pulling back to go finish laying the table. Gabriel chipped in from where he was still say on the floor. “Oh, I recon it’s a girl. There are far too many boys in this family already. We need a feminine touch.”

Castiel shook his head, “I do not gamble.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Go eat your dinner Lu, we will talk again soon, okay?”

“Alright Micha, Cassie, I love you both.”

“Love you too”  
“I love you as well Lucifer.”

The phone call ended, and Luci gave Jack a warm cuddle, taking comfort from his son as he always did. He was smiling though, small but genuine. It felt like everything has finally started to come together for him. And while he is waiting for the other shoe to drop still, at least now it’s beginning to look a little less certain.

Gabriel accepted his phone back, giving a small smile. “I’ll pass you their numbers and mine before I leave tomorrow.”

Lucifer nodded, “Thank you Gabriel.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sunday 6th 

Lucifer yawned, snuggling deeper under the fluffy blanket and against Dean’s slowly rising and falling chest. They were having a quiet Sunday together after all the excitement. Gabriel had left on the Thursday to go back home and his final year in school. Sam had left on Friday night, back on the bus for his two day journey.

They both missed their brothers, but it wasn’t for long. Raffy was coming to visit in February, Gabriel would come with Michael and Castiel for Jack’s birthday in May and Sam would be back in June after school finished for the summer. 

Luci and Gabe had had another long conversation before he left as well. Things weren’t perfect; there were a lot of hurt emotions between them. But they were trying. Michael had also promised to have a long conversation with him when he got home. 

Luci wasn’t certain, it was very early, but he had started to feel those first whisper soft flutters in his belly. He hadn’t told Dean, but he was pretty sure it was his baby moving. They had an appointment booked for the end of January, his 16 week scan. Hopefully the doctor would be able to confirm. They had also started making applications for schools for Jack to start in September. 

It was a new year, and they were only a week in, but so far it was everything Luci had ever hoped for. To be cuddled with his alpha and his son, family just a phone call away and a new life sparking in his womb. He felt like he had been offered a second chance at life, and he was going to take it with both hands.

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it was a little clumsy at the end right? I don't know. I don't think this is the end of their story. There are a lot of scenes I have still to write, but I feel they would work better as separate stories I can dip in and out of. I've also been writing a different story at the moment, so maybe I will give you something different. 
> 
> What do you prefer? More scenes from this verse? Or something a bit different?
> 
> (BTW, is anyone else as annoyed as I am that I couldn't round it down to 100k words dead? I am so going to have to go back and edit this at some point!)


End file.
